Relationship Status: It's Complicated
by Isabel Black
Summary: Status de Relación: Es complicado. Los rompimientos son terribles y difíciles para todos. Sin embargo, son peores cuando con quien rompes es el 'amor de tu vida' y aún más infames si tu ex es tu vecino. Lean y dejen su comentario! MIMATO!
1. Los Malos Hábitos Mueren Lento

**Notas de la Autora****:**

_Buenas tardes chicos y chicas de . Heme aquí devuelta con un nuevo MIMATO, tratando temas más dramáticos e intensos. Esta historia será más complicada y dramática que mis anteriores FF… sin embargo, espero que logre entretenerlos. _

_Como quienes me han leído antes saben, la música es una parte importante de mi escritura siempre escojo una canción y la oigo TODO EL TIEMPO desde que comienzo hasta que termino el capítulo. Para esta ocasión, la banda sonora es: Fallen -__Sarah McLachlan. Que lo disfruten. _

_Para los que han enviado PMS por considerar raro que este siendo tan activa en este site nuevamente y actualizando súper rápido: HE TENIDO TIEMPO LIBRE Y MUSA xDDD hay que aprovecharla antes de que desaparezca xDDD. _

_Sin más que decir, espero les guste y los atrape para la larga eh xD. Aquí vamos: _

**Relationship Status: ****It's Complicated**

**Status de Relación: ****Es complicado**

_**Confianza.**_

_Una de las cosas más difíciles de recuperar en la vida, una vez perdida, es la confianza. Cuando un acontecimiento marca tu vida, esa marca es indeleble y no puede ser olvidada, por mucho que a veces quisiéramos que así fuera, está allí y eso es para siempre… esas marcas son parte de nosotros, ellas nos definen y nos hacen ser quienes somos, y no existe marca más profunda para la confianza como aquella que proviene de la __**traición.**_

_Cuando somos pequeños y nos quemamos por primera vez con la llama de una vela, aprendemos a no repetirlo, duele y debe ser evitado. Un acto tan simple como este, ejemplifica el instinto de conservación y protección que todo ser humano debe poseer. Formalmente, esto es conocido como la teoría psicológica del Ensayo y el Error, y la enseñanza es muy sencilla: __evita lo que duela, obvia lo que no funciona, aprende a no repetirlo nuevamente__._

_Ser traicionado duele, y eso nos enseña a no confiar nunca más en la persona que nos traiciono, para no volver a ser lastimados, simple instinto humano, neto modo para protegernos._

_Una pequeña probada del valle de la desilusión y nunca más queremos volver a él… así que construimos muros, altos muros que nos protejan y nos eviten el dolor de volver a desilusionarnos, creyendo fervientemente que menos dolor es bueno… ¿o no? Teóricamente, lo es. Sin embargo, las maneras que usamos para protegernos, a veces, terminan siendo más dolorosas que la misma caída en sí…_

_Pero…_

_¿Cómo decidimos cuando ha sido suficiente?_

_¿Cómo se recupera la confianza, una vez perdida?_

_¿Cómo juzgamos cuando alzar los muros es indispensable?_

_¿Cómo disponemos si el riesgo vale la posibilidad de caída?_

_¿Y cómo logramos hacer un salto de fe, cuando nuestra fe ya ha sido destruida?…_

**Capítulo 1****: Los Malos Hábitos Mueren Lento**

Un rayo surcó la noche como un estruendo de luz en medio de la reinante oscuridad. Apenas eran las 10:40 pm, sin embargo, la gran mayoría de las calles de Tokio estaban prácticamente vacías a causa del diluvio inclemente que castigaba la ciudad desde las últimas 5 horas.

Dos jóvenes caminaban por la calle en un incomodo silencio, siendo alumbrados por los faroles de los apartamentos y de los automóviles al pasar. Una chica y un chico.

La muchacha giró sobre sus talones, al llegar frente a un edificio de ladrillos rojos, y le envió a su compañero una media sonrisa mientras retiraba con aire descuidado sus castaños cabellos del rostro, revelando la mirada de disimulado fastidio en sus ojos chocolate.

"_Oh… fue divertido"_ logró articular la joven, mientras alisaba de manera ausente su sobretodo blanco.

"_Sí, deberíamos hacerlo otra vez"_ comentó el joven, alto y pelirrojo frente a ella. Cubriéndola mejor con el paraguas para que no se mojara con la lluvia.

Los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa se abrieron por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar retroceder, inevitablemente saliendo del resguardo del paraguas y mojándose completamente en la lluvia.

'_¿Otra vez? Debes estar bromeando…'_ se preguntó, ignorando enteramente el agua fría que castigó su cuerpo con un choque de escalofríos, y la mirada preocupada de su acompañante, quien raudamente la resguardó de la lluvia, aún cuando ya estuviera empapada.

"_Vas a resfriarte"_ le dijo el muchacho en advertencia.

"_Sí, mejor voy a cambiarme"_ se adelantó a decir la muchacha, girando sobre sí misma y abriendo la puerta del edificio con su llave, antes de que al muchacho se le fuera a ocurrir despedirla con un _'beso de buenas noches'_ como había intentado el idiota anterior. Le hizo una seña antes de cerrar despidiéndose de él "_Fue un placer compartir contigo, nos vemos"_ le dijo cerrando la puerta.

Una vez a solas, en el corredor de la entrada, Mimi soltó un suspiró de resignación: Otro fracaso rotundo.

Dedicó un segundo a apoyar su frente en el cristal de la puerta con vidrios tornasolados, ponderando lo difícil que era para ella salir en citas ahora. Sus amigos intentaban, arduamente, arreglarla con muchachos guapos, estudiosos y prometedores para motivarla a _'seguir adelante'_, sin embargo, a los primeros diez minutos de conversación Mimi Tachikawa ya era capaz de enumerar diez razones de por qué jamás serían para ella. Estando al tope de dicha lista: simplemente no es él…

Era su tercera cita esta semana, su tercer fracaso y su tercera vez rechazando a un pobre muchacho que no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué del rechazo. Algo dentro de ella simplemente le decía, que sin importar en cuantas citas fuera, el vacío que sentía dentro de su pecho jamás desaparecería.

Soltando otro suspiro de frustrada resignación, Mimi giró sobre sus talones en el mármol del corredor y comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos hasta el segundo piso. Marchó por el pasillo, siendo únicamente acompañada por el sonido 'tap tap tap' de sus tacones sobre el antiguo mármol.

La castaña se detuvo frente al apartamento 4-D, donde un pequeño aviso de _"BIENVENIDO"_ escrito en cuidadosa caligrafía negra sobre una tabla de madera rosada la hizo sentir en casa. Tomó sus llaves, disponiéndose a abrir. A penas el metal de la llave hizo contacto con el ojal de la puerta, el ya familiar sentimiento de ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"_**Heaven bend to take my hand and lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer to a long and painful fight…"**_

Mimi Tachikawa apretó levemente su llavero entre las manos, conociendo perfectamente la raíz de aquel sentimiento vehemente. Permitió que su vista vagara unos segundos por el pasillo, a penas iluminado por las luces atenuadas, y el sentimiento de ansiedad se acrecentó en su pecho a cada segundo transcurrido. De pronto, los latidos de su corazón fueron tan fuertes que resonaron en su cabeza con la misma intensidad que lo habían hecho sus tacones hacia apenas unos segundos.

Sus hermosos ojos chocolate fijaron su inclemente mirada sobre el pequeño rotulo de metal que rezaba: 5-E en la puerta de madera diagonal a la suya. La puerta de él. La puerta por la cual, meras semanas antes, cruzaba con igual regularidad a como cruzaba la propia. Ahí estaba la puerta. SU puerta. Llamándola para que se acercase… como si él mismo estuviese diciendo su nombre.

'_Me pregunto si estará en casa… Estúpida, Mimi… aún si está en casa ¿Qué voy a decirle? Sólo gritarle de nuevo. Estoy harta de gritarle, pero cuando lo veo lo único que puedo hacer es gritarle y llorar… ¿entonces por qué demonios quiero verlo?' _pensó la muchacha apretando su llavero rosa en sus delicadas manos blancas. Sabía por qué quería verlo. Por la misma razón que siempre…

Mimi soltó un suspiro prolongado, bajando sus llaves, mientras el sentimiento de ansiedad y anhelo le ganaba la batalla a lo que aún restaba de su voluntad. Giró sobre sus talones, de una manera tan rápida que algunas gotas se desprendieron de sus marrones cabellos, y procedió a quedarse allí. Sin moverse, únicamente observando la puerta, taladrándola con la mirada.

2 meses y medio antes esa era su segunda casa. En ese tiempo, hasta poseía una copia de la llave, en el mismo llavero rosa que ahora sostenía entre sus blancas manos. 2 meses y medio atrás todo era tan diferente…

'_No. No. No. No vas a volver a entrar ahí, estúpida Mimi Tachikawa. No tienes nada que buscar en ese lugar… ya no hay sitio ahí para ti' _se dijo, tratando de pensar de manera racional. Se dio media vuelta hasta su puerta.

Giró el pomo y, a diferencia de las muchas otras veces que había tenido tal conversación consigo misma, logró cruzar el umbral.

Un rayo estalló en las afueras el edificio, iluminando nuevamente las calles de Tokio, y encendiendo la mecha de la ira en Mimi Tachikawa, toda la realidad la golpeó en milésimas de segundo: la traición, las mentiras, las noches de llanto y sufrimiento, las citas fallidas, la lastima en los rostros de sus amigos…

De pronto, la castaña estaba furiosa. Tan furiosa como un tigre enjaulado, sintiendo su sangre arder por la ira contenida, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza de sus puños y sus dientes cerrados apretando la mandíbula.

'_Maldición… Soy tan débil…' _se dijo mentalmente.

"_**Truth be told I've tried my best, but somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear…"**_

Su cuerpo parecía pensar por sí mismo, decidiendo que ese fue suficiente crecimiento por una noche, se negaba a dar un paso más para entrar en su apartamento. Frustrada, cerró la puerta de un jalón, pero teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención.

Que difícil era deshacerse de esas viejas y malas costumbres.

Marchó al apartamento 5-E para su usual sesión de gritos y reclamos, golpeó la puerta con ambos puños y tocó el timbre no menos de 9 veces.

"_¡ABREME LA PUERTA!"_ gritó la joven Tachikawa dando una pequeña patada en el suelo y sintiendo como sus mejillas ya se encendían por la rabia/vergüenza contenida dentro de ella.

Sólo unos segundos más tarde, una figura apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Alto, guapo, rubio y oji-azul; a pesar de estar un poco despeinado y en su usual pijama, un short largo tipo bermuda militar y una camiseta negra de Eric Clapton, ninguna mujer en el mundo sería capaz de decir que aquel muchacho era algo menos que irresistible.

Yamato Ishida, se encontraba frente a ella, con ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho en aire de confianza y sus ojos brillando con un mórbido regocijo por encontrarla allí.

"_Ah, ¿cita otra vez?"_ soltó el muchacho en aire sobreentendido a su razón de visita.

Mimi frunció el ceño al fijar sus ojos en el rubio, entornándolos y tomando aire, levantó su mano con el dedo índice acusador empujándolo con fuerza en el pecho del joven Ishida.

"_Todo esto es tu culpa" _le dijo sin cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Yamato le envió una sonrisa condescendiente, asintiendo.

"_Por supuesto que lo es"_ aceptó él. Nunca había dicho lo contrario.

Mimi frunció el ceño ante su rápida acción para aceptar sus culpas y empujó aún más el dedo en el pecho de su ex – novio. Yamato se hizo a un lado ofreciéndole entrar. Mimi se quedó en su sitio dudando.

"_Por favor, entra"_ le dijo el muchacho, en su usual voz diplomática y tranquila. Un escalofrío se extendió por la espalda de la muchacha al simplemente oír su oración.

'_Soy tan patética…'_ se dijo, mientras derrotada cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de Yamato.

"_**Though I've tried, I've fallen... I have sunk so low…  
I messed up, better I should know  
So don't come round here and tell me I told you so..."  
**_

El apartamento estaba frió, por lo cual instintivamente Mimi apretó el sobretodo blanco a su cuerpo, recordando que estaba mojado. Toda su ropa estaba mojada, desde sus jeans oscuros a su camisa blanca/negra y por ultimo su sobretodo. Por mucho que apretara la ropa a su cuerpo, eso no ayudaría con el frio. El muchacho lo noto enseguida.

"_Te traeré un suéter…"_ se apresuró a decir Yamato.

"_No quiero nada tuyo, muchas gracias" _contestó ariscamente Mimi, enviándole una mirada que decía claramente _'mejor-ni-lo-intentes'._

Yamato suspiró, y marcho en silencio hasta el control de la calefacción, subiéndolo al doble. Se mantuvo apoyado a la pared, esperando sus tan merecidos gritos. Esto se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos, cada vez que Mimi iba en una cita, la cita fallaba, pasaba a ver a Yamato y a gritarle por cómo había arruinado su vida perfecta. Esto era tan común, que cuando el joven se enteraba en los pasillos, o la observaba salir muy arreglada, esperaba despierto a que pasara a visitarlo.

A pesar de que los gritos y las peleas que compartían eran dolorosas; el muchacho se encontraba a si mismo esperando que ocurrieran, y no sabía qué haría el día que Mimi tuviera una _'buena cita'_ y perdiera toda razón para reclamarle. Esas visitas se habían convertido en el único momento donde ellos _'hablaban del problema'_, el único momento donde estaban a solas, como antes. Por lo cual, guardaban un mórbido valor para Yamato, al menos era una razón que la traía de vuelta a él. Alzó la mirada para descubrir que el rostro de Mimi se había tornado rojo sangre.

"_¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡Es tu culpa que todo esto me este pasando! ¡Las malditas miradas de lástima que me echa todo el mundo! ¡Las citas de los mil infiernos! ¡No me gusta ninguno de esos chicos y es tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa que tenga que rechazar a esos pobres muchachos sin si quiera darles la oportunidad! ¡TÚ CULPA! "_ soltó la muchacha dando una patada en el suelo.

En otro tiempo habría seguido diciendo _'por tu culpa no puedo ver a nadie más… por tu culpa no puede atraerme nadie más, me haces imposible que me guste otro…' _pero esta vez lo dejó a su criterio. La muchacha apretó los puños odiando su monogamia extrema, cuya condición era tan critica que ni si quiera le permitía tener más de una obsesión a la vez.

"_Ninguno de esos muchachos es para ti, Mimi" _le dijo Yamato, estaba en severo desacuerdo sobre la súbita agenda de citas que Mimi parecía estar alargando con muchacho tras muchacho.

"_Oh, ya lo sé. Crees que sólo tú eres digno para mí. Tú y tu ego, francamente…"_ Mimi frotó su frente tratando de controlar su molestia _"todo esto es tú culpa. Si no fuera por ti ni si quiera estaría intentando salir, menos aún permitiendo que Miyako me arreglara con cuanto chico se encontrara en la universidad"_ Mimi frunció el ceño recordando que su querida amiga de hecho había estado distribuyendo, sin permiso, una foto suya entre los muchachos con los que la arreglaba en las ridículas citas a ciegas _"¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú eres la razón por la cual tengo que hacer todo esto! ¡Es tu culpa!"_ repitió dando una pequeña patada en el suelo.

"_Sé que es mi culpa…"_ le contestó Yamato _"sé que es todo mi culpa, y nunca terminaré de disculparme y suplicar tu perdón de rodillas, Mimi…"_

Mimi giró los ojos, restándole importancia a su comentario. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

"_Nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte Mimi… Yo jamás busque hacerte daño…" _repitió nuevamente disculpándose.

"_Ah, sí, seguro que fue sin querer"_ le dijo incrédulamente Mimi, con un tono bañado en sarcasmo. Yamato entristeció su mirada dando un paso hacia ella.

"_No puedo ser lo suficientemente hipócrita de decirte que lo que hice, en su momento, fue sin querer… No sé porque lo hice. Pero sí sé perfectamente que no lo hice por lastimarte a ti. Te lo juro, Mimi"_ le suplicó el muchacho. Los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa brillaron con el reflejo de la luz de la cocina, revelando que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"_**We all begin with good intent… Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves, the past could be undone…"**_

"_Oh, ya lo sé. Yo ni si quiera estaba en tu mente cuando lo decidiste. Ni si quiera te detuviste a considerarme como un factor… ¡YO NO IMPORTABA!"_ reclamó Mimi, incapaz de gritar por el temblor que controlaba su voz, y las lagrimas que finalmente rodaban por sus mejillas.

Yamato odiaba verla así, furiosa, pero sobretodo llena de dolor. Cada vez que observaba la fragilidad de quien era, sin lugar a dudas, el amor de su vida, únicamente causada por el dolor que el sin piedad había ejercido sobre ella, lo hacía sentir como la mayor basura del planeta.

"_Tú sí importabas. Sí importas. Eres lo único en mi vida que siempre me ha importado…" _le dijo acercándose a ella. Mimi esquivo su mirada y secó con fuerza las lagrimas de sus mejillas, mientras soltaba un bufido de incredulidad.

"_¿Es por eso que destruiste todo entre nosotros? ¿Por qué te importo? ¡No me hagas reír, Yamato Ishida!" _soltó Mimi, con su voz temblorosa.

"_No. Esa no es la razón. Mimi, no hay razón. Lo lamento, vienes aquí pidiéndome que te ofrezca explicaciones… explicaciones que yo no tengo. No estaba pensando, fueron momentos de estupidez… Fueron momentos de debilidad… Fueron momentos que voy a cargar en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida" _exclamó Yamato.

"_Oh sí, porque eres tú el que carga la peor parte. Tú y tu conciencia, pobrecito Yamato… tiene que vivir con la certeza de las consecuencias de sus actos… ¡POBRE YAMATO!"_ soltó Mimi dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho, el rubio lo resistió en silencio _"¿Qué hay de mi? ¡¿Ah? ¿Qué hay de las cosas que yo tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida? ¿Qué hay con eso?"_

"_Estoy consciente de que tu cargas la peor parte…"_

"_¡OH! ¿Yo cargo la peor parte? Qué modo tan simple de ver las cosas ¿no?"_ Mimi apretó las manos y giró su rostro llenó de lagrimas directamente a él, y apretando la mano en su pecho _"Ojala, Yamato, lo que yo sintiera fuera mera rabia y deseos de venganza… eso haría mi vida mucho más simple…"_

"_**But we carry on our backs the burden… Time always reveals**_

_**In the lonely light of morning… In the wound that would not heal"**_

Los ojos llenos de dolor de la castaña le causaron un hoyo en el corazón.

"_¡Ojala fuera una carga lo que siento! ¡No lo es! Yo… yo… siento… siento… que me estoy hundiendo, Yamato… y no sé qué hacer, no sé que como vivir así, sin ti, no lo sé. Me siento tan perdida, y todos tratan de ayudarme, pero ¡yo no sé qué hacer! ¡No lo sé!…"_ la castaña se desplomó en el suelo, sin dejar de derramar sus lagrimas y apretar su pecho _"tengo este hoyo tan grande en el pecho, y no sé cómo llenarlo… no sé como borrar lo que siento. Me estoy hundiendo como un patético botecito en el océano… ¡Y todo eso es tu culpa!"_

"_Lo lamento… lo lamento… Mimi, por Dios, cuanto lo siento…" _exclamo desesperado arrodillándose junto a ella y tomando sus manos _"No llores. No merezco tus lagrimas… lo siento tanto, Mimi…" _

"_**It's the bitter taste of losing everything that I've held so dear…"**_

"_¡No me toques, Yamato!…" _exclamo entre sollozos, alejando sus manos.

Yamato retiró las manos de las de Mimi, y la observó sintiendo un enorme nudo en su garganta. Jamás, en toda su existencia, nada que hubiese hecho le había producido un sentimiento tan profundo de culpa, a como lo hacían los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa sin su usual brillo de alegría e inocencia. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, y aún peor no tenía la menor idea de que hacer para arreglarlo.

Mimi pasó las manos por su rostro, secando sus lágrimas y retirando el cabello de su rostro.

Malditos malos hábitos, maldito anhelo por verlo, maldita innata debilidad de carácter. Sentía ganas de gritar por una mezcla de su rabia/dolor contenido por Yamato, y su inclemente odio por si misma al no ser capaz de soportar esto como cualquier mujer independiente y fuerte debía hacerlo.

"_¡Maldita sea!" _soltó, casi gritando y si hubiera podido se habría pateado a sí misma.

Yamato se encontraba frente a ella, completamente ingenuo a que podía hacer por ayudar, y sin atreverse a tocarla para envolverla en sus brazos e intentar consolarla, a pesar de que nada quería más en aquellos momentos.

Mimi llevó lentamente la mano al bolsillo de su jean y retiró su celular del bolsillo trasero, agradeciendo al cielo que parecía no estar mojado. Llevó su dedo tembloroso hasta él numero 2 y lo presionó con fuerza activando el _'Marcador Automático'_, sin fuerza de mantener el celular en su mano, lo dejó caer en el suelo y los repiques resonaron en los oídos de ambos.

Yamato bajó la mirada al celular, reconociendo el número y el nombre de la persona en la pantalla. Suspirando, reconoció que únicamente le quedarían unos minutos, sino es que segundos, a solas con Mimi.

"_Déjame hacer que el dolor se vaya, Mimi. Haré lo que sea por hacerte sentir mejor, lo que me pidas… Sólo déjame acercarte. Jamás voy a volver a lastimarte, te lo juro por mi vida, Mimi…"_ suplico observándola. La muchacha negaba frenéticamente, temblando un poco por sus emociones contenidas.

"_¡No puedo confiar en ti, no puedo confiar en ti, no puedo confiar en ti!" _repetía Mimi una y otra vez, como un mantra personal.

"_Sí, sí puedes, Mimi. Nunca más, lo juro, nunca más"_ suplicó Yamato, intentando tomar sus manos sin éxito.

Un fuerte golpe azotó la puerta del apartamento.

"_¡SÉ QUE ESTA AHÍ, ISHIDA, ABRE LA PUERTA!"_ se escuchó a todo pulmón la voz de Miyako Inoue. Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro, ya era tarde.

"_¡Ya voy!"_ exclamó levantándose del suelo, y yendo hacia la puerta del apartamento, dirigió la mirada a Mimi por unos segundos, abrió la puerta encontrando a Miyako del otro lado.

Miyako le envió una mirada de furia y lo empujó quitándolo del camino.

"_Mimi…" _soltó la muchacha del cabello purpura, corriendo hasta su amiga y compañera de apartamento _"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a verlo si sabes que te hace daño?… Sora tiene razón, vamos a tener que mudarnos. No puedes manejar la tentación" _le regañó la muchacha mientras tomaba a la castaña por el brazo, intentando que Mimi se levantara del suelo.

'_¿Mudarse?...'_ pensó Yamato quedándose paralizado donde estaba, el simple pensamiento le heló la sangre, y una sensación de pánico se esparció por él en seguida _'No. No. Mudarse no… Todo menos eso' _la mera idea de no ver a Mimi al cruzarse por equivocación en los pasillos, o en estas pequeñas 'visitas' nocturnas era el peor castigo que podía imaginar en aquellos momentos. Actualmente, a penas y era capaz de cruzarse con ella en otro lugar, Miyako y Sora difícilmente dejaban ir a Mimi de su vista, y hacían todo lo humanamente posible para que él no pudiese acercársele… si Mimi se mudaba, entonces… _'No. No… no te mudes, Mimi…' _suplicó con los ojos observando a su hermosa ex novia, quien aún era incapaz de levantarse del suelo.

"_¡Y TÚ!" _dijo Miyako volteándose hasta el rubio, y sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos _"Debería darte vergüenza. Llama a una de tus 'amiguitas' y sal de su vida de una buena vez"_

Mimi volteó el rostro al lado contrario y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa sin decir nada, sintiéndose enferma consigo misma, incrédula que su debilidad mental hubiera alcanzado niveles de masoquismo extremo al hacerla volver a la casa de su ex, una y otra vez, y de debilidad excesiva como para necesitar que su mejor amiga la rescatase de sus malos hábitos. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie, tomando su celular del suelo y con su vista clavada en la alfombra del apartamento.

"_**I've fallen... I have sunk so low…  
I messed up, better I should know  
So don't come round here and tell me I told you so..."**_

"_¡Yo ya no tengo ningunas amiguitas!" _se defendió Yamato mirando a Miyako _"¡Lo juro, Mimi, lo juro por Dios como mi testigo. No he hablado con ninguna desde que te fuiste, lo juro. Lo único que quiero es borrar todo eso de mi vida… Por favor, créeme"_ suplicó Yamato.

"_Bff…"_ respondió Miyajo con un pequeño resoplido.

"_Inoue por favor. Revisa mi computadora, revisa mi celular, mi registro de llamadas. Pregúntale al conserje si ha visto a alguna, pregunta en la disquera, a mis compañeros de clase, a Takeru ¡A QUIEN QUIERAS! ¡Lo juro! ¡CERO CONTACTO!"_

"_Bff…"_ repitió Miyako, al tiempo que giró los ojos _"Una vez mentiroso, toda la vida mentiroso. Y tú eres un mentiroso y un traidor, que no merece a mi amiga" _le dijo Miyako mirándolo con rabia _"Vamos, Mimi"_

La muchacha asintió, y se dejó guiar hasta la salida sin lograr coordinar ni una mirada a su ex–novio.

"_Lamento haber venido a molestarte, de nuevo. Buenas noches" _se disculpó Mimi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras salía con Miyako al pasillo.

Yamato negó rápidamente con la cabeza al escuchar a Mimi y se apresuró a hablar antes de que saliera interponiéndose entre ella y Miyako.

"_No te disculpes, jamás podrías molestarme, Mimi… Soy yo quien debe suplicar de rodillas tu perdón, por toda esta situación, por cómo te hago sentir…" _le contestó Yamato buscando desesperadamente su mirada.

Mimi alzó sus ojos chocolate a él por unos segundos, cruzándola con los ojos zafiro de Yamato, y sintiendo el nudo en su garganta acrecentarse aún más.

"_No debo venir… Miyako tiene razón… Debo empezar a pensar antes de hacer tonterías… Buenas noches, Yamato…" _le dijo, saliendo y entrando a su apartamento.

Yamato alargó su mano, en un pequeño ademan por detenerla, como un instinto. Quería más que nada en el mundo estar a solas con ella, poder hablar a solas e intentar por todos los medios convencerla sobre la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sus ojos azules se pegaron a la espalda de Mimi, hasta que ella desapareció por la puerta de su apartamento. Frustrado, pateó la pared soltando un gruñido de rabia.

Miyako aclaró su garganta, haciéndole notar que ella seguía ahí. Yamato giró hacia ella, con una mirada hostil.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Deja de derrumbar nuestro trabajo. Es frágil y esta adolorida. Deja de jugar con sus emociones como si fueran tus juguetes particulares ¡Francamente, ni si quiera sé como aún tienes el descaro de mirarla a la cara después de todo lo que le hiciste! ¡Y la única razón por la cual ella es la única que no está en tu contra, siendo la directa afectada, es porque es demasiado buena! ¡Lo cual, si lo piensas sólo hace lo que tú hiciste aún más deplorable! Si te quedara medio gramo de decencia dentro de ti, serías tu el que se mudaría" _le espetó Miyako mirándolo con rabia y, girando sobre sus talones, para entrar al otro apartamento, cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras ella.

Mimi esperó que Miyako entrase tras ella y oyó pedazos del usual regaño que ella, junto con Sora, Taichi, Jou y Koushiro, intentaban fervientemente hacer pasar por su dura cabeza.

Mimi entornó los ojos en silencio, oyendo sus palabras, y sintiendo la mirada de Ken sobre ella, quien al parecer era más comprensivo, pues únicamente la miraba con un aire de culpa a no poder frenar a su novia.

"_No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Mimi. Te lastimó demasiado, no puedes seguir viéndolo y teniendo conversaciones con él como si nada. Porque aún lo quieres y va a volver a arrastrarte de vuelta ¿Cómo no puedes ver eso? Por eso sigue saliendo tarde en las mañanas a ver si se encentra contigo en el pasillo, y por eso ronda los salones donde tendrás clase, como un acosador particular. Quiere verte a solas y tener tiempo de volver a meterte toda esa palabrería barata con la que te convenció la última vez… ¡y tú sigues dándole la oportunidad! ¿Por qué no ves eso?"_ seguía hablando Miyako.

"_Lo veo. Ese no es el problema…" _contestó Mimi con un hilo de voz. Miyako le envió una mirada condescendiente, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

"_Esto es realmente masoquista, espero que lo sepas. No debes seguir dándole oportunidades para que se acerque a ti… ¿Qué no entiendes?"_

"_Miya-chan…" _le dijo Mimi alzando la mirada a su preocupada mejor amiga _"Entiendo todo lo que me dices y sé perfectamente que tienes razón, lo sé. Pero sigues preguntándome por qué hago lo que hago y no tengo una respuesta para ti más de la que ya conoces…"_

Los ojos de Miyako brillaron con una mezcla de incredulidad y entendimiento.

"_Sí, lo sé. Lo amas…" _comentó como si la sola idea le revolviera el estomago por la confusión _"pero hasta el amor tiene sus límites cuando afecta tu propia integridad mental"_ se giró hacia Ken por un segundo señalándolo, como si de pronto recordase algo _"Oh, y que eso sea una advertencia para ti, no importa cuánto te ame, si me eres infiel, o haces algo la mitad de malo a lo que hizo Ishida, así sea una vez te dejare tan rápido que tu cabeza dará vueltas" _amenazó, Ken esbozó una sonrisa dulce sin inmutarse.

"_No lo dudo" _le dijo a su novia. Miyako asintió sintiéndose satisfecha.

"_Volviendo contigo" _volvió a girarse hacia su castaña amiga _"Mimi…" _Miyako trato de escoger sus palabras con cuidado _"Intente entender cuando lo perdonaste la primera vez… pero incluso tú amor debe tener su límite. Le diste otra oportunidad, no sirvió de nada… ya no te haga más daño"_ le dijo mirando a Mimi con sinceridad y preocupación.

Mimi asintió lentamente con la cabeza, le dio las gracias por ir a buscarla y entró a su habitación sin decir nada más.

"_Realmente me preocupa…" _dijo Miyako suspirando.

"_Lo sé… pero esto no puede ser nada fácil para ella. Estuvieron juntos por demasiado tiempo… Vas a tener que ser paciente" _le aconsejó su novio. Miyako giró los ojos, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

"_**Heaven bend to take my hand, nowhere left to turn…"  
**_

Yamato Ishida se mantuvo de pie en el pasillo observando la puerta del apartamento 4-D, sin saber cuántos minutos habían pasado. Con resignación, llevó la mano izquierda a su cabello, desordenándolo con frustración, y reprimiendo el deseo de halarlo en un gesto de infantil pataleta.

Ella tenía razón. Todo esto era su culpa. Única y exclusivamente su culpa. Era su culpa no aprender de sus errores, era su culpa haber descuidado a Mimi, era su culpa haberse dejado llevar por malas influencias, haber cambiado amigos verdaderos por falsos, era su culpa haber roto el corazón más puro y noble que jamás hubiese visto.

Había roto a Mimi Tachikawa. La noble, ingenua, cándida e inexperta Mimi Tachikawa. La muchacha más carente de malicia en la faz del universo, quien jamás vio venir lo que le esperaba, y que incautamente hasta le había brindado el beneficio de la duda… demasiado enamorada para ser capaz de dudar de su palabra, demasiado ciega para ver las señales, demasiado sorda para escuchar los consejos de los demás… demasiado buena hasta para odiarlo por lo que le había hecho…

Yamato cerró los ojos, acrecentando su odio por sí mismo a cada segundo…

'_Miyako tiene razón… El que sea la única quien aún trata de entenderme, quien aún intenta entender por qué lo hice… Sólo me hace aún peor persona por haberla lastimado…"_

Obviamente, todos estaban de su lado. Cada persona del grupo le había dado la espalda. Ni si quiera su propio hermano había contado con armas para defenderlo. Taichi había querido, e intentado, matarlo a golpes. Sora y Miyako habían hecho dueto para gritarle cuanto se les antojo en su cara. Ni Jou ni Koushiro contestaban sus llamadas…

"_**I'm lost to those I thought were friends, to everyone I know  
Oh, they turn their heads embarassed, pretend that they don't see…"**_

Yamato Ishida se había convertido en un fantasma. Era persona no grata para todos sus amigos, quienes inevitablemente estaban del lado de Mimi… irónicamente, la única que se oponía a su marginación por su causa era precisamente Mimi. Cuando Takeru le informó cuan furiosa se había puesto la muchacha con ellos por su actitud y como les había reclamado su 'falta de lealtad' para con Yamato, el muchacho sólo logro sentirse mil veces peor. No sólo consideraba poco el perder sus amigos por lo que había hecho, sino que de quien más odio merecía… no recibía más que comprensión.

'_Soy una persona horrible… Tal vez si debería mudarme' _pensó Yamato, entrando a su apartamento.

Mimi Tachikawa se dejó caer, deslizándose en la madera de su puerta. Su habitación estaba desierta y a oscuras, pero no sintió el menor deseo de de encender las luces. Su cuarto estaba exactamente en las mismas condiciones que su mente: frío y oscuro.

Llevó las manos a su rostro, dejándolas sobre él y cubriéndose, avergonzada.

Se sentía tan abochornada, tan débil, tan derrotada y profundamente estúpida.

Apretó las manos con más fuerza contra su piel, y soltó un pequeño sollozo dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas por sus mejillas. No sólo había ido a buscarlo de nuevo, sino que nuevamente necesito ayuda para salir…

'_Estúpida, estúpida, Mimi. Patética… simplemente patética' _se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez.

"_**But it's one missed step, one slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed…"  
**_

Había ido a buscarlo de nuevo, adentrándose a la boca del lobo, tal y como Miyako decía: eso era mera masoquismo; sus intensiones habían sido gritarle, reclamarle nuevamente por cómo había destruido su habilidad de _'creer' _y sus _'estándares amorosos'_… Reclamarle que sus citas del infierno tuvieran que si quiera existir, odiaba salir con desconocidos… Odiaba salir con cualquiera que no fuera él… y era únicamente su culpa que tuviese que hacerlo ahora. Quería gritarle, de manera estúpida e irracional, por el modo en el que estaba yendo su vida últimamente…. pero como siempre, había terminado llorando y sintiéndose como la perfecta perdedora que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo cada mañana.

La misma que seguía queriendo al idiota al otro lado del pasillo, más allá de cualquier tren lógico de pensamiento. La misma que se negaba a ponerse en su contra, o retirarle su amistad, pese a la sugerencia unánime de su grupo. La misma que seguía tratando de entender por qué había destruido su corazón en mil pedazos, en vez de odiarlo por haberlo hecho. La misma que había perdonado vez tras vez sus errores… ignorando su buen juicio y su intuición femenina…

Dos veces había aceptado a Yamato de vuelta después de sus 'pequeñas aventuras' y dos veces había vuelto a fallarle. Que tan estúpida tenía que ser ella para seguir si quiera dándole la oportunidad de explicarse… No existía explicación. No la hubo la primera vez, y ciertamente la tercera no sería la vencida.

Oh, sí. Mimi Tachikawa sí que se había convertido en una idiota por Yamato Ishida. La mayor idiota de la población femenina mundial, o al menos así se sentía diariamente. No necesitaba que nadie le recordara lo que era, se sentía enferma consigo misma al simplemente mirarse en el espejo.

Mimi dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás pegándola a la puerta. Habían roto finalmente hacía más de 2 meses y medio… ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esa necesidad incontrolable de verlo después de cada cita? Como si le debiera explicaciones, como si deseara probarle que no había sido infiel, que no había hecho nada malo, como si ella fuera quien le debiera explicaciones a él…

"_**Though I've tried, I've fallen... I have sunk so low…  
I messed up, better I should know  
So don't come round here and tell me I told you so..."**_

"_Él ni si quiera se detuvo a pensar en mí antes de hacerlo… y yo cuatro meses después, sigo sintiendo que le soy infiel…"_ dijo Mimi en voz alta frotando sus sienes _"Miyako tiene razón… más de un tornillo me falta en la cabeza…"_

La castaña abrazó sus rodillas y se mantuvo inmóvil.

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, y la primera parte del drama que se desencadenara xDD, esperamos su opinión y RRs… me despido ;)

**Isabel Black**


	2. Masoquismo Emocional

**Nota de la Autora****: **Saludos todos mis queridos lectores. Los agradecimientos a sus lindos mensajes están abajo, por ahora sólo diré que la canción es Run – Snow Patrol. Disfruten la lectura:

**

* * *

Capitulo 2****: Masoquismo Emocional**

_**Masoquismo. **__Por definición teórica "__placer ligado a la propia humillación o sufrimiento físico y/o emocional"._

Eran las 02:20 de la mañana, la tormenta que había llenado de lluvia las calles tumultuosas de Tokio finalmente había cesado. Dejando a su paso únicamente humedad y silencio. Apacible, la ciudad ya se encontraba dormida, sin embargo…

Mimi Tachikawa giró nuevamente en la cama, incapaz de dormir por mucho que lo intentase. Su cerebro parecía simplemente incapaz de tomarse dos horas de descanso. Reviviendo una y otra vez la escena de la cual había formado parte meras horas antes, con cada palabra dicha burlándose de ella en cada rincón de su mente.

Se odiaba a sí misma por haber ido al apartamento de su **ex-novio**…

Ante esa palabra su sangre volvió a helarse, impidiéndole seguir con su tren de pensamiento.

'_Ex – novio. Ex – novio. Ex – novio'_ resonó repetidamente en su cabeza haciéndose cada vez más fuerte el sonido hasta convertirse en un grito en su cabeza. Esa palabra aún le causaba un hoyo en el estomago, haciendo que su sangre se helase, como si cuerpo se negase a asimilar la realidad de su significado. El era su ex – novio. Su ex – novio. Por más que todo su ser se negase a aceptar ese hecho y el uso de dicha palabra para referirse al rubio, aquello no era más que la verdad. Sin embargo, una reacción química de rechazo se extendía por su cuerpo cada vez que la pronunciaba para referirse a Yamato.

'_Es mi ex – novio. Mi ex –novio'_ se repitió mentalmente Mimi, deseando poder creérselo y continuando su pensamiento inicial:

Se odiaba a sí misma por haber ido al apartamento de su ex-novio, odiaba sentir esa necesidad por verlo y ofrecer explicaciones que Yamato no merecía. Sin embargo, de volver a repetirse la situación sabía que haría exactamente lo mismo.

'_Verlo, y que duela, es malo. Pero que duela y no verlo… es aún peor…' _pensó sonriendo con cierta nostalgia la joven Tachikawa.

Su vista vagó hasta la mesa de noche donde una pequeña luz roja le avisaba que tenía un mensaje sin leer, dicha luz había estado titilando desde las 11:30. No necesitaba leerlo para saber que diría el mensaje, o quien lo había enviado.

Frustrada, llevó ambas manos a su rostro imaginando la pantalla de su teléfono encendida rezando las palabras _"Hasta mañana, Princesa…"_ en su buzón proviniendo de, quién más, Yamato Ishida. Aquello era un pequeño habito que el joven había adoptado durante los casi cuatro años que estuvieron juntos y que, a pesar de haber roto, se negaba a dejar ir.

Cada mañana encontraba un mensaje en su buzón rezando _"Buenos días, Princesa…" _y un mensaje en la noche conteniendo _"Hasta mañana, Princesa…"._

Mimi giró los ojos preguntándose cuantas veces lo habría confrontado respecto a esto, exigiéndole que se detuviera y la dejase en paz. Ni si quiera cuando Taichi había roto el teléfono del muchacho, Yamato había dejado de ser terco al respecto. Ni con las dos veces que la joven cambio de número a su causa, pues Mimi sospechaba fervientemente que robaba su nuevo número del celular de su hermano.

Se sentía derrotada, sin saber qué hacer para detener su gesto, y ni si quiera segura de si quería detenerlo en primer lugar…

'_Eres la primera cosa en mi cabeza cuando me despierto, y la última en quien pienso antes de dormirme… No voy a dejar de recordarte eso, Mimi'_ había dicho el joven repetidas veces negándose rotundamente a detenerse.

Mimi se tapó la cabeza con su almohada, pataleando, enteramente consciente de que todo su cuerpo dolía en contención para no correr a leer ese mensaje.

'_¡MALDITA DEBILIDAD INNATA!'_ se gritó mentalmente, tomando el teléfono de su mesa de noche, 100% derrotada, retiró la almohada de su cabeza y leyó el mensaje soltando otro suspiro exasperado.

"_**Hasta mañana, Princesa…" Yamato Ishida.**_

Furiosa, dejó nuevamente el celular en la mesa de noche y se dio la vuelta en la cama tapándose con el edredón.

'_Mi propio cuerpo está de su lado… ¿Cómo se supone que deje de ser masoquista así?'_ se preguntó, al sentir que sus músculos se relajaban después de haber cedido a la tentación.

Yamato Ishida se había convertido en un acosador a lo largo de estos últimos dos meses y medio. Había sobornado al encargado de Coordinación Académica de la universidad para que le permitiera inscribir tardíamente materias que Mimi cursaba para cruzarse con ella en los salones, lo cual había ocasionado que de pronto estuviera enlistado en **'Drama' 'Literatura' 'Historia de la Moda' **y** 'Gastronomía'**. Había modificado los horarios propios de sus clases para que tuviesen que coincidir en la entrada, el estacionamiento y la cafetería diariamente. Enviaba cartas a su apartamento pidiendo perdón, los correos electrónicos no paraban de llegar, conteniendo canciones cursis sobre errores y nuevos comienzos. No paraba de poner Status dramáticos en sus nuevas cuentas de Facebook y Twitter rogando por su perdón. Sin embargo, la peor arma de todas era el celular, no sólo escribía al comienzo y final del día, sino que enviaba elaborados mensajes conteniendo pasajes literarios y fragmentos de canciones, mezclados con sus propias palabras, rogando por cada medio posible que le diera otra oportunidad.

En cuatro años de noviazgo, y muchos más de amistad, Mimi Tachikawa jamás había reconocido lo abierto que podía ser Yamato Ishida cuando sus intereses estaban en juego. Al parecer, ser reservado y misteriosos no funciona cuando tratas de suplicar perdón.

Había realizado un esfuerzo tan grande por lograr su perdón, esta vez, que Mimi Tachikawa ya no sabía cómo ignorarlo ni un solo segundo más… Era un simple milagro diario, cada vez que finalizaba un día sin haberse lanzado a sus brazos…

'_Por supuesto que va a ser cursi cuando trata de ponerse de tu lado bueno… ¡Recuerda lo que hace cuando ya estas con él! No te compres sus palabras bonitas, sólo son eso: palabras' _resonó la voz de Taichi en su cabeza. Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

'_Lo sé, lo sé… Todos tienen razón. __**No puedo confiar en él. No puedo confiar en él. No puedo confiar en él**__'_ se repitió varias veces.

Mimi continuó repitiendo su mantra mental, deseando fervientemente poder lograr de alguna manera que su corazón lo entendiese. Pero no lo entendía, nada la hacía comprender más allá de una simple realización mental.

Su celular volvió a sonar, iluminando un poco su habitación. Confusa, se sentó en la cama, para encontrar otro mensaje de Yamato Ishida.

'_**Lamento despertarte… pero oí una canción y me recordó a ti… como todo lo que rodea mi vida y me hace pensar en ti… ojala puedas oírla y te lleguen mis palabras, aún si te niegas a oírlas de mi propia voz…'**_

Aceptar o no aceptar el archivo. Esa era la pregunta.

Mimi entornó los ojos en la oscuridad preguntándose qué debía hacer. Inmediatamente las voces de sus amigos resonaron en su cabeza como un rotundo **'¡NO!'**. Eso era lo correcto, rechazar el envió de audio, irse a dormir y olvidar el asunto. Cualquier cosa que Yamato quisiese decirle, o darle a entender por boca de otros, no iba a resultar en nada bueno para ella.

Eran tretas. Diseñadas para engatusarla. Para hacerle creer en él, nuevamente. Cosas que decía sin sentir, producto de la desesperación y la soledad. Promesas vacías que nunca había sido capaz de cumplirle.

Nada más palabras. No debía aceptar. Definitivamente no debía aceptar.

Observó la pantalla jugando con el botón en su dedo pulgar entre las dos opciones 'Aceptar' o 'Rechazar'.

"_Oh, diablos… ¿a quién engaño?"_ soltó en voz alta Mimi presionando el botón de aceptar en la pantalla _"he caído tan bajo que, ahora, intento mentirme a mi misma…"_

Esperó mientras el archivo se cargaba, sintiéndose ansiosa por oír la pieza de audio que ese día Yamato había elegido para ella. De igual manera, experimento nuevamente una sensación derrotada al ver que su masoquismo no daba la menor señal por desaparecer.

Sabía que cada vez que escuchaba, leía o sentía algo por o proveniente de Yamato Ishida su ser experimentaba un torrente de emociones intensas. Comenzando por: sorpresa, emoción, rabia, dolor y nostalgia, para finalizar magistralmente en: depresión.

Mimi se exaltó cuando su celular comenzó a emitir un sonido de guitarra leve, sin aviso, el cual inundo la habitación y sus oídos.

"_**I'll sing it one last time for you… Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right, in all I've done…"  
**_

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado del pasillo, un rubio joven escuchaba la canción al mismo tiempo, con su celular en la mano, en la completa oscuridad del rincón más alejado de su habitación. Un audífono pendía de su oído derecho, y sus brillantes ojos azules estaban soldados a la pared de enfrente, en la cual un enorme poster de Snow Patrol le devolvía la mirada, si bien esa no era su banda favorita, aquel grupo y aquel poster guardaban un significado enorme para él.

La primera vez que besó a Mimi Tachikawa fue después de que la joven lo acompañase a un concierto de dicha banda en la ciudad de Nueva York cuatro años antes. Habían asistido como amigos, sin embargo, después de hablar por horas en la cola antes de entrar las intensiones del rubio para con su guapa amiga habían dado un vuelco de 360º, y la había besado en los labios mientras _'Chasing Cars'_ resonaba en el fondo; para su sorpresa, la muchacha correspondió en seguida… desde ese día 'Chasing Cars' fue su canción.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente que la mente de su amada chica estaría llena de ese recuerdo también en ese mismo instante.

Cerró los ojos y, concentrándose, fue capaz de evocar la sensación de suavidad en su piel que lo embargo cuando sus labios tocaban los de la castaña muchacha. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Jugar la carta Snow Patrol quizás era un juego sucio, quizás haría enfurecer o entristecer aún más a su ex - novia. Sin embargo, a estas alturas su desesperación justificaba cualquier bajo truco.

"_**And I can barely look at you… But every single time I do…  
I know we'll make it anywhere, away from here"**_

Cerrando los ojos, nuevamente. Yamato Ishida reconoció que no pudo encontrar mejor canción para transmitir sus sentimientos. Entendía perfectamente el porqué de la negativa de Mimi a oírlo, sabía por qué la muchacha se sentía atrapada y sin opción a nada más que proteger su propia seguridad, sin saber cómo confiar en él nuevamente…

De igual manera, Yamato comprendía 100% la actitud de sus amigos por alejarla de él a como diera lugar. Él mismo no podía estar más avergonzado de sus acciones, Miyako tenía razón, era un enorme descaro de su parte el si quiera ser capaz de mirar a Mimi a los ojos, pero el simple hecho de pensar en no volver a verla era más doloroso de lo que él era capaz de soportar. Y sí, quizás eso era egoísta. Sí, quizás eso era desconsiderado e inconsciente de su parte. Pero su instinto de conservación no le permitía hacer otra cosa…

"_Me desangraría sin duda si se fuera de mi vida…" _dejó escapar en voz alta _"y si tengo que desangrarme bien, lo merezco… pero que me desangre esforzándome por ganarte de vuelta, Mimi… no por irme de tu vida"_

Él había roto a Mimi Tachikawa. Y nadie más que él tenía que volver a poner los pedazos en su sitio. No seguiría huyendo de sus responsabilidades. No seguiría dejando que Miyako, Sora, Taichi, Koushiro y Jou intentasen arreglar lo que nadie más que Yamato había roto.

Su relación con Mimi fue probablemente la única decisión acertada que había tomado en muchos años… y él había arruinado todo. Él había acabado con todo. No sólo le había fallado como hombre, y como novio, sino también como amigo. La había traicionado y abandonado cuando más necesito ayuda…

De manera personal y singular, él solo había acabado con los cimientos principales de las creencias de Mimi Tachikawa: la importancia de la amistad, el valor del amor, la confianza, la lealtad, el honor, la fidelidad y la honestidad. Había taladrado cada uno de esos principios, demoliendo los estándares a los que ella regía todas sus relaciones… Tal bochornoso logro era únicamente suyo, por lo cual no podía permitir que nadie más limpiara su desastre…

Mimi Tachikawa era SU problema. SU responsabilidad. SU misión.

El único norte que poseía dentro de su vida actualmente era devolverle el brillo a los ojos de Mimi. El brillo que él había robado, y que nadie más que él devolvería a su lugar.

"_Sólo permíteme arreglarlo, Mimi…"_ suplicó mentalmente.

"_**Light up, light up… As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice… I'll be right beside you, dear"**_

Mimi Tachikawa se mantuvo inmóvil, observando su celular en aire ido. La suave melodía de rock alternativo inundaba sus oídos, haciendo que se concentrase enteramente en las palabras entonadas por el vocalista de Snow Patrol, cada palabra hacía eco dentro de los pasillos de su mente, colándose a los pasadizos más recónditos de su memoria y llenando su cuerpo de sensaciones tan familiares y agradables.

La castaña permitió que sus ojos se cerrasen para sentir el suave roce de los labios de Yamato en los tuyos, evocados desde lo más profundo de su memoria. Sin duda, uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Antes de poder darse cuenta, ya sus dedos estaban sobre sus labios y dejó escapar un suspiro nostálgico. Lo extrañaba tanto que el dolor era físicamente latente.

Las palabras de la canción resonaban vagamente a cosas que Yamato le decía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Liderada por su constante promesa de que no iría a ningún lado, no dejaría de insistir ni de luchar por ella.

'_Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario… No tengo nada más importante por hacer que esperar por ti'_ resonó su voz en la cabeza de Mimi. La muchacha dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro de sus labios, mientras acariciaba con nostalgia la parte de la pantalla donde brillaba el nombre del muchacho que le había robado el corazón.

"_**Louder louder… And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand why you can't raise your voice to say…"  
**_

"_Te extraño tanto, Yama…"_ susurró en la oscuridad, mientras los latidos de su corazón eran nuevamente dolorosos dentro de su pecho.

Estaba mal seguir dándole la oportunidad de afectarle de esa manera, sin embargo… ¿Existía otra opción?

No deseaba nada más en aquel momento a simplemente estar con él… y aún así no podía. Su amor propio no le dejaba cruzar el pasillo, perdonarlo y dejar todo atrás. Su dolor y su ira no le permitían verlo con los ojos ingenuos que antes eran sólo para él. Su desconfianza no la dejaría si quiera conciliar el sueño de las dudas que invadirían cada rincón de su mente. No podían estar juntos… Ella sabía eso, intelectualmente, por eso había roto con él. Sin embargo, dejar de amarlo nunca fue parte del trato…

"_Te extraño tanto, Yama…"_ susurró en la oscuridad, nuevamente, apretando los puños.

No podía tenerlo a él… así que se conformaba con verlo de lejos y gritarle en los pasillos, además de leer en secreto sus mensajes para ella…

Probablemente sus amigos la regañarían de saberlo, y tendrían razón. Era una actitud sumamente masoquista que al final sólo le haría daño a ella, sin embargo… ¿_Realmente estaba tan mal darse aquellos pequeños placeres culposos? _Placeres culposos que la hacían sentir feliz, aún si eran estrellas fugaces, cuyo brillo desaparecía enseguida sumiéndola aún más adentro de su estado depresivo…

Todos esperaban que ella hiciese grandes cambios de golpe: seguir adelante, salir, olvidarse de él, mudarse y dejar de hablar con él de golpe…

Aún así, Mimi no sabía cómo hacer nada de eso. Ni mucho menos poseía dentro de ella el menor deseo de hacerlo… El sólo pensar en no ver a Yamato la hacía sentir mil veces peor al dolor que ya de por si se arraigaba en su corazón.

"_Desearía sólo… poder borrar todo de mi memoria…"_ sin advertencia, su mente vagó hasta esa terrible tarde.

"_**To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry…  
And as we say our long goodbye… I nearly do"  
**_

**+*+*+ 2 Meses y Medio Antes +*+*+**

"_Vamos a llegar tarde al festival, Mimi. Date prisa"_ le regañó Miyako mientas sostenía la puerta abierta, golpeando levemente el piso con su pie en un aire impaciente.

"_Miya-chan… Adelántate, no me perderé en el camino"_ le contestó la castaña enviándole una sonrisa, al tiempo que colgaba su bufanda rosa alrededor de su cuello.

"_¡Pero ya estas lista, muévete!" _le dijo Miyako halándola por el brazo.

"_No estoy lista"_ dijo Mimi soltando una pequeña carcajada _"No seas impaciente, Miya-chan. Voy a buscar mis guantes al apartamento de Yamato y te alcanzó en la entrada"_

Miyako frunció el ceño. Algo en desacuerdo, pero asintió distraídamente y caminó por el pasillo alejándose.

"_Bien, bien. Ken y yo caminaremos lento para que puedas alcanzarnos"_ le dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Miyako se perdió de vista por el pasillo, mientras Mimi cerró la puerta de su apartamento, cruzando el pasillo para entrar al de Yamato. El olor del perfume del muchacho la hizo sonreír, casi sintiendo su presencia ante este mero hecho.

Negó con la cabeza, para no distraerse y fue directo al sofá, registrando entre los cojines, hasta conseguir sus guantes.

"_Debo impedirle que esconda mis cosas para disuadirme a no marcharme en las noches"_ comentó para sí misma la muchacha dejando escapar una sonrisa. Cuando Yamato no quería que se fuera, escondía sus libros o un zapato para chantajearla a quedarse con él, por ello había perdido sus guantes allí ayer al tener que retirarse a estudiar Literatura.

Riendo un poco al recordar como Yamato había alejado los guantes de su alcance, aprovechando su ventaja de altura e impidiéndole recuperarlos. Haciendo que se fuera derrotada, y con frio, a la biblioteca la tarde anterior.

"_**Light up, light up… As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice… I'll be right beside you, dear"**_

Mimi apagó las luces del apartamento, que distraídamente su novio había dejado encendidas, y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y cerrando tras ella. Antes de que pudiera alejarse por el pasillo, sus ojos se cruzaron con un par negro pertenecientes a una joven que estaba parada justo frente a su puerta.

"_¿Se le ofrece algo?"_ peguntó Mimi con una sonrisa servicial.

La muchacha, unos diez centímetros más alta que ella, con una tez blanca pálida que contrastaban sorprendentemente con su cabello negro-azulado sostenido en un moño tradicional japonés, se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

Mimi reconoció que era muy bonita, parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana que vendían en los festivales a los que ella ahora se dirigía. Sin embargo, la mirada hostil de sus ojos negros intimido un poco a la joven Tachikawa.

"_Tú eres la novia de Yamato Ishida"_ soltó la muchacha de golpe. Mimi abrió los ojos en sorpresa, aquello no era una pregunta.

"_¿Te conozco?…" _soltó en seguida, para rápidamente corregirse a sí misma con una frase más cordial_ "Oh, ya sé ¿buscas a Yama? Lo siento, el está trabajando hasta tarde" _se excuso Mimi, cubriendo su mirada de sorpresa.

La muchacha alzó las cejas, y Mimi se preguntó si se disponía a carcajearse de ella, sin embargo, se limitó a torcer su gesto en una fría sonrisa de condescendencia.

"_Oh, apuesto que a ti te dijo eso"_ soltó en tono de marcada burla.

"_¿Disculpa?" _soltó Mimi a la defensiva ahora, borrando completamente la sonrisa amable de su rostro, no era la primera muchacha que intentaba sembrar cizaña en su relación.

La muchacha giró los ojos, aparentemente aburrida con ella.

"_¿Quieres saber dónde está tu novio ahora? Ve al Café Yasuda… Está esperando por mí ahí, y ya que vas allá, dile que me canse de ser su sucio secretito. Que si quiere otra con quien hacerte el trío que busque en otro lugar" _le dijo la muchacha en voz irritada.

Mimi alzó las cejas escuchándola, para luego simplemente entornar los ojos y seguir pasillo abajo sin prestarle atención.

"_Hey niña…" _llamó insistiendo.

"_¡Déjame en paz! No vas a lograr hacerme dudar de él. Ustedes las fans son tan patéticas"_ le dijo Mimi sin si quiera voltearse.

"_¿Fan?"_ la muchacha estuvo a punto de atorarse de risa _"Niña, soy Akemi Hoshi… supongo que reconoces ya el nombre"_

Mimi se detuvo antes de llegar a la escalera. Mientras el nombre de la muchacha resonaba continuamente en su cabeza.

'_Akemi Hoshi… Akemi Hoshi… Akemi Hoshi…'_ mil recuerdos golpearon su cabeza en milésimas de segundos. Apretó los puños, sin girarse a mirarla.

"_Supongo que ya entendiste"_ soltó la muchacha cursando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"_No… no…"_ negó Mimi con la cabeza apretando con tanta fuerza sus puños que juraría que sacaría sangre de sus manos al lastimarse con sus uñas _"No, no… Él se alejó de ti hace meses…" _soltó Mimi intentando que su voz no temblase.

La muchacha soltó una pequeña carcajada y caminó hacia ella.

"_Sí, supongo que eso te dijo a ti. Pero no es la verdad… francamente me aburrí de él y decidí que no era justo irme sin informarte la situación. Porque, hey, ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera…"_

Mimi se las arregló para apoyarse en la pared sin ser capaz de devolverle la mirada a la muchacha. Con las fuerzas que quedaban dentro de su cuerpo, se las arregló para negar nuevamente con su cabeza, manifestando que no creía en sus palabras.

La muchacha, observando a la débil Mimi que tenía frente a ella, únicamente giró los ojos y sacó una gran carpeta de su bolso y la tiró a los pies de Mimi.

"_Supuse que tu serías la clase de mujer ingenua que no creería sin pruebas. Ahí tienes cartas, fotos, pases VIP a sus conciertos… incluso un Driver con todas nuestras conversaciones online, las cuales supongo tenía contigo sentada a su lado, todo tiene fecha. Entiendo que tienes un amigo experto en informática, seguro el podrá legitimar lo que te entrego"_

La voz de la muchacha era fría y morbosamente divertida a los oídos de Mimi, no estaba segura de si realmente le había hablado así, o era de esa manera que su cerebro procesaba la información: como una cruel y mórbida broma cósmica.

"_Si quieres que deje de usarte, revísalo. Ahora… si no te molesta, por Dios, ignórame… supongo que por eso tu eres __la novia especial__… ¿Quién más sería tan tonta para aguantarse tanto? Creo que ahora entiendo porque no le bastas"_

El shock no le permitió reaccionar. No era capaz de encontrar su voz. Se sentía como una perfecta idiota, con la espalda arqueada a la pared, la mirada gacha, su cuerpo rígido y sus manos dolorosamente apretadas en dos puños. Unas solitarias lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla.

"…_Yo… No…" _susurró Mimi sin ser capaz de articular nada más.

"_Sí, cariño, como sea. Sólo recuerda decirle que no venga a rogarme luego"_ le dijo la muchacha desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Una vez sola, Mimi se desplomó en el piso, sintiendo que cada parte de su cuerpo le fallaba y cada pedazo de su ser se volvía añicos…

"_**Slower slower… we don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way, to get out of our little heads"**_

Observó la carpeta frente a ella, sin embargo no tuvo el menor valor de acercarse a tomarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban a cantaros por sus ojos alcanzando el cuello de su blusa y su bufanda, sin saber en qué momento comenzaron si quiera, de pronto los sollozos se volvieron tan fuertes que se preguntó por qué ningún vecino había salido a quejarse.

Sintiéndose congelada, en cuerpo y espacio mental, no lograba salir del shock ni si quiera para decidir si debía llamarlo a él o comprobar primero la veracidad de la cruel muchacha…

'_Dice la verdad…' resonó una voz en su cabeza 'Mis instintos me lo habían dicho por meses… simplemente, no quería oírlo… ha mentido por meses…'_

Sus puños se apretaron más, causándole un fuerte escozor de dolor en las palmas de sus manos.

'_Yama… ¿Qué has hecho ahora?…' _se preguntó, temblando entre lagrimas, sin reunir la suficiente voluntad de hacer nada más.

**+*+*+ Presente +*+*+**

Mimi giró bruscamente el rostro a su lado izquierdo, secando las lágrimas de su rostro con exasperación. No podía recordar eso de nuevo. No de nuevo.

No podía volver a sumirse en esa noche de los mil infiernos que había destruido su relación, su vida y su estabilidad mental.

Esa noche. Cada recuerdo de esa terrible noche. Era suficiente razón para no poder perdonarlo, por muy arrepentido que jurase estar.

"_**Have heart, my dear, we're bound to be afraid…  
Even if it's just for a few days, making up for all this mess"**_

La canción terminó, y Mimi soltó un suspiro al entender el mensaje final que Yamato había querido transmitirle: que entendía su miedo, pero que valía el riesgo de dejarlo arreglar el problema.

Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Con cada pedazo de su cordura gritándole que nada ni nadie valía la pena el mero riesgo de volver a vivir ese infierno nuevamente… pero, enteramente consiente, de todas maneras, cada latido de su corazón llamaba por Yamato Ishida…

_**Masoquismo emocional**__. _

_Nada más común en una persona enamorada. Amar es el acto de fe más puro que existe, pero también el más masoquista._

_Cada día que despertamos amando a alguien, estamos dando un salto de fe a lo desconocido, dando el poder a alguien para que nos haga felices o nos destruya en una sola acción… _

_No existe nada más riesgoso que entregarle a alguien tu corazón, dándole el poder de hacer cualquier cosa con él…_

_Sin embargo… ¿Qué ocurre cuando la persona elegida no sabe cuidar tu corazón? _

_¿Qué haces cuando el dueño de tu amor no hace más que usar tu cariño en tu contra?_

_Cuando el amor no es igualitario entra ambas partes… ¿te quedas o te vas?_

_Cuando alguien te lastima de cualquier manera, y decides quedarte a su lado… ¿Acaso eso te hace masoquista? _

_Todo el mundo te diría que el amor no es real sino está presente 'en las buenas y en las malas' para cada aspecto de tu vida… sin embargo, ¿Qué pasa si están en las 'malas' por culpa de una sola de las dos partes? ¿Acaso quererte a ti mismo significa que tu amor no es real? ¿O quizás ser masoquista es el modo correcto de estar enamorado? _

_Si nos enseñan desde pequeños que el amor es incondicional… ¿No está enseñándonos a ser masoquistas? ¿A soportar cierto número de cosas en el nombre del amor? _

_¿Es eso amor real, incondicional, o es acaso disfrutar el sufrimiento propio por sentirnos mártires en el nombre del amor? _

_Tal vez eso es verdad, pues si eres capaz de dejar de amar tan fácilmente… quizás no amabas en verdad… Pero, continuar amando a alguien que ya te partió el corazón es masoquismo… ¿O no?_

_¿Acaso un nivel de masoquismo emocional es un requerimiento para toda persona enamorada?_

_¿Cuánto dolor estamos dispuestos a aguantar por la promesa de alcanzar la felicidad? _

**

* * *

Nota de la Autora:**

Ok, eso es todo por ahora, creo (digo creo porque ya saben que soy medio bipolar y cambio de opinión bastante rápido) que el siguiente capítulo tratara sobre al IRA, así que será muy intenso y revelare un pedacito más de la historia. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, y no se olviden de que sus mensajes son siempre muy bien apreciados por mí *O* AKA: DEJEN RR.

Agradecimientos:

A **FernandoBlack **quien me ayudo con este capítulo (el de Miss Perfect, That's right) a terminar de escribir la parte de mi amado Matt, por escoger la canción, y por ayudarme con el capítulo que viene. Te amo querido, eres el mejor (L)_(L)

A **ManuelHedler** por haber leído el Preview y darme su opinión cada vez que tengo que publicar xDDD,

¡A MIS LECTORES Y LECTORAS! 

Mil gracias a mis fieles lectoras y reveiwers, y aceptémoslo, queridas amigas xDD: **Suzu-Chan!** (**Harisumi**), **SakuraTachikawa **(**Ale-Chan**, ya te bautice), **PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia**y **DarkyStar**! Ustedes son las mejores (L)_(L) Me encantan sus mensajes son tan motivadores, me hacen reír y me impulsan a publicar más rápido (supongo que inconscientemente si esperaba por ti Ale-chan xDD). Es por tener lectores como ustedes que yo, personalmente, publico en esta web! Me encanta que sigan aquí conmigo!

Estoy tan feliz de que: **anna89**, **Mavi-neko**, **Meems-ishikawa**,**bela de slytherin**,** Eri** y **Sumi Tachikawa**se estén tomando la molestia de leer otro de mis humildes FF, me alegra mucho que me sigan en esta nueva aventura y espero no decepcionarla! Oh, y **PinkyyJennu** BIENVENIDA O BIENVENIDO! Espero disfrutes la historia! Muchas gracias a todos por sus opiniones y por brindarme su tiempo.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, a las lectoras silenciosas (que pude ubicar): **Giulietta MacBella****, ****Mareridt****, ****Niku Black****, ****Rika357****, ****The Chronicles of Cissy Black** mil gracias por leerme y agregarme a sus listas de Alert y/o Favorite, no sé quiénes son, pero **GRACIAS ^^!** Al resto de los lectores silenciosos (sorry, chicos, pero cuando uno ve 200 hits sin RR hay que mencionarlo xDD) Gracias por leer… pero de pana ¿les mataría dar señales de vida? Just saying, xDDDD En fin, saludos a todos, igual se aprecia su esfuerzo por tomarse la molestia de entrar a leerme cuando uno siente que le prestan tanta atención como que se motiva más a hacer un mejor esfuerzo ;)

**¡A TODOS MIL GRACIAS!**

**Saludos ;) y nos leemos pronto. **

**Isabel Black**


	3. Nocivos Puntos Ciegos

**Nota de la autora****: **¡Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores! Gracias por sus tan esperados RR's, a los que tienen cuenta les conteste directamente, y a los que no pues abajo les digo xDDD

La canción es: **Blind – Lifehouse** (I know, I love them) pero me vino sin esfuerzo y combino hasta con el título xD, pero puse un pedazo también de **Linger – The Cramberries. **

Oh, y sé que dije que este capítulo sería sobre la ira, pero fui en un nuevo ciclo bipolar y pase ese fragmento a otro lado de la historia y se me vino esta idea sobre "_la felicidad de vivir en la ignorancia"_ y bueno aquí esta lo que resulto de mis divergencias nocturnas xDDD Sorry ¡pero a estas alturas creo que ya deben estar acostumbrados a mis bruscos cambios de planificación! Sin más que decir, aquí lo tienen…

**Nocivos Puntos Ciegos**

_**Punto Ciego**__._ _Por definición teórica_: _"es aquella __zona dentro del ojo donde el nervio óptico se une con la retina, esta zona no tiene sensibilidad a la luz, es por ello que eliminan la visibilidad de cualquier objeto dentro del área señalada"_

Los destellos del sol de media mañana se colaron entre las persianas de Yamato, iluminando una débil línea en el medio de sus ojos. El rubio, molesto, giró en la cama hacia el lado contrario, alejando la luz de su rostro, y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada contigua. Una agradable fragancia se coló dentro de su nariz y lo hizo sonreír, apretando más la almohada a su rostro… Lavanda, esa fragancia tan peculiar que desprendía el cabello de Mimi todo el tiempo, ese perfume que no le recordaba a nadie más que a ella.

Soltando un suspiro, Yamato abrazo la almohada, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. No entendía porque si Mimi no se había acercado a ese lugar en más de dos meses su fragancia seguía estando impregnada en él. No sólo en su almohada, sino en los cojines de la sala, y en varios de sus suéteres. A veces, incluso, si se concentraba lo suficiente en el olor podía pretender que ella seguía allí, que no se había ido, que no lo había dejado en este completo estado depresivo donde lo único que hacía a diario era extrañarla… más de lo que habría considerado si quiera posible.

De vez en cuando, Yamato aún se levantaba confundido en las mañanas y la buscaba con la mirada antes de comprender que Mimi no estaba ya allí. Que todo era un simple recuerdo en su cabeza, con el que su subconsciente no paraba de confundirlo, ilusionándolo a segundos y regresándolo brutalmente a la realidad al instante.

La realidad era dura. Se había ido de su lado. Ella estaba a sólo un pasillo de distancia. Dos metros como máximo separándolos. Pero para Yamato bien podría estar en medio del desierto pintado, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de él. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos; con demasiados obstáculos separándolos.

"_Al menos aún puedo verte… así sólo sea para que grites o llores por mi culpa…"_ comento hablando a la almohada.

Mimi Tachikawa se había ido de su lado, y por mucho que su presencia en el corazón de él y su esencia en las almohadas le recordaran su estadía en ese lugar, incluso engañándolo a segundos, la realidad era que ella ya no estaba ahí. Se había ido por culpa de un ridículo capricho que se había salido por completo de su control.

Yamato Ishida abrió de par en par sus brillantes ojos azules sentándose en la cama y soltando la almohada, recordando inmediatamente el por qué ella ya no estaba allí y como él se había visto obligado a dejarla ir, culpable por los pecados que había cometido y que, sin darse cuenta, habían destruido todos los cimientos de la relación que compartía con Mimi Tachikawa…

"_**I was young, but I wasn't naive…  
I watched helpless as you turned around to leave"  
**_

Había cometido un terrible error seis meses atrás. Temporalmente deslumbrado por una mujer físicamente bella e intimidante, que poco a poco se fue colando dentro de sus pensamientos… corrección: a quien él había permitido colarse dentro de sus pensamientos.

**Akemi Hoshi**. Aquel simple nombre le hacía sentir una oleada de ira incontrolable recorriendo cada poro de su cuerpo. Ella era la razón por la cual había perdido a Mimi. Ella era la razón por la cual él había estado temporalmente cegado a apreciar a su novia hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Ni si quiera estaba seguro de cómo su "aventura" con Akemi Hoshi había comenzado. Como si su cerebro, en huelga, se negase a dejarle recordar claramente qué había tenido esa mujer de especial para que él hubiese echado su vida por la ventana a su causa… ahora, por la vida que le quedaba dentro, Yamato no era ni si quiera capaz de explicarse a sí mismo por qué había llegado a engañarse creyendo que aquella mujer valía el riesgo de perder a Mimi…

Todo había comenzado seis meses antes. Cuando su relación con la perfecta Mimi Tachikawa cumplía 3 años y 6 meses. Como una cruel broma del universo esa misma noche había conocido a Akemi Hoshi.

**+*+* 6 Meses antes +*+***

Yamato Ishida corrió escaleras abajo por el edificio Imperial High, donde se encontraba ubicada su disquera. Estaba retrasado para su cena de aniversario, y Mimi comenzaba a ponerse impaciente, tal y cómo pudo comprobar por las cinco llamadas perdidas en su celular de parte de ella.

Los repiques resonaban dentro de su oído, y mantuvo su paso rápido mientras esperaba que Mimi contestase.

"_Yamato ¿Dónde estás?"_ dijo la muchacha a penas la línea se abrió.

"_Lo siento, lo siento… ¡Ya voy para allá! Llamaré al restaurant para que no te hagan perder la reservación, debo llegar en quince minutos"_ le informó Yamato.

"_Está bien… date prisa"_ soltó en voz apagada Mimi cortando la comunicación.

Saltó los escalones de dos en dos y emprendió carrera por el pasillo del lobby, maldiciendo la reunión que lo había mantenido cautivo, y rogando porque esto no arruinaría la noche con su novia.

"_Ay…" _soltó alguien a su izquierda, haciéndolo detenerse y girarse hacia ella. Yamato cruzó su vista con unos imponentes y fríos ojos negros.

"_Lo lamento"_ se disculpó inmediatamente, aún si en medio de su apuro ni si quiera estuvo seguro si de hecho había tropezado con ella o no.

"_Está bien"_ soltó muchacha, su voz era aterciopelada y susurrante como la de quien dice un secreteo al oído. Se enderezó sobando su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha y le envió una sonrisa, con una mezcla extraña de confianza y satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

Yamato abrió los ojos en sorpresa, notando que era casi tan alta como él. Su piel blanca y pálida parecía brillar en medio del oscuro lobby, apenas iluminado por las tenues luces de los pasillos, su cabello negro-azulado se blandía con gracia suelto por su espalda alcanzando la altura de su cadera. Su rostro, delicado y con facciones perfectas, le recordó al de una muñeca de porcelana china. Mientras que sus ropas, serias, frías y abrigadas, creaban una dicotomía entre su aspecto de muñeca y su actitud de mujer independiente.

Los ojos negros de la joven lo escrudiñaban fijamente, recordándole que estaba mirándola, cosa que probablemente lo hacía ver muy mal.

"_Lo siento"_ repitió desviando su mirada de la muchacha _"estoy algo apurado y no me di cuenta que había alguien más en mi camino. Lo lamento"_

"_Oh, vaya, debes estar muy apurado entonces… ¿Qué será tan importante?"_ le comentó ella aún mirándolo de manera fija e intimidante.

"_Ah… sí, mi novia esta esperándome. Estamos cumpliendo 3 años y medio"_ explicó, preguntándose porque por primera vez en su vida estaba charlando con una extraña de tal manera. Algo en el modo en el que ella lo miraba le hacía sentir ansiedad por responder a sus preguntas.

"_Tres años… Dios eso es un matrimonio"_ soltó ella con tono aburrido _"Nunca entenderé por qué las parejas jóvenes hacen eso, con tantas opciones de donde elegir, es como ponerse el grillete voluntariamente"_

Yamato la observó confundido, reconociendo el pensamiento típico de sus amigos y compañeros de banda en sus palabras. Aquella era normalmente una filosofía masculina, no una femenina. Alzó las cejas observando a la muchacha frente a él sintiéndose más intrigado.

"_Nos vemos el lunes, Yamato Ishida"_ se despidió ella, alejándose hacia las escaleras.

Las cejas del rubio saltaron, alzándose en su frente, en un gesto de profunda confusión.

"_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_ preguntó Yamato confundido. La muchacha soltó una suave risa, haciéndole un gesto con la mano y partiendo por las escaleras sin responderle.

Eso era raro. No parecía el tipo de muchacha que sería su fan, incluso podría apostar que era mayor que él… ¿Por qué sabía su nombre?

Dedicó unos minutos a revivir lo que había pasado, sólo logrando sentirse más confundido.

"_¡Maldición!… ¡Mimi va a matarme!"_ soltó recordando la razón de su apuro y comenzando a correr hacia la puerta de la entrada, rogando por poco tráfico.

**+*+* Presente +*+***

Yamato dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared soltando un resoplido exasperado. Ahora entendía todo tan claramente.

Akemi Hoshi era una ejecutiva junior del equipo de publicistas de la disquera. La habían contratado para darle a la banda alguien contemporáneo en edad que sirviera de enlace entre los ejecutivos y los jóvenes músicos.

¿Qué mejor opción que una despampanante chica de 24 años, apenas graduada, meramente dos años mayor que los integrantes y con un aura que parecía tener a todo hombre en un rango de 8 KM lanzado a sus pies?

El lunes después de su encuentro, a Akemi le tomó menos de una hora ganarse la atención esmerada de sus tres compañeros de banda, quienes discutían constantemente sobre quién la sacaría a almorzar esa tarde.

Por supuesto que sabía su nombre, sabía de Mimi, sabía todo sobre él, la muchacha sí que se había esmerado en investigar y 'conocer' a sus nuevos clientes, para finalmente utilizar esos conocimientos en su contra.

Yamato soltó un suspiro exasperado.

"_Fui un ingenuo idiota…"_ soltó en voz alta quitando el cabello de su rostro _"¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de eso?"_

"_**And still I have the pain I have to carry,  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried"  
**_

El trabajo asignado a Akemi Hoshi era en teoría bastante sencillo: encantar a los muchachos para que no pelearan las decisiones de la Gerencia y convencerlos de hacer cosas que inicialmente no estaban dispuestos a hacer. Como duetos con cantantes pop comerciales, o comerciales tontos sobre zapatos o pasta de dientes, por comisiones ridículamente altas. Nada de esto era difícil para ella: era hermosa, encantadora, manipuladora y sorprendentemente astuta para alguien de su edad. Yamato incluso había oído decir a su padre que la Srta. Hoshi superaba ingenio y planes calculadores a sus más distinguidos ejecutivos.

Yamato había caído envuelto en su singular encanto. Llevado por la subida de ego que le daba ver que lo prefería a él antes que a cualquiera de sus otros compañeros, a pesar de tenerlos a sus pies invitándola constantemente a salir.

Algo en el aire independiente e indolente de Akemi le atraía de sobre manera. Lo había hechizado, como había hecho con sus compañeros, los ejecutivos y su padre.

"_Y fui lo suficientemente idiota de creer en eso…" _Yamato se levantó de la cama soltando un gruñido exasperado.

Ahora comprendía el interés de Akemi Hoshi en él: era el único miembro de la banda en una comprometida relación monógama. Estadísticamente hablando, y desde un punto de vista enteramente publicitario: un cantante soltero vende mucho mejor que uno comprometido. Era una verdadera lástima que Yamato no hubiese entendido eso antes.

Ella se había puesto la meta de hacerlo romper con Mimi, y aún cuando la castaña soportó las fotos en el periódico, los rumores sobre su tangente infidelidad y su inusual trato con Akemi… aún después de que Mimi los vio besándose de lejos posterior a uno de sus conciertos, descubriendo así parte de lo que había llegado a ser su relación con Hoshi, lo había perdonado… y allí debió haber muerto su capricho con esa mujer, pero no lo hizo…

Para el momento que Akemi Hoshi apareció en su puerta, cargando las pruebas del cortejo fuera de control que compartieron juntos, y lanzándolo frente a los ojos de su novia… fue demasiado para ella.

"_**After all this time…I never thought we'd be here… Never thought we'd be here"**_

Yamato apretó los puños furioso, reprimiendo el deseo de golpear la pared con su puño.

¿Por qué había permitido que esa mujer lo cegara? ¿Por qué había dudado de su relación con Mimi? ¿Por qué había caído en el juego de 'probar más de una opción' cuando él ya tenía todo lo que quería?

"_¡Fui tan estúpido!"_ soltó Yamato, sin poderse contener, golpeando la pared con su puño derecho.

Yamato aún no era capaz de explicarse a sí mismo, mucho menos a Mimi, por qué había ido con esa mujer en primer lugar, mucho menos por qué había vuelto a ella en una segunda ocasión…

"_Fui tan débil… tan idiota"_

Ahora Yamato Ishida no deseaba más nada en el mundo a simplemente arreglar el desastre que había causado. Sin embargo, nada que hacía parecía funcionar… y no sabía cuántas ideas nuevas le quedaban, simplemente sabía que pasara lo que pasara no se rendiría en luchar por ella.

Miyako Inoue observó el reloj de pared, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su compañera de cuarto aún no se dignaba a salir de su habitación y eran pasadas las doce del medio día. Aquello, era uno de los malos hábitos que había adoptado Mimi Tachikawa: pasar la noche en vela y no querer levantarse de la cama después.

Miyako tenía que luchar con ella para que se levantara. Pasado un mes del rompimiento Mimi comenzó a levantarse voluntariamente para ir a clases, pero, los fines de semana la guerra era aún peor.

Durante los 3 años que habían compartido apartamento, Mimi Tachikawa se había comportado como la muchacha más feliz y activa del mundo. Siempre tenía algo que hacer, algo que comprar, un lugar por conocer o algo que cocinar. Se mantenía en constante movimiento, tanto que muchas veces lograba cansar a Miyako. Apareciendo en su cuarto a las 7 AM del domingo para convencerla de ir a trotar a la playa, o antojándose de hacer galletas a las 2 AM, o incluso organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para el día siguiente.

Mimi Tachikawa era la persona más enérgica y alegre que Miyako Inoue jamás hubiese conocido; y desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas, volviéndose en inseparables mejores amigas, Miyako había adorado la manera de ser de su mentora.

Sin embargo, una vez que todo explotó, la rutina de Mimi dio un vuelco drástico y extremo. Siendo ahora Miyako la que tenía que luchar por levantarla de la cama y convencerla de comer algo.

Soltando un suspiro nostálgico, se preguntó en silencio hasta que nivel Yamato Ishida conocía el verdadero efecto que había producido en su ingenua amiga.

Miyako terminó de preparar los sándwich del almuerzo y se asomó por el pasillo de la cocina.

"_Koushiro… ¿Serías tan amable de avisarle a Mimi que el almuerzo está listo?" _preguntó al joven pelirrojo que, sentado en el sofá con su laptop sobre las piernas la ayudaba con su tarea de programación digital.

"_Ah…"_ Koushiro dudó unos segundos antes de dejar la computadora en la mesa y levantarse _"está bien"_ aceptó.

Tímidamente, el muchacho caminó por el pasillo, enteramente consciente de que era vigilado por Miyako, quien saldría a arrastrar a Mimi de la cama si él fallaba, como finalmente ocurría todos los días, al menos los días que él estaba allí, los cuales eran como mínimo inter-diarios gracias a su gran amistad y afinidad con Miyako.

Suspirando, Koushiro rascó la parte trasera de su nuca al alcanzar la puerta de la habitación de Mimi, donde un enorme poster de **"The Notebook"** adornaba la puerta fucsia.

Respirando profundamente, Koushiro tocó la puerta.

"_Mimi… el almuerzo está listo"_ llamó en voz suave.

No hubo respuesta. Koushiro volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez más fuerte, llamando el nombre de su amiga, sin éxito. Antes de que pudiese llamar una tercera vez la puerta, que estaba mal cerrada, se entreabrió lentamente.

Koushiro se dio la vuelta para hacer señas a Miyako quien correspondió con movimientos bruscos con la cabeza que daban a entender sin palabras _'si no entras tú, yo lo hare'._ Suspirando, el muchacho empujó con timidez la puerta y se asomó con precaución.

Las cortinas de la habitación aún estaban cerradas, y no fue capaz de ver a Mimi entre las sabanas revueltas, pero el sonido melodioso de su voz le hizo saber que estaba allí en algún lugar.

"_**Is that the way we stand? Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?…"**_cantaba suavemente la voz de Mimi _**"But I'm in so deep… **__**You know I'm such a fool for you! You got me wrapped around your finger… ah, ha, ha… Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to? Do you have to? Do you have to let it linger?…"**_

Koushiro giró levemente los ojos, al reconocer que cantaba nuevamente esa canción, la canción con la que llevaba meses torturándose; pero sin poder evitar sonreír por lo agradable que era volver a oírla cantar después de tanto tiempo, aún si era una canción triste y deprimente. Empujó un poco más la puerta y la localizó en la esquina derecha de la cama, acostaba boca abajo y con su cabeza colgando en el aire, fuera de la cama, haciendo que sus caireles marrones cubrieran el suelo e imposibilitando ver su rostro.

"_**Oh, I thought the world of you… I thought nothing could go wrong, but I was wrong. I was wrong…"**_ continuaba cantando la joven Tachikawa, Koushiro se dio cuenta que el iPod estaba en el suelo junto a la cabeza de su amiga, y el cable atravesado por su nuca le dijo que los audífonos estaban en los oídos de ella _**"If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie… things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used… but you always really knew, I just wanna be with you… and I'm in so deep!"**_

Koushiro tocó nuevamente la puerta y llamó su nombre, aún incauta a su presencia, Mimi giró sobre si misma quedando boca arriba, al comenzar la siguiente estrofa abrió los ojos y notó finalmente la presencia de su amigo.

"_¡Oh!"_ exclamó sentándose en seguida _"Buenos días, Koushiro"_ le saludo mientras retiraba los audífonos de sus oídos.

"_Buenas tardes, Mimi"_ le saludo el joven con una sonrisa.

"_Miyako y tu están haciendo su tarea juntos otra vez, supongo"_ comentó la muchacha poniéndose de pie y arreglando distraídamente sus caireles en una coleta de caballo.

"_Sí, Ken ya está diciendo que paso más tiempo con su novia que él" _le comentó en broma Koushiro, Mimi le envió una sonrisa educada.

"_Si no estuvieran tan enamorados yo también creería que podrías robársela. Tú y Miyako se llevan increíblemente bien" _comentó la castaña.

"_Casi tanto como tú y ella"_ comentó Koushiro enviándole una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando, la voz de Miyako resonó tras ambos.

"_Te envié a que la trajeras a almorzar, Koushiro, no a que le hicieras platica en el cuarto"_ regañó Miyako. Ambos muchachos giraron los ojos y salieron a la sala.

"_Estoy aquí, estoy aquí"_ anunció Mimi tomando el plato. Agradecía infinitamente que su amiga estuviese tan pendiente de ella, sino fuera por Miyako pasaría días enteros sin comer nada. Simplemente ya no lo recordaba.

De manera distraída, Mimi tomó el emparedado y lo mordió mientras observaba en silencio a Miyako y Koushiro hablar sobre como el premio nobel en física había sido ganado por los profesores que realizaron experimentos con el material de grafeno bidimensional, ilustrando nuevamente como la tecnología se apoderaba del campo de la física y recordando que el año anterior el nobel había ido a los trabajos con fibra óptica y fotografía digital…

Mimi se aisló, observándolos hablar, y fijando sus ojos chocolate en Koushiro… por mucho que lo viera casi todos los días, aún se sentía un poco sobrecogida en su presencia. Recordando que aquel muchacho era, probablemente, de todos sus amigos el que había tenido que presenciar la peor parte de su crisis emocional. Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para llorar lo menos posible enfrente de sus amigos, para que no la consideraran más débil de lo que ya de por sí creían que era, sin embargo, aqueda noche ninguna mascara habría servido para ocultar cuan rota estaba por dentro…

+*+ 2 Meses y Medio antes +*+

Mimi Tachikawa dio un paso al frente y uno hacia atrás, apretando nerviosamente la carpeta dentro de sus manos. Ni una vez en toda su existencia, se había sentido más vulnerable y pequeña a como se sentía en esos instantes.

Los ojos le ardían, producto del intenso llanto que se había apoderado de ella por más de dos horas. Su ropa, usualmente perfecta e impecable, estaba arrugada por la mala posición que tomó al quedarse inmóvil en el suelo. Todo su rostro estaba rojo e hinchado por el llanto y el modo frenético en el que lo había frotado con sus manos para intentar detener la salida de las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, nada de esto era lo que la hacía sentir más pequeña que un insecto…

Observó la carpeta en sus manos y tuvo que contenerse para no estallar en frenético llanto nuevamente. Esa carpeta era lo que la hacía sentir como el ser más insignificante del planeta.

Su cerebro seguía negándose a procesar con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo, y su corazón se negaba a aceptar que su amado Yamato pudiera haber estado mintiéndole todo este tiempo.

Mimi negó con la cabeza y giró sobre sus talones para irse.

'_Yamato no haría esto, no me haría esto, nunca, no…. Tiene que ser mentira, tiene que ser mentira. Esa mujer sólo trata de separarnos'_ se dijo mentalmente.

Dio un paso a la calle y se detuvo nuevamente.

"_**When my love for you was blind… But I couldn't make you see it, couldn't make you see it…"**_

Antes de poder dar un segundo paso, sus piernas dejaron de responderle.

'_Si es mentira… ¿Por qué me da miedo comprobarlo?'_ se preguntó, bajó nuevamente la mirada a la carpeta que había lanzado Akemi Hoshi a sus pies.

Había sido demasiado cobarde para abrirla y revisar su contenido. Si honestamente creyera que Yamato era inocente… ¿Por qué le aterraba revisar las pruebas?

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió su vista a la puerta de la entrada al edificio. Su mirada vagó hasta el rotulo con el nombre que buscaba **'Izumi, K.'** y soltó un suspiro. Levantó lentamente su mano y la llevó al botón del timbre, sólo para volver a retroceder acobardada.

Tal vez podía ignorarlo. Tal vez podía echar el completo contenido de esa carpeta en el cesto de la basura y olvidarse para siempre que Akemi Hoshi había ido a visitarla.

Actualmente su vida era perfecta, compartía apartamento con su mejor amiga, su novio era guapo y atento, estaba idiotamente enamorada, con mejores amigos a lo que cualquiera podría si quiera soñar, enteramente contenta con sus estudios y el rumbo de su futuro… era feliz… ¿Por qué arruinar eso? Su vida era feliz y tranquila, como siempre la había planificado. Quizás, si simplemente ignoraba esto lo suficiente Yamato se cansaría y volvería a ella, quizás… todo podía resolverse por sí sólo.

'_Hay muchas mujeres que viven ignorando esto. Lo saben y lo ignoran. Un punto ciego… ¡negación!… tal vez yo…' _Mimi suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

Volvió a llevar su mano al botón del timbre.

Era demasiado tarde para ignorarlo, seguir ciega y en negación. Ya lo sabía, no había marcha atrás, por mucho que quisiera borrarlo de su macabra memoria. Ya nada volvería a ser a como lo fue meras horas antes. Quisiera o no aceptarlo, su vida había cambiado para siempre.

"_**I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming… That everything would be like it was before"  
**_

Mimi presionó el botón del timbre y esperó unos segundos.

"_Residencia Izumi… ¿En qué puedo servirle?"_ contestó educadamente la voz calmada de Koushiro, a través del intercomunicador.

"_Koushiro… es Mimi"_ susurró la muchacha apretando la carpeta en sus manos y hablando al intercomunicador _"yo… ahm… necesito tu ayuda"_ confesó finalmente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que delataron que su amigo estaba algo confundido por su solicitud

"_Por supuesto. Adelante"_ contestó abriéndole en seguida.

Mimi esperó, mientras la puerta magnética se abría dejándole entrar. La castaña traspasó el lobby caminando rápidamente, como si temiese arrepentirse y partir carrera a la dirección contraria.

Necesitaba comprobar que todo aquello era verdad. Sentía que, de algún modo, el tener pruebas sobre la veracidad del evento, la ayudarían a asimilar que era real.

Mimi presionó el botón del ascensor, entró en el y se quedó muy quieta mientras éste la llevaba al piso 5, donde encontraría el apartamento de su amigo.

Akemi Hoshi había mencionado pruebas digitales, cuya veracidad podría ser comprobada. Mimi necesitaba estar segura, sin dejar ninguna duda al respecto, o preguntas en su cabeza sobre si lo que le decían era cierto o no. A pesar de estar tentada a esperar por Miyako para que la ayudase, sentía que el carácter volátil y agresivo de Miyako la alteraría más de lo que ya estaba actualmente.

Mimi necesitaba calmarse y que alguien enteramente racional le explicase lo que contenían esos archivos.

Koushiro Izumi era la obvia opción. No sólo sería el único enteramente capaz de no dejarle dudas sobre la veracidad de la información; tal vez la situación no fuera tan mala, Miyako podría exagerar, Koushiro sería ecuánime. Sino que, también, su forma de ser, su carácter calmado, serio, prudente y sensato, le ayudarían a ver la situación de un modo menos intenso al que ella estaba sintiendo.

Mimi soltó un suspiro, preguntándose qué tan malo sería el contenido de la carpeta que poseía en sus manos… y si habría algo en el mundo que pudiese salvar su relación con Yamato Ishida.

"_**But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting… They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor"  
**_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Mimi se sorprendió de encontrar a Koushiro esperándola del otro lado, en lugar de esperarla en su apartamento como ella había supuesto.

"_Sonabas algo contrariada… ¿Te encuentras bien?"_ preguntó el muchacho apenas sus ojos negros se fijaron en ella, la examino más a fondo y alzó las cejas sorprendido _"¿estabas llorando? Mimi… ¿Qué ocurre?" _preguntó alargando su mano para ayudarla a salir del ascensor, al ver que la muchacha se había quedado demasiado inmóvil para hacerlo por sí misma.

Mimi tomó aire, aceptando su ayuda y saliendo al pasillo; fijó sus ojos en Koushiro y dejó escapar dos lágrimas que rodaron por su blanca piel.

"_Lamento venir, sin llamar, a molestarte… Sólo… necesito tu ayuda, Koushiro…" _exclamó frotando sus ojos para secar sus lagrimas.

"_Por supuesto, no te disculpes… ¿Qué ocurre?" _preguntó mientras la guiaba hacia su apartamento.

Mimi abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, sin encontrar modo de articular la frase _'Yamato está siéndome infiel'_ en ningún momento.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del muchacho, quien abrió la puerta para ella invitándola a pasar. Mimi cruzó el umbral, notando como el apartamento de su amigo seguía exactamente igual: increíblemente ordenado, poco decorado, con muchos artículos electrónicos y muy iluminado con paneles de luz inteligente que se auto-programaban, los cuales él mismo había instalado.

Mimi caminó hasta el pasillo, y esperó mientras él cerró la puerta para dirigirse a ella.

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_ repitió él, mirándola a los ojos.

"_**After all this time… I never thought we'd be here, never thought we'd be here"  
**_

Mimi articuló nuevamente con sus labios sin soltar ninguna palabra. Suspirando extendió la carpeta a las manos de Koushiro. El muchacho la tomó confundido y la dejó sobre su escritorio, ofreciéndole una silla, que Mimi declinó negando rápidamente con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por la habitación en silencio.

Koushiro frunció el ceño, siguiéndola con la mirada, pero entendiendo que no debía preguntar más, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se dispuso a abrir la carpeta, revisando su contenido.

Su ceño se frunció al segundo que sus ojos negros se fijaron en la primera foto, donde Yamato Ishida y una guapa muchacha de cabello negro-azulado, se abrazaban con ella sentada en sus piernas. El ceño del pelirrojo se intensificó más cuando los vio besándose en la siguiente fotografía. Alzó rápidamente la mirada a su amiga, quien se había detenido, devolviéndole la vista tímidamente.

"_Esto… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"_ preguntó Koushiro escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras y esperando que le dijera que eran escenas del nuevo video musical de los Teenage Wolfs.

Mimi dudó, entornando sus ojos chocolate, ante la mirada profunda de Koushiro.

"_La… ella… la…"_ Mimi suspiró preguntándose cuál sería la mejor palabra para describirla _"¡No lo sé! ¿Amante? ¿La otra? ¡Esa! Las trajo a mi apartamento" _

Koushiro la miró con una expresión confundida dibujada en todo su rostro, sus ojos vagaron nuevamente hasta las fotos y apretó los puños levantándose en seguida.

"_¡¿YAMATO HA ESTADO ENGAÑANDOTE?"_ exclamó, incrédulo y alterado, blandiendo las fotos en sus manos _"¿YAMATO TE HA ESTADO SIENDO INFIEL? ¿A TI? ¡A TI! ¿ESTA DEMENTE? ¿QUÉ TIPO DE GENTE TE ES INFIEL A TI? ¡A TI!"_

Mimi se sorprendió, dando un paso atrás, sin ser capaz de recordar si había visto jamás gritar a Koushiro antes. Esperaría gritos de Miyako, de Taichi… pero no de Koushiro. La castaña asintió lentamente, aguantando las lágrimas.

"_Ha estado engañándome por meses…"_ confesó Mimi en un susurro apagado.

Se escuchó un crujido proveniente del cartón de la carpeta, y las fotos en las manos del joven, cuando este apretó más los puños, mientras la miraba haciendo un esfuerzo para no continuar gritando.

"_Él… ha estado mintiendo por meses… Lo sé, Koushiro, algo aquí adentro me lo dice" _Mimi apretó el material de su abrigo a su pecho con el puño _"pero… no había querido verlo, no había querido aceptarlo… ¡No había querido enfrentarme a eso! Hice todo lo que pude por ignorarlo… pero ya no puedo ¡Ya no puedo seguir ignorando la realidad! ¡Traté de no verlo! ¡No quería aceptarlo!"_ exclamó Mimi dando una patada en el piso con su tacón y sintiendo como las lágrimas se derramaban sin el menor decoro por todo su rostro.

Mimi giró el rostro a su izquierda, escondiéndolo con sus caireles marrones, para no darle la cara a Koushiro, sintiéndose avergonzada de tener que explotar con él, y sorprendiéndose de la sinceridad de sus palabras. Esa era la verdad.

Sus instintos se lo habían gritado desde que conoció a Akemi Hoshi, casi cuatro meses atrás, que aquella mujer traería problemas. La primera vez que Yamato salió a contestar el teléfono en otro cuarto cuando ella llamó, Mimi ya sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo. Cuando Yamato empezó a 'trabajar' hasta tarde, ella debió reclamarle por la verdad… pero no lo hizo, era más seguro creer que era paranoica e ignorar la realidad.

Porque cualquier realidad que pudiese estar ocurriendo entre ellos la llevaría al predicamento que vivía actualmente y que se negaba a aceptar: dejar a Yamato Ishida. Eso era algo que no podía hacer, su amor por él era demasiado grande, más que el que sentía por sí misma, siendo una parte tan grande de quien era que le hacía creer que moriría si le era arrebatado.

"_**When my love for you was blind… but I couldn't make you see it, **_

_**couldn't make you see it…That I loved you more than you'll ever know…**_

_**and a part of me died when I let you go"…**_

Koushiro seguía sin decir nada, únicamente de pie frente a ella, estrujando las fotos en sus manos y mirándola con una mezcla de incredulidad, tristeza e indignación.

"_No lo entiendo… sólo… sólo… ¡No lo entiendo!" _exclamó Mimi, pensando en voz alta, antes de saber lo que estaba diciendo, y sintiendo como sus rodillas le fallaban nuevamente, se dejó caer arrodillada en el suelo _"¡No logro comprenderlo, Koushiro! ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué me lastima de esta manera?… ¿Acaso fui una mala novia?"_

"_Claro que no…"_ se apresuró a decir su amigo.

"_Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Qué hice que fue tan terrible como para merecerme esto?"_

"_No hiciste nada… ¡es un imbécil!"_ exclamó Koushiro, suspirando, y arrodillándose frente a ella.

Mimi apoyó las manos en la alfombra, cerrándolas en dos fuertes puños y arqueando su cabeza hacia el suelo, para no darle la cara y asumiendo una posición aún más vulnerable.

"_No lo entiendo… ¡No lo entiendo!"_ exclamó Mimi, ahogando los sollozos que amenazaban por salir de sus labios, pero sin ser capaz de reprimir ni una sola de sus lágrimas.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la piel de sus palmas, soltando en voz alta los pensamientos que la habían estado carcomiendo por horas.

"_Si ya no me querías, Yama… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me engañaste y dejaste que me enterara así?"_ alzó sus ojos chocolate, bañados en lágrimas hacia los negros de Koushiro _"si ya no era feliz conmigo… ¿Por qué no sólo me lo dijo? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar que me enterara por boca de su… amante? ¿Acaso ni si quiera valía lo suficiente para él como para que tuviera el valor de mostrarme respeto y decírmelo a la cara?"_

Koushiro la observó en silencio sin saber que decir.

"_¡Eso es lo que duele más sabes!… Ni si quiera le importó lo suficiente para ahorrarme el dolor de enterarme de esta manera… ¡La mentira! ¡La mentira es la peor parte! ¡Me dejó vivir engañada todos estos meses! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo podía llegar, después de estar con ella, y besarme como si nada? ¿Cómo tenía los pantalones de jurarme que me amaba todas las noches? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?"_ exclamó con fuerza, aún cuando su voz no paraba de temblar.

Koushiro entornó los ojos, aún sin palabras.

"_¡Yo lo amo, Koushiro! ¡Lo amo, con todo lo que soy capaz de amarlo!… ¿Acaso… me amó en absoluto?"_ soltó finalmente la pregunta que tenía tatuada en medio del pecho.

Aquello eran las principales dudas dentro de su cabeza. Podría jurar frente a un sacerdote que Yamato Ishida jamás encontraría a alguien que lo amase más de lo que ella lo hacía, con cada poro de su ser, sin ningún tipo de reservas o límite, entregándole su corazón, de un modo tan ciego y absoluto, que gracias a eso ahora estaba tan destruida como era humanamente posible estar para un corazón que sigue latiendo. Era netamente imposible que alguien pudiese amarlo más.

Koushiro dudó unos segundos, para luego soltar suavemente.

"_Estoy seguro de que sí te amaba"_ le aseguró.

Mimi soltó una risa apagada, y froto sus ojos, en vano pues las lágrimas volvieron a cubrirlos.

"_¿Cómo es posible destruir algo que amas? Si me amaba… ¿Cómo pudo destruir lo que teníamos de este modo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de destruirme a mí de este modo?" _preguntó Mimi mirándolo. Koushiro se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que decir.

"_**After all this, why?…Would you ever wanna leave it?"**_

_**Maybe you could not believe it…That my love for you is blind… **_

_**but I couldn't make you see it, couldn't make you see it…"**_

"_¿Acaso no supe hacerle ver mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso no lo demostré lo suficiente? ¿Por qué yo no fui suficiente para él?"_ culminó con la misma frase que Akemi Hoshi había usado para herirla, y que se había quedado grabada en sus oídos _"¿Es acaso… qué simplemente no basto?" _

Koushiro la haló por el brazo y la abrazo fuertemente, rodeándola por completo con los sus brazos. Mimi hundió el rostro en su pecho, secando sus lágrimas, mientras el muchacho le acariciaba los caireles en su espalda.

"_Por supuesto que bastas. No sólo eres suficiente, eres más que eso. Eres una novia excelente, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, y como persona… Mimi Tachikawa eres lo que todo chico podría soñar encontrar y aún más que eso. Yamato jamás va a encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, te aseguró que se va a arrepentir el resto de su vida de haber sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarte ir"_ dijo Koushiro mirándola.

Mimi soltó un sollozo, y lo abrazó dándole las gracias sin palabras.

La castaña no estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así en el suelo, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Koushiro, y con los brazos del muchacho rodeándola, consolando su dolor en silencio, cuando su celular sonó, dentro de su abrigo, ocasionando que tuvieran que moverse.

"_Yamato…"_ soltó ella mirando a su amigo, notando el cambio brusco en las facciones de Koushiro a la mención del nombre.

"_No tienes que verlo si no lo deseas" _le aseguró, dándole a entender que la apoyaba.

"_Tengo que verlo… pero necesito que tú me asegures que no cometeré un error esta noche"_

Koushiro escuchó en silencio como ella le explicaba el contenido de la memoria digital, y que necesitaba saber si todo lo contenido ahí era fidedigno y no había sido modificado por maldad de su usuaria.

"_Necesito enfrentarme a él con las pruebas en la mano, para que no vuelva a envolverme en sus palabras como lo hizo la última vez…"_ soltó la castaña en un susurro, apagando su celular.

Koushiro asintió en silencio, yendo hacia la computadora con la memoria digital. Sin comentar nada al respecto, se concentró en revisar la información.

Mimi esperó pacientemente, sentada en el sofá y abrazando sus rodillas en silencio. Su mirada oscilaba entre la espalda de Koushiro y la libreta donde el joven anotaba sus descubrimientos.

Sólo tomo 40 minutos revisar la información para el Dios de las computadoras. Al culminar, Koushiro suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

"_¿Qué tanto quieres saber?"_ inquirió con cautela.

Mimi dudó… ¿Qué tanto había por decir?

"_¿La información es veraz o fue manipulada?" _preguntó Mimi.

"_Es real"_ asintió Koushiro

Mimi asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"_Es…¿Qué tan malo es?…"_ preguntó Mimi. Koushiro le envió una mirada condescendiente.

"_Es malo… pero si lo que más quieres es que Yamato deje de mentirte, tal vez deberías intentar hacer que él mismo te lo diga"_ aconsejó Koushiro.

Mimi suspiró y asintió dándole la razón, se puso de pie.

"_Te acompaño"_ soltó en seguida el muchacho tomando sus llaves.

"_No. Necesito enfrentar esto sola"_ respondió Mimi.

Koushiro la miró dudoso, pero asintió entendiéndola.

Mimi se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, siendo seguida de cerca por su amigo.

"_Muchas gracias"_ le dijo antes de salir.

Koushiro negó con la cabeza.

"_Lamento no poder ser de mayor ayuda"_ confesó.

"_Ayudaste más de lo que crees. Me calmaste, y me ayudaste a comprobar la verdad… prefiero sentir que tú quitaste la venda de mis ojos a pensar que fue esa…" _le dijo Mimi.

Koushiro suspiró y asintió mirándola.

"_No dudes en buscarme, a cualquier momento u hora. Estaré ahí sin importar nada. Lo prometo"_ le aseguró el muchacho mirándola con convicción.

Mimi le envió una pequeña sonrisa, que le costó mucho sacar.

"_Gracias. Lo recordaré. Nos vemos"_ se despidió, saliendo y partiendo por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Era momento de hacer lo que había estado postergando: hablar con Yamato Ishida, esta vez sin vendas, engaños o excusas; simplemente con la verdad.

Calladamente, se preguntó cuánto sería capaz de controlar su amor por él para concentrarse más en la horrible situación que en ello. Odiaba saber que la peor parte del amor es que no puedes controlar cuando aparece o cuando se va. Lo que sentía por Yamato Ishida no poseía un botón de apagado, no poseía un sistema de control o si quiera un receso para dejarle ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto cambiaria su actitud y sus preguntas cuando fuera Yamato y no Koushiro quien le devolviese la mirada?…

Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones profundamente con el frío, al entrar en el ascensor. Sintiéndose ansiosa, ni si quiera había terminado con él y ya sentía que una parte de ella se había muerto en su interior. Y tal vez, así era, de alguna manera Yamato Ishida había robado, no sólo su corazón, sino su capacidad para creer…

"_**I loved you more than you'll ever know…and a part of me died when I let you go…**_

_**And I love you more than you'll ever know… and a part of me died when I let you go…"**_

**+*+* Presente +*+***

Mimi alzó la mirada nuevamente a Koushiro, quien la miraba insistentemente.

"_¿Si?"_ inquirió confundida.

"_¿No quieres ir al cine con nosotros?"_ preguntó el muchacho enviándole una sonrisa.

Mimi le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos estaba muy agradecida, a él no podría decirle que no. No sólo la había consolado, sino que estaba 100% segura de que jamás había revelado a nadie su temporal ataque de pánico frente a él.

Era un muy buen y comprensivo amigo… lo cual significaba que no podría pasar su tarde viendo viejas fotografías y correos electrónicos sino que tendría que ir al cine con ellos. Imaginó que todo aquello era plan de Miyako por sacarla de la cama y, nuevamente, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por los amigos que tenía, los cuales se habían convertido en el pico más luminoso de su vida.

**Puntos Ciegos**

_Física o bilógicamente hablando, un punto ciego es un margen de campo visual que escapa a nuestros ojos, haciendo que dejemos de fijarnos en cosas que bien podrían estar debajo de nuestras narices. _

_La naturaleza coloca estos puntos ciegos, a los lados de la cabeza, ya que los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de mover nuestro cuello para chequear que hay en ellos_

_Pero, para eso es necesario voltear y buscar con determinación qué contienen exactamente estos puntos ciegos._

_Es gracioso lo que ocurre cuando nos damos cuenta de que existen puntos ciegos en nuestra mente, en nuestros recuerdos e, incluso, en nuestra vida cotidiana _

_Olvidamos comprar la leche, o que prometimos bañar al perro, o sacar la basura. Olvidos temporales que se esconden en los lugares 'ciegos' u oscuros de nuestra mente y escapan nuestros pensamientos_

_Sin embargo, al hablar de reprimir un recuerdo o 'dejar de ver' una situación, el asunto cambia un poco, convirtiéndose en: __**ignorar la realidad…**_

_Siempre he creído que todo existe por una razón… ¿y si esos puntos ciegos están destinados a estar ahí? _

_¿Qué pasaría si tienen una razón de ser? _

_¿Qué pasaría si la misión de esos puntos ciegos en nuestra mente sea protegernos de cosas que no deberíamos ver? De cosas que deberíamos ignorar para ser felices… _

_¿Cuántos de nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a ver… si lo que vamos a ver nos va a causarnos daño? _

_¿Qué es mejor? _

_¿Vivir en una mentira, de felices puntos ciegos e ignorancia? _

_O_

_¿Vivir en la cruel realidad sin vendas y nada que nos proteja?_

**Nota de la Autora**

¡Uff, quedó un poco largo! Pero necesitaba contarles algunas cosas, los he estado como manteniendo en la oscuridad, y preferí eso antes de ponerles más drama, eso fue diferido al próximo capítulo xDDD ¿Qué pensaron de la trama? ¿Qué pensaron de lo que he revelado? ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Algún consejo para la confundida escritora? xDDD

Agradecimientos en este capitulo

A _**FernandoBlack**_ quien se caló completicos mis discursos sobre puntos ciegos (que tenia tantos xD) hasta que finalmente me decidí a que escribir. Sorry por mover tu parte al próximo capítulo.

A_**Suzu-chan**_ quien estuvo perdida de el capítulo anterior (poor Suzu-chan T.T) pero a quien le debo parte del storyline con Koushiro, en su primer RR me menciono su nombre y la musa formo parte de este cap en mi cabeza por si sola xDDD, así que gracias!

A las niñas lindas que enviaron RR, en orden de envió: _**The Chronicles of Cissy Black**__**, DarkyStar, **__**Sakura Tachikawa**__** (Ale-chan!), **__**Mareridt**__**, Eri, **__**DarlingCinderella**__**, **__**Mavi-neko**__**, **__**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**__**, **__**Redii**__**, **__**bela de slytherin**__**, Shirls, KaoruxKenshin, **__**Meems-ishikawa**__**, **__**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia**__** (Danny-chan ¿?), **__**Grez**__**, **__**Roww de los tulipanes**__**, MimatoRulez.**_Gracias por sus lindas palabras me inspiraron mucho y me impulsaron a subir el capítulo mucho más rápido, aunque hubieron unos cuantos que me halagaron de más, muchachos van a hacer que me la crea y luego ¿Quién me baja de mi nube? xDDD igualmente el motivo de publicar aquí es que a la gente le guste tu trabajo, que uno hace con mucho cariño para ustedes y es genial cuando tus lectores se toman el tiempo de dejarte RR's substanciosos y con consejos, opiniones y hasta criticas ¡ME ENCANTA!¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, no duden en enviar más!

A _**chonguitaaa**__** , **__**GreenIllusions**__** , **__**Nexza**_por haberme agregado a su lista de Fav/Alert, y a las que dejaron RR y ya les agradecí arriba, pero también hicieron esto ¡gracias otra vez!

Finalmente, a los lectores silenciosos, que aparentemente son bastantes xD gracias por hacer que esta historia ya vaya por los más de 600 hits, That is so cool para apenas un segundo capítulo! U guys rock! Aunque repito, no estaría de mal que dieran una señita de vez en cuando. Pero ni modo xDDDD

**Nota musical para DarkyStar:**_ Ok, lo que me pusiste de Snow Patrol, no podía ignorarlo ¡YO TAMBIEN LOS AMO CON ENORME DEVOCION! XD y lo que colocaste… wow, no pensé que nadie más que Fernando y yo captaríamos tremenda ironía con las canciones que colocamos. Para responder a lo que dijiste sí, para mi Chasing Cars es amor idealista en su máxima expresión, siento que por eso dice cosas como __**"If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" **__que para mí, bueno, yo me imagino una pareja acostada en la hierba y observando las estrellas y eso me da el siguiente simbolismo: la tierra donde están acostados simboliza la realidad de las relaciones (dura, fría… sucia?) y a eso le están dando la espalda, ignorándolo, mientras que ellos miran al cielo que simboliza la idealización de los sentimientos románticos, eso se ejemplifica en frases como **"Show me a garden that's bursting into life**" que es como decir que sólo quiero ver las cosas buenas de la vida. Así que, en resumen, para mi Chasing cars es amor idealista de esos que te cuentan cuando eres un niño amor de cuentos de hadas (tal vez por eso el titulo infantil de la canción ¿o no? ;) evocando tiempos inocentes de nuestra niñez). Así que tienes toda la razón, el contraste de su primer beso con esta canción, para luego su realidad actual con una canción tan cruda como Run es bastante fuerte, ¡QUE BUENO QUE HAYAS CAPTADO MI PEQUEÑO CHISTE MUSICAL! XDDD Honestamente ni en millón de años pensé que alguien más lo haría xD oh, un tip: vienen muchas canciones de Snow Patrol en el futuro de este FF, por algo la declare como SU BANDA XDDD… _

Ok ya acabo la sección musical, sorry a todos ¡I'M A ROCKER GEEK TOO!

¡Saludos a todos! No se olviden de dejarme su opinión. El próximo capítulo ya está en proceso, igual se aceptan sugerencias.

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**

**Isabel Black**


	4. Escenarios Cromáticos Concomitantes

**NOTA:** Lo siento! Subo de nuevo porque anexe el documento incorrecto (sin correcciones) no que este no tenga, pero asumo que menos! Disculpas a quienes ya lo leyeron! Aquí va otra vez.

* * *

_**¡Mis más sinceras disculpas a toda la comunidad Mimato de este Site**__**, que lee mis divagaciones literarias! **_

_Durante las pasadas semanas, e__xperimente un serio bloqueo de escritora, mezclado con problemas de trabajo que resulto en: No writting for me. Y luego cuando tuve el capitulo avanzado, el archivo en Word entro en crisis y tuve que volver a escribir, en fin, fue una locura. Gracias al cielo, todo se soluciono, y pude escribir el capitulo. No he tenido tiempo para nada, por lo cual me disculpo públicamente con __**Ale-chan**__ por no haber leído aun su capítulo ¡I'LL BE GOING SOON, LO JURO! _

_Bueno, entre tanto bloqueo y divagaciones internas me salió un capitulo algo rarito y larguito, estructurado en 3 escenarios diferentes y que probablemente nadie entienda el título hasta que no lea la conclusión xDDD, me disculpo, mi mente es un torbellino de pensamientos y no pude elegir un solo tema y seguir con él xD pasa cuando eres una escritora bipolar, tomen nota. __Es un coctel de emociones disimiles de comienzo a fin, espero no asuste a los lectores ¡QUIENES ME HICIERON TAN FELIZ CON TODOS SUS RR's! ¡LOS AMO SON LOS MEJORE Y ME HACEN TAN PERO TAN FELIZ *O*! Creo que sin esos RR habría tirado la toalla a medio del bloqueo, se los aseguro. _

_Bueno, el capítulo tiene dos canciones: __**What if the storm ends? – de Snow Patrol**__, para ejemplificar los sentimientos que tiene una persona cuando se equivoca, no sabe cómo arreglarlo y por supuesto se pregunta que, aun si lo arregla, si las cosas volverán a ser algún día a cómo eran antes. La otra canción es __**Shiver – Coldplay**__, esa la utilice para enviarles puntas con Koushiro quien, aunque aun no escribo SUS pensamientos sobre esto, los he ido dejando bastante claros. Prometo tener un cap con los pensamientos de Kou-chan muy pronto. _

_Bueno sin más que divagar, aquí va el capítulo… _

**Isabel Black **

**

* * *

Escenarios Cromáticos Concomitante****s**

_Escenario Cromático #1__: "Negro Conflicto"_

Yamato Ishida suspiró exasperado asumiendo su típica posición de niño malcriado: cruzando ambos brazos frente a su pecho, arqueando la espalda hacia la silla de modo desgarbado y golpeando levemente el pie derecho contra el mármol del piso, manteniendo el rostro ligeramente girado hacia su derecha, el lado emocional de su cerebro.

Conteniendo su quinto ataque claustrofóbico en aquella tarde, Yamato Ishida paseó su mirada azul zafiro por las otras tres personas presentes en aquella fría oficina. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y sentía que había perdido dos horas de su vida discutiendo asuntos que ya no tenían solución.

"_Actúas de una manera demasiado infantil, Yamato"_ lo regañó su padre al otro lado del escritorio.

El muchacho, soltó un suspiro, aguantando las ganas de retroceder 19 años en su vida, y taparse los oídos para gritar _'No te oigo, no te oigo'_ como cuando tenía 4 años.

"_¿Qué tiene de infantil el culminar una relación laboral por 'diferencias irreconciliables'?"_ pregunto el rubio _"La última vez que revisé mis libros de Leyes, era un término válido para la culminación de un contrato… ¿O no es así, Mr. Tomoeda?" _Yamato giró levemente el rostro a su derecha observando de reojo a su pomposo abogado.

"_Así es. El señor Ishida hizo estipulaciones claras en su contrato, y dichas estipulaciones, de no ser cumplidas, le confieren derecho a culminar su relación laboral con ustedes"_ asintió el hombre calvo de traje formal.

"_La ley me ampara" _completó Yamato, con suficiencia enviándole una mirada retadora hacia su padre, quien le respondió de la misma manera.

"_¡Es una pataleta, Yamato! ¿Crees qué no te conozco? Simplemente crees que esto te devolverá a tu 'noviecita'" _soltó su padre en tono mordaz, y enviándole una mirada condescendiente.

Yamato le devolvió una mirada fría sin inmutarse.

"_¿Ni si quiera vas a negarlo?"_ insistió su padre.

Yamato se encogió los hombros, en aire desinteresado.

"_¿Por qué te negaría algo que es cierto?"_ contraatacó Yamato, levantándose de la silla de cuero y pasando su mano izquierda entre sus rubios cabellos _"te deje bien claro que no quería trabajar más con esa mujer" _señaló a Akemi Hoshi en la esquina con una seña de su cabeza, sin desviar sus ojos hacia ella _"te dije, repetidamente,_ _que no la quería ni si quiera en mi campo de visión periférica. Aparentemente, tú y la disquera han tomado una decisión, y yo haré lo mismo… ¿van a demandarme? Bien, entiéndanse con mi abogado. Buen día"_

Después de dos meses y medio sosteniendo exactamente la misma conversación, Yamato Ishida se había convencido, seriamente, de que su padre había estado dentro del engaño titulado: Solista Soltero. Durante todo este tiempo, su padre se había esmerado en hacer esfuerzos extraordinarios por mantener a Akemi Hoshi dentro de los ejecutivos de publicidad que manejaban a los Teenaged Wolves, a pesar de poseer plena potestad para cambiarla a cualquier otro de los proyectos de la disquera, y su hijo suponía, que eso se debía a su propio involucramiento en la treta orquestada para su actual soltería, engaño en el cual él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para caer.

Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, Yamato introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans gastados y emprendió camino por el largo pasillo gris, esperando que nadie lo siguiera para discutir más el tema, pero conociendo demasiado a los involucrados para saber que aquello era imposible.

"_¡YAMATO!"_ resonó una potente voz, haciendo eco en el relativamente desierto corredor.

"_No estoy interesado"_ repitió por decima vez en aquella tarde sin aminorar su paso.

El sonido de los tacones se apresuró tras él y supuso que la fuente de todos sus problemas no tardaría en alcanzarlo.

"_¡Yamato!"_ repitió Akemi Hoshi al llegar junto a él, halándolo por la chaqueta. Yamato alejó su brazo inmediatamente haciendo que lo soltase.

"_No tengo nada que discutir contigo"_ la esquivó y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, presionando el botón del ascensor.

Akemi Hoshi entornó los ojos y atravesó su brazo contra la puerta de acero del ascensor. Yamato soltó un suspiro girando, de mala gana, su mirada hacia ella.

"_Podría demandarte por despido injustificado" _amenazó la muchacha, tomándolo de la chaqueta nuevamente, esta vez por el cuello.

"_Podría demandarte por acoso" _contraataco él, soltándose de ella.

Akemi giró sus ojos, enviándole una mirada hostil.

"_Es tan patético que creas que esto te devolverá a tu noviecita" _siseó apoyando la espalda en la puerta del ascensor.

Yamato guardó silencio, soltando un suspiro exasperado. Akemi tenía razón, era patético y no sería nunca suficiente para devolverle el amor de Mimi Tachikawa. Desde aquella noche, dudaba de si algo jamás sería suficiente para devolverle el amor de Mimi… ese era el miedo que lo acosaba todas las noches en sus sueños, y a cada segundo del día en sus pensamientos.

"_No será suficiente. Nada que jamás hagas va a reparar el corazón de esa muchacha, y tú sabes eso"_ continuó _"lo decías constantemente… __'jamás me perdonaría'__ decías eso porque hasta tú sabes que jamás te va a perdonar. Sólo estás tratando de desquitarte conmigo porque me culpas de tus errores"_

"_**What if the storm ends…  
And I don't see you as you are now, ever again?"**_

El miedo más grande que poseía Yamato Ishida era la mera incapacidad de arreglar todo lo malo que había causado. Odiaba saber que aquel miedo era conocido por la fría mujer que le devolvía la mirada. Ella sabía perfectamente que la culpa lo estaba aplastando, que el pavor silencioso de que _'nunca sería suficiente'_ lo perseguía a cada momento, por eso habías usado esa arma en particular para atacarlo.

"_¿Acabaste o tienes más veneno que regar a mi dirección?" _preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, intentando que los pensamientos dentro de su mente no se mostrasen en su rostro.

"_No tienes ningún derecho a quitarme mi trabajo sólo porque tú no pudiste mantenerte lejos de la tentación. El infiel aquí fuiste tú"_ le recordó la muchacha.

"_¿Y crees que yo no sé eso_?" soltó Yamato arqueando las cejas.

"_Pareciera que no, ya que llevas dos meses tratando de hacerme pagar a mi por tus errores. No tienes derecho a despedirme por eso"_ dijo Akemi enviándole una mirada hostil

"_¿Sabes qué Hoshi? Si yo no tengo ningún derecho a no querer trabajar contigo, menos derecho tenías tú para delatarme con mi novia" _contraatacó él.

Los ojos de Akemi brillaron con una mezcla extraña de malestar y satisfacción.

"_La pobre muchacha merecía saber lo que le estabas haciendo"_ susurró en voz aterciopelada.

Yamato Ishida apretó los puños en un arranque de furia, enviándole dagas de odio, con el rostro encendido de rojo.

"_¡YO IBA A DECIRSELO! ¡Y TÚ SABES ESO, TÚ…!" _Yamato tomó aire intentando calmarse _"Tú no le contaste por ella, ni le contaste porque 'te cansaste de mi' como le hiciste creer, Hoshi… ¡Tú le contaste porque querías destruir mi vida! Yo terminé contigo, no al revés, yo te dejé ¡PORQUE AMO A MI NOVIA! Y tú, tan acostumbrada a tener todo lo que se te antoja, ¡viste tu orgullo herido y no pudiste soportarlo! ¡Interceptaste a Mimi antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, únicamente por vengarte! ¡NO TE ODIO PORQUE FUI INFIEL POR TI! ¡ESO FUE MI CULPA! ¡TE ODIO PORQUE ME ROBASTE EL DERECHO DE CONFESAR, UNICAMENTE POR JODER MI EXISTENCIA! ¡POR DESPECHO Y POR…!"_

Yamato retrocedió alejándose de ella, sin confiar en sí mismo cuando la rabia borraba los colores en su visión. Incrédulo, de que apenas meses atrás hubiese considerado a aquella víbora 'atractiva', cuando ahora no sentía nada más por ella que un burbujeante odio psicótico.

Él estaba seguro, de que si hubiese hablado con Mimi primero, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de rogar su perdón con sinceridad, su novia lo habría oído. Pero gracias a Akemi Hoshi, él no había tenido tal oportunidad, se había visto arrinconado como el 'aun infiel' novio que 'no tenía interés en confesar' y esa había sido exactamente la intensión de ella al contarle a Mimi, quien por su puesto jamás le creyó que su relación con Hoshi la había terminado él, semanas antes, y que él planeaba confesar todo esa misma noche porque la culpa estaba causándole una ulcera.

"_Yo no te forcé a hacer nada. Estabas más que dispuesto… y fue tu propia culpa no confesar antes, no es mi culpa ser más rápida" _soltó Akemi.

Yamato le envió una sonrisa irónica.

"_Sabes, Hoshi, después de ti, entendí que no soy una buena persona. Soy más que capaz de permanecer en el lado oscuro, de mentir y traicionar a quien sea para servir a mi propia conveniencia. Gracias a ti me convencí de que tengo la capacidad para ser… igual de bajo que tú"_

La muchacha soltó un bufido incrédulo.

"_Pero aquí está el asunto: no me interesa ser como tú, y aunque tenga el potencial para serlo, sólo yo decido que soy. Lo que pasó contigo fue un error, un lapso en mi vida, no una parte de lo que soy. Sé que fue lo que hice, y no trató de engañarme a mí mismo echándote la culpa… Pero yo jamás quiero volver a cruzarme contigo, puede que yo haya cometido errores pero, cariño, esto para ti es tu naturaleza, es quien eres. No te quiero trabajando conmigo porque francamente: eres una mala influencia, y no quiero alguien como tú manejando nada que tenga que ver conmigo o mis amigos. Venderías a tu madre por una mejor comisión, y tú lo sabes" _

"_¿y tú no? Vendiste a tu novia. Por eso jamás te va a perdonar, y hacer que me despidan no va a __cambiar nada de eso"_

Yamato literalmente pudo sentir la daga en su pecho al oírla. De pronto, un recuerdo invadió su mente: su Mimi. Su ingenua, infantil, cándida, inocente y angelical Mimi.

"_**The perfect halo, of gold hair and lightning,  
Sets you off against the planets last dance…"**_

'_Yama…'_ susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente. Su voz tan melodiosa, dulce y amable como siempre había sido, encantándolo como el canto de una sirena.  
_'Yama…' _repitió nuevamente aquel tono de voz que era inconfundible para él.

**+*+ 3 años antes +*+**

Era una templada tarde de octubre. El viento soplaba intermitentemente, creando una dictioma entre la brisa marina y el susurro de las hojas balanceándose en los arboles. El oleaje de aquella playa era de marea baja y calmada, y un hermoso atardecer se esperaba en cualquier momento para completar la romántica escena que presenciaban dos jóvenes enamorados.

Mimi Tachikawa, soltó las manos de su novio, quien protestó, para arrodillarse en la arena muy cerca de la orilla. El tono marrón chocolate de su vestido, se confundía entre la arena que la rodeaba, y sus cabellos bailaron al compás de las hojas con la brisa.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ preguntó Yamato Ishida, a su lado, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans mientras observaba curiosamente a su novia.

Mimi soltó una adorable risa infantil, y enterró una de sus manos en la arena, escavando en ella. La muchacha inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, y se ayudo con la otra mano para cavar un pequeño hoyo, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, en la arena y extraer de ella una concha marina, alzándola en sus manos y observándola curiosamente, como si representase un gran hallazgo.

Yamato Ishida de pronto se vio a sí mismo siendo halado hacia la arena, por la mano insistente de la joven, y viéndose obligado a arrodillarse a su lado.

"_Mira Yama"_ urgió Mimi mostrándole la concha y acercándola a su rostro.

De haber sido cualquier otra muchacha, probablemente la habría ignorado. Pero era Mimi Tachikawa y Dios sabía que, a sus ojos, nada que ella hiciera era algo menos que adorable. Yamato giró su mirada hacia la concha marina y la observó atentamente. Era de un color rosa pálido, con delicadas estrías creando la ilusión de óvalos desde el centro hasta las orillas de la concha.

"_¿Y bien?"_ preguntó Mimi expectante, mientras lo observaba con ojos muy abiertos.

"_Ah…Es… bonita"_ comentó Yamato.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa condescendiente.

"_¿Qué más?"_ insistió.

Yamato le devolvió la mirada confuso. Era una concha. No había mucho que decir al respecto.

"_Ah… ¿Felicidades por encontrarla?" _inquirió soltando una risa.

Mimi lo acompañó en su risa y negó con la cabeza.

"_No, Yama. Anoche estábamos hablando sobre caparazones… ¿recuerdas? Bueno, quizás sólo recordé eso porque en ingles 'Shell' se usa para los caparazones y las conchas" _comentó encogiéndose los hombros.

Yamato siguió observándola sin hacer una conexión lógica entre sus palabras. Mimi adivinó sus pensamientos y se levantó caminando hasta la orilla, arrodillándose a limpiar sus manos y la concha con el agua del mar, mientras hablaba.

"_Ayer estabas comentándome como siempre te has sentido cual tortuga, con un caparazón que aleja el exterior de ti"_ comentó la muchacha, soltando una risa suave cuando el oleaje le mojó la parte inferior de su vestido marrón, para luego seguir su tren de pensamiento _"entiendo eso, sé que eres una persona muy reservada, no te gusta conversar tus cosas y es muy difícil entenderte, como si te cubriera una concha"_

Yamato la observó atentamente, y su novia le envió una sonrisa calmada.

"_Cuando comenzamos a salir juntos creí que sería imposible estar con alguien como tú" _confesó_ "sin embargo, no ha sido difícil"_

Yamato alzó las cejas y le envió una sonrisa.

"_Creí que para cualquiera ser mi novia sería algo molesto. Especialmente a alguien que habla tanto como tú"_ confesó él.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de sonreír.

"_Pues claro, tengo que hablar lo suficiente para que cuente por los dos" _bromeó Mimi

"_**Just for a minute,  
The silver-forked sky lifts you up like a star, that I will follow"**_

"_Pero sí, yo imaginé que tu silencio sería un gran reto para mí… al final no resultó así. Me recuerdas a la concha, Yama" _continuó Mimi.

"_¿Yo te recuerdo a la concha? ¿Por qué soy rosado y hueco por dentro?" _bromeó nuevamente con una sonrisa irónica.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, y se impulsó un poco hacia adelante con otra ola que mojó la parte inferior de su ropa y sus piernas, arrancándole otra carcajada de los labios.

"_No, tonto. Me recuerdas a la concha porque al ojo común puede que parezcas frio y duro, con un caparazón que te cubra. Pero, si alguien se toma la molestia de excavar para sacarte, terminaría encontrando algo magnifico bajo la superficie"_ completó blandiendo la concha entre sus dedos.

Yamato abrió los ojos clavando la mirada en los ojos chocolates de su novia de manera fija. La muchacha seguía arrodillada, frente a la orilla del mar, ocasionalmente empujada por la subida en el oleaje, la parte inferior de su vestido ya estaba empapada y su cabello había sido salpicado de agua salada y desordenado por el viento, los últimos rayos naranjas del atardecer iluminaban su silueta con el mar de fondo.

Yamato Ishida dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, sin retirar ni por un segundo su mirada de la perfecta visión frente a él, como si temiese que desaparecería al pestañar. Con sólo mirarla, por esos breves instantes, se convenció de un pensamiento que lo había perseguido durante meses, simplemente supo que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

"_**But now it's found us, like I have a found you  
I don't wanna run… Just overwhelm me…"**_

"_Podría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Tachikawa" _anunció en voz alta mirando a su novia.

Mimi dejó escapar una sonrisa, mirándolo de manera fija y midiendo en silencio el nivel de sinceridad tras sus palabras. La muchacha se levantó lentamente de su lugar, sintiendo las gotas deslizarse por sus brazos y hasta sus pies.

"_Quizás lo hagas, Ishida"_ contestó.

Mimi caminó lentamente hacia él, y le extendió la concha entre sus manos.

"_Guárdala, para que recuerdes no burlarte de mis analogías en el futuro"_ dijo, riendo suavemente.

Yamato tomó la concha y se levantó, ágilmente, alzando a su novia por la cintura.

"_¡YAMA NO!"_ soltó inmediatamente Mimi riendo, al adivinar de inmediato su intensión _"¡NO, NO, NO!"_ pataleó tratando, inútilmente, de soltarse.

Yamato soltó una carcajada, aferrándose a su cuerpo y corrió hasta la orilla hundiendo a ambos en el agua salada. Mimi lo empujó y pataleó hasta que logró separarse de él, emergiendo a la superficie.

"_¡Yama no tenías que hacer eso!"_ soltó la muchacha girando sobre sí misma y quitando el cabello enredado de su cara _"¿Yama?"_ giró nuevamente sin poder encontrar señal de su novio.

Mimi frunció el ceño, buscando a Yamato con la mirada, pero nada más que el oleaje de la marea se encontraba en su campo periférico. De repente, Yamato Ishida emergió tras ella, rodeándola inmediatamente por la cintura e inmovilizándola. Mimi se exaltó, para luego soltar una risa nerviosa.

"_¡Me asustaste, Yamato!"_ exclamó la muchacha en voz chillona.

"_Tú hiciste algo peor"_ susurró Yamato, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su novia y susurrando las palabras a su oído.

"_¿Ah?"_ preguntó confundida, girando un poco su cabeza hacia él, pero manteniéndose de espaldas.

"_Tengo una confesión que hacer" _anunció.

"_¿Qué hiciste? Oh Dios Santo… ¿eres Gay?"_ preguntó Mimi alzando las cejas.

"_¿Qué? Claro que no…"_ exclamó Yamato.

"_¿Pirata?"_

"_¡No!"_

"_¿Agente secreto?"_

"_¡No!"_

"_¿Asesino en serie?" _

"_¡No! Mimi, déjame hablar… ¿te causaría dolor estar en silencio por cinco minutos?" _preguntó Yamato, riendo.

"_¿Quién tiene ganas de descubrirlo? No suena divertido y, francamente, yo…" _

Yamato soltó una risa y le cubrió los labios con una mano.

"_Dios mujer… eres tan… ¡Tan tú!" _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, la cual fue apenas audible entre sus labios cubiertos.

"_Lo que tengo que decirte, es algo que ya es tiempo para que sepas…"_ Yamato sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla _"Estoy enamorado de ti, Tachikawa…"_ Mimi se giró hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por sus palabras_ "total y estúpidamente, enamorado de ti"_

"_**What if the storm ends and leaves us nothing?  
Except the memory, of a distant echo"  
**_

**+*+ Presente +*+**

"_¡Yamato!"_ llamó Akemi a todo pulmón.

El muchacho negó rápidamente con la cabeza, alejando aquel recuerdo de su cabeza y clavó su mirada fría en la mujer que lo llamaba.

"_¿Qué? ¡Ya dejarme en paz! ¡Si fueran a despedirte, creo que ya lo habrían hecho! ¡Estoy renunciando! ¿Y aun así vas a maldecir mi existencia hablándome? ¡DE-JA-ME!" _exclamó el muchacho, olvidándose del ascensor y bajando por las escaleras de emergencia.

"_¡Yamato, no he terminado de hablar contigo!" _exclamó Hoshi persiguiéndolo.

Aguantando las ganas de gritar improperios vulgares, Yamato se concentró en bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible, consciente de que los tacones de 15 cm de su ex no le permitirían perseguirlo. Logró bajar 5 pisos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no era acosado por ella.

Suspirando, Yamato Ishida se despalmó en uno de los escalones, observando el vacío. Ese recuerdo significaba mucho para él, la primera vez que expresó en voz alta sus sentimientos hacia alguien, un momento que pensó y planificó por meses hasta que finalmente ocurrió solo. Mimi y él habían estado saliendo por casi un año cuando aquella memorable tarde tuvo lugar. Casi un año le había tomado ser sincero consigo mismo sobre lo que sentía por la mujer más perfecta que había conocido…

"_**I won't pin down, I've walked unsettled. Rattle cage after cage, until my blood boils**_

_**I wanna see you, as you are now, every single day, that I am living"  
**_

¿Cómo era posible que fuese aún esa misma persona, que en un mes ya estaba superficialmente encaprichado con alguien como Akemi Hoshi? ¿Qué había pasado con él para hacerlo cambiar tanto?

Mimi tenía razón, el caparazón y aislar a la gente eran una protección para él… ¿Cómo había permitido que aquella mujer traspasase?… ¿Acaso ya no era la misma persona?

Suspirando sonoramente, dejó que su mente se indultara recordando la escena que orquestó su cerebro para él, meros minutos antes… era extraño pensar en un tiempo tan diferente y feliz ahora, aquello no era más que un distante recuerdo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

No podía evitar preguntarse si aquellos momentos volverían, algún día, si había algo en el mundo que pudiese hacer para reivindicarse y volver a atrás.

Se había convertido en un ermitaño, había arrastrado fuera cualquier vestigio de Hoshi en su vida, había renunciado a su vida pública… pero nada de eso era suficiente, era malo saber que habías arruinado tu vida por tus propios medios, pero era aun peor no saber cómo arreglar lo que rompiste.

La única cosa clara en todo el futuro oscuro de su vida era que quería a Mimi en ella… aún si no estuviese seguro de qué hacer para que así fuese.

"_**Painted in flames. A peeling thunder  
Be the lightning in me, that strikes relentless…"  
**_

_Escenario Cromático #__2__: "Transparentes Intenciones"_

Koushiro Izumi entornó la mirada a su derecha, observando de reojo a su amiga Mimi Tachikawa, quien aparentaba concentrarse en el paisaje, aún cuando él sabía perfectamente que su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de pensamientos para realmente estar mirando algo más que el interior de su cabeza.

"_¿Qué película vamos a ver?"_ escuchó preguntar a Ken, desde el asiento del conductor frente a ellos.

"_Uhmmm…"_ Miyako, desde el asiento de copiloto, revolvió la lista del periódico nombrando títulos de películas, en un orden casi al azar.

"_Tal vez deberíamos dejar que Mimi eligiera"_ sugirió Koushiro enviándole una mirada a su amiga _"¿Qué quieres ver tú?" _

Mimi volteó rápidamente hacia él, pestañando en sorpresa y siendo consciente de cómo Miyako se volteaba en el asiento para oír su respuesta.

"_Ah…"_ la muchacha balbuceó sin saber que responder, no esperaba que solicitaran su opinión _"Yo… no lo sé. Cualquier cosa que Miya-chan escoja estará bien"_ contestó desviando la mirada a la ventana, esperando que no volviesen a solicitar su opinión.

Koushiro suspiró e intercambio una mirada significativa con Miyako, quien giró los ojos antes de continuar leyendo nombres de películas en cartelera para Ken. Después de unas cortas palabras entre Ken y Miyako, la película fue elegida, justo al llegar al estacionamiento del cine. Los cuatro muchachos bajaron del automóvil, y Miyako corrió directamente a comprar las entradas.

"_¿Te encuentras bien, o quieres volver a tu casa?"_ preguntó en un susurro suave Koushiro hacia su amiga.

"_Estoy bien, gracias"_ asintió Mimi enviándole una sonrisa.

"_Puedo acompañarte si quieres volver"_ ofreció Koushiro caminando a su lado.

Mimi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"_Sólo me siento algo rara, es todo. Pero supongo que es normal…" _comentó la castaña.

"_¿Puedo saber por qué lo dices?" _pregunto cautelosamente Koushiro.

"_**So I looked in your direction, but you paid me no attention, do you?  
I know you don't listen to me, 'cause you say you see straight me, don't you?"  
**_

Mimi asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo, antes de responder.

"_No venía al cine desde que rompí con Yamato" _

Koushiro se detuvo y le envió una expresión confundida.

"_No es por nada en especial, o porque estuviera evitándolo. Simplemente, la situación no se dio"_ explicó Mimi.

"_Ya veo"_ asintió Koushiro _"supongo que no me sorprende eso, considerando lo mucho que te gustan las películas… y la cantidad de tiempo que pasabas con Yamato_"

Mimi asintió con la cabeza, suspirando. Miyako los llamó haciendo señas con los brazos.

"_¡Muévanse! Va a comenzar la película" _gritó.

Koushiro y Mimi caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la sala, donde se encontraron con unos muy cariñosos Miyako y Ken, abrazados y hablando en susurros.

Koushiro aclaró su garganta enviándoles una mirada significativa hacia la pareja, quienes soltaron una pequeña risa separándose y entregándoles las entradas.

"_Ken y yo nos sentaremos en los puestos 12-D y 13-D, ustedes están en los 20-E y 21-E"_ explicó Miyako.

"_¡¿No vamos a sentarnos juntos?"_ preguntaron Mimi y Koushiro exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Miyako soltó una risa calmada y negó con la cabeza, halando a su novio por el brazo por el pasillo de la sala.

"_Oh no, llegamos tarde y no habían cuatro puestos juntos… Malo, pero nos veremos al salir. Adiós"_ contestó apresuradamente Miyako mientras arrastraba a Ken a sus puestos, su novio la siguió en silencio, encogiéndose los hombros.

"_¡Sé lo que estás haciendo, Miyako!"_ le dijo Koushiro en voz suficientemente alta para que pudiese oírlo.

"_¿Qué está haciendo?"_ preguntó Mimi confundida, mientras buscaba con la mirada el lugar de sus asientos.

Koushiro le envió una mirada calmada, temporalmente dividido entre lo divertido que era el hecho de que Mimi Tachikawa, conociendo tan bien a Miyako Inoue como lo hacía, fuese incapaz de adivinar sus intensiones, pero debatiéndose al mismo tiempo si debía o no decirlas en voz alta.

"_Ah…"_ Koushiro giró los ojos y le envió una sonrisa de disculpa, antes de contestar sinceramente _"Esta tratando de dejarnos solos"_

Mimi volteó rápidamente a mirarlo, de manera confundida y alarmada.

"_¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"_

"_**On and on, from the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep,**_

_**I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me,  
I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care…"  
**_

Koushiro giró los ojos, mientras la guiaba a sus asientos.

"_¿La mujer que empapeló la universidad con fotos tuyas? ¿Por qué querría dejarte sola con un hombre soltero? ¡No tengo la menor idea!"_ contestó Koushiro con sarcasmo sentándose en la butaca 21-E.

Mimi se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo confundida.

"_No haría eso… al menos no contigo"_ continuó Mimi, mientras volteaba a unas filas más adelante, donde Miyako y Ken estaban ubicados.

"_¿Bromeas?" _Koushiro se giró hacia ella sonriendo con aire divertido _"Mimi… lleva semanas pidiéndome que te invite a salir"_ comentó sinceramente Koushiro.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, y volteó hacia Miyako taladrándola con la mirada.

"_¡Voy a matarla!"_ anunció levantándose de su asiento. Koushiro soltó una pequeña risa y la haló por el brazo con suavidad, para que volviese a sentarse.

"_No me opongo a que la mates, pero al menos hazlo después de la película"_ le dijo Koushiro con suavidad.

Mimi asintió, volviendo a sentarse. Se mantuvieron en silencio, por unos segundos, antes de que Koushiro volviese a hablar.

"_Realmente no comprendo cual es su desesperación para que salgas con otros… le dije que necesitabas tiempo de sanar contigo misma antes de lanzarte en una nueva relación"_ comentó el pelirrojo.

"_¡Eso es lo que yo le digo!"_ exclamó Mimi esperanzada de que por fin alguien entendiese su punto de vista.

"_Lo sé. Te conozco bien"_ asintió Koushiro, mirando a la pantalla _"Pero ella piensa diferente, porque supongo que cree que eso haría en tu lugar. Sin embargo, la conozco bien también a ella, y sé que no haría eso tampoco"_

Mimi sonrió ampliamente, dándole la razón, Miyako tampoco saltaría a brazos de nadie después de Ken, sin importar lo que ella creyese. Se acomodó en su asiento, mirando hacia la pantalla también. En silencio, ponderó lo mucho que había cambiado el muchacho sentado a su lado, desde que se habían conocido tantos años antes, aún era callado y reflexivo, pero su nivel de sociabilidad para con sus amigos se había incrementado años luz, lo cual le brindaba una posición privilegiada: era lo suficientemente callado para observar atentamente a los demás, y llegar así a conocerlos muy bien, mientras al mismo tiempo les había brindado la suficiente información para que los demás llegasen a conocerlo a él también.

"_**Did you want me to change? Well, I change for good.  
And I want you to know, that you always get your way  
I wanted to say… Don't you Shiver, Shiver… I'll always be waiting for you"**_

Koushiro sintió su mirada, y volteó hacia ella.

"_¿Si?"_ inquirió el pelirrojo.

"_Ah… Sólo me preguntaba de que más has hablado con Miya-chan, sobre esto Kou-chan" _comentó Mimi. Koushiro sonrió al escuchar el sobrenombre, y se encogió los hombros.

"_Oh, Miyako habla tanto que creo que tomaría mucho tiempo contarte" _comenzó Koushiro _"sin embargo, está muy preocupada por ti, siempre está hablando sobre cómo hacerte sentir mejor, como hacer que dejes de pensar en Yamato, esa clase de cosas"_

Mimi asintió mirando hacia el frente, observando a Miyako.

"_Sé que está preocupada… pero ojalá se arreglara tan fácil" _dijo Mimi, ensombreciendo su mirada con un toque de nostalgia.

Koushiro asintió mientras los previews comenzaban a sonar en los auriculares, pensando en que decir para distraerla.

"_También habla mucho sobre con quien sustituir a Yamato_" continuó Koushiro.

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, mirándolo.

"_¿Y quiénes son los candidatos?"_ preguntó Mimi.

"_Pues trato de contactar a Michael por mucho tiempo, hasta que se enteró que estaba comprometido con una inglesa"_ comentó Koushiro, haciendo memoria a sus conversaciones pasadas.

"_Oh, sí. Recuerdo eso, fue un asco de semana"_ completó Mimi negando con la cabeza, al recordar a Miyako robando su lista de contactos para ubicar el número de Michael.

"_Luego de eso, se lamentó bastante de que Taichi no estuviese disponible"_ continuó Koushiro.

"_Oh sí, hizo una lista de pros y contras sobre que tan factible sería que se lo robase a Sora"_ completó Mimi soltando una pequeña risa.

"_Y luego… estuve yo"_ concluyó Koushiro.

Mimi giró levemente su rostro hacia él, esperando que continuase.

"_¿Y bien por qué desistió de ti? ¿Por qué de frente le dijiste que no saldrías con la loca deprimida?"_ preguntó Mimi sonriendo.

"_**So you know how much I need you, but you never even see me, do you?  
And if this is my final chance of getting you…"**_

Koushiro desvió la mirada al techo sonriendo, para luego girarse a contestar su pregunta de manera sincera.

"_Pues primero, lamento decepcionarte en el hecho de que dudo que se haya rendido por completo conmigo, pues, aquí estamos"_ observó y Mimi asintió entendiendo el punto _"y sobre lo otro, no, no tiene nada que ver con que no saldría con la loca deprimida. Le dije que no te invitaría a salir porque no tenía interés en ser un 'reemplazo' para ti" _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, reclinándose en el asiento y mirando a la pantalla.

"_Por supuesto… ¿Por qué estarías interesado en ser nada mío?"_ comentó la muchacha, negando con la cabeza y leyendo distraídamente los créditos de la película.

"_Dije que no estaba interesado en ser tu 'reemplazo', no dije que no estaría interesado en ser 'nada' tuyo, Mimi" _aclaró Koushiro mirándola de reojo.

Mimi sonrió negando con la cabeza, sin procesar claramente sus palabras. Para luego girarse hacia él confusa.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" _preguntó.

Koushiro suspiró, reclinándose en el asiento y se encogió los hombros.

"_Creo que es más importante que tu estés bien, antes de pensar en invitarte a salir, Mimi" _contestó.

"_**I'll sing it loud and clear; I'll always be waiting for you, I'll always be waiting for you, I'll always be waiting for you, yeah, I'll always be waiting for you"**_

Mimi se mantuvo girada hacia él, observándolo atentamente sin saber que responder. Mientras el muchacho, ya había devuelto su atención a la pantalla.

Unas tonadas familiares de guitarra resonaron en los auriculares, haciendo que su corazón se helara. Aquella música era inconfundible para sus oídos, la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin importar la circunstancia: Snow Patrol – Set the Fire to the third bar. (Nota de la autora: ¡Excelente canción, recomendada!).

Mimi buscó desesperadamente en su bolso, revolviendo todo el contenido, intentando ubicar el ticket hasta encontrarlo y leer el nombre de la película **"Dear John"**. Su corazón se saltó un latido y ella se puso de pie inmediatamente. Esa película era basada en uno de sus libros favoritos y recordaba haber leído que Snow Patrol había colaborado en el soundtrack, no se sentaría dos horas a ser musicalmente torturada por la banda que más le recordaba al amor de su vida.

La muchacha salió a tropezones de la sala, lo más rápido que le fue posible, únicamente pensando en alejarse del sonido de la música, antes de que unas lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos chocolate. Aún en el pasillo de la entrada podía oír el murmullo de la canción, por lo cual se alejó por el lobby, esquivando a los encargados del cine, para que le hicieran preguntas sobre por qué estaba saliéndose en los primeros 5 min de película, y alcanzó la salida del edificio.

Los rayos de sol la cubrieron, y la leve brisa revolvió sus cabellos, al llegar al exterior. Mimi deslizó las manos por su rostro, respirando hondo y alejando el sentimiento de pánico que se había apoderado de ella.

"_¡Mimi!"_ llamó Koushiro alcanzándola.

"_Lo lamento. No debí salirme así"_ se apresuró a disculparse, sin mirarlo, y tomando grandes bocados de aire.

"_No importa… ¿te encuentras bien?"_ preguntó el muchacho dejando una mano en su hombro y mirándola.

Mimi asintió levemente, sentándose en la escalera de la entrada, y mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

"_Sólo fue la canción. Snow Patrol me recuerda a Yamato" _explicó Mimi.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

"_Es muy injusto que te afecte de esta manera, Mimi"_ comentó el muchacho.

"_Lo sé… lo siento, Kou-chan, pero no quiero entrar a ver la película, tendrás que ir sin mi"_ continuó Mimi.

Koushiro negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y deslizó una mano por el cabello caramelo de Mimi, desordenándolo un poco, en modo juguetón.

"_De ninguna manera, me quedo contigo" _anunció _"No tenemos que ver la película. Podemos ir por un helado, o puedo acompañarte a tu casa… incluso si quieres quedarte justo aquí sin moverte, te acompaño" _aseguró Koushiro.

Mimi lo miró por unos segundos, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos abrazándolo en gratitud.

"_¿Te he dicho que eres un súper-amigo, Kou-chan?"_ preguntó.

Koushiro sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.

_Escenario Cromático #__2__: "Monstruo Verde"_

Yamato Ishida salió de la oficina de envíos, jugando con el sobre entre sus dedos. Adentro de aquel sobre, se encontraba su más reciente intento por recuperar a su novia: pasajes a Nueva York y entradas a un concierto de Snow Patrol, que casualmente coincidían con su aniversario.

En silencio, el joven se preguntaba cuál sería la probabilidad de que Mimi aceptara aquella invitación, cuando su mirada vagó al frente topándose con una visión que le heló el alma e hizo sus músculos crujir en ira: Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izumi, juntos, sentados muy cerca y abrazados.

Yamato apretó el sobre entre sus dedos, sintiendo como su visión se teñía de rojo y fijando sus ojos zafiro inclementemente en la figura de Koushiro.

**+*+ 3 años antes +*+**

Era una lluviosa tarde invierno, los alumnos de actividades extracurriculares de la Universidad de Tokio se habían quedado atrapados a causa del diluvio que se había desatado por más de dos horas.

Koushiro Izumi, presidente del club de computación, era uno de los varados en aquella situación. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro resignado mientras observaba la lluvia por la ventana, descartando completamente sus planes de regresar caminando.

"_¿Necesitas que te lleven?"_ preguntó una voz grave a su izquierda. Koushiro giró su rostro hacia el receptor y asintió con la cabeza a Yamato Ishida.

"_Eso sería de gran ayuda, gracias" _contestó Koushiro aliviado.

Yamato sacó las llaves de su bolso, colgando la correa de su porta bajo, de manera diagonal, en su hombro. Los muchachos salieron por la puerta principal, mojándose con las pesadas gotas que escurría el cielo, y corriendo entre la lluvia hasta el automóvil de Yamato. De modo atropellado, él abrió las puertas con el control remoto, y ambos muchachos se adentraron en el automóvil.

Yamato escurrió su cabello, desordenándolo con una mano. Mientras Koushiro utilizó su chaqueta para secar su cara.

"_Extraña lluvia, considerando que no estaba ni si quiera pronosticada"_ comentó Koushiro.

"_Sí, y tuve la mala suerte de quedarme hasta tarde hoy"_ completó Yamato. Koushiro alzó la mirada, recordando que su amigo no estaba inscrito en ninguna actividad que demandara su estadía a esas horas en el instituto.

"_Es verdad… ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?"_ pregunto Koushiro, mientras el rubio colocaba el auto en marcha _"no que no este agradecido por tu rescate, sólo es curioso"_

Yamato sonrió ampliamente sin desviar su mirada del camino, y encendiendo el limpia parabrisas.

"_Pues supongo que no hay motivo de ocultarlo. Estaba hablando con el coordinador. Sobre posibilidad de equivalencias… para Mimi" _comentó Yamato sonriendo _"vuelve a Japón"_

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

"_Ya veo… supongo que estaba destinado a darse en algún momento. Me alegro por ustedes"_ dijo Koushiro.

Yamato detuvo el auto, y observó a su amigo de reojo.

"_Izzie… ¿esto no va a ser un problema o sí?" preguntó. _

Koushiro mantuvo su vista al frente, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué habría de ser un problema?"_ preguntó en voz calmada.

Yamato lo miró de una manera más intensa, intentando lograr su atención, pero sin tener éxito.

"_Sé que tienes interés en ella. Lo sé desde hace tiempo, Koushiro. He notado como la miras, lo sé"_ aseguró.

"_**And it's you I see, but you don't see me, and it's you I hear, so loud and clear,  
I sing it loud and clear: I'll always be waiting for you"**_

Koushiro guardó silencio, encogiéndose los hombros, y lo observó de reojo.

"_Lo que sea que siento por ella es irrelevante. Es tu novia, llevan casi un año juntos. Yo sería incapaz de hacer nada al respecto, y tú sabes perfectamente, Yamato" _contestó Koushiro en voz calmada.

"_Lo sé… no estoy pensando mal de ti, Izzie, sólo me preguntaba si ahora que estará en Japón no te causara problemas" _comentó Yamato.

Koushiro volteó hacia la ventana en silencio.

"_No es una situación nueva para mi, Yamato. Somos amigos, los tres. No pasa nada, en verdad. Además, Mimi no tiene la menor idea"_ Koushiro volteó hacia él _"Puedes estar tranquilo conmigo, te doy mi palabra" _

Yamato asintió y colocó el automóvil en marcha.

"_Además, no es como si Mimi Tachikawa jamás me ha dado si quiera la hora del día"_ comentó Koushiro sonriendo de lado _"no tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú… créeme"_

"_**So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention… and you know how much I need you, but you never even seen me…"**_

Yamato dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia asintiendo.

"_Realmente me gane la lotería con ella… ¿no?"_ comentó más para sí mismo.

"_Sí, lo hiciste"_ contestó Koushiro.

**+*+ Presente +*+**

Yamato Ishida apretó con fuerza el sobre, haciendo que sus nudillos crujieran… ¿La palabra de Koushiro seguía siendo válida después de que había arruinado su relación con Mimi? Algo en su mente le dijo que no lo era.

"_¡Voy a matarlo!" _exclamó Yamato.

El muchacho introdujo el sobre dentro de su chaqueta y emprendió carrera hasta ellos, concentrándose únicamente en las dos figuras abrazadas al borde de la escalinata en la entrada del cine. Tan furioso, y celoso, que cualquier otra figura a su alrededor se volvía brumosa frente a sus ojos.

Un fuerte sonido de cornetas estallando al mismo tiempo, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y lo hizo notar que había cruzado la calle en verde, sin mirar a los lados, y los automóviles habían tenido que frenar o desviarse para no llevárselo por delante, lo cual había ocasionado un embotellamiento. Conductores furiosos le gritaban vulgaridades al pasar, pero Yamato Ishida no poseía ojos para nada más que la imagen de Koushiro Izumi abrazando a SU Mimi Tachikawa.

Escenarios Cromáticos Concomitantes

Un mismo evento en la vida, puede generar numerosas reacciones en numerosas personas,  
a pesar de que dichas reacciones estén relacionadas por la misma situación,  
estas pueden ser tan diversas como una paleta de colores y tan opuestas como los extremos de una batería.

Una misma noticia puede generar pesar, alegría o rabia a diferentes receptores, dependiendo de las emociones que esta cause al oyente.

Todo se resume a: **Perspectiva**. Cada persona evalúa una situación de manera distinta, centrándose en los sentimientos que dicho evento genera en su interior

Lo que hace felices a algunos, a veces le cuesta la felicidad a otros.

Lo que para muchos puede ser motivo de sonrisa, puede significar lágrimas colaterales para muchos otros

La naturaleza humana se centra en tomar las mejores decisiones para ganancia individual, y es raro el ser humano que considera las reacciones del colectivo a la hora de tomar una decisión.

Todos estos causales conllevan a escenarios disimiles tan cromáticamente opuestos como los diferentes matices en un arcoíris, y tan numerosos como estrellas cubren el firmamento.

Sin embargo, todos esos escenarios aparentemente heterogéneos poseen algo en común: se originan de un evento de tal significancia en la vida que no puede más que causar un coctel de emociones en cada uno de los involucrados, aun si las reacciones son opuestas, la intensidad con la que son sentidas por cada involucrado se vuelven concomitantes a ojos objetivos.

Dicen que es mucho más fácil ver los errores en espejos ajenos que en el reflejo propio… ¿Es acaso por eso que somos 100% más capaces de ver cómo arreglar los problemas ajenos a nuestro control?

¿O es acaso que al desligarnos de toda emoción que conlleve a ganancia personal, nos es más fácil estudiar las variables de cada escenario frente a nosotros?

¿Acaso las emociones afectan nuestra visión de perspectiva, cómo lentes de colores afectan nuestros ojos?

Y si es así… ¿Cómo elegimos cuál lente cromático nos conllevara al escenario correcto? ¿Y cómo decidimos qué hacer en una situación cuando nuestra perspectiva ya ha sido teñida con el color de nuestras emociones?

¿Es, acaso, posible tomar decisiones sin involucrar nuestras emociones?

Y, de hacerlo… ¿las decisiones lógicas son las correctas cuando afectan nuestro corazón?

Si una situación es capaz de afectar nuestras emociones con una intensidad concomitante, ¿Cómo sabemos cuál emoción es la que debe nublar nuestro juicio?

Si cada escenario cromático concomitante es directamente proporcional a la persona que somos, y a lo que estamos sintiendo en el momento de vivir un evento específico… Entonces, ¿acaso eso significa que cada decisión tomada no pudo haber sido cambiada si sólo hubiésemos cambiado el lente?

**

* * *

Agradecimientos**

A **FernandoBlack** por ayudarme a desenredar mi mente cuando es un desastre.

A **Andy** por revisarme los errores ortográficos, que no me dio tiempo de leer xD. ¡ME SALVASTE LA VIDA SI NO ES POR TI NO PUBLICO HOY!

A **Suzu-chan** por enviarme msgs por el Twitter para saber si sigo viva.

A todos los que enviaron sus esperanzadores RR y me mantuvieron la historia en la mente, para que no renunciara y me dedicara a ver Glee y a twittear todo este tiempo xDDD:**Eri, ****Grez****, ****lov3Sesshumaru****, DarkyStar, ****anna89****, ****, ****, ****Rowssie****, Shirls, ****Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki****, Redii, ****PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia****, ****Mavi-neko****, ****bela de slytherin****, KaoruxKenshin, ****Raycel03****, ****kirstty****, MimatoRulez, ****SiageLove****, Jessica, ****FernandoBlack****, MicaNo, ****Sakura Tachikawa****, ****Multicolored Midnight****, Silvia, Franny y paolis. **

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos que me hicieron pasar los 1300 hits! *o* estoy en la luna.

Gracias a todos los que me agregaron a su lista de fav o alerts, especialmente a los silenciosos comprobados: **MariiaKaroliina****, ****MissPerfectLunaStar**** y ****Ai no Kuroi****.**

Espero que el capítulo raro no me corra a los lectores, que les haya gustado lo que escribí, y que tengan un tiempito de dejarme su opinión. Disculpen la locura y posibles errores ortográficos o gramaticales. Se les quiere.

**Isabel Black**


	5. Animadversión imaginaria

**¡NO ESTABA MUERTA ESTABA EN LAS SINUOSAS LAGUNAS DE MI MENTE! **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ AÑO! ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! ¡FELIZ CUALQUIER OTRO WTF QUE ME SALTE EN MI AUTOAISLAMIENTO! **

**Lo lamento, estuve temporalmente atrapada en el Valle sin Retorno (Referencia al ciclo artúrico: Jean Markale si no lo han leído ignórenlo), bueno estuve perdida sin leer ni escribir por semanas, lo sé y lo lamento. Sí he estado muy inspirada últimamente (más de 25 poemas por Dios santo) Pero no daba con una escena del FF que mantuvo este capítulo en espera por tanto tiempo. **

**Espero ponerme pronto al corriente con mi lectura de FF's y mientras les traigo esto, por ahí hasta me dijeron 'que dejara de hacer cosas adultas y volviera' xDDDD pues aquí estoy! La canción es Breathing Slowly – Crossfade. Sin más que hablar les dejo el capítulo: **

**

* * *

**

**Animadversión imaginaria**

Mimi Tachikawa soltó un sonoro suspiro observando el rojo vino que desprendía de su brazo hacia el pequeño tubo de ensayo conectado a su vena. Realmente odiaba la sangre, aquel líquido brillante y denso que corría por sus venas, el que le dejaba sonrojar sus mejillas, el que hacia bombear su corazón, el que le daba vida a su cuerpo… realmente lo odiaba. No por el principio de la vida que brindaba aquel néctar rojo, sino por lo que significaba derramarlo: dolor.

¿Dolor físico? No. Ese no era el problema. Odiaba los hospitales, por lo cual odiaba que la arrastrasen hasta allá, ir a un hospital requería un alto grado de preparación psicológica que le causaba daño emocional. Prepararse para sentir dolor, es mucho peor que sentirlo en sí. Y si a eso le sumaba la definición que tenía derramar sangre en su cabeza: **desangrarse**… ¿acaso no se sentía así todos los días después de que cierto rubio jugara futbol americano con su corazón? Desangrado emocional. Como si día con día Yamato Ishida arrastrase unas gotas más de sangre de su aún latiente corazón… Con Yamato tenía suficiente, ¿Por qué también tenían que llevarse los doctores aquella parte de su vida? Simplemente no era justo.

Suspirando nuevamente, sus ojos chocolate, bailaron desde el tubo de ensayo, hacia su izquierda, donde Koushiro Izzumi sostenía su mano mientras una enfermera le limpiaba el sangrado en el labio del joven.

Sintió deseos de disculparse nuevamente, Koushiro probablemente jamás había sido físicamente atacado por un energúmeno rubio antes, y el que hubiese pasado en esta ocasión era enteramente su culpa.

Bueno. En realidad, era culpa de Yamato, pero aún así se sentía culpable.

Si no hubiera estado con él, entonces el rubio no hubiese perdido los estribos. El sólo pensar en él, le hizo llevar la mirada al otro lado de la sala, donde el rubio se encontraba de espaldas a la pared, con los brazos cruzados y negándose a dejar que le vendaran la mano que había estampado contra la pared de ladrillos en medio de su arranque de ira.

Yamato Ishida no volteaba a mirarles, ni permitía que lo tratasen, sin embargo, los había seguido hasta el hospital.

Mimi soltó un suspiro preguntándose por qué a veces era tan difícil entenderlo.

El rubio sintió la mirada de la muchacha, y un escalofrío se esparció por su columna vertebral, sintiendo vergüenza consigo mismo por el acto de barbarie que había cometido, enteramente consciente de que había perdido tal derecho.

Yamato Ishida envió una mala mirada a la enfermera que cruzó su camino por cuarta vez intentando curarle su mano derecha. No merecería ser tratado, no merecía su atención. Merecía sentir dolor, y una mórbida parte masoquista en su interior deseaba que Koushiro hubiese devuelto más golpes. Tal vez el dolor físico podría distraerlo, nada es peor que el infierno de tu propia mente.

"_**Who am I to save you?**_

_**To try and tame you, now that you are free of me?"**_

Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, vagamente consciente de que sangraba, y de más obsesionado por el reflejo en el cristal de la ventana: Koushiro Izzumi sosteniendo la mano de Mimi Tachikawa.

La parte izquierda de su cerebro era muy categórica en este punto: Koushiro sólo trataba de ayudar, Mimi odiaba los hospitales, las agujas y la sangre, era un acto diseñado para darle valor y que ella no se sintiese sola. El pelirrojo la conocía bien, y Yamato había estado en su lugar muchas veces en el pasado, sosteniendo su mano hasta cuando se raspaba una pierna. Se ponía como una niña, adorable y vulnerable como si pudiese ser rota por un suspiro, y ese mero acto de caballerosidad le infundía valor. Lógicamente, Yamato comprendía que Koushiro meramente trataba de ayudar, el pelirrojo no jugaba sucio y de algún modo le alegraba que Mimi tuviese alguien en este momento que la hiciese sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, la parte derecha de su cerebro, su cerebro límbico y reptil, donde sólo vivían sus emociones e impulsos, le gritaban que terminara de matarlo a golpes para que dejara de tocar a SU Mimi. Sus impulsos animales únicamente querían golpear a Koushiro con la bandeja del curetaje hasta que le entrase en la cabeza que invadía terreno ajeno.

Yamato apretó ambas manos, causándose más dolor en la mano herida, y aguantando las ganas de seguir a sus impulsos. Intentando por cada medio posible que su cerebro lógico ganase aquella batalla, por el bien de todos.

El rubio logró fijarse en el hermoso reflejo de Mimi, aislando la imagen de Koushiro, intentando concentrarse únicamente en el brillo de sus ojos y el sonrosado de sus mejillas.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado. Aquella tarde él únicamente había pensado en disculparse nuevamente, en poder perderse en sus ojos aunque sólo fuese por meros segundos. Necesitaba sentirla con tal ahincó que su piel ardía con el mero pensamiento. Extrañarla ya ni si quiera era masoquismo emocional, su mente se había encargado de encarcelarlo en su propio cuerpo, robándole la voluntad de hacer, pensar o decir cualquier cosa que no se relacionase a ella, sintiendo como si su cerebro hubiese sido implantado con un atajo para llevar cualquier pensamiento de vuelta hasta Mimi Tachikawa, como el experimento de seis grados de separación:

'_Banana. Las bananas son amarillas. No me gusta el amarillo. No conozco a nadie que le guste el amarillo. A menos que cuentes gente que se viste de amarillo. Mimi tiene un vestido amarillo… pero esa es Mimi, no el amarillo. Mimi es hermosa… la extraño tanto…' _

Yamato suspiró exasperado, en su mente Mimi nunca se alejaba por más de seis pensamientos, a veces a muchos menos de distancia. Como si su cerebro se negase a pensar en nada más, recordándole que merecía pensar todo el día en el daño que había causado: su cárcel particular. Su propia mente le había dado la espalda, igual que sus amigos, nadie estaba de su lado… ¿Por qué habrían de estarlo? Merecía el castigo.

"_**But next time when you break down,  
is it me you'll take down, you on your knees?…"  
**_

Sus macabros seis grados de separación eran parte de su condena. No podía sacarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza, aún si quisiera hacerlo. Estaba atrapado.

Yamato reprimió los deseos de estampar su cabeza repetidamente contra la pared a ver si con eso retomaba la lógica que había seguido en el segundo que dejó escapar la singular mejor cosa que le paso en toda su vida. Siendo incapaz de si quiera recordar su status mental al tomar esa decisión, seguía siendo incapaz de responder la pregunta que más necesitaba oír Mimi _**"¿Por qué?"**_ quizás si se golpeaba suficientes veces la cabeza podría encontrar esa respuesta…

"_**So, who was I to hurt you, to desert you when you needed me there?"**_

Apretando los puños, entornó los ojos en el reflejo del cristal para observar también a Koushiro, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a la castaña, sin si quiera prestar atención a lo que le hacían a él mismo.

**Koushiro estaba enamorado de Mimi**, todos habían sabido eso por años, un secreto tácito que nadie señalaba por código de honor. Probablemente, la única persona ingenua a aquello era la propia receptora de los afectos de Koushiro: Mimi, sin duda, todos los demás lo sabían. No porque Koushiro hubiese hecho nunca nada al respecto, sino, simplemente porque era obvio para cualquiera que prestase atención al modo en el que observaba a la castaña. Un modo muy similar a la mirada que enviaba Yamato en la misma dirección.

Sin embargo, Koushiro jamás había intentado sabotear su relación de ninguna manera, y Yamato sabía eso. Era un hombre honorable y un amigo leal. Pero aún seguía siendo hombre, por lo cual él estaba seguro de que si se presentaba la oportunidad aquel noble amigo sería sin duda su oponente. Ningún hombre en su mente cuerda pasaría la oportunidad de tener a su lado a una mujer como Mimi. Menos uno que ha pasado años admirándola en secreto.

Aquel pensamiento helaba el corazón de Yamato con intensidad criogénica. El pelirrojo no era como los otros idiotas con los que Miyako le arreglaba citas, quienes probablemente sólo buscarían aventuras momentáneas o a quienes Mimi les cerraría la puerta en la cara por desinterés.

El pelirrojo era diferente… Koushiro de hecho podría hacerla feliz… y eso lo dejaría en la nada… y aquel era el pensamiento individual más aterrador que Yamato Ishida jamás se habría planteado escuchar…

**+*+ Una Hora Antes *+***

Un estruendoso frenazo resonó en la esquina más recóndita de la mente de Yamato Ishida, trayéndolo como un bólido de vuelta a la realidad. En medio de su desesperación y arranque de ira, había cruzado la calle, cual alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirar a los lados. Un pequeño auto negro estuvo a milímetros de atropellarlo, mientras que uno verde a su izquierda tuvo que virar para no chocar con un camión a su lado. En una inspección visual, muy vaga y corta, Yamato pudo notar que muchos automóviles habían tenido que frenar o desviarse para no llevárselo por delante o chocar con sus vecinos que frenaron bruscamente a su causa, ello había ocasionado un embotellamiento en plena avenida principal. De todos los autos a su alrededor, pares de ojos furiosos observaban al rubio, gritándole vulgaridades a través de sus ventanas cuando pasaba a su lado.

Todo aquel desastre había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, siendo un espectáculo para cualquiera en un rango suficientemente cercano para observarlo, sin embargo, Yamato Ishida probablemente olvidaría todo aquel estruendo en cuestión de segundos, únicamente una cosa ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Sus ojos zafiro estaban clavados enteramente en las dos figuras a meros dos metros de distancia.

Mimi Tachikawa y Koushiro Izzumi, ya no se abrazaban, ahora se encontraban de pie, con expresiones gemelas de palpable confusión, mientras reconocían al causante de la tribulación urbana.

Yamato Ishida, cruzando a rápidas zancadas el espacio que los separaba alcanzándolos en cuestión de segundos, ignorando las interrogantes de Mimi, se abalanzó directamente hasta Koushiro dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que el pelirrojo se fue de espaldas hasta el piso por el impacto del golpe.

Mimi soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y se atravesó en su camino al ver que Yamato iba ya en busca del siguiente golpe.

"_¡YAMATO! ¡¿TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO?"_ gritó Mimi histérica en su dirección, abriendo los brazos para impedirle el paso hacia Koushiro.

Yamato ni si quiera volteó a mirarla, demasiado furioso para fijarse en algo más que el 'objetivo' frente a él.

"_De pie, Izzumi"_ ordenó con voz fría _"no me hagas golpearte en el piso"_ soltó Yamato. Los ojos de Mimi se ensancharon al oírlo.

"_¡Yamato!"_ gritó Mimi dando una patada en el suelo y moviéndose para impedirle irse contra su amigo.

"_¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Yamato?"_ soltó Koushiro, al tiempo que se colocaba de pie.

"_¡PASA QUE VOY A MATARTE, IZZUMI!"_ gritó Yamato esquivando a Mimi y lanzando otro puñetazo en dirección al genio de las computadoras. Koushiro lo esquivo, con una mirada de confusión _"¡Deja de esconderte detrás de ella, cobarde!"_

"_¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo detrás de nadie, si tienes algo que resolver conmigo porque no empiezas por decirme que demonios es!"_ soltó Koushiro dando un paso hacia el rubio, y retirándose de la protección de la castaña.

"_¡Hey, hey! ¡Ya basta! ¡Quietos los dos!" _soltó Mimi atravesándose en seguida entre los dos, con Koushiro a sus espaldas y observando a Yamato, dejó una mano en el pecho de su exnovio alejándolo, y tomó con la otra el brazo de su amigo para que se mantuviera quieto tras ella.

"_Brillante, Izzumi, ¿la usaras como escudo?"_ soltó Yamato, prácticamente gruñendo de furia al verse obstaculizado para ejercer forma física en su ira interna.

Koushiro apretó los puños con fuerza y esquivó a Mimi, logrando empujar a Yamato por el pecho, con fuerza.

"_¡Si alguien aquí tiene fama de usar a la gente, CREÉME que no soy yo!" _soltó el pelirrojo, sabiendo que aquel sería un golpe bajo para el rubio.

Yamato se tornó blanco al escuchar sus palabras, elevando su nivel de furia contenida a un nuevo escalón desconocido. Ambos muchachos se acercaron, dispuestos a resolver aquello a golpes. Hubo un forcejeo, que la castaña fue incapaz de separar por más que lo intento, donde ambos muchachos intentaron golpearse mutuamente, hasta que Yamato ganó el forcejeó propiciando otro puñetazo que envió a Koushiro al suelo.

"_¡YA BASTA!"_ gritó Mimi, arreglándoselas para empujar a Yamato hacia atrás _"¡Tendrás que golpearme a mi primero, Yamato, pero a Koushiro lo dejas en paz!"_ decretó la muchacha alejándolo con ambas manos.

Yamato logró esquivarla por un momento, ignorando por completo sus palabras, pero la muchacha se giró rápidamente hacia él dándole una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

"_¡CÁLMATE, YAMATO!"_ ordenó la muchacha sin dejar de escudar a Koushiro de su furioso ex_ "¡Cálmate en este mismo instante y ALÉJATE DE KOU-CHAN!" _

"_**So now that you've learned to hate me… You finally set free… I fall to my knees"  
**_

El rubio la observó fijamente, deteniendo sus movimientos frenticos, como si su cuerpo fuese controlado por hilos que ella controlaba, manteniéndose simplemente inmóvil frente a ella. Mimi lo observó por unos segundos, como midiendo su nivel de obediencia, cuando estuvo segura de que no se lanzaría nuevamente en contra de Koushiro, la muchacha se giró, arrodillándose rápidamente junto a su amigo.

"_¿Te encuentras bien, Kou-chan?"_ preguntó bajando inmediatamente su tono de voz, y reemplazando su mirada indignada por una de preocupación.

Yamato apretó los puños, siendo incapaz de observar a SU Mimi consolando a alguien más. Soltando un gruñido, que asemejaba bastante al de un animal enjaulado, el rubio giró hasta quedar de espaldas a ambos.

La ira contenida en su interior era de tal magnitud que sus manos comenzaron a temblar al no tener a quien golpear ya. El murmullo de las palabras de Mimi a Koushiro lo torturaban como un canto de guerra macabro, y sentía que su cabeza explotaría en mil millones de pedazos si no podía controlar sus impulsos de descuartizar a Koushiro en pequeños pedazos de sushi.

La oleada de ira que creció en él se convirtió rápidamente en un tsunami tan fuerte que de hecho logro marearlo. Su visión estaba contaminada, no podía distinguir más que sombras, y su mente se negaba a dejar de tener otro pensamiento que no fuese su peor pesadilla. Se fue quedando sin aire, al parecer había olvidado como soltar el aire de sus pulmones, y su mandíbula estaba apretada con tal fuerza que seriamente temió que se astillaría los dientes.

La mente del rubio iba a mil por hora, creando una serie de imágenes macabras diseñadas con el único propósito de su tortura: Koushiro y Mimi en una cita, Koushiro y Mimi tomados de la mano, Koushiro y Mimi riendo juntos, Koushiro y Mimi besándose…

Sin poderse contener ni un sólo segundo más, Yamato se dirigió a la pared de ladrillo y la golpeó tantas veces como le fue posible con su puño derecho, propiciando cada golpe con toda la fuerza e ira que se embotellaba en su interior. El crujir de sus huesos al estamparse con la pared era tal que para el momento en que le fue imposible seguir golpeando la pared sin gemir de dolor, asumió que se había fracturado ya la mano.

"_**I'm breathing slowly… like you said to do when you had lost control  
my head spins from God's wind that carries you away from me…"**_

"_Yama…"_ escuchó el suave murmullo a su derecha, aquella voz melodiosa y algo infantil que poseía un efecto casi automático en sus sentidos. Giró levemente su rostro para encontrar los ojos chocolate de ella mirándolo muy abiertos y asustados.

Se sorprendió, de encontrarse a sí mismo incapaz de sostener la mirada, y la bajo instintivamente a su mano derecha. Ojala aquella mano doliera más que su corazón en aquel instante.

"_Estas sangrando"_ soltó inmediatamente Mimi halando su chaqueta para tomar su brazo y examinar de lejos su mano.

Yamato alzó la mirada a ella, sintiendo como su ira se desvanecía a la mera visión de sus ojos preocupados, como si lo hiciesen caer en un sueño.

"_Parece que está rota" _respondió Koushiro a su lado, haciendo que Yamato despertase de su ensueño. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a los de Koushiro, que no lo miraban a él, por el contrario estaban fijos en Mimi.

Yamato frunció el ceño preguntándose porque no mantenía distancia, aún con una mano rota podría matarlo a golpes, y Koushiro lo sabía.

De pronto lo entendió: no se alejaba por Mimi. Esa realización le causó un nuevo hoyo en el corazón.

Mimi miraba horrorizada a Koushiro, pero Yamato no lograba entender sus palabras, como si se encontrase sumergido en un universo paralelo, muy lejos de ellos dos. Pudo distinguir un murmullo lejano sobre 'ir al hospital' y observar la alarma en el rostro de Mimi multiplicarse al notar que Koushiro sangraba también.

Yamato fue cayendo en una especie de ensueño, como si su cerebro límbico hubiese colapsado por aquel arranque intenso y ahora simplemente durmiese en un mundo lejano. Fue vagamente consiente de la alarma en la voz de Mimi por arrastrarlos a ambos al hospital, meramente dejándose llevar, sin pensar en nada, aislándose por completo del mundo que lo rodeaba, intentando concentrarse en el dolor de su mano y no en la escena frente a él.

"_Sólo es un golpe, sangrado leve, yo no tengo que ir al hospital"_ exclamó Koushiro a su lado _"él es otro tema, deberían vendarle el brazo, pero yo solamente te acompañaré"_

"_De ninguna manera, tienen que atenderlos a ambos, Kou-chan"_ regañó Mimi enviándole una mirada severa a su amigo.

Koushiro soltó una sonrisa condescendiente, cediendo inmediatamente al pedido de Mimi, como si sus palabras fueran ordenes reales, y él físicamente incapaz de desobedecerlas. Yamato entendió perfectamente aquella acción: No era fácil tarea decirle que no a alguien que te mira de esa manera… De la manera en la que Mimi observaba a Koushiro en aquel momento: con ojos brillantes llenos de interés y preocupación.

Yamato no estuvo seguro de en qué momento comenzaron a caminar, siendo simplemente impulsado por una fuerza invisible que le impedía apartar la vista de las dos personas frente a él. Aún arrastrado por un ensueño desconocido, los observaba a ambos hablar pero sólo procesando partes de su conversación.

"_Ya que vamos a ir al hospital, no te escaparas de tomarte la muestra de sangre"_ escuchó decir a Koushiro en una parte del camino _"No creas que he olvidado lo que dijo Jou sobre tu salud"_

Mimi le envió una mirada sorprendida.

"_Odio sacarme la sangre" _soltó Mimi, cerrando los ojos en aire dramático _"además, vamos porque ustedes están heridos, no tiene nada que ver conmigo"_

"_Lo sé, pero debes cuidarte"_ insistió Koushiro dejando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha _"no quiero que te pase nada. Tener anemia no es un juego"_

Yamato abrió los ojos al escuchar la última línea y giró a observar a su exnovia, esperando que corrigiera aquella afirmación sobre su salud. Sin embargo, la muchacha simplemente asintió en aire derrotado.

"_Sé que tienes razón… pero realmente odio sacarme la sangre"_ insistió en aire infantil.

"_Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo"_ prometió Koushiro con una sonrisa, que le hizo doler su labio roto, lo cual la convirtió en una mueca.

"_¡Oh! ¿Estás bien? Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto"_ se disculpó la castaña, avergonzada y con un fuerte tono roza en sus mejillas.

Ningún otro sonido alcanzó los oídos de Yamato, mientras los hilos de sus pensamientos seguían el tren lógico que aquella escena le mostraba.

Mimi estaba observando a Koushiro como amigo, sin duda alguna, como una leal, preocupada y atenta amiga. Le trataba con su característica dulzura y afecto. Pero había algo más, algo que aún no podía definir, pero que se vislumbraba hacia… predilección. Podía comprender que quisiera protegerlo, era parte de su carácter, pero hablar con Koushiro sin voltear a ver a Yamato, correr a su lado a revisar su estado antes que darle su atención a él… eso era diferente.

Koushiro de algún modo poseía un grado de atención mayor al que Mimi le brindaba a cualquier otro de sus amigos. Quien más que él, Yamato Ishida, el último amigo que se robo su corazón podría identificar con exactitud aquel comienzo de 'algo' lo que sea que fuese…

'_Lo quiere…'_ dijo en seguida una voz en su cabeza, burlándose de él.

"_**Looks like you got away from me this time for good…"  
**_

**+*+ Presente *+***

Yamato cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando ser capaz de pensar en algo más, cualquier cosa, que no fuese el inminente 'algo' que podía vislumbrar frente a él.

No había golpeado a Koushiro por propasarse con Mimi. No lo había golpeado porque creyera que tenía malas intensiones. No había golpeado a aquel pelirrojo por ser mala persona o por intentar 'robarle algo'.

Yamato Ishida meramente atentó contra la integridad física de Koushiro Izzumi por una razón muy simple…

"_Deja que te atendieran la mano, Yamato"_ escuchó decir a su izquierda. El rubio giró levemente sus ojos en esa dirección, sin sorprenderse al encontrar a Koushiro allí.

Guardando silencio, Yamato simplemente apretó los puños, conteniendo el deseo de terminar lo que había comenzado una hora antes.

"_Realmente deberías alejarte de mí, Koushiro"_ advirtió sinceramente Yamato, usando el tono de voz más amenazante que fue capaz de articular, incapaz de saber cuánto tiempo soportaría sus impulsos.

Koushiro soltó un suspiro, sin inmutarse o intimidarse por su clara amenaza.

"_Te trajo aquí para que te curaran la mano, Yamato. Porque está preocupada por ti" _dijo el pelirrojo enviándole una mirada severa.

Yamato estampó nuevamente la mano contra la pared a su derecha, causándose más daño y repitiéndose que merecía el dolor.

"_Eres tan infantil. No es el momento de que te hagas la víctima, Yamato"_ regañó Koushiro dando un paso hacia él.

Yamato giró su cuerpo hacia el pelirrojo, usando su ventaja en altura como un arma de intimidación, y enviándole la mirada más fría que sus ojos azules hubiesen utilizado en toda su vida.

"_**Since those days have passed me by, I'm in and out of life, the way you used to be…"  
**_

"_Cuida lo que dices, o no me hago responsable de lo que te haga, Izzumi"_

Koushiro frunció el ceño, mirándolo desconcertado.

"_Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No tiene nada que ver conmigo, si quieres golpearme: adelante"_ soltó.

"_¿Para que Mimi siga creyendo que eres una indefensa víctima? Sí, claro. Sólo viniste aquí a provocarme" _

"_¿Provocarte? No puedes ser lo suficientemente idiota de creer que algo de esto podría impresionar a Mimi" _dijo Koushiro en tono condescendiente "_Y si hay alguien aquí pasando por víctima, ese alguien eres tú, Yamato"_

"_¿Yo?"_

"_Sí, tú. Pero estas tan sumergido en tu egoísmo que ni si quiera te das cuenta. Crees que pararte aquí sintiendo dolor es alguna especie de redención, pero te equivocas. Mimi está preocupada por ti, y cada segundo que pasas aquí a la única que estas castigando es a ella… ¿si quiera la conoces? ¿No te das cuenta que está sentada allá echándose la culpa por toda esta situación? ¡Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha pedido disculpas! Y créeme, si no estuviera tan molesta contigo estaría aquí pidiéndote disculpas también. Disculpas por estar conmigo, disculpas por hacerte sentir así, disculpas por cosas que no tienen sentido ¡Porque así es ella, se echa la culpa de todo y tú lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes y… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a usarlo para victimizarte?"_

Yamato alzó las cejas observándolo en silencio.

"_Madura, Yamato. Y si tanto la quieres, entonces deja de hacerla sufrir con tu actitud. Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Trágate tu orgullo y dale gusto" _soltó Koushiro dándole la espalda, y volviendo al lado de Mimi, quien llenaba en silencio unas formas administrativas para sus exámenes.

Yamato mantuvo su vista fija en el pelirrojo, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Con lentitud, se dirigió hacia la enfermera más cercana y permitió finalmente que atendieran su mano.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Koushiro tenía razón en cada palabra pronunciada, y esa era la razón por la cual él había atentado contra la integridad física del joven, una razón muy simple: Koushiro era mejor hombre que él.

"_**You know I always was the strong one… but now I've come undone,**_

_**Sweet release come to me…"**_

Mimi alzó la mirada hacia el rubio y soltó una sonrisa.

"_Por fin permite que lo atiendan, que bueno"_ comentó la muchacha observando a Yamato.

Koushiro desvió la mirada hacia él, y asintió en silencio.

"_Ya veo" _

Mimi desvió sus ojos a los negros de Koushiro.

"_¿Qué le dijiste?" inquirió_ instintivamente.

Koushiro alzó las cejas, sorprendido, sin notar que ella se había dado cuenta de su 'conversación' con el rubio.

"_Nada que Yamato no supiera ya"_ contestó simplemente encogiéndose los hombros.

Mimi alzó las cejas sin entender completamente su respuesta.

"_Lo que sea que le dijiste, gracias" _se apresuró a decir levantándose a entregar su formulario.

Koushiro negó rápidamente con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Mimi sonrió, nuevamente, esta vez por su modestia y sus ojos volvieron a Yamato.

"_Realmente no es alguien violento"_ comentó la castaña "_sé que se peleaba mucho con Taichi, pero realmente no es violento… y no lo digo por justificarlo, es que en serio no lo es… es primera vez que golpea a alguien por estar conmigo"_

Koushiro se levantó, posicionándose a su lado, sin mirar en la dirección de los ojos de ella.

"_No sé porque te golpearía precisamente a ti, Kou-chan, por más que lo pienso, no le veo sentido" _insistió Mimi.

"_Pues… supongo que nunca lo sabremos"_ comentó Koushiro encogiéndose los hombros.

"_Oh, vamos Kou-chan, alguien tan inteligente como tú debe tener alguna teoría al respecto"_ exclamó Mimi.

Koushiro suspiró, entornando la vista hacia el rubio, y negó con la cabeza.

"_No tengo la más mínima idea de por qué lo hizo"_ mintió el pelirrojo _"pero quizás, si yo sintiera que pierdo a alguien como tú, tendría la misma reacción" _

Mimi ladeó el rostro, confusa.

"_¿A qué te refieres?" _

Koushiro negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose los hombros y le envió una sonrisa.

"_A que sus celos se llevaron su cerebro lógico" _

"_Eso pensé yo. Celos. Pero tiene celos de todo el que me miran y sólo a ti te golpeó, a nadie más… es curioso" _comentó Mimi.

Koushiro alzó las cejas mirándola.

"_Ahora que lo dices, sí. Es muy curioso"_ completó Koushiro.

Mimi asintió. Ciertamente era curioso, estando al tanto de todas las citas en las que Miyako la había involucrado, Yamato Ishida jamás había tenido una reacción ni si quiera parecida a la que había tenido aquella tarde. El muchacho siempre había mantenido los ojos pegados a su 'vida social' por si acaso, dándole cabida a una decena de reacciones diferentes.

¿Ira? Numerosas veces, con cualquiera que intentaba darle un beso de buenas noches. Pero jamás había llegado a más de una amenaza o un simple empujón, esta vez fue mucho peor, y algo le decía que pudo ser aún más trágico de lo que fue.

¿Repulsión? Por supuesto, especialmente por el deportista que intento lamerle la cara.

¿Enemistad? Con todos, ninguno le agradaba simplemente por estar en su presencia.

¿Burla? Seguro, como con el muchacho vegetariano que usaba pantalones blancos e intento hacerla 'oír las buenas noticias' de la comuna hippie.

¿Tristeza? Todo el tiempo, los ojos de Yamato brillaban llenos de culpa y remordimiento todos los días.

Pero ataques energúmenos de barbarie, no, esta era la primera vez.

Mimi se mordió el labio preguntándose qué estaría ocurriendo. Yamato y Koushiro eran amigos… de todas las personas que podrían desencadenar aquella ira en Yamato… ¿Por qué tenía que ser Koushiro?

"_Kou-chan… No lo entiendo" _Koushiro asintió en silencio, evitando contestar.

"_Señor Ishida, no puedo curar su mano si sigue presionándola de esa manera" _le regaño por quinta vez la enfermera.

Yamato soltó un suspiro exasperado, y desvió su mirada de la escena, extrañando la fría y negra soledad de su apartamento. Siempre había sido asocial, pero en aquel instante la presencia de otras personas a su alrededor estaba causándole náuseas. No podía mirar a Mimi y Koushiro hablar con normalidad, ni tampoco podía desviar la mirada de ellos.

Masoquismo puro. Ni si quiera podía decir que los dos muchachos hacían algo malo, simplemente hablaban sin ningún tipo de contacto físico. Pero la normalidad con la que hablaban era un peor castigo a sí Mimi de hecho tratase de darle celos con el pelirrojo… lo que ocurría frente a él era mucho peor.

Cuando él estaba alrededor, Mimi se comportaba como una frágil mariposa a la que se ha mantenido en las manos restringiéndole el acceso al oxigeno: débil y frágil. Normalmente no estaba en su presencia por más de dos minutos sin estallar en llanto casi frenético y derrumbarse en el suelo como si el dolor que sintiese por sólo verlo fuese demasiado para soportarlo en pie.

Sin embargo, parecía que alrededor de Koushiro la muchacha no sólo era capaz de mantener su compostura, sino de conversar y hasta sonreír…

"_**Cause I'm breathing slowly like you said to do when you had lost control  
my head spins from god's winds that carries you away from me"  
**_

"_¿Quieres que llame a tu novia para que se siente contigo?"_ pregunto la muchacha.

Yamato sintió una punzada de dolor en su sien al oírla, cual puñalada en su corazón por cada palabra dicha.

¿Su novia? Mimi Tachikawa no era su novia. Ya no. pero tener que decir eso en voz alta dolía más de lo que su mano jamás podría doler.

"_Ella… no es… mi novia…"_ soltó lentamente con una voz que sonaba enteramente diferente a la suya.

"_Oh, lo lamento. Como estas mirándola así… asumí… lo siento" _se disculpó inmediatamente la enfermera.

Yamato negó con la cabeza sin mirarla, soltando un suspiro exasperado y deseando que terminara rápido. La muchacha pareció leer su mente, ya que se apresuró a terminar. El rubio se levantó y se alejó del sitio. Debatió por unos segundos si debía o no despedirse de Mimi.

No deseaba nada más que tomarla de la mano y llevársela con él. Pero algo le decía que Koushiro no lo permitiría e, incluso peor, Mimi no querría irse con él. Preguntarle y enfrentar el inminente rechazo era demasiado para su estado actual. Había sido suficiente emoción por un día. Por dios, había sido suficiente emoción por un mes.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Yamato se dio la vuelta y caminó en línea recta por el pasillo hacia la salida.

"_¡Yama!"_ escuchó una voz tras él, girando sobre sus talones, con marcada sorpresa, Yamato se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de su exnovia mirándole.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_ preguntó la muchacha mirando su mano.

Yamato Ishida abrió los ojos como platos, sin ser capaz de articular una respuesta. No era de sorprenderse que Mimi se preocupase por él, pero que se acercara a él de esa manera y con una normalidad tan 'sociablemente-amistosa' ciertamente era nuevo.

Mimi alzó la mirada hacia él, esperando una respuesta. Yamato le devolvió la mirada, tiñendo la suya de confusión. Los ojos de Mimi brillaban con preocupación genuina, no parecían estar reprimiendo el recurrente llanto y dolor usual.

"_Estoy bien"_ respondió finalmente.

"_Me alegro. Deja de hacer locuras, te harás daño"_

Mimi asintió, enviándole una débil sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que había enviado en su dirección en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo…

La muchacha giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia Koushiro, y alejándose de él…

"_Mimi…"_ logró soltar Yamato antes de que se alejara, Mimi se detuvo observándole. Yamato tomó aire buscando las palabras más adecuadas para decir lo que sentía era su deber _"lamento mucho haber atacado Koushiro. No es mi lugar. Perdí el control" _

"_No estábamos haciendo nada…"_ soltó ella en un tono automático de disculpa. Demasiado inocente para entender que aquello nada tenía que ver con eso.

"_Lo sé…" _

Mimi dio un paso hacia el, mirándolo con seriedad.

"_Yamato, no habías hecho nada parecido a esto nunca… ¿Por qué atacar a Kou-chan de ese modo?"_

Yamato giró los ojos ante el sobrenombre, odiando oírlo de sus labios. Llevó la mirada de sus ojos zafiro hasta Koushiro, quien, a una distancia prudencial mantenía la vista protectora sobre Mimi.

"_Simplemente…"_ por un segundo, Yamato estuvo a punto de soltar toda la verdad sobre la situación, pero la burbuja de inocencia que rodeaba a su amada y pura Mimi era demasiado frágil para ser rota.

"_¿Simplemente qué, Yamato?" _insistió Mimi.

Yamato la observó en silencio. Si le dijera la verdad, expondría los sentimientos de Koushiro, su interés en ayudarle y colocaría a Mimi en la horrible posición de enfrentar sentimientos que no estaba lista para asimilar. Le había causado suficiente daño como para empeorar la situación y decir algo que pudiese alejar a la única persona que parecía hacerla sentir mejor.

"_Simplemente tuve un pésimo día y no me pude comportar" _mintió _"Discúlpame con Koushiro, por favor… y dale las gracias de mi parte"_

"_¿Las gracias?"_ pregunto Mimi confundida.

"_Sí… es obvio que te sientes mejor cuando estas con él… por ello le debo mi gratitud"_ contestó Yamato dándose la vuelta para alejarse. Dejando a una confundida Mimi observando su espalda.

Yamato Ishida desconocía si todas las señales que creyó ver aquella tarde eran reales o mera paranoia. Quizás todo estaba en su cabeza. Quizás era su propia mente castigándolo. Quizás acababa de presenciar el comienzo de su final. No lo sabía aún. Pero fuera lo que fuera, su vida había empeorado con creces aquel día…

"_**Looks like you got away from me this time…  
you got away from me… you've got away for good…"**_

**Animadversión imaginaria**

La mente es el arma más potente que posee un ser humano, puede crear los mundos más bellos, las palabras más brillantes y almacenar conocimientos en mares y mares de carpetas ordenadas. La mente humana convierte lo imposible en posible, la imaginación en realidad, y los sueños en utopía.

La mente humana no conoce límites superpuestos, la imaginación es una serie de gotas de agua cayendo en un océano inagotable, donde podemos crear y destruir a placer. Un lienzo blanco que nos entrega la vida para que llenemos de color y forma individual, única e irrepetible. La mente es un mundo, nuestro mundo, nuestras reglas, nuestro ser.

Ella no se rige por las leyes de la física, o de la vida real a como la conocemos. No existe gravedad, no existe fuerza externa, no existen leyes humanas y la percepción de la sociedad sobre ella jamás llega a tocar su esencia. Nuestra mente es independiente del exterior, independiente de otras personas e incluso a veces independiente de nosotros mismos.

Como en un juego de video: podemos derrumbar nuestras creaciones y edificar sobre ellas, vez tras vez, como un niño jugando con arcilla. Podemos demoler cualquier cosa creada que no supere el control de calidad y crear una mejor. Mejora continua en su máxima expresión, acumula energía y se expande más allá de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver, de lo que nosotros mismos podemos entender.

En nuestra mente poseemos algo único en su clase: libertad.

Libertad de decir aquello que no podemos expresar.

Libertad de plasmar en ideas lo que sólo podemos imaginar.

Libertad de crear castillos flotantes en el aire, con ladrillos de inspiración.

Libertad de sentir lo que no deberíamos sentir.

Libertad de no dejarnos amarrar con restricciones humanas, y alcanzar la eternidad.

Somos libres en nuestra mente. Pero no somos libres de ella. Somos presos de la parte más sublimemente cruel de nuestra mente: la memoria.

Podemos crear y destruir a placer, pero no borrar las cenizas de lo que quedo plasmado en la memoria, eso que se fundió dentro de los cimientos de tu mundo y jamás podremos erradicar.

La mente humana es un mundo tan perfectamente concebido que posee su propio purgatorio. Un lugar diseñado para almacenar información que no podremos olvidar, el lugar donde se escriben nuestros errores bajo el título de 'experiencia', el lugar donde conviven nuestras decisiones ordenadas en fila militar, el lugar donde se define nuestra infancia y lo que somos en la adultez, el lugar donde se encierra nuestro pasado y la explicación de por qué somos lo que ven los demás hoy.

La memoria es la prisión donde nos encerramos a recordar tiempos mejores o a revivir penas de antaño. La memoria es el sitio donde nacen los límites que voluntariamente superponemos a nuestra mente, es el origen de nuestros miedos y la razón de ser de nuestra mente.

La memoria es el lugar donde nuestras vivencias generan emociones, emociones que se arraigan para siempre en nuestro ser, enlazando hilos dorados alrededor de nuestras creaciones y uniendo caminos que no hubiésemos tomado de no haber experimentado eventos en el pasado que crearan puentes entre personas y temas inverosímiles en su origen.

Cada día que el sol se alza en el cielo, nuestra memoria almacena información nueva, dicha información puede modificar lo que hemos construido, destruir lo que hemos creado y edificar nuevos edificios sobre el mar. Un sólo evento captado por nuestra memoria podría modificar todo nuestro mundo, para mal o para bien.

Extraños pueden volverse amigos. Amigos pueden volverse pareja. Parejas pueden convertirse en enemigos y enemigos podrían pasar a ser extraños. El ciclo de las relaciones humanas no siempre es uniforme y está sujeto a quienes somos, a como pensamos. Todo tiene origen y final en nuestra mente, así el mundo real desconozca lo que ocurre en ella, siempre será el protagonista principal de nuestra vida, nuestro más cruel verdugo y lo más importante en nuestro ser.

Cada vivencia, sentimiento o acción nace en nuestra mente. Una emoción experimentada por nuestro cerebro límbico puede desencadenar una serie de eventos en nuestra mente. Desde la más sombría oscuridad a la más brillante estrella en nuestro cielo. Dicho evento podría revertirse cuando otra emoción tome su lugar, pero el rastro dejado en nuestra memoria sobrevivirá ahí para siempre.

Cuando te quiero, te quiero en mi mente.

Cuando te amo, te amo en mi mente.

Cuando te extraño, te extraño en mi mente.

Cuando te odio, te odio en mi mente.

Si siento rencor, lo siento en mi mente.

Si siento resentimiento, lo siento en mi mente.

Los sentimientos son un tablero de control en nuestro interior. Todo depende de que botón desees presionar, y aún si nuestras decisiones están equivocadas, y _nos odiamos a nosotros mismos por los caminos que tomamos, incluso esa animadversión es_ imaginaria y relativa: todo puede cambiar, cuando nuestra mente nos traicione y presione otro botón emocional…

**

* * *

**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Gracias encarecidamente por los 2300 hits :) no me escribe casi nadie, pero bueno, igual se les agradece por leer. Y gracias a los que me han puesto en su lista de Alert's y Favorite's, así no me escriban se les quiere xD

Unas gracias especiales a los que si escribieron:

**Andy, ****, ****Mareridt****, ****MariiaKaroliina****, FernandoBlack, DarkyStar, ****RossMary**** (Rossie-Chan), ****It's a hysteria in me**** (Q raro nombre Suzu-chan), ****SiageLove****, ****bela de slytherin****, ****sakatomo-kirumi****, paolis, ****Multicolored Midnight****, ****anna89****, ****MissPerfectLunaStar****, KaoruxKenshin, ****kirstty****, ****Sakura Tachikawa**** (Ale-chan :'( llegaré a ti pronto lo juroooooo a tu FF claro xD), Silvia, MicaNo, Franny, ****PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia**** (Danny-chan ya llegaré a ti también, pronto, I promise), ****Eri-sshi****, ****MeliLove010****, ****debbylove994****, SiageLove, ****Sumi Tachikawa****, Eri. **

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero no haberles decepcionado con el capítulo. Espero su opinión desesperadamente para sentir que no he perdido a mis lectores :'(


	6. Dicotomía Recurrente

**¡AJÁ! Así que aún tengo lectores. Que maravilla. Muchas gracias por sus bellos mensajes chicos y chicas ¡SON LOS MEJORES!**

**Este capítulo habla sobre dilemas y dejé un dilema por fuera para el próximo capitulo así que quizás revivamos este tema pronto xDDD espero les guste ;). Para seguir con mi Soundtrack de rock alternativo, las canciones que coloque son: In My Place – Coldplay y Crack the shutters – Snow Patrol. Dos bellas y perfectas bandas del Reino Unido para dos escenas dicotómicas xDDD Háganme un favor a mí y a ustedes: OIGANLAS =D! Gracias y lean… **

**

* * *

Dicotomía Recurrente**

Mimi Tachikawa jugó ausentemente con la correa de su cartera, mientras sus ojos bailaban sin rumbo específico por la sala, sus pensamientos se movían a mil por hora en un lugar diferente al que compartía en aquel momento, y en nada relacionado con las personas que la acompañaban.

Miyako y Ken escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Koushiro, sobre por qué habían desaparecido del cine, intentando justificar a Yamato en el camino, sin el menor éxito, pues Miyako estaba indignada a más no poder.

Mimi se separó de sus amigos, dejando su cartera en el mueble de la sala y salió a la terraza, cerrando la puerta de cristal tras ella. Instintivamente, sus ojos se cerraron para recibir la caricia de la brisa nocturna en su rostro y su cuerpo, y trajeron consigo el susurro que había dado vueltas a su cabeza por horas.

"_E__s obvio que te sientes mejor cuando estas con él… por ello le debo mi gratitud"_esas habían sido las palabras pronunciadas por Yamato Ishida.

La castaña ladeó el rostro adoptando una expresión de confusión. Sabía que actuaba con mayor fuerza en presencia de Koushiro, sin embargo, ¿se sentía mejor al estar con él? No estaba segura. Mordiéndose el labio, Mimi giró sobre sus talones, apoyando la espalda en la baranda del balcón y llevando sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo, quien hablaba calmadamente con una alterada Miyako.

Koushiro Izumi era una persona asombrosa. Calmado, inteligente, honorable, leal y todos los otros sinónimos que pudiesen asemejársele. Era una persona asombrosa, un excelente amigo, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla, incluso sin los juicios a sus acciones…

_¿Acaso se sentía segura con él?_

"_**In my place, in my place, were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah"  
**_

Una sonrisa creció en sus labios mientras su mente le daba una respuesta automática: Sí. Se sentía segura con Koushiro. Pero esa no era la palabra que había usado Yamato.

'_Él dijo 'mejor'… ¿acaso me siento mejor con Koushiro?' _pensó la muchacha.

Obviamente eso dependía de la definición personal que se tenía sobre esa palabra. No podía tomarla como definición de supremacía pues, ciertamente, con Koushiro no era con quien mejor se había sentido. Sin embargo, utilizándola como marco de referencia a su actual estado de frágil mentalidad… sí, probablemente 'mejor' aplicaba en esa comparación.

Mimi dejó escapar una sonrisa más grande al pensar en ese hecho, consolándose en la idea de que sí existía algo en el mundo que pudiese hacerla sentir mejor: **la amistad de Koushiro Izumi. **

La muchacha decidió entrar a la sala, cruzando una mirada con los presentes, y siendo inmediatamente interceptada por Miyako.

"_No tenías por qué brindarle explicaciones a Ishida, Mimi. Que se vaya al demonio, no tiene ningún derecho a reaccionar como un psicópata energúmeno y mucho menos a pedir explicaciones sobre con quién andas"_ exclamó inmediatamente Miyako.

Mimi asintió, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras su espalda. Realmente no sentía deseos de oír la indignación de Miyako en aquel momento, por mucho que apreciara su interés.

"_Lo sé. No la pidió tampoco" _contestó Mimi caminando hacia su cuarto _"Estoy cansada, Miya-chan, voy a dormirme temprano. Buenas noches chicos"_

La castaña cruzó el umbral de la puerta, para luego devolverse asomando la cabeza entre él.

"_Kou-chan"_ llamó Mimi con una sonrisa. Koushiro se giró hacia ella atentamente _"gracias por esta tarde"_

Koushiro alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"_¿Gracias? Creo que Yamato arruinó bastante la tarde, Mimi"_ comentó Miyako quitando el cabello morado de su rostro en un gesto de fastidio.

"_No me refiero a lo que ocurrió con Yama… Gracias por salir del teatro a acompañarme, gracias por hablar conmigo y entender, gracias por como reaccionaste y gracias por ayudarme a mantener la compostura, Kou-chan. Gracias por esta tarde"_ repitió Mimi sonriendo.

"_**I was lost, I was lost… Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
I was lost, oh yeah"**_

Koushiro abrió y cerró los labios varias veces, inseguro sobre que contestar. Mientras una perspicaz Miyako se giraba hacia él con interés casi tangible.

"_No hay de qué"_ respondió el muchacho, algo intimidado bajo la mirada brillante de Miyako, y enviándole una débil sonrisa a la castaña.

"_Nos vemos mañana"_ completó Mimi entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Apenas la puerta fue cerrada, se creó un incómodo silencio en la sala. Koushiro se aclaró la garganta dirigiéndose a la salida.

"_Yo mejor me voy…"_ comenzó a decir Koushiro.

"_No tan rápido, Izzy"_ le cortó Miyako atravesándose en su camino hacia la puerta, bloqueándole el camino.

Koushiro soltó un suspiro y le envió una sonrisa condescendiente.

"_Juro que no es lo que tú y Yamato se están imaginando, Miyako. No intenté nada con ella. Lo juro. En ningún momento intente aprovecharme de la situación" _explicó Koushiro inmediatamente.

"_Oh, yo sé eso" _se apresuró a descartar Miyako, mientras le restaba importancia con un gesto de su mano.

"_Está bien… ¿entonces por qué estas mirándome así?"_ preguntó Koushiro alzando las cejas.

Miyako torció sus labios en una mueca de media sonrisa.

"_Mimi estaba sonriendo. No sonriendo falsamente, pero de hecho sonriendo, y extrañamente en un día que se cruzó con Ishida…"_ explicó Miyako mientras caminaba por la sala.

Koushiro y Ken intercambiaron una mirada distraída, manteniendo el silencio en la habitación, casi pudiendo distinguir el sonido de los engranes en la mente de Miyako hacer conexiones invisibles dentro de su cabeza.

"_La conozco. Con todo esto debería estar sumida ya en su mar de miseria, intentando violar mi vigilancia para ir al apartamento de Yamato, en lugar de eso, se va a dormir sin estar en lo más mínimo alterada… y te da las gracias… a ti"_ comentó Miyako girándose nuevamente hacia ellos, blandiendo el cabello tras su espalda y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como luceros _"Precisamente a ti…" _completó señalando acusadoramente a Koushiro con el dedo índice "_¿saben lo qué esto significa?" _preguntó mirando a los dos muchachos.

Hubo un período de incómodo silencio en la sala. Ambos muchachos negaron con la cabeza mirándola.

"_¡Significa que la razón por la cual no está inundando el apartamento con su llanto es: KOUSHIRO!" _exclamó Miyako ante las miradas distraídas de sus dos acompañantes "_¡KOUSHIRO!" _repitió Miyako, como si fuera obvio.

Los ojos azules de Ken y los negros de Koushiro le devolvieron una idéntica mirada de incredulidad. Miyako dio una pequeña patada en el suelo, en aire frustrado.

"_¡Oh, no sean tontos! Por supuesto… ¡¿Por qué otra razón Yamato Ishida perdería los estribos de esa manera? ¡Porque la conoce! ¡Porque se dio cuenta que la haces sentir mejor! ¡Porque se siente amenazado por ti, Koushiro!"_ exclamó Miyako.

"_Creo que estas exagerando, Miyako"_ le dijo Ken enviándole una sonrisa.

"_¡No! ¡No lo hago! ¡Koushiro! ¿Sabes lo qué esto significa, verdad?" _preguntó la muchacha acercándose a su mejor amigo.

El muchacho le devolvió una mirada confusa sin contestar.

"_¡Koushiro! ¡Despierta!"_ exclamó Miyako impaciente mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros _"¿Sabes lo qué esto significa?"_

Koushiro mantuvo silencio, observando a la muchacha con ojos muy abiertos. Miyako susurró las últimas palabras:

"_Significa que no le eres indiferente. Significa que finalmente tienes la oportunidad que has estado esperando por tantos años" _

"_**Yeah, how long must she wait for him?  
Yeah, how long must she pay for him?  
Yeah, how long must she wait for him? Oh, for him…"**_

Koushiro abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces manteniendo una mirada ausente sobre Miyako.

"_Todos sabemos lo que sientes por ella, Koushiro, no es un secreto… ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? ¿No crees que ya esperaste suficiente?" _inquirió Miyako mirándolo, mientras el muchacho observaba ausentemente en la dirección donde Mimi había desaparecido _"¡Koushiro!"_ repitió Miyako zarandeándolo por los hombros.

"_Shh…"_ soltó Koushiro urgiéndole a bajar la voz y devolviéndole la mirada_ "te va a oír, baja la voz, Miyako"_ le advirtió refiriéndose a Mimi.

Miyako giró los ojos, dando una pequeña patada en el suelo y le envió una mirada exasperada a su mejor amigo.

"_Que oiga, ya va siendo hora de que sepa que hay otro hombre en el mundo a parte de Yamato Ishida. Un hombre transparente, correcto, que nunca le haría lo que hizo Yamato, y ¡Que le ha sido fiel en silencio durante años así ella no lo sepa!" _exclamó Miyako, sin bajar la voz.

"_¡Miyako, va a oírte!" _exclamó Koushiro en tono de alarma.

"_¡Niégamelo entonces, niégame que lo que digo es verdad!"_ le retó Miyako cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Koushiro le devolvió la mirada a Miyako de manera severa, dando un paso hacia atrás, y dirigiendo sus ojos negros al pasillo por donde había desaparecido su amiga Mimi. El muchacho llevó una mano a su frente, frotando su sien derecha con los dedos.

"_**I was scared, I was scared, tired and underprepared  
But I'll wait for you…"**_

"_No voy a negar nada. Sería muy hipócrita si pudiese mirarte a los ojos y negarte lo que dices. Tienes razón, Miyako, pero… Ella no puede saberlo, Miyako, no empeores su situación agregándole un problema más" _le urgió Koushiro bajando la voz.

"_¿Cómo empeoraría eso su situación saber que tiene alguien como tú a su lado?" _preguntó Miyako incrédula.

"_Lo ama. A él, no a mi"_ contesto Koushiro soltando un suspiro sonoro _"A Yamato, ella lo ama, siempre lo ha amado a él" _

"_¡Él no es bueno para ella!" _soltó Miyako indignada en voz alta.

Ken y Koushiro hicieron gestos con los brazos al mismo tiempo para urgirle a bajar la voz.

"_Shhhhh"_ soltaron los dos muchachos al unísono, llevándose malas miradas de la pelimorada al hacerlo.

"_¡No puede pasarse toda la vida lamentándose por él, sufriendo por él, esperando por él! ¡Necesita salir adelante, Koushiro!" _contestó la muchacha, mirando al pelirrojo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_¡No estoy diciendo lo contrario!" _exclamó Koushiro _"Mimi es increíble, y merece que la amen como tal…"_

"_**If you go, if you go and leave me here on my own  
Well I'll wait for you…"**_

"_¿Entonces?" _soltó Miyako.

"_No puedo tan sólo gritarle lo que siento… ¡Saldría corriendo, Miyako! A penas está recuperándose de Yamato no puedo yo ser la causa de que vuelva a desmoronarse, sólo por pensar que su indiferencia hacia mis sentimientos van a lastimarme" _explicó Koushiro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y dirigiéndole la mirada al culminar sus palabras.

"_Pero…" _comenzó a formular Miyako.

"_Miyako, Koushiro tiene razón" _intervino Ken dejando una mano sobre el hombro de su novia _"Mimi no puede manejar esa clase de noticia ahora"_ le dijo el muchacho.

Miyako intercambió una mirada con ambos muchachos y soltó un suspiro.

"_No es justo, harían una pareja tan linda"_ completó Miyako, respirando hondo.

Koushiro dejó escapar una sonrisa, y llevó su mirada, nuevamente, al pasillo donde había desaparecido Mimi.

"_Quizás algún día"_ contestó el muchacho, con una mirada esperanzada.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ya dijiste que no confesaras"_ soltó Miyako dejándose caer en el sofá.

"_Significa que si he esperado tanto, puedo hacerlo más… en algo tienes razón, Miyako, ella no puede ni debe sufrir por Yamato toda su vida" _explicó Koushiro, dejando escapar un suspiro por sus labios.

"_**Yeah, how long must she wait for him?  
Yeah, how long must she pay for him?  
Yeah, how long must she wait for him? Oh, for him…"**_

Koushiro Izumi bajó rápidamente las escaleras del edificio de ladrillos, con fragmentos de la conversación que acababa de sostener girando por su mente con cíclica parsimonia. El muchacho llevó una mano a sus cabellos pelirrojos y se detuvo en la entrada del edificio, girando sobre sus talones y llevando su mirada a la ventana donde sabía que Mimi Tachikawa descansaba plácidamente.

Koushiro cerró los ojos, preguntándose nuevamente por qué su corazón se había encaprichado en enamorarse de aquella muchacha en particular. La perfecta castaña que estaba, por mucho, fuera de su liga. La respuesta llegó a su mente muy rápidamente: tenía que ser ella.

En toda su vida, no se había cruzado con una muchacha que reuniera las características de Mimi Tachikawa en un mismo cuerpo: inocencia, pureza, fragilidad, vulnerabilidad, honestidad, originalidad, intensidad de sentimientos… pero a su vez, irradiando una fuerza desconocida para defenderse, un sentido de protección amplio para quienes quiere, bendecida con abundante inteligencia emocional, divertida y apasionada, encantadora, valiente y arraigada. Aquella muchacha poseía tantas facetas como existían colores en la naturaleza, y cada una la manejaba con la misma gracia y genuinidad

Mimi Tachikawa no era nada menos que perfecta a los ojos de Koushiro Izumi, desde que eran niños, aquella castaña ingenua y torpe, se había convertido en el estándar por el cual media a todas las demás mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Ninguna le había llegado si quiera a los talones a la castaña, aún cuando él sabía perfectamente que ella jamás lo había mirado de la misma manera.

"_Todo lo que siempre quise fue que me miraras a mí, como lo miras a él…" _soltó Koushiro casi como un suspiro escapado.

"_**Sing it… Please, please, please… Come back and sing to me, to me… Me…  
Come on and sing it out now, now… Come on and sing it out to me… Me…  
Come back and sing…"**_

Abriendo nuevamente sus ojos negros, Koushiro llevó la mirada a la ventana de Mimi.

"_Nunca tuve gran cosa para ofrecerte, princesa. Él era el valiente, el decidido, el encantador, el gracioso, el líder, el guapo, todos querían ser amigos de Yamato el ídolo adolecente… todas las chicas querían estar con él, tuvo de donde escoger, y por supuesto, que te escogió a ti, princesa…" _comentó el muchacho suspirando _"Nunca tuve más que ofrecer… Sólo mi cerebro, y mis sentimientos… Aún no tengo nada más…"_

Koushiro dejó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ponderando las probabilidades que tendría esta vez, empeñado en insistir en un sueño enteramente fuera de su liga.

Miyako había dicho que tenía 'una oportunidad' ahora, sin embargo, después de soñar tantos años con un imposible, aquello era difícil de creer, después de tantos años resignándose… ¿acaso realmente tendría una oportunidad? ¿Sería él lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como ella? No lo sabía.

"_Sólo mi cerebro y mis sentimientos… ¿Eso bastara está vez, princesa? ¿Bastara alguna vez, para que mires hacia mí?" _se preguntó el muchacho en voz alta, mientras continuaba su camino a casa.

"_**In my place, in my place were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah… oh yeah…"  
**_

Mimi cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y corrió a la cama, dejándose caer entre sus sabanas, rodó entre ellas, quedando boca arriba, y fijó su vista en el techo de su habitación. Se sentía extrañamente relajada y tranquila, como si sus problemas emocionales hubiesen tomado un receso por vacaciones. La castaña sabía que volverían pronto, pero intentaría disfrutar el tiempo que estuviesen ausentes. Sus ojos se cerraron, y se atrevió a fantasear con su primera noche de sueño corrido en meses. Tomó el control de su equipo de sonido y lo encendió, una música suave inundó el cuarto y sus ojos se adormecieron inmediatamente, dejándola concentrarse únicamente en el sonido y unas imágenes borrosas que se adentraban en su memoria, mientras era llevada a la tierra de los sueños en brazos de Morfeo.

**+*+2 años antes+*+**

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el tope de los arboles, apenas estaba amaneciendo aquel frío lunes de febrero, donde una traviesa brisa se colaba entre las rendijas de las ventanas para enfriar el ambiente en aquella pequeña habitación. El frío del invierno aún seguía bastante presente en el entorno, por lo cual el calentador encendido emitía un pequeño sonido apagado desde la esquina más alejada.

Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa se estremecieron un poco al sentir la fría briza que invadía intermitentemente la habitación, el rubio la haló un poco más hacia su cuerpo, fijando las manos en su cintura y protegiéndola del frío con el calor de su cuerpo, mientras la muchacha simplemente se dejó llevar sin inmutarse, y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, donde su respiración acaricio con suavidad la piel del rubio en cada suspiro emitido por sus labios.

Un débil sonido de piano comenzó a resonar en su izquierda, inundando lentamente la habitación con el sonido de Snow Patrol, y haciendo a Yamato soltar un suspiro sonoro: su alarma, pronto sería hora de levantarse. Por primera vez en su vida, el sonido de aquella banda le causaba una sensación de incomodidad, no quería levantarse bajo ningún concepto y, ciertamente, no deseaba soltar a Mimi de su abrazo.

Mimi sintió el sonido de la música también y dejó escapar una sonrisa, respirando lentamente el cuello de su novio y causándole cosquillas al muchacho, Yamato soltó una pequeña risa, notando que estaba despierta, y se acercó girándose más hacia ella y rodeándola completamente entre sus brazos.

"_**You cool your bed-warm hands down on the broken radiator,  
And when you lay them freezing on me, I mumble "can you wake me later?"  
**_

"_Buenos días, princesa"_ susurró Yamato en su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciese por el simple roce de su aliento contra su piel.

"_Buenos días…"_ respondió la muchacha, deslizando las manos por el pecho de su novio, y buscando sus labios, para saludarlo con un dulce beso.

Yamato se inclinó hacia ella correspondiendo el beso y alargándolo más, para luego llenar sus mejillas de besos hasta su cuello de manera juguetona. Mimi soltó una risa infantil, encogiéndose entre sus brazos.

"_Yama… me haces cosquillas"_ susurró la castaña enlazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"_¿Ajá?"_ murmuró el muchacho, sin darle importancia, y sin dejar de repartir besos por su cuello, Mimi continuó soltando pequeñas risas que se mezclaban con su respiración. El rubio subió hasta su lóbulo derecho y lo mordió levemente con sus labios mientras susurraba en su oído una pregunta _"¿Quieres que me detenga?"_

"_**I don't really want you to stop and you know it so it doesn't stop you  
And run your hands from my neck to my chest"**_

Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, rozando los labios en el cuello de su novio al hacerlo, pasó una de las manos entre el cabello rubio del muchacho, bajándola por su mejilla hasta hacerle girar el rostro hacia ella. Yamato buscó sus labios y los unió con los suyos, besándola con suavidad, y usando sus brazos para acercar más el cuerpo de Mimi al suyo.

Aquel lunes sería especialmente odiado por ambos muchachos. Ninguno de los dos queriendo que aquel momento se escapase entre sus dedos, después de compartir el más maravilloso fin de semana a lo largo de su noviazgo, al cual le faltaron horas para disfrutar la eterna felicidad.

Yamato giró en la cama hasta quedar sobre ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y besando sus labios con intensidad creciente. Las manos del rubio recorrieron su cintura, marcando la piel blanca de la joven con sus dedos, llevó una de las manos al rostro de su novia acercándola por la nuca para hacer su beso aún más intenso, recorriendo toda su boca con movimientos circulares de su lengua. Mimi correspondió el beso por varios minutos, para luego separarse girando el rostro hacia su izquierda.

"_Tenemos clases"_ susurró la castaña en su oído.

"_**Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day and just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute, cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you"**_

"_¿Uhm?"_ murmuró Yamato, llenando su cuello de besos y fingiendo no haberla oído.

"_Tenemos clases"_ repitió Mimi con un hilo de voz, intentando repetirse eso suficientes veces para no olvidarlo por sus besos.

"_¿Aja?"_ murmuró Yamato sin darle importancia, y rozando los labios en el cuello de la castaña.

"_Aja…"_ contestó Mimi suspirando y mordiendo su labio inferior, ya apunto de olvidar sus clases_ "tenemos… ah… ah… ¿Qué clase tenemos a primera hora, Yama?" _

"_No lo sé…"_ contestó el muchacho, sin dejar de besar su cuello, subió por su mejilla, hasta sus labios, rozándole los ojos castaños de Mimi con los mechones rubios que se colaban por la frente del muchacho _"No lo recuerdo… ¿Tú sí?"_ preguntó.

Mimi unió la línea de su mirada con la de él, quedando temporalmente hipnotizada por el brillo misterioso de sus ojos azules fijos sobre los de ella.

"_¿Uhm?"_ repitió Mimi, dándose cuenta de que su novio esperaba una respuesta.

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa, dejando caer el rostro entre el cuello de su novia y la blanca almohada de plumas.

"_Tú no recuerdas nada tampoco"_ aseguró el muchacho, dejando la nariz contra el cabello color caramelo de Mimi, quedando atraído al olor de lavanda en su champú, como si fuese una droga irresistible.

"_**It's been minutes, it's been days, it's been all I will remember  
Happy lost in your hair and the cold side of the pillow"**_

Mimi dejó escapar una risa infantil de sus labios, soltándola justo en el oído de Yamato, y arrancándole otra sonrisa a su novio.

"_Me encanta cuando haces eso"_ comentó el muchacho, aun escondido en su cuello y drogado por el olor de su cabello.

"_¿Hacer qué?"_ preguntó la muchacha, aferrándose a él en un fuerte abrazo.

"_Reírte así, en mi oído. Es muy adorable"_ comentó Yamato, enderezándose un poco para mirar los ojos de su novia _"tú eres muy adorable"_

Mimi ladeó el rostro, mirándolo con dulzura y le envió una sonrisa, arrugando un poco su nariz al hacerlo.

"_Eso es adorable también"_ completó Yamato, dando un beso en su nariz.

Mimi se rió nuevamente, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

"_Yama, eres mi novio… se podría decir que es tu obligación decir eso" _comentó Mimi enviándole una sonrisa.

"_¿Aja?"_ exclamó Yamato, dándole otro beso en los labios _"cuénteme, princesa, qué otras obligaciones he contraído"_ articuló en tono aristocrático.

Mimi infló las mejillas en aire infantil y giró los ojos, por su tono de voz.

"_Te burlas de mi"_ concluyó la muchacha.

"_No, claro que no me burlo de ti"_ respondió Yamato, dándole un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

"_Sí, lo haces" _

"_No lo hago"_

"_Sí, sí lo haces"_

"_No, no lo hago"_

"_¡Claro que sí!"_

"_¡Claro que no!" _

"_¡Que sí!"_

"_¡Que no! A ver… dime ¿Por qué me burlaría de la mejor cosa que me ha pasado JAMÁS en un lunes?"_ preguntó Yamato, apoyando su frente contra la de la muchacha y enviándole una fija mirada con sus ojos zafiro.

Mimi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces intentando articular una respuesta, temporalmente perdida en la mirada profunda e hipnotizarte que caracterizaba a Yamato Ishida, pero que era diez mil veces más irresistible cuando la miraba a ella. Rindiéndose, la muchacha resopló y le cubrió los ojos a su novio con una mano, mientras se reía.

"_¡Si me miras de esa manera se me olvida hasta mi nombre!"_ exclamó la muchacha, intentando levantarse.

Yamato soltó una carcajada, volviendo a halarla a la cama y atrapándola entre sus brazos nuevamente.

"_Estas presa"_ anunció Yamato, besando sus labios antes de que Mimi pudiese responder.

"_**Your hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers  
And in a naked slumber, I dream all this again…"**_

Yamato volvió a acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de Mimi, atrapándola completamente entre sus labios, acariciando los costados de su torso con las manos y besándola con una extraña mezcla de intensidad y dulzura.

La muchacha recorrió la espalda de su novio con ambas manos, acariciando su piel y correspondiendo el beso con idéntica intensidad. Olvidándose por completo de que era lunes, de que se hacía tarde, de que tenían clases y de que un grupo entero de 25 personas los esperaba para presentar un proyecto que valía el 25% de la nota de su semestre en 'Existencialismo Ruso'. Todas aquellas cosas rutinarias, se sentían mundanas y fuera de lugar cuando vives un momento de plena y total felicidad.

"_**Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day and just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute, cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you"**_

"_Te amo" _exclamó el muchacho mientras separaba sus labios para tomar aire.

"Yo también te amo" respondió inmediatamente Mimi, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso intenso. No se cansaba de oírlo decir esas dos pequeñas palabras que encerraban más fuerza que un tornado en su interior.

"_Te amo, Mimi Tachikawa, del modo más pasional, posesivo y psicópata del mundo… y oficialmente no voy a soltarte" _anunció Yamato entre besos suaves a sus labios, manteniendo la frente contra la suya, rozando su nariz con la de su novia.

Mimi le envió una amplia sonrisa.

"_¿No vas a soltarme?"_ preguntó Mimi mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo. Yamato negó lentamente con la cabeza rozándole los labios al hacerlo.

"_Nunca voy a soltarte"_ recalcó el muchacho volviendo a besar sus labios.

En ese momento en particular, y dentro de la cabeza de ambos muchachos, el tiempo se había detenido en un segundo mágico, perfecto y eterno…

**+*+ Presente +*+**

Mimi Tachikawa abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, necesitando un par de minutos para poder comprender que había estado soñando. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente con deseos de golpearla por la macabra manera en la que su mente se empeñaba en jugar con ella y sus frágiles emociones.

"_¡Cada vez, cada vez que bajo la guardia!"_ exclamó la muchacha abrazando su almohada _"cada vez que bajo la guardia vuelves a mis recuerdos, Yamato. Ni dormida estoy segura de ti"_

La castaña giró sobre la cama, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada blanca de plumas. Recordaba vívidamente aquel lunes, el lunes más adorable que había tenido en toda su vida, después de uno de los fines de semana más hermosos y perfectos de toda su existencia, que había compartido con el hombre que estaba segura sería para siempre el único amor de su vida.

Recordaba cada cosa de esos tres días con una intensidad que daba miedo, soñando pudo revivir cada sensación que había experimentado: la misma felicidad.

"_Pensé que se me había olvidado cómo se sentía estar tan feliz…"_ comentó la muchacha para sí misma con un tono melancólico.

La sensación de plena felicidad seguía alojada dentro de su pecho, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón causasen dolor en su torso, y su boca se llenara de suspiros por el aire que le robaba la mera acción de pensar en Yamato Ishida.

Temporalmente intoxicada por aquella sensación de falsa felicidad que el sueño había dejado en ella, Mimi Tachikawa se puso de pie, caminó por su habitación, abrió su puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la salida del apartamento, con la firme convicción de tocar la puerta del rubio a las 3 AM y olvidar todo lo demás.

Mimi cruzó a rápidas zancadas el pasillo del apartamento, como si temiese cambiar de opinión antes de llegar a la puerta. Su delicada mano se deslizó por el pomo girándolo para abrirla y haló de ella, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada. Un sonido de cadenas le hizo subir la mirada: los seguros. Soltando un resoplido de frustración, y sin liberarse de la sensación ensueño, Mimi tomó las llaves del colgante junto a la puerta y abrió los seguros, la cadena y giró nuevamente el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola.

La castaña respiró hondo, dando un paso fuera de la puerta de su apartamento, pero sin poder dar el segundo paso hacia SU puerta. De pronto, sus piernas se declararon en huelga, negándose a dar un paso más, como si un obstáculo invisible le impidiese avanzar, y de algún modo, así era, un obstáculo le impedía su camino de vuelta a Yamato Ishida: instinto de conservación.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ soltó en una voz tan baja que se escondió entre su respiración.

Mimi observó el rotulo dorado en la puerta del rubio, clavando intensamente la mirada de sus ojos chocolate en su contenido: 5-E.

La castaña respiró hondo, reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban y volvió a entrar en su apartamento cerrando la puerta. Apoyó la frente en la madera, manteniendo la mano en el pomo como si en cualquier momento pudiese cambiar de opinión.

Él estaba ahí, a tres pasos de camino, estaba la única persona en el mundo que la hacía sentir una felicidad intoxicante, abrumante y plena. Una felicidad que no conocía en otra cosa u otra persona. Él estaba allí, a segundos de distancia. Tan cerca que casi podía sentir el olor de su perfume. Tan cerca que soñar con estar a su lado parecía redundante, cuando podía tener al real acurrucándola cada noche. Tan cerca que usar un teléfono sonaba ridículo cuando podía ver sus ojos con sólo tocar su puerta, perderse en sus ojos zafiro y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. Dejarlo atrás para siempre, sin jamás volver a dedicarle un solo pensamiento más a Akemi Hoshi.

Mimi Tachikawa arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que todos los recuerdos que mantenían esa puerta cerrada se batallaban con la sensación de felicidad que el sueño había despertado en ella.

Akemi Hoshi… el simple hecho de recordar ese nombre cambiaba el estado del juego.

El obstáculo que los separaba era mucho más cruel que una puerta, era la desconfianza.

La muchacha soltó el pomo de su puerta, de pronto sintiendo que el metal quemaba la palma de su mano. No podía ir por él, no podía olvidar lo que había hecho, lo que habían vivido, el hoyo negro donde estuvo sumida por tantos meses y del cual comenzaba a salir. No podía volver a Yamato sin olvidar lo que había ocurrido, sin volver a confiar en él… volver así únicamente recalaría en más dolor para los dos.

"_Por eso te fuiste en primer lugar, Mimi…"_ se recordó la muchacha, llevando la frente hacia la puerta y golpeándose en ella con la madera.

Mimi dio un paso atrás, observando la puerta que le impedía ir a buscarlo.

"_Yamato… Tan cerca, pero tan lejos…"_ se dijo suspirando, y colocando nuevamente los seguros _"a veces, simplemente el amor no basta…"_

**Dicotomía Recurrente**

Los dilemas emocionales de una mente atormentada, son como cuencas enlazadas en hilo que van encontrándose a lo largo de su camino hacia el mar. Sin saber cómo o por qué, nuestros dilemas emocionales se enredan dentro de cada aspecto de nuestra vida, haciéndonos dudar de cada decisión que tomamos, y del efecto que ésta producirá en nosotros.

La incertidumbre es el campo minado de nuestra vida. Cuando no poseemos toda la información que necesitamos: **dudamos**. Dudamos de la información que nos es suministrada. Dudamos sobre las palabras que nos son dichas. Dudamos sobre las sensaciones que esas palabras nos causan. Dudamos sobre nuestros propios pensamientos. Dudamos sobre el terreno emocional que estamos circulando. Dudamos sobre lo que necesitamos y su dicotomía con lo que queremos.

Eso causa la incertidumbre en el interior de todo ser humano: un mar de dudas, donde cada pensamiento es un tsunami que hace tambalear nuestro pequeño e insignificante bote, amenazando con hundirlo en aquel inmenso océano.

Cada dilema que aparece en nuestro puerto puede convertirse en una recurrente contradicción que nos haga obsesionarnos con su resolución. La dicotomía que causan en nuestro interior puede separar nuestra esencia en dos corrientes distintas, haciéndolas discutir cual línea de debate a favor y en contra, dejándonos ser el juez de un debate cuya resolución desconocemos.

Dilemas de incertidumbre, contradicciones dicotómicas, incertidumbre emocional. Muchos modos de expresarnos cuando no sabemos qué hacer, cuando la vida nos presenta con dos opciones entre las cuales no sabemos decidir. Entre dos sentimientos o pensamientos o eventos inverosímilmente diferentes pero de unísona intensidad.

Vivir en un mar de incertidumbre puede hacernos perder la razón, en la sabia locura del no saber. Los dilemas que cruzan por nuestra mente rara vez son estrellas fugaces que podamos ignorar con facilidad, se repiten con cíclica parsimonia, como al lanzar un bumerán: por mucho que intentes alejarlo con todas tus fuerzas, de algún modo siempre encontrara su camino de vuelta a ti.

Es humano intentar ordenar nuestras alternativas, es humano estudiarlas con la cabeza, es humano decidir protegernos, actuar por instinto de conservación, por lógica y sensatez. Es humano tener miedo a la incertidumbre. Es humano querer elegir lo mejor. Sin embargo, también es humano arriesgar, lanzarnos a lo desconocido, olvidar nuestro dolor y dejar atrás el pasado, dar saltos de fe, elegir en la oscuridad, por instinto y con el corazón. Es humano elegir equivocarnos sólo por recordar que estamos vivos.

Generalmente, pasamos toda nuestra vida persiguiendo un sentido. Dedicamos nuestra vida a aprender, a acumular nuevos conocimientos, a planificar y a tomar decisiones inteligentes. Olvidamos, con mucha facilidad además, que los momentos que cambian nuestra vida nunca son planificados, que los conocimientos que marcan nuestra existencia llegan solos y que las mejores decisiones que tomaremos a lo largo de la vida las tomaremos con el corazón.

Es humano encerrarnos en dilemas recurrentes mientras nuestras decisiones no han sido tomadas, mientras no conocemos todas las alternativas, y la incertidumbre nubla nuestro juicio. Sin embargo, una vez que todas las opciones han sido develadas, y la información esta frente a nuestros ojos, el único responsable de resolver tus dilemas eres tú.

Elegir entre hablar o callar. Elegir entre hacer u observar. Elegir entre miedo y valentía. Elegir entre presente y pasado. Elegir entre lo que se quiere y lo que se tiene. Elegir entre la lógica y el corazón. Elegir entre el saber y la ignorancia. Todo se resume a lo que somos y queremos ser, los dilemas son parte de quienes somos, y respetando eso debemos elegir como actuar, siempre resolviendo nuestros dilemas con acción y decisión, o nos perseguirán hasta el fin de nuestros días.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias encarecidamente por los 2900 hits :) no me escribe casi nadie, pero bueno, igual se les agradece por leer. Y gracias a los que me han puesto en su lista de Alert's y Favorite's, así no me escriban se les quiere xD **

**Unas gracias especiales a los que si escribieron: **

**Mega, ****debbylove994, bela de slytherin, Mareridt, RossMary, MariiaKaroliina, darlingcinderella, DarkyStar, SiageLove, BrunoMari, Eri-sshi, ClaeIshida, Sakura Tachikawa, KaoruxKenshin, MicaNo, Silvia, Franny, MimatoRulez, Sakura Tachikawa, Maria Elisa, Rebe, Andy y FernandoBlack. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡OJALA QUE CUPIDO ME LOS FLECHE! Jajajajajaja… Ok, ya. No puedo creer que tres chicos me lean! Espero no aburrirlos con mi excesiva muestra de emociones. Mis niñas, que se debaten entre Yama y Kou-chan creo que en este cap le eche más leña al fuego (O eso dijo Andy) pero bueno. Sigan peleando, porque no le dire a nadie que pasara jajajaja… Espero no haberles decepcionado con el capítulo y que me envíen su opinión con RR's! **

**Awwwww… Si me pierdo, pueden jalarme las orejas por twitter: AnaIsabel713, soy adicta a él y he abandonado facebook xD (para que se enteren las que tenían mi facebook) **

**SALUDOS LITERARIOS PARA TODOS! **


	7. Sentimientos tamizados

**No estoy muerta. Sólo workaholic, veamos si mis lectores también siguen vivos…. **

* * *

_**Sentimientos tamizados**_

Yamato Ishida dejó escapar un suspiro mientras observaba la pared, entre el silencio y oscuridad.

'_¿Y ahora qué hago?'_ se preguntó.

Había permanecido sentado en ese sitio por horas, sin mover ni un músculo. Su mirada perdida lejos de aquel lugar, su cuerpo en una posición desgarbada, con ambos brazos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina, la cabeza ligeramente arqueada hacia adelante haciendo que unos mechones rubios oscurecieran la luz no reflejada en sus ojos zafiro.

'_¿Qué puedo hacer?'_ se preguntó, nuevamente.

Frustrado, Yamato dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, golpeándose la frente con la madera. Cerrando los ojos, se preguntó seriamente si aquellos golpes ayudarían a que sus neuronas reaccionaran con algún plan.

'_¿Cómo dejé que llegara a esto? ¿Cómo permití que la situación se alzara a estos límites? ¿Cómo es posible que ni si quiera lo viera venir? ¡Maldita sea!'_ Yamato se levantó de golpe dejando caer la silla a su espalda, y pasando su mano sana entre su cabello con violencia.

'_Necesito un plan, necesito un plan… ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?'_ Yamato dio vueltas caminando por la habitación en aire frenético, como un animal enjaulado, hasta verse acorralado frente a la pared del pasillo.

_'Voy a perderla… y me lo merezco'_ se dijo, apretando los puños, dejando caer su frente al frío de la pared.

Negándose a aceptar la realidad, su cerebro lo bombardeó con millones de gestos románticos en un espiral de esperanza. Nunca había sido talentoso para grandes despliegues de amor en público, pero a lo largo de su relación con la menor de los Tachikawa había aprendido a sacarse unos cuantos As de la manga. Sin embargo, nada de lo que pensaba parecía suficiente para compensarla. Podría pasar meses planificándolo y aún así nada bastaría para borrar lo que había hecho.

Las disculpas no significan nada después de que destruyes el corazón de una persona. No importa cuántas veces las digas, incluso, la frase 'lo siento' pierde valor a medida que es repetida.

Un ruido sordo en la puerta llamó su atención. Yamato Ishida giró sobre sus talones e, instintivamente, miró hacia el reloj 09:40 PM… ¿Acaso podría ser Mimi?

Sin detenerse si quiera a pensarlo, el muchacho cruzó la habitación casi corriendo, con una necesidad de abrazarla tan grande que superaba cualquier otro impulso en su cuerpo. Peleó con las cerraduras y abrió la puerta de golpe.

"_¿Mimi?"_ preguntó el muchacho, antes de ser knockeado de un solo golpe en la mejilla izquierda que lo hizo caer al suelo, instantáneamente.

Yamato gruñó por la combinación del golpe, el impacto de su espalda en el piso y la realización de quién lo había golpeado.

"_Maldición, Yagami, por todos los demonios del infierno, que chismosa es Miyako Inoe…"_ soltó Yamato limpiando la sangre de su labio con la manga de su suéter negro.

"_Así que ahora te dio por golpear a tus amigos, eso debe ser un nuevo punto bajo para ti"_ soltó Taichi caminando hasta quedar junto a su cabeza mirándolo con una expresión divertida, Yamato giró los ojos en fastidio, haciendo que Taichi soltara una carcajada y señalara_ con vehemencia: "Amigo… te ves horrible"_

Yamato giró los ojos nuevamente, y se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para incorporarse.

"_Lo sé"_ contestó arreglándoselas para ponerse de pie, y observando a su antiguo mejor amigo frente a él. Aquel muchacho, no se parecía prácticamente en nada al que una vez había sido su rival, su cabello siempre rebelde y largo, ahora se resumía a un correcto corte militar, su ropa desgarbada evidenciaba a un muchacho adentrándose en el mundo de los negocios y sus ojos reflejaban una madurez aparentemente tangible.

"_Eso fue muy estúpido, ir por la calle golpeando a Koushiro…"_ soltó Taichi.

"_Lo sé"_ repitió Yamato mirando a un lado, ahora seguro de que Taichi no intentaría golpearlo de nuevo _"¿Te enviaron aquí a castigarme?"_ preguntó en tono de burla.

"_Oh, claro que no. Pero siempre seré el que te baje a la realidad cuando te pongas estúpido. Es nuestro trato"_ le recordó Taichi.

Yamato alzó la mirada a él sorprendido, y asintió.

"_Es verdad" _

Mientras hablaban, el muchacho había cruzado ya la puerta, por lo cual Yamato consideró correcto cerrarla detrás de él, asumiendo que tenía motivos alternos para aquella visita aparte de golpearlo.

"_Tu casa está hecha un desastre"_ puntualizó Taichi observando a su alrededor.

"_¿Ahora te preocupan mis habilidades de diseñador de interiores?"_ preguntó Yamato en tono de chiste.

"_Sólo dije eso porque es lo que Sora querría que dijera… o eso creo"_ comentó observando la pila de platos sucios, la ropa tirada en el suelo y la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría sus muebles "_Pero, claro, sí deberías tener habilidades estas tomando 'Historia de la Moda' en tu plan de acoso a Mimi… ¿me equivoco?" _preguntó el muchacho observándolo de reojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios _"¿Cuál es el plan, Yamato? ¿Cambiarte de bando si Mimi no te perdona?"_

Yamato le envió una sonrisa divertida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, dejando el brazo herido por detrás.

"_Te enviaron a burlarte de mí"_ se corrigió Yamato, descubriendo el motivo real de la visita.

Taichi soltó una carcajada, desplomándose en el sofá de un sólo movimiento.

"_Nadie me envió"_ le aseguró _"escuche a Sora hablando por teléfono con Miyako"_

"_¿Las oíste… y?"_ continuó Yamato observándolo a cierta distancia.

"_Decidí venir"_ completó Taichi, tomando una pelota de tenis de la mesa y rebotándola sobre su cabeza.

Yamato frunció el ceño, confundido, y caminando hasta el sofá.

"_¿Por qué?" _preguntó confundido.

Taichi giró los ojos y le envió una mala mirada.

"_¡Maldición! ¿Me vas hacer decirlo?"_ explotó el muchacho en un arranque infantil.

"_¿Qué?"_ exclamó Yamato.

Taichi giró los ojos y lanzó la pelota de tenis en dirección a Yamato, quien dejó, por la sorpresa, que se impactase en medio de sus ojos.

"_¡Quería saber si estabas bien ¿Ok? ¡Eso! ¡Ahí esta!"_ exclamó Taichi enviándole una mala mirada, mientras se volteaba desde el espaldar del sofá.

Yamato le devolvió la misma mirada confundida, con la boca medio abierta de sorpresa.

"_Grandísimo animal… No puedo creer que me hayas dicho decirlo. Necesitas dosis de testosterona, el despecho te está afectando"_ soltó Taichi indignado, mientras volvía a acomodarse en el espaldar del sofá.

Los ojos azules de Yamato se expandieron, aún más, como quién descubre una verdad inexplicable.

"_¡¿ESTABAS PREOCUPADO POR MI?"_ exclamó el rubio, casi al borde de la risa.

"_Te juro, por Dios, que si me haces decir eso haré que te tragues la pelota, Ishida!"_ amenazó Taichi, señalándolo con un dedo, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Yamato observó al muchacho por un segundo, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"_¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Esto es en serio?"_ preguntó sentándose junto a Taichi en el sofá. El castaño giró los ojos, mirando al lado contrario y se encogió los hombros en aire de fastidio _"¿Una tregua?"_ preguntó Yamato enseriándose.

Taichi volteó a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas.

"_Si me haces abrazarte, terminaré de patearte el trasero" _amenazó.

Yamato soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

"_¿Abrazarme? Sora te está quitando la testosterona a ti, hermano"_ completó el rubio.

"_Palabras grandes para la nena con los ojos rojos… ¿Estuviste llorando, Ishida? ¿Vas a llorar frente a mí? Porque si ese es el caso te filmaré y lo subiré a internet"_ dijo Taichi en aire divertido.

"_No antes de que yo suba las cintas de ti cantando karaoke, hombre, tienes el oído de un gato maullando"_ exclamó Yamato en tono de burla.

Ambos muchachos compartieron una carcajada y miraron al frente en silencio.

"_¿Eres mi amigo de nuevo?"_ preguntó Yamato después de unos segundos.

"_Nunca dejé de serlo"_ contestó Taichi.

Sin compartir ni una mirada, Yamato encendió el televisor dejándolo en un juego de beisbol. No necesitaba pasar horas hablando de sus sentimientos con Taichi, pero su mera presencia allí, era un alivio mayor al que jamás podría estar dispuesto a admitir en voz alta.

Mimi Tachikawa rodó en la cama quedando boca arriba, y estirando su cuerpo entre bostezos. Eran las 7AM de un domingo, lo cual, normalmente significaba que se quedaría en cama hasta tarde, envuelta como un camarón entre las sabanas y sin deseos de salir del apartamento. Lo cual solía ser asombroso, cuando tenía novio y pasaban todo el día juntos en su cuarto, viendo películas y comiendo helado, pero, ahora que era la despechada favorita de la ciudad, sentía que hacer aquello cruzaba con creces la línea de lo patético. Pero, cuando la depresión ataca, el deseo de quedarse en cama supera el propio deseo de respirar, deseo que empeoraba los domingos donde no tenía universidad como compromiso.

Mimi suspiró sentándose y retirando el cabello de su rostro.

_"He pasado demasiado tiempo en la cama ya"_ anunció la castaña.

El amor que sentía por Yamato Ishida era una droga, y como toda adicción necesitaba un programa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo durmiendo, demasiado tiempo llorando, demasiado tiempo aislada en los confines de su habitación ya. Ese había sido el periodo de desintoxicación. (que normalmente dura unos días, pero la droga del amor es más fuerte que la heroína). Era tiempo de comenzar la siguiente fase: _Un paso a la vez._

Con ese singular pensamiento, la castaña se levantó de la cama, tomó una ducha rápida y, vestida como si fuese un día normal de semana, se dirigió a la cocina.

El momento de retomar su rutina había llegado. O eso se había dicho a sí misma la noche anterior, con su renovada ola de fuerza de voluntad.

_**'**__**Paso 1**__**: volver a la rutina'**_ se dijo Mimi, revisando el contenido de la nevera.

Miyako Inoe ladeó la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, observando hacia la cocina mientras bostezaba, la muchacha dejó escapar una sonrisa al fijarse en lo que la esperaba adentro.

Mimi Tachikawa, quien al parecer había despertado bastante rato antes, se encontraba preparando el desayuno, con su usual delantal rosa (que tenía meses sin usar) e inundando la cocina con el olor a panqueques recién hechos.

_"Estas cocinando de nuevo"_ soltó una sorprendida Miyako, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Mimí giró hacia su mejor amiga, enviándole una media sonrisa.

_"Son sólo unos panqueques, eso es todo, Miya-chan"_ remarcó Mimi.

_"No son sólo panqueques, es un símbolo de mejora"_ repitió orgullosamente Miyako, acomodando los lentes en sus ojos.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, divertida con la esperanza de su amiga. Sirvió los panqueques en un plato y lo colocó en la mesa para que ella se sentase.

_"Come, Miya-chan" _alentó Mimi.

Miyako tomó asiento y probó un bocado.

_"Deliciosos. Como siempre. Extrañaba tus desayunos"_ soltó Miyako, pero a penas lo dijo, lo lamentó, pensando que aquello le recordaría a Mimi el porqué (o mejor dicho quién) había dejado de cocinar sólo por deporte. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que la mirada de la muchacha no se modificó en absoluto.

_"Supongo, que yo también extrañaba cocinar sólo por gusto"_ respondió Mimi.

La castaña se desplomó en el asiento de al lado. Quitando un pedazo de panqueque del plato de Miyako. La pelimorada dejó escapar una sonrisa, por unos segundos, sintió que su amiga estaba de vuelta.

_"Te ves… tranquila"_ comentó Miyako, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, como si Mimí fuese un corderito que podría asustarse con cualquier movimiento brusco.

La castaña se encogió los hombros, restándole importancia.

_"He estado pensando que para superar algo, sólo hay que convencerse de ello, seguir una rutina que eventualmente reemplace tu realidad"_ contestó Mimi.

_"En otras palabras, haz decidido seguir los consejos que hemos estado dándote por todos estos meses "_ comentó Miyako, divertida.

Mimi soltó una sonrisa melancólica.

_"Nunca antes tuve la fuerza de comenzar. No de corazón, seguía la rutina obligatoria, mas no la rutina que me pertenece. No he estado actuando como Mimi Tachikawa porque no soportaba ser ella, no soportaba seguir su ritmo de vida. Miya-chan, toda mi energía se concentraba en no caer en el abismo, en respirar y en soportar el dolor que destruía mi interior, vivir más allá de eso era un sueño lejano"_ confesó Mimi.

Miyako alzó las cejas, casi ahogándose con el jugo de naranja. Mimi no solía hablar francamente de sus sentimientos, todo se resumía a repetir un vago 'estoy bien' que no engañaba a nadie.

_"Entonces… estás diciendo que ya no te duele ser tú"_ Miyako formuló aquella frase en son de comentario, pero en realidad era una pregunta.

Mimi volvió a sonreír con nostalgia.

_"Ya quisiera. Aún siento que todo adentro puede romperse en cuestión de segundos"_ contestó Mimi _"pero, ahora siento que mi fuerza alcanza para más… quizás falle, pero debo intentarlo" _

Miyako soltó los cubiertos y se lanzó a abrazar a Mimi con emoción. Estaba tan orgullosa de su amiga, que pudo haber gritado de emoción.

_"Oh, Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Lo vas a lograr, ya veras, haremos cualquier cosa por ayudar. Lo sabes. Lo que sea"_

Mimi soltó una pequeña sonrisa a la facilidad con la que su amiga se llenaba de una esperanza que ella misma no sentía del todo. Devolviéndole el abrazo, deseó que parte de su esperanza se le transfiriera a ella.

Mimi Tachikawa giró sobre sus talones observando su habitación. La prisión por la cual habían vagado sus penas en los últimos meses, con completa libertad. Las cuatro paredes en las que se había ahogado en su piscina de Masoquismo Emocional.

Una limpieza debía ser hecha para ayudarle a reorganizar su vida, y, como todos sabemos, siempre es más fácil comenzar por arreglar el exterior.

_'Tantos recuerdos…'_ susurró la castaña soltando una sonrisa melancólica, Mimi Tachikawa por fin cayó en cuenta de cuánto porcentaje de su vida pertenecía a Yamato Ishida, 100%. Aquel sitio, que debía ser suyo ante todo, se había convertido en el santuario de su amor por Yamato Ishida. Cada centímetro del recinto se teñía por la relación que compartieron, por los recuerdos que eran de ambos.

_**"I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it,**_

_**It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me"**_

La puerta fucsia de la habitación de Mimi Tachikawa, había comenzado por ser el punto más alegre del cuarto, el color vibrante y vivaz, recordaba la personalidad burbujeante de la castaña. Sin embargo, ahora, en la parte de afuera de la puerta colgaba un poster de **The Notebook**, la primera película romántica que habían visto juntos, por dentro uno de **Snow Patrol** que era básicamente la banda sonora de su relación. Y al verlo, Mimi ya no se sentía vibrante ni vivaz.

Las paredes, pintadas por Mimi con una combinación de lila y rosa pálido, ya no le traían paz ni balance, cuando las veía sólo podía concentrarse en las fotografías de los dos juntos enmarcadas en forma de corazones, felices, en un tiempo que parecía años luz de distancia. Complementadas por la colección de sonetos, poemas, incluso dibujos que habían compartido juntos. Cada libro en su estante, cada película en su colección todos le hacían recordar a la misma persona.

_'A esto se resumen los últimos años de mi vida…'_

En el fondo de su mente hasta podía oír a Miyako diciéndole que aquella era la razón por la cual le era imposible superar su rompimiento con Yamato Ishida.

_'Me encerré en mi propio dolor, porque era lo único que me quedaba de ti, Yama…'_ se dijo la castaña perdiendo la vista entre el mar de regalos que se hallaban en cada rincón de la habitación.

_**"My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak, **_

_**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet"**_

Mimi caminó hacia su mesa de noche y tomó entre sus blancas manos el iPod personalizado que le había regalado el muchacho, le dio vuelta pasando un dedo con nostalgia por el grabado en letras plateadas que brillaba en la carcasa negra:

_'El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad' William Shakespeare_

Cada canción en aquella memoria de 8 Gb. había sido elegida cuidadosamente para ella por Yamato. Escuchar aquellas canciones solía hacerla sentir como la muchacha con más suerte de la tierra, creando una burbuja protectora cuando se aislaba del mundo por medio de sus audífonos. Pero ahora, eran como pequeñas dagas envenenadas a su corazón.

Recordaba las palabras de Yamato al entregarle aquel objeto:

'Para que te acompañe, cuando yo no estoy'.

Y eso había hecho exactamente. Acompañarla en su ausencia. Siguiéndola como un fantasma que la acosaba a cada intercepción de su mente, esperando arrastrarla en un espiral de memorias que culminaba con los brazos del rubio de sus sueños.

_'No puedo seguirme torturando, no dejo que las heridas sanen' _apretó el iPod en sus manos.

_**"But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, **_

_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, **_

_**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win"**_

Yamato Ishida era su vida. Lo era desde la primera vez que le dijo un 'Te amo'. Era su música, era sus libros, era sus paredes y sus ojos. Y aún, con el corazón hecho pedazos, se había aferrado a esa noción totalitaria de dependencia.

_'Necesito nueva música, nuevos libros, nuevas paredes, nuevos ojos… ' _

Suspirando, lanzó el iPod al piso.

_**'**__**Paso 2**__**: Fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi mente'**_

La muchacha se mantuvo estática, analizando lo que acababa de hacer y lo extrañamente bien que se sentía hacerlo. Siendo poseída por un repentino shock de adrenalina, corrió a las paredes arrancando las fotografías, sonetos y poemas a los que podía alcanzar con sus manos y dejándolos caer al suelo, llevándose parte de la pintura en el pegamento que las mantenía fijas en la pared.

_**"But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face, **_

_**Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name"**_

En el medio de su habitación, frente a la cama, ya comenzaba a formarse una pequeña montaña de basura.

Mimi fue hasta el estante de sus libros y comenzó a echar uno por uno a la pila de papeles regados por el suelo. Siguiendo posteriormente con las películas y CD's relegados junto a su televisor.

Miyako Inoe cruzó con rapidez el umbral de la puerta, preocupada por el grado de ruido proveniente de la habitación de Mimi, sólo para encontrar a la muchacha enfrascada en una limpieza total. La peli-morada no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver por fin como Mimi se decidía a dejar esa parte de su vida atrás.

_"Iré a buscar unas cajas"_ le anunció a la castaña quien, a estas alturas, había terminado de tirar todos los CD's que poseía.

Mimi apenas oyó a su amiga, girando nuevamente sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la mesa de noche. Tomó entre sus manos el modelo de cristal de la torre Eiffel que habían comprado en su visita a Paris, haciendo que su mente flaquease por unos segundos, y se hundiese en un recuerdo.

Mimi Tachikawa corrió con todas sus fuerzas, dejando al rubio muchacho a las puertas del ascensor, al darse cuenta, el muchacho se apresuró a perseguirla soltando una carcajada.

'_¡Eres una pequeña tramposa!'_ escuchó decir a Yamato mientras la alcanzaba, tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que girara. Mimi soltó una carcajada sonora, dándose la vuelta para rodear el cuello de su novio con los brazos, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

_'No puedo esperar más'_ anunció Mimi, halándolo hacia el mirador de la torre.

Yamato se rió, dejando que lo arrastrara hacia la baranda.

Mimi giró nuevamente, para observar la vista de Paris frente a sus ojos. Con una sonrisa en los labios.

_'Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida'_ anunció la muchacha, perdiendo la vista entre las calles parisinas.

_'¿Tú crees?'_ susurró el rubio abrazándola por detrás y perdiendo su mirada en la vista, también.

_'Sin duda'_ anunció Mimi.

_'Eso pensé. Es el lugar perfecto para hacer preguntas difíciles… ¿No te parece?' _inquirió el rubio.

Mimi asintió, intoxicada por la vista y la suave brisa que acariciaba sus poros.

_'Sería el lugar perfecto para darte una roca brillante' _

_**"When laying with you I could stay there, **_

_**Close my eyes, feel you here forever, you and me together, nothing is better"**_

Mimi giró rápidamente hacia él mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_'Yama, ya hablamos de esto, somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos…'_ soltó en seguida, Yamato la calló con un beso y le envió una sonrisa.

_'Lo sé. No hablaba de un diamante. Sino de un prisma'_ le dijo sacando de su chaqueta una estructura de cristal a modelo escala de la torre Eiffel.

Los ojos castaños de Mimi se abrieron de par en par, y tomó el adorno entre sus manos, examinándolo a la luz, maravillada con los destellos de colores que traspasaban la superficie.

_'Es muy hermoso' _

_'Pensé que te gustaría. Lo compré mientras presionabas 285 veces el botón del elevador esperando que así bajase más rápido'_ comentó Yamato.

Mimi soltó una carcajada y le envió una sonrisa agradecida.

_'Gracias. Me encanta' _

_'De nada'_ contestó Yamato, besándole la frente.

Mimi se dio la vuelta nuevamente, fijando su vista en Paris.

_'Ahora… sobre lo del diamante. Ahora que lo mencionas, esté sería la clase de lugar en que haría algo así' _comentó Yamato.

Mimi volvió a girar con rapidez por la sorpresa, haciendo que el modelo se saliese de sus manos. Yamato se apresuró a sostenerlo por la punta antes de que cayese.

'_¡Deja de bromear con eso!' _le regaño Mimi, dando una patada en el suelo e inflando las mejillas. Yamato soltó una carcajada y volvió a entregarle la figurilla.

_'Está bien. Está bien. Sólo digamos que te quedaras con éste hasta que te compre un diamante real, ¿trato?'_ le dijo Yamato, dándole un beso que rápidamente ella correspondió.

_'Trato' _aceptó Mimi observando la pequeña torre para asegurarse de que no se hubiese astillado por el susto _'será nuestro casi compromiso Parisino. Siempre tendremos a Paris, que Casablanca de nosotros'_ ambos rieron, compartiendo un beso más.

_**"'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, **_

_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, **_

_**And the games you play, you'd would always win, always win"**_

Mimi volvió a la realidad de golpe, sintiendo que aquel recuerdo se hacia añicos como si fuese el cristal que sostenía.

Yamato Ishida había roto ese recuerdo, igual que había roto cada recuerdo y su corazón.

La castaña observó con nostalgia el objeto en sus manos. Curvó los dedos sobre la helada superficie del cristal y se preguntó seriamente si era capaz de deshacerse de una promesa como esa, por muy rota que estuviese. Deshacerse de ese objeto sería un definitivo 'Nunca más' para su relación con Yamato Ishida. Una relación que él mismo había roto. Un sueño que él mismo había destruido.

_''__é__l me rompió a mí… qué más da si yo rompo el símbolo de una promesa" _se preguntó ella observando la torre.

Suspirando, la castaña se preguntó si estaba lista para un cambio semejante.

El sonido de la puerta, al cerrarse, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_"Aquí están las cajas"_ anunció Miyako, comenzando a meter en las cajas todas las cosas que Mimi había tirado.

Dando la vuelta sobre sus talones, Mimí observó a Miyako colocar la pila de "basura" en las cajas, sintiendo una mezcla de nostalgia y serenidad. Por un lado, ver en lo que se resumía su vida juntos y el significado que todos aquellos objetos habían perdido a sus ojos, la hacían sentir vacía. Pero, por otro lado, una calmada templanza se apoderaba de ella, diciéndole que hacia lo correcto, recordándole que, por mucho que ella quisiese aferrarse al dolor, esa parte de su vida, esa parte de sí misma, ya no existía y nunca volvería a existir.

_**"But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name **_

_**I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames, **_

_**Well, I felt something die, 'cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time"**_

Mimi soltó un suspiro y, caminando hasta Miyako, se arrodilló junto a las cajas, tratando de no pensar en todos los recuerdos encapsulados que poseían cada uno de esos objetos. Recuerdos que siempre vivirían dentro de ella, momentos que jamás olvidaría, pero que no eran más que pasado. Un pasado que la había dejado atrás, sin importar que tanto trató de aferrarse a él.

Su vida con Yamato había sido el momento más feliz de su existencia. Cada segundo a su lado orquestado como un cuento de hadas con un final de película de terror. Esos momentos de felicidad extrema definían quien era Mimi Tachikawa. No sabría cómo vivir sin esa parte de su ser, sin hacer que su vida entera girase entorno a la búsqueda de sentir esa felicidad nuevamente.

Aquellos objetos, en algún momento felices, ahora sólo le recordaban lo que ya no tenía. Si bien sólo eran cosas, a la vez significaban el apego simbólico que Mimi sentía por Yamato en cada aspecto de su vida. Y si bien, su amor por él siempre estaría presente dentro de ella, la necesidad que significaba tendría que disminuir. Y si bien sus recuerdos felices superaban con creces los malos, en la vida no se permite editar con qué recuerdos uno decide quedarse, debía renunciar a lo bueno y a lo malo en lo que remitía a Yamato Ishida.

_**"Sometimes I wake up by the door, and heard you calling, must be waiting for you, **_

_**Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for you"**_

_'Tengo que dejar de esperar. Dejar de esperar poder olvidar lo que hizo. Dejar de esperar que mi amor por él supere el daño que me causó. Dejar de esperar por borrar el pasado o volver a él. Dejar de esperar por un imposible'_ se dijo la castaña, colocando con cuidado la torre dentro de la caja más cercano.

Miyako la observó atentamente y soltó una sonrisa. Su amiga finalmente lo había comprendido: _No se puede retornar al pasado sólo porque es familiar y nos hace sentir seguros. Y así no sepamos que nos depare el futuro, es nuestro deber el vivirlo._ Miyako sabía que Mimi Tachikawa aún amaba a Yamato Ishida, y diablos, probablemente siempre lo haría, pero algo enorme había ocurrido en aquel momento: _Mimi se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía que hacerlo._ Aunque ello pareciese apenas una diferencia gramatical, demasiado pequeña para ser importante, eso cambiaba todo.

_**"I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touch your face, **_

_**Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name **_

_**I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames, **_

_**Well, I felt something die, 'cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, **_

_**Oh, no, let it burn, oh, let it burn, let it burn"**_

_'Supongo que esto marca una nueva etapa' _comentó la castaña mientras sacaban las cajas del edificio.

Miyako asintió, insegura de que decir por temor de asustar a Mimi de vuelta a la ratonera. Pero, de algún modo, sintiéndose confiada de que esta vez sus amigos podrían sacarla por fin y para siempre del abismo.

_**Sentimientos tamizados**_

_¿No sería la vida más sencilla si pudiéramos cernir nuestros recuerdos? ¿Acaso no sería maravilloso organizarlos en una fila y poder decidir cuál se queda y cuál se va? Separando los buenos de los malos, los hirientes de los reconfortantes, los tristes de los felices, los falsos de los existentes, y los sueños efímeros de las realidades dolorosas._

_La vida sería más sencilla si nuestros ojos tuviesen un filtro para matizar nuestras rutinas y nuestra percepción, antes de que ciertos eventos alcancen nuestra mente, se graben en nuestra memoria, y causen desastres en nuestro interior._

_Existe una colección de momentos cotidianos que se escapan como agua entre los dedos, situaciones sin importancia, pertenecientes a una gris monotonía que toda persona adulta debe sobrellevar de una manera u otra. Una serie de situaciones que hacemos automáticamente, como si nuestro sistema parasimpático actuase en ellas del mismo modo que actúa con nosotros al respirar y parpadear. Cosas que hacemos sin darnos cuenta, sin sentirlas y sin gastar energía pensando o analizando nuestros movimientos al actuar. Momentos que parecen manejadas por el piloto automático de nuestro ser, siendo hechas por inercia y nada más. _

_Momentos desperdiciados, momentos necesarios pero no importantes, momentos pasajeros y desechables, momentos que debemos vivir simplemente por hacerlo pero no por quererlo, momentos que forman parte de quienes somos pero no definen nuestro ser. Momentos que no hacen diferencia al estudiar el todo. Momentos que no consumen energía, que no necesitan real atención, y donde nuestro cuerpo parece acumular esa energía inerte, para utilizarla en otra ocasión… en ocasiones diferentes, en momentos que te corten la respiración._

_Son esos momentos los que importan, los de intensidad asfixiante, los de brillo inexplicable y significado latente en cada poro de nuestro cuerpo. Esos a los que jamás renunciaríamos, esos que nos hacen respirar deseando sentir el aire, que nos hacen observar con los ojos del alma y causan un réquiem de emociones magistral._

_Recuerdos por los que daríamos la vida, y pensamientos que explican la razón de nuestra existencia. De esas ocasiones que te dejan agotado y sin energía, llevándose todo lo que tienes por dar en un momento de ebullición emocional._

_¿No sería genial tener un filtro que separe esos momentos de todo lo demás? Cuán útil sería poder recordar sólo las cosas que nos hacen felices, que colocan una sonrisa en nuestro rostro y un brillo único en nuestra mirada. Cuán útil podría ser escoger qué momentos recordar y qué momentos olvidar… ¿No funcionaría mejor el mundo si pudiésemos controlar nuestra memoria como un TIVO? Sólo grabando las cosas que deseamos ver y borrando aquello que preferiríamos olvidar. _

_La cruz de un corazón intenso es sentir la alegría y la tristeza con intensidad concomitante, siendo el mismo corazón que late y haciéndolo con la misma fuerza, aún si esta entero o roto y latiendo con cada uno de sus pedazos. El mismo te puede llevar al tope de la montaña o al fondo del infierno con unísono ímpetu, sin escalas que acolchonen la caída o filtro que matice los sinsabores de su cruel tristeza. Son corazones caprichosos, y arrogantes, que se atreven a sentir más de lo que son capaces de manejar, hundiéndonos a nosotros en su vaivén de emociones dicotómicas. Esos mismos corazones que viven de momentos que se consumen en segundos, pero cuya estela brillará por años frente a sus ojos._

_Personas que no tamizan y pierden toda su energía apostando al mismo momento una y otra vez, esperando resultados diferentes aún si la historia les avisa que todo se repetirá exactamente de la misma manera. _

_Sino tamizamos no tenemos barreras, sino cernimos nuestros sentimientos somos vulnerables, sino somos capaces de protegernos nos volvemos débiles, débiles al entorno y a las trampas de nuestro interior. _

_Entonces, tamizar es algo bueno para nosotros, nos da sanidad mental y protege nuestro corazón… _

_Pero, ¿acaso las emociones existen para ser estabilizadas? _

_¿Acaso su razón de ser no es el descontrol? _

_¿Acaso no existen para dejar todo de cabeza?_

_¿Acaso nuestro corazón no existe para SENTIR?_

_¿Acaso no son esos momentos, inverosímiles e hipnotizantes, los que marcan nuestra existencia? _

_¿Acaso perseguirlos no es la razón de nuestra vida? _

_De poder tamizar nuestros sentimientos, muchos elegiríamos hacerlo… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? _

_¿Cuánto podría vivir nuestro corazón en balance de lógica y emoción? _

_¿Cuánto soportaríamos renunciado a la adrenalina de la felicidad por conformarnos con una aceptable 'contentura´? _

_Y al darnos cuenta de nuestro error… ¿Acaso no daríamos todo por volver a sentir de la misma manera? _

_Tamizar suena bien en teoría, la estabilidad nunca lastimó a nadie… ¿Pero acaso basta para hacernos felices? _

* * *

**Ok, entonces necesitaba escribir eso para poder continuar mis planes maquiavélicos. Veamos si aún siguen interesados en leer mis desvaríos. La canción es de ****Adele - Set Fire to the Rain****. Espero les haya gustado, escríbanme ;). **

**Juguemos Paintball, Community style. **


	8. Limbo 1: Efímero Destino

**Hola, hola… No estoy muerta, literalmente hablando, sólo sin PC, sin embargo, me ha llegado una vana de inspiración inesperada por lo cual he escrito esto y gran parte del que viene, pues, si tengo buen feedback de este espero subir el próximo muy pronto. Espero les guste. No me odien. Oh, la** **canción es Never say Never - The Fray.**

**Saludos :). **

* * *

**Limbo 1: Efímero Destino **

_**Los cambios más radicales en la vida de una persona no ocurren paulatinamente, suceden en un periodo de tiempo muy corto en el que el destino nos roba algo. Algo que nos hace ser quienes somos, y sin el cual ya nada volverá a ser igual… **_

El chillido de frenos surcó la noche, convirtiéndose en el sonido prominente que llegaba a sus oídos. Escuchó las puertas de los automóviles cerrarse, los gritos aislados de los conductores y peatones, un distante sonido de sirenas y el crujir de vidrios rotos al ser pisados a su alrededor. De manera macabra e irónica, era la manifestación sonora del caos que poblaba su cabeza. Aquella sinfonía de aullidos nocturnos era la banda sonora con la que recordaría aquel momento por todos los años venideros de su joven vida.

El olor a sangre, metálico y químico a la vez, inundaba toda la atmosfera nocturna. Vagamente, recordó haber oído en un seminario forense que las personas son incapaces de oler su propia sangre. Esto lo asustó aún más: preferiría quedarse sin una sola gota sangre antes de saber que una sola le pertenecía a ella.

Yamato Ishida intentó moverse, en vano. No podía sentir sus piernas, ni gran parte de su cuerpo, y lo poco que podía sentir de su cuerpo dolía de una manera desgarradora. No sabía si estaba debajo del auto, o tirado a más de media cuadra de distancia de él, sobre la pila de vidrios rotos, o sobre los restos cercenados del metal, no sabía a dónde había ido a parar su cuerpo ni cuán herido estaba realmente. Sin embargo, la peor parte era no saber dónde estaba ella.

_'¿Puedes moverte?' _preguntó una voz lejana, probablemente un paramédico.

Yamato no encontró voz con que responder. A lo lejos escuchó un grito desgarrador e inconfundible que le informó que no fue un sueño: el grito de Miyako Inoe.

No estaba loco, a pesar de no poder recordar los últimos minutos de su vida: cuanto esto pasó, estaba con Mimi Tachikawa. Con esa horrible realización, todo volvió a quedar negro y en silencio, al quedar Yamato Ishida inconsciente, nuevamente.

_**+*+30 Minutos Antes +*+**_

Mimi Tachikawa se arrodilló en el frío suelo de la acera, mientras colocaba la caja más grande frente al contenedor de basura, sintiendo que un tipo de peso diferente se quitaba de sus hombros. A su lado, Miyako Inoe, lanzó la caja dentro del contenedor esparciendo su contenido con la basura.

_'Adiós, Yamato Ishida'_ anunció Miyako, triunfante.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa condescendiente.

_'No tienes que alegrarte tanto' _le dijo la castaña.

Miyako soltó una risa, y se encogió los hombros, restándole importancia.

_'¿Por qué estabas arrodillada allí?'_ preguntó Miyako, mirando la figurilla de cristal dejada en el piso.

Mimi se encogió los hombros, sin contestar, dejando la caja en el contenedor de basura. Miyako se agachó tomando la figurilla en sus manos, y volviendo a ponerse de pie.

_'¿La torre Eiffel?'_ preguntó Miyako, alzando las cejas _'No vas a quedarte con esto… ¿O sí?' preguntó. _

Mimi negó con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo para quedar al mismo nivel de su amiga.

_'No tengo la fuerza de lanzarlo a la basura'_ anunció la muchacha, con sinceridad.

_'Yo lo haré por ti'_ dijo Miyako preparándose a lanzarlo en el contenedor.

_'No'_ soltó Mimi quitando la figura de su mano _'No puedo verlo en la basura' comentó con nostalgia 'Creo… que sé qué hacer con él' _

Miyako alzó las cejas extrañada, intentando no ponderar si aquello en sí ya simulaba una recaída para su amiga. Si aquel mero objeto, una baratija simbólica, sería más de lo que el avance de Mimi estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Aquella pieza de vidrio quizás poseía más valor sentimental del que la pelimorada pudiese entender, y del que la castaña fuese capaz de deshacer.

A unos metros de allí, Yamato Ishida bajó las escaleras del apartamento en compañía de Taichi Yagami, visiblemente confundido por su actual situación con respecto a la recién renovada amistad.

_'Entonces… planeas sabotearme o ayudarme'_ preguntó Yamato saltándose dos escalones.

Taichi se encogió los hombros enviándole una sonrisa condescendiente.

_'Soy Suiza'_ anunció triunfantemente _'no voy a meterme en esto. Sora me mataría si te ayudo y tampoco puedo sabotearte sin traicionar mi propia conciencia… de algún modo, siento que tu época de ser un bastardo se acabó' _

Yamato se desordenó el cabello con su mano sana, y le envió una mirada decepcionada.

_'Entonces… ¿para qué me sirve que hayas vuelto?' _preguntó el rubio, mirándolo seriamente.

Taichi cruzó los brazos, llegando a la puerta del lobby y fingiendo ponderar intensamente sobre el asunto.

_'Supongo… que te dará alguien a quien llamar desde el puente antes de que te suicides ahogado en tu amargo fracaso' _respondió el muchacho.

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa, asintiendo.

_'Lindo saber que tienes un uso' _comentó el rubio.

_'Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana'_ dijo Taichi saliendo por la puerta del lobby.

_'Hasta luego'_ contestó Yamato siguiéndolo con la mirada, dándose la vuelta para subir. Sin embargo, sus brillantes ojos azules se fijaron como un halcón en la figura que volvía al edificio _'Mimi…'_ soltó inmediatamente, zigzagueando para pasar a Taichí y llegar hasta la muchacha.

El muchacho se dirigió hacia ella, siendo ambos inmersos por un instante en la intensa conexión de sus miradas.

_'¿A dónde crees que vas?'_ preguntó Miyako cruzándose en su camino.

Yamato la ignoró, manteniendo su mirada clavada en los ojos chocolates de Mimi, y siguiendo la proyección hasta sus manos, localizando la figura de cristal. El muchacho aguantó la respiración y volvió la vista hacia los ojos de la muchacha.

_'Miya-chan, dame unos segundos' _pidió Mimi, desviando la mirada del rubio para ver a su amiga. Miyako le envió una mirada alarmada, negando con la cabeza.

_'¿Qué? Estás loca si crees que lo haré'_ soltó la peli-morada.

_'Por favor, Miya-chan'_ Miyako negó rápidamente con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos y taladrando a Yamato con la mirada _'Estaré bien, por favor'_ insistió Mimi, con voz suplicante.

Miyako no parecía dispuesta a moverse.

_'Miyako, ya escuchaste a nuestra querida amiga, vamos a subir. Estoy seguro de que ahora que me viste hablando con 'el enemigo' te mueres por acusarme con Sora. Vamos, vamos'_ interrumpió Taichi halando a la pelimorada por un brazo, dejándola sin tiempo para protestar.

Miyako caminó a regañadientes, ahora concentrando su ira en Taichi.

_'¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí, de todos modos? ¿Cuándo te cambiaste de bando?'_ soltó indignada la muchacha.

_'¿Cuál bando, cuál bando? Soy Suiza'_ aseguro Taichi, sin soltarla y halándola por las escaleras de la entrada hacia el lobby del edificio.

Mimi los siguió con la mirada, intentando evitar los ojos inquisidores de su exnovio.

_'Así que… ahora puedes quedarte a solas conmigo'_ concluyó Yamato, sorprendentemente herido por dicha realización.

_**"There´s some things we don´t talk about, rather do without and just hold the smile**_

_**Falling in and out of love, ashamed and proud of, together all the while"**_

Mimi se encogió los hombros, intentando contener cada emoción que se presentaba en su pequeño cuerpo, y decidiendo ignorar el comentario.

_'Estaba… haciendo una 'limpieza' en mi cuarto' _comentó Mimi, jugando con la figurilla entre sus manos.

Yamato observó, nuevamente, la figura y soltó un suspiro sonoro.

_'Me sacas de tu vida…'_ comentó con tristeza el muchacho, entendiendo de golpe la situación, y hundiéndose inmediatamente en un vórtice de oscuridad.

El corazón de Mimi se vino abajo tan rápido que sus piernas casi flaquearon, al ver la profunda mirada de dolor que Yamato enviaba a la Torre en sus manos.

_'Supongo… que eso significa que te sientes mejor. Que sufres menos…' _continuó Yamato sin levantar la vista hacia ella _'eso… es… bueno'_ completó como si cada palabra le costase un esfuerzo físico tremendo y no tuviese aire para soltarlas todas a la vez.

Mimi Tachikawa dio un paso hacia él con la intensión de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa, pero fue detenida por una pared imaginaria y desconocida hasta ahora: _**instinto de conservación**_. La muchacha se había dado cuenta de por qué era hora de actuar como lo hacía: ahora que comenzaba a salir del abismo sabía, con excepcional seguridad, que no sería capaz de sobrevivir eso de nuevo.

_**"You can never say never, why we don´t know when**_

_**time and time again, younger now than we were before"**_

Mimi observó al muchacho frente a ella. Yamato Ishida era el amor de su vida. Por cuánto había estado dispuesta a sufrir por evitarle cualquier daño a él. Por cuánto había olvidado su propia seguridad por concentrarse en la de él. Por cuánto había evitado observar aquella mirada de dolor que podía vislumbrar ahora en los ojos zafiro del muchacho. Lo amaba, más de lo que consideraba posible, más de lo que podía soportar.

_'Pero él no me ama de esa manera…'_ concluyó Mimi, dando un paso hacia atrás y recobrando su compostura.

_'¿Puedo quedarme con esto?'_ preguntó.

Yamato se acercó, tomando la figura de cristal con sus manos y rozando las de ella al hacerlo. Mimi se estremeció al sentir el roce de sus manos, como choques eléctricos que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. El muchacho alzó la mirada a ella, esperando su respuesta.

_'¿Puedo quedarme con esto?'_ repitió.

Mimi soltó un suspiro, maldiciendo en silencio su debilidad, y asintió.

_'Por eso le pedí a Miya-chan que me dejará contigo'_ confesó Mimi.

Yamato asintió, bajando la mirada nuevamente a la figura de cristal.

_'He pasado más de la mitad de mi vida esperando casarme contigo… no sé cómo adaptarme a una noción diferente' _confesó Yamato _'y sé que es mi culpa, sé que me lo busqué, sé que… soy el hombre más imbécil en la faz de la tierra. Lo sé. Lo sé y lo entiendo…' _la voz de Yamato se quebró por unos segundos, el muchacho tomó aire y se sentó en la orilla de la acera _'me lo merezco. Lo sé. No merezco ni si quiera que me oigas ahora…'_

_**"Don´t let me go, don´t let me go, don´t let me go…**_

_**Don´t let me go, don´t let me go, don´t let me go…"**_

Mimi se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar el dolor en su pecho. Su corazón latía lentamente, pero con una fuerza que lastimaba a cada segundo, robándole la energía con cada movimiento. Yamato acarició la figura de cristal con la mano sana, y negó con la cabeza.

_'No sé concebir un futuro dónde tú no estés presente'_ continuó Yamato _'No sé existir en un mundo donde tú no estés en mi vida'_

_'Yo tampoco'_ confesó Mimi.

Yamato alzó la mirada a ella, de pronto esperanzado.

_'Esperaré el resto de mi vida si, si quiera, puedes considerar perdonarme algún día'_ declaró Yamato.

Las piernas de la muchacha terminaron de flaquear, rindiéndose, Mimi se dejó caer al suelo, desplomándose de rodillas en la acera, junto a él, sollozando sonoramente.

_'No me digas eso'_ reclamó con un hilo de voz.

Yamato giró hacia ella rápidamente, dejando la estatuilla en la acera para acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha con su mano.

_'Es la verdad, Mimi. Te amo, te amo más que a nada, así no me creas jamás dejé de amarte y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, nunca volvería a lastimarte si pudieras encontrar lugar en tu corazón para perdonarme…'_

_**"Picture you´re the queen of everything, as far as the eye can see under your command**_

_**I will be your guardian when all is crumbling steady your hand"**_

_'Yo también te amo. Más de lo que tolero'_ contestó la muchacha apretándose el pecho.

_'Entonces… por favor, pídeme lo que quieras, pero no me saques de tu vida…. no merezco tu perdón, pero…'_

Mimi negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

_'No es asunto de si puedo o no perdonarte…'_ confesó la muchacha, alejando el rostro de la mano del muchacho _'no puedo seguirte amando de esta manera, sabiendo que mi amor no te bastó cuando era tuyo'_

Yamato guardó silencio, sintiéndose desarmado, no sabía cómo contestar a eso, su garganta se cerró con un nudo, y sintió ganas de llorar como no lo hacía desde que era un niño, su labio inferior tembló, y se frotó los ojos con la manga de su suéter, sin atreverse a contestar. Mimi lo observó, aguantando la respiración y conteniendo el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos y abandonar toda lucha por mejorar. La castaña se puso de pie, secándose las lagrimas y logrando mantener su compostura.

_'No sé que nos depara el futuro, Yama. La vida… tiene esa peculiar cualidad de cambiar en un segundo, cuando uno menos lo espera. Cielos, si alguien me hubiese dicho un segundo antes de hablar con Hoshi que mi vida se iba a venir abajo al siguiente… creo que jamás le habría creído, pero así fue. Y quizás algún día algo cambie nuevamente, entre nosotros. No lo sé. Lo único que si sé, es que no puedo seguir martirizándome sólo porque este dolor que siento es lo único que me queda para sentir que estoy contigo'_ su voz temblaba con cada entonación, pero la firmeza de sus palabras podía hallarse en los leves matices de su postura.

_**"You can never say never, why we don´t know when time, time and time again younger now then we were before…"**_

Yamato secó sus ojos húmedos con la manga de su suéter, colocándose de pie sin devolverle la mirada.

_'Comprendo.'_ anunció con voz monótona, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

_'Necesito sanar. Quizás, sólo quizás, si eso pasa pueda volver a ser la misma ingenua que sólo veía la belleza en su vida'_

Yamato le envió una sonrisa triste, sin atreverse a mirarla.

_'Espero que vuelvas a serlo. Odiaría saber que fui yo quien cambio lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti' _contestó el muchacho en voz baja, cual susurro apagado.

_**"Don´t let me go, don´t let me go, don´t let me go…**_

_**Don´t let me go, don´t let me go, don´t let me go…"**_

Yamato recogió la figurilla del suelo y comenzó a alejarse de ella sin hablar, ni mirarla.

Mimi se mordió el labio, secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, mientras un dolor intenso se esparcía por su pecho, de pronto su respiración se cortó y su cuerpo fue invadido por un temblor involuntario.

_'No puedo hacer esto'_ soltó la castaña, secando su rostro frenéticamente. _'No puedo hacer esto'_ repitió nuevamente en su cabeza.

_'__¡__Yama!' llamó la muchacha alzando la mirada hacia él. _

Yamato sólo se había alejado 6 pasos de ella antes de oírla, se giró bruscamente al escuchar su nombre. Mimi Tachikawa tomó aire, preparándose a volver a regodearse en su eterna debilidad, cuando una intensa luz inundo el cuerpo de Yamato Ishida, el muchacho giró el rostro al oír el sonido del frenazo en el pavimento y el metal golpeando la acera de la esquina donde estaban parados. Un automóvil volcado se avecinaba a ellos, después de haber chocado con un camión en la intersección de la calle adjunta. En vez de quitarse del camino del gran pedazo de metal que se avecinaban hacia ellos, el instinto de ambos fue correr hacia el otro para quitarlo del camino, ocasionando así que ambos fuesen atrapados en el impacto del automóvil con el edificio donde vivían.

Por un breve instante, los dedos de Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa se rozaron, mientras compartían una mirada de horror y preocupación por la seguridad del otro. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

_**"We're pulling apart and coming together, again and again, we're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again"**_

La fría brisa del invierno acarició el pálido rostro de Mimi Tachikawa, con suaves toques mientras despertaba de un ensueño pesado. Se encontraba sobre una superficie dura, que se sentía como porcelana, fría y lisa al tacto. La muchacha se levantó con dificultad del suelo, sintiendo su cuerpo liviano. Su visión estaba cubierta de luz, siendo así incapaz de fijar la vista para ver algo más que aquel brillo incandescente.

Se preguntó si aquellas serian las luces de los autos, recordaba, con claridad, el accidente que acababa de sobrevivir; pero la ausencia de ruido le dijo que se encontraba en otro lugar.

Frotándose los ojos, Mimi se preguntó si la habrían llevado al hospital. Pero descartó aquella idea al no sentir dolor, ni olor a medicamentos, ni el sonido en murmullo de las voces del personal atendiéndola. A decir verdad, prácticamente no sentía su cuerpo, se sentía liviana como en un sueño, cargada por la brisa de aire que acariciaba su rostro y desordenaba los caireles de su cabello.

Mimi comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud, protegiéndose con una de sus manos de la luz. Poco a poco, fue distinguiendo formas, se encontraba en un espacio blanco y enorme, cubierto de luz resplandeciente, pero cálida, con el sonido de un arrollo de agua cercano haciendo eco en sus oídos.

_'¿Dónde estoy?'_ preguntó la muchacha al vacío.

_**"Don´t let me go, don´t let me go, don´t let me go…**_

_**Don´t let me go, don´t let me go, don´t let me go…"**_

* * *

**Efímero Destino**

_La vida es relativa._

_Todo lo que nos rodea es mera relatividad. _

_El tiempo y el espacio son conceptos mundanos para describir una realidad que bien podríamos no estar viviendo._

_Cada verdad que consideramos absoluta esta manchada por nuestra propia percepción de las cosas._

_Cada evento que marca nuestra existencia colectiva, impacta de un modo diferente a cada individuo._

_Todo lo que nos rodea es mera relatividad. _

_Quizás nuestra vida es un sueño ajeno._

_Quizás nuestra realidad es un fragmento de nuestra imaginación._

_Quizás soñamos la vida y vivimos el sueño. _

_Quizás vivimos la misma vida una y otra vez en nuestras cabezas, creyendo que la duración de la vida son años cuando en verdad puede ser un segundo. _

_Quizás ese segundo es todo lo que importa, o quizás hay mil segundos más después de ese para vivirlos nuevamente. _

_Lo que nos diferencia a los humanos sobre otras especies es nuestra capacidad de saber que existe el futuro, que existe un día después de hoy y muchos otros por venir. Por eso planificamos el futuro, por eso nos protegemos de él, ahorramos dinero para él y postergamos cosas que queremos hacer pues 'mañana habrá tiempo'._

_Quizás mañana habrá tiempo. Quizás habrán muchos mañanas después de ese…_

_Pero, ¿y si no los hay? _

_Si no supiéramos que viene un mañana después de hoy, ¿acaso estaríamos viviendo el mismo presente? ¿acaso, estaríamos tomando las mismas decisiones? ¿acaso estaríamos siguiendo el mismo camino, buscando alcanzar el mismo destino? _

_Si sólo viviéramos por el hoy, ¿viviríamos la misma vida que vivimos ahora? _

_¿Acaso, nos dolerían las mismas cosas?_

_¿Nos concentraríamos en los mismos rencores?_

_La vida es relativa… _

_Quizás una vida no es más que un segundo, efímero y fugaz,_

_pero si sólo tuviésemos ese segundo para observar la única cosa que realmente queríamos alcanzar…. ¿Cuál sería realmente nuestro destino?_

* * *

_**ESPERO SUS RR'S. **_


	9. Limbo 2: Efímero destino

_**Buenas tardes, chicas y chicos que aún leen los disparates de mi mente disturbada. **_

_**Gracias a los leales: **_**Mareridt, Carito, Rockiesliz, titi y Hooot Donna (especialmente tú, siempre me divierten tus RR's, son una de las razones por las que sigo publicando). Me alegra mucho que me sigan leyendo. **

**Las canciones de hoy son: I dream a dream de los Miserables (escribí eso cuando estaba obsesionada por ver la pelicula y pase toda la semana oyendo el soundtrack, sorry), y Gravity de Sara Bareilles. **

* * *

_**Limbo 2: Efímero destino **_

_'¿Dónde estoy?'_ preguntó la muchacha al vacío.

Sin recibir respuesta, Mimi frotó sus ojos sintiendo que le ardían por la concentración de luz.

'_¿Por qué hay tanta luz?' _se preguntó

Un eco de notas musicales a su espalda le hizo girar sobre sus tobillos. Tratando de forzar a sus ojos a concentrarse en el pequeño punto oscuro que se acercaba caminando hacia ella.

Una figura vestida con harapos raidos grises consistente en un vestido largo, una capa que le cubría parte del rostro, estaba descalza. La figura femenina abrió su boca para soltar una hermosa voz que cantaba en susurro.

_**"I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living,**_

_**I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving.**_

_**Then I was young and unafraid, and dreams were made and used and wasted,  
There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted"**_

Mimi ladeó la cabeza al reconocer la canción de Los Miserables, y sin poder evitar preguntarse a dónde había llegado.

'_¿Acaso me imaginé todo esa conversación con Yamato?' _la muchacha negó con la cabeza sintiéndose algo tonta, se acercó trotando a la figura en harapos, tratando de llamar su atención.

_'Disculpe… Señorita… '_ llamó Mimi cuando la alcanzó.

La mujer siguió cantando como si no la hubiese oído, sin detener sus pasos.

_**"But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder**_

_**As they tear your hope apart, as they turn your dream to shame…"  
**_

Mimi pestañeó extrañada por su actitud, y la persiguió nuevamente dando unos pasos en su dirección. Ligeramente impresionada por la potencia con la que la pequeña figura había exaltado la última nota del verso, recordando que la razón por la cual había tenido que conformarse con el papel de Cosette en la obra 'Los Miserables' de su último año de preparatoria se debía a su incapacidad de alcanzar esa precisa nota, imposibilitándola a hacer el papel de Fatine.

Mimi frotó su frente, sintiéndose algo tonta. Giró sobre sus talones, tratando de concentrarse en algo que no fuese la incandescente luz blanca.

De pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la intensidad de la luz, y la muchacha pudo fijarse que provenía de un enorme reflector que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Se encontraba sobre un escenario.

_'Disculpe, señorita…' _llamó nuevamente Mimi, sin éxito.

_**"He slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride, but he was gone when autumn came"  
**_

La capa de la muchacha se deslizo de su rostro, mostrando su cara y su cabello castaño, pero permaneciendo de espaldas a Mimi.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si habría ido sonámbula al teatro, y buscando la manera de bajarse del escenario. Caminó, intentando encontrar el borde de la tarima, pasando por el lado de la cantante, sin poder localizar ni el borde ni las escaleras del escenario. No podía escuchar aplausos, por lo cual asumió que al menos no era una función, debía ser un ensayo.

Sintiéndose frustrada, giró sobre sus talones y desvió la vista hacia la figura cantante, decidida a llamar su atención para que está la ayudase a salir de su camino.

Mimi aguantó la respiración. La figura era igual a ella. No, la figura era ella.

_**"And still I dream he'll come to me, that we will live the years together"**_

Mimi abrió la boca en estado de shock.

_'Sería lindo escuchar alguna explicación de porqué te imaginas la muerte como una obra de Broadway'_ comentó una voz a su lado.

Mimi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin lograr entender lo que observaban sus ojos, los frotó con las manos.

_'Si quieres que se vaya, sólo tienes que pedirlo'_ continuó la voz.

Mimi giró el rostro hacia la voz, localizando la figura de donde provenía y profirió un grito de terror. La castaña retrocedió de golpe, tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo al suelo de la impresión.

'_¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué… diablos?...' _balbuceó Mimicon su vista horrorizada ahora fija en la figura que le hablaba.

_**"But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather"**_

_'Quisiera oír el porqué ves la muerte como un escenario musical'_ insistió la figura enviándole una mirada inquisidora e inclinándose a verla.

Mimi se arrastró en el piso tratando de alejarse de la figura, sin poder decir nada coherente. Con ojos horrorizados y fijos en la muchacha de cabello castaño.

_'Tú… tú…. tú…. tú eres yo'_ soltó al fin Mimi sin poder levantarse aun del suelo por la impresión.

La figura asintió, restándole importancia.

_'Sí, sí…' _

Mimi tembló soltando unos débiles susurros incoherentes, sin poder salir del shock.

_'Y… y…. y… ella…'_ dijo señalando a la cantante, que ahora se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo igual que ella, cantando con lagrimas en los ojos _'ella… ella… ella..'_

_**"I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living"**_

_'Sí, ella también. Todo es tú, que increíble'_ comentó su otra yo en tono de sorna _' ahora, sobre por qué estamos en una obra de Broadway…'_

Mimi se levantó de golpe y caminó frenéticamente en círculos como un animal enjaulado.

_**"So different now from what it seemed**_

_**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…"**_

_'Estoy teniendo una pesadilla' _concluyó Mimi caminando en círculos _'Eso es todo, es uno de esos sueños locos donde sabes que estás soñando. No he perdido la cabeza. No, no. No estoy loca. Es un sueño, eso es todo'_

La otra Mimi la observó ladeando el rostro con una mirada curiosa.

_'Despierta, Mimi, Despierta'_ se ordenó a sí misma pateando el piso.

_'Ahm, podrías ordenar que dejaran de cantar, ¿sabes? Si no lo haces seguirá cantando' _comentó la otra Mimi.

_'Tú eres una alucinación'_ contestó Mimi exasperada.

_'Cierto. Pero ella es la que va a cantar otro número de la obra. Y fue lindo escucharlos una vez, pero tantas se vuelve algo insoportable' _

Mimi la ignoró, aún cuando comenzó a escuchar tonadas de _'Lovely Ladies'_ lo cual confirmaba la continuación del musical.

_'Estas soñando, Mimi, despierta'_ se ordenó nuevamente.

La otra Mimi, suspiró exasperada.

_'No estás dormida. Estas muerta'_ soltó bruscamente tratando de llamar su atención.

Mimi aguantó la respiración, girando sobre sus tobillos hacia su otro yo, y mirándola con horror. Su primera reacción habría sido reírse de lo que claramente pretendía ser un chiste, pero considerando que recordaba vívidamente el accidente que había sufrido durante su conversación con Yamato Ishida, no podía descartar del todo tal información.

_'Disculpa…'_ soltó Mimi mirándola con ojos muy abiertos _'¿que estoy qué?'_

_'Muerta' _repitió la otra Mimi _'Oh, bueno, técnicamente muerta. Digamos que para todos los propósitos necesarios de informar estas muerta. Hasta nuevo aviso' _

Mimi la observó sin contestar.

_'El accidente. El auto. La sangre. La luz blanca'_ enumeró su otro yo _'No debería sorprenderte del todo'_

Mimi suspiró, dejándose caer al suelo con pesadez.

'_¿Estoy muerta?' exclamó confundida._

_'Técnicamente muerta. Muerta hasta nuevo aviso, digamos'_ corrigió su otra yo sentándose a su lado en la misma posición.

Mimi soltó todo el aire que quedaba dentro de ella, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones que no era capaz de identificar.

'_¿No me vas a explicar el por qué de la obra musical?' _inquirió nuevamente su otro yo.

Mimi suspiró, ignorándola. Su otra yo, suspiró también, fastidiada, y giró la muñeca con sorna, con ese movimiento, toda la luz de los reflectores desapareció y todo rastro de música se desvaneció.

_'No me gustan mucho los musicales. A pesar de ser tú'_ explicó mirándola.

Mimi suspiró nuevamente, sin poder ordenar el caos de sus emociones ni ser capaz de identificar la que se apoderaba de ella con mayor intensidad.

_'Oh, vamos. Nunca puedo hablar con nadie. Quizás revivas, tampoco estas __**tan**__ muerta' _

Mimi Tachikawa dejó las manos en su rostro, echando su cabello hacia atrás y soltando un grito de frustración. Sin poderse contener más, la muchacha estalló en llanto, nunca le había temido a la muerte, la consideraba una etapa más de la vida, pero siempre había pensado que llegaría en un momento de paz y plenitud. Nunca se habría imaginado que en la época dónde se sentía más miserable vendrían los Dioses a patearla en el suelo y a robarle la oportunidad de reencaminar su vida.

_'Oh, no llores. Mira, pondré un escenario más vivo'_ dijo su otra yo, aplaudiendo.

Mimi se sintió embargada por un calor familiar. La muchacha retiró las manos de sus ojos observando que ahora se encontraba en una hermosa playa de arenas blancas y un agua turquesa que se alargaba hasta donde se perdía el horizonte. Mimi se puso de pie, sintiendo la arena en sus pies descalzos (no recordaba haber estado descalza, antes) y caminó hacia el agua, sintiéndose extrañamente confortada por el cálido roce de las olas en su piel.

'_¿Dónde estoy?' _preguntó.

_'En el limbo' _respondió su otro yo_._

_'¿Qué es el limbo?'_

_'Digamos que estás alucinando con un sitio que sólo es real para ti. Si fueras otra persona, estarías en un limbo diferente, para nadie es igual, y puedes modificarlo si quieres. Es como un lienzo en blanco, por eso te pregunté por qué el musical, eso vino de tu mente. Esta playa también, debe significar algo para ti' _

Mimi asintió, conocía esa playa bastante bien. Al igual que la idea del musical para significar la muerte, siempre la había asustado pensar en la muerte como un concepto abstracto, por lo cual se había ideado aquel momento como un escenario en una obra de Broadway, algo trágica y oscura, llena de música melancólica, pero aún así, frente a un escenario como una forma de arte tangible y como el gran final a una vida que, aunque entristezca terminar, tuvo un final feliz.

_'¿Por qué estoy aquí?' _preguntó Mimi.

_'Eso no lo sé. Tuviste un accidente, estas inconsciente, quizás tu mente se está protegiendo o quiere decirte algo' _contestó su otro yo.

_'¿Y tú, quién eres?' _

_'Como todo aquí, soy tú. Pero acá cada cosa significa un aspecto diferente de ti' _

Mimi asintió suspirando. Esa playa le traía muchos recuerdos hermosos, tantos que la sola vista de ella le daba mariposas en el estomago, en aquella playa Yamato le había confesado su amor por primera vez.

Como si el sitio adivinase sus pensamientos, el agua se revolvió de pronto y unos pequeños hilos emergieron del agua hasta su altura, formándose una figura de agua. El agua se fue oscureciendo hasta obtener forma humana.

En cuestión de segundos, Yamato Ishida le devolvía la mirada.

Mimi retrocedió observando la figura de su ex novio.

'_¿Por qué esta él aquí?'_ inquirió Mimi a su otro yo.

_'Tú lo llamaste' _contestó, mientras desaparecía_. _

_**"Something always brings me back to you.**_

_**It never takes too long.**_

_**No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone."**_

Mimi aguantó la respiración observando a su ex novio, mientras el rubio le acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos, retirándole el cabello del rostro. El muchacho parecía salido de un sueño épico orquestado especialmente para ella, su cabello rubio era desordenado levemente por el viento, sus ojos zafiro se fijaban en ella con una profundidad y dulzura característica de aquella época donde ambos eran felices, su ropa era estilizada y a la moda, claramente escogida por ella. Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una leve sonrisa mientras la sorprendió halándola por la mano para que cayese en sus brazos, abrazándola mientras una ola de agua turquesa los alcanzaba a ambos.

La calidez de los brazos del muchacho, y el suave roce del agua en su piel la hicieron sentir más viva de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, como un ser perdido que por fin encuentra su camino a casa. El muchacho ubicó sus labios en el oído de la muchacha y le susurró:

"_Lo que tengo que decirte, es algo que ya es tiempo para que sepas…"_ Yamato sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla _"Estoy enamorado de ti, Tachikawa. Total y estúpidamente, enamorado de ti"_

Mimi dio un respingo y se soltó del muchacho en un segundo. El rubio siguió observándola con la misma mirada enamorada que le había dado aquella hermosa tarde. Mimi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sintiendo que sus rodillas fallaban con la poderosa reacción que ese recuerdo tenía en ella.

_**"You hold me without touch.**_

_**You keep me without chains.**_

_**I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign."**_

_'No. No. No'_ repitió la muchacha retrocediendo.

_'Te amo, Mimi Tachikawa' _continuó el muchacho, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Aquella frase envió descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo con la misma fuerza a como la primera vez que fue pronunciada.

Mimi negó con la cabeza observando a Yamato con incredulidad.

_'Eres una alucinación. No eres real. Este no eres tú' _repetía constantemente Mimiintentando evitar el soundtrack de Snow Patrol que se apoderaba de su cabeza _'Este solías ser tú, antes, ya no, antes de…. Recuerda Mimi, recuerda lo que hizo, recuerda quién es…' _

De pronto la playa desapareció y se encontró en la sala del apartamento de Yamato Ishida. Otra versión suya se encontraba sentada en el piso del apartamento de su aún novio, con el maquillaje corrido de su tez blanca y la pose de una persona destruida. Mimi caminó hacia su yo del pasado, reparando en la mirada rota y llena de lagrimas que acompañaba aquella horrible sensación de estar muerto en vida por un dolor que no se es capaz de soportar. Se sentó junto a su yo del pasado, adivinando perfectamente qué recuerdo era ese y que sería el antídoto perfecto para el que acababa de vivir.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Yamato Ishida entró por el umbral encendiendo las luces y lanzando las llaves en la mesa, sin notar su presencia. El muchacho se quitó el abrigo y giró finalmente hacia su dirección, mirándola con ojos muy abiertos.

_'Aquí estás'_ afirmó aliviado _'Hemos estado buscándote. Miyako me dijo que se quedaron esperando por ti. No has contestado tu celular'_ comentó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Mimi aguantó la respiración, intentando observar la escena como alguien imparcial. Su otro yo, alzó lentamente el rostro hacia el rubio, sin dejar que sus ojos se mostraran entre el flequillo de su cabello y buscando voz con que contestar.

'_¿Dónde estabas?' _preguntó.

_'Con Miyako'_ contestó él en seguida, sentándose a su lado en el suelo '_¿Ocurre algo?'_

Mimi dejó escapar un bufido, venía de hablar con Hoshi tal y como había advertido la mujer horas antes cuando se apareció con las pruebas de su infidelidad. Su otra yo, con las manos clavadas en la alfombra, tembló de indignación mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

_'__¡__Antes. Dónde estabas antes. Con quién estabas antes. Con quién te reuniste!_' explotó la otra Mimi levantando la mirada hacia él, quien se sorprendió de encontrar los rastros de llanto. El muchacho balbuceó, sin contestar.

El cuerpo de la otra Mimi tembló, mientras la muchacha, sollozando, tomó la carpeta de Akemi Hoshi y la lanzó a la cara de su novio.

_'Ella estuvo aquí'_ dijo sin rodeos _'Ella estuvo aquí. Estuvo aquí y me lo dijo. Me lo dijo todo, Yamato' _

Yamato palideció tomando las manos de su novia por las muñecas y buscando su mirada.

_'Puedo explicarlo. Lo juro' _

'_¿Qué vas a explicar? ¿Qué mientras no estábamos juntos estabas llevando una vida paralela con esa mujer? ¿Qué un día despertaste y de pronto ya no fui suficiente? ¿Qué cada 'te amo' que me diste en, Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, fue dicho bajo la sombra de una mentira? ¿Qué me vas a explicar?'_

Mimi se levantó del suelo, dándose cuenta que había repetido cada palabra con su otro yo. Aquel no era realmente el curso que había tomado aquella conversación, no tan rápido, había llorado mucho antes de soltar aquellas palabras, lo cual quería decir que hasta podía modificar sus recuerdos en aquel lugar.

Todo volvió a quedar negro, Mimi suspiró. Ahora se encontraba sobre un claro de agua en el que podía caminar. De pronto, diferentes cuadros la rodearon, moviéndose en círculos, mientras diferentes escenas de sus recuerdos al lado de Yamato Ishida eran desplegadas, algunas siendo cambiadas como un pintor editando su obra para remover todos los bordes ásperos y hacerla perfecta.

Mimi soltó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, deteniendo los movimientos de los cuadros. Realmente no deseaba cambiar esas escenas, su relación con Yamato jamás fue perfecta, pero a sus ojos era tal cual ambos querían que fuera. Si pudiera cambiar algo…

Con ese mero pensamiento, los cuadros donde figuraba Akemi Hoshi se rompieron, desintegrándose en el vacío.

_'Eso es lo que siempre quise hacer yo'_ anunció Yamato, apareciendo tras ella _'borrarlo para siempre de nuestras memorias. Pero la vida no funciona así, se supone que debemos aprender de nuestros errores' _el muchacho hablaba con una lógica que Mimi pocas veces le había escuchado utilizar.

_'En eso lo único que debía aprender es a no hacerlo de nuevo'_ anunció otro Yamato a su derecha _'y eso lo sé, eso lo aprendí, estoy arrepentido y nunca lo haría de nuevo, no sé como lo hice en primer lugar'_

_'Lo hice porque fui un imbécil, y realmente no merezco ser perdonado'_ anuncio otro Yamato a su izquierda.

_'No pensé en eso mientras lo hacía, eso sí'_ anunció un cuarto Yamato frente a ella _'estaba feliz quedándome con ambas y pensando que jamás lo sabrías' _

_'Iba a decírtelo'_ dijo un quinto Yamato diagonal al último _'la vergüenza estaba matándome'_

Mimi suspiró ignorando los diferentes discursos que se desenvolvían frente a ella, con 12 Yamatos entregándoselos. Supo que representaban todas las facetas del muchacho que se habían presentado ante el desastre, igual que todos los cuadros le recordaban las distintas virtudes de su ex novio. Yamato era un hombre de capas, de facetas variadas con una profundidad casi tangible, demasiado complejo para ser definido con una sola cara. Pero, al final del día seguía siendo la misma persona.

Con aquel pensamiento, todos los Yamatos desaparecieron excepto uno.

_**"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**_

_**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**_

_**But you're on to me and all over me."**_

La lamina transparente por la que caminaba se rompió como hielo y Mimi Tachikawa se sumergió de golpe en el agua helada. Estaba tan fría que la sensación de 1000 agujas clavándose en su piel fue persistente por unos cuantos minutos hasta que su cuerpo se aclimató, aún así era tal que la hacía temblar. El único Yamato que quedaba asomó la cabeza entre el hoyo dónde había caído la muchacha.

_'El agua no tendría que estar tan fría, te estás castigando por pensar en mi'_ anunció Yamato mirándola.

Mimi asintió en silencio.

'_¿Por qué estás aquí aún?'_ preguntó Yamato _'Ya te diste cuenta de que aquí tu mente no tiene límites, podrías salir si quisieras'_

Mimi suspiró, hundiendo su cabeza en el agua helada.

'_¿Por qué elijes estar atrapada aquí?' _preguntó Yamato, mientras la muchacha emergía nuevamente del agua.

_'Paso todo el día atrapada en mi mente, esto sólo es más tangible' _respondió Mimi.

La muchacha volvió a hundirse en el agua, yendo más profundo hasta mantenerse flotando en ella, sostenida por la densidad de su volumen, en una posición relajada, Mimi abrió los ojos en el agua observando la figura de Yamato mientras se acercaba, flotando a su lado.

_'Mi mente quiere que entienda algo' _dijo Mimi, hablando y respirando como si el agua fuese aire.

'_¿Y qué será?' _preguntó Yamato. Mimi cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió nuevamente, ya el rubio había desaparecido.

_'Quizás que… aún con el poder de imaginar sin límites, todo lo que hago es pensar en Yamato'_ contestó Mimi.

El rubio apareció nuevamente a su lado, enviándole una sonrisa.

_**"You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.**_

_**When I thought that I was strong.**_

_**But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone."**_

_'Podríamos quedarnos acá para siempre, podríamos comenzar de cero, podríamos hacer que olvidaras todo lo malo que vivimos. En este sitio, tus deseos no tienen límites' _le susurró el muchacho.

_'Podría olvidar…'_ repitió Mimi.

Imaginando por un momento lo que sería olvidar todo, su mente obedeció y los recuerdos comenzaron a borrarse de su memoria, uno por uno fueron desapareciendo todas las cosas que involucraban a Akemi Hoshi, a los errores de Yamato, las discusiones, y todas aquellas horas de llanto que parecían no tener fin.

Sin solicitar permiso, su mente fue más lejos, eliminando poco a poco todos los recuerdos que involucraban su amor a Yamato, dentro de ella volvió a sentir la inocencia e ingenuidad que era suya antes de haberse enamorado perdidamente del rubio, antes de conocer los lados ásperos del amor, retrocediendo al momento en el que para ella el amor era un cuento de hadas orquestado para Princesas y Príncipes, en el que todo se solucionaba con un beso de amor verdadero y el bien siempre triunfaba.

_'Podría olvidar… olvidarte incluso a ti, Yamato…' _

_**"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**_

_**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**_

_**But you're on to me and all over me."**_

Su mente le regaló un lienzo en blanco, sin rastro de amor a Yamato Ishida. Blanco, puro, no tocado y lleno de posibilidades. La luz blanca volvió a cegarla por unos segundos.

La muchacha sonrió, sintiéndose nuevamente como una niña que soñaba con unicornios y nubes de algodones de azúcar, leyendo historias de princesas con finales de felices para siempre. En una época de ingenuidad extrema donde las personas no reconocemos nuestras limitaciones, y donde soñar depende únicamente de nuestra imaginación y deseos.

_'Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en el mundo… ¿Qué desearías? ¿Con que soñarías?' _se preguntó Mimi.

_'Con paz'_ dijo una voz a su espalda.

_'Con amor'_ continuo una segunda voz. Mimi giró sobre sus tobillos, encontrando que las voces pertenecían a versiones pequeñas de ella en diferentes épocas de su vida.

_'Con felicidad' _dijo una tercera.

_'Con belleza'_ dijo una cuarta.

_'Con fortuna'_ comentó una quinta.

_'Con viajar y conocer el mundo'_ siguió una sexta.

Mimi sonrió, pensando en los sueños de su juventud, que incluían dar la vuelta al mundo en globo, y vivir en un castillo antiguo europeo. Para luego cerrar los ojos con pesadez, la imagen de Yamato Ishida se había formado nuevamente en su mente.

La muchacha suspiró, reconociendo, más allá de cualquier lógica que aún si no se hubiese enamorado de Yamato Ishida, igualmente habría pasado su vida soñando con él. Soñando con encontrar a alguien exactamente igual a él, soñando con enamorarse de alguien como él, soñando con un amor como el que había sentido por él.

_**"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see, that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.**_

_**But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.**_

_**The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.**_

_**You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**You're on to me, on to me, and all over..."**_

La influencia que el muchacho mantenía sobre ella desde el segundo en el que el sentimiento nació , era demasiada para librarse de ella, demasiada para escapar, demasiada para olvidar, demasiada para seguir adelante, demasiada para plantearse otra vida, otro sueño, que no lo incluyese.

_'Nunca voy a estar libre de ti, no importa detrás de qué me esconda, siempre vas a encontrarme, Yama… Siempre vas a venir por mí, así tu recuerdo se aleje de mi por un tiempo, cuando vuelva lo hará con más fuerza… eso lo sé, porque Yama… sé que yo te busqué, que yo soñé contigo desde antes de existir… yo sé que lo nuestro es de vidas atrás, un amor tan fuerte no se crea en una sola vida… siempre vas a ser tú, pero quizás… en esta vida no nos corresponde estar juntos'_ comentó la muchacha dejando escapar una triste sonrisa.

Algunos amores, los reales, simplemente no están destinados a ser olvidados jamás. Algo, cualquier cosa, los trae de vuelta aún si podemos vivir años lejos de ellos; los amores reales tienen la peculiaridad de volver a encontrarte y recordarte que jamás viviste realmente sin ellos.

_'La única manera en la que podría haber vivido mi vida sin ti, sería sin saber que tu existes, sin haberte conocido… olvidando que existes Yama, sin que nuestros caminos se hubiesen cruzado…"_

Con esa realización, todo volvió a tornarse negro a su alrededor.

_**"Something always brings me back to you… It never takes too long."**_

Miyako Inoe secó sus lagrimas, sentándose en el borde de la cama de su amiga, mientras era abrazada en silencio por Ken. Sora y Taichi se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta con miradas perdidas. Mientras que Koushiro, sostenía la mano de Mimi Tachikawa.

La castaña, se encontraba acostada en la cama blanca, inconsciente y con apariencia angelical, a pesar de los golpes y los vendajes que cubrían su cabeza.

Taichi soltó la mano de Sora.

_'Voy a darle una vuelta a Yamato, avísame si algo cambia'_ comentó el muchacho mientras se alejaba de ella, la muchacha asintió, y lo vio perderse por el corredor.

Taichi llegó a la habitación de Yamato, al final del pasillo, 5 cuartos de distancia, y cruzó el umbral, encontrándose con Takeru y Hikari, al lado derecho de la cama del rubio.

'_¿Cómo está?' _preguntó Taichi.

_'Estará bien'_ respondió Takeru _'los médicos dijeron que llegó semiconsciente al hospital, tiene varias fracturas, creen que quizás la de la pierna izquierda sea grave, pero en líneas generales, tuvo bastante suerte' _

Taichi asintió, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos y observando a su amigo. Yamato había despertado histérico en el hospital gritando por Mimi, lo cual había ocasionado que lo sedaran fuertemente, impidiendo que les contara como exactamente había ocurrido aquel terrible accidente.

_'¿Cómo está Mimi?' _preguntó Hikari, observando a su hermano.

Taichi suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

_'No nos han dicho gran cosa desde que salió de cirugía para reparar la hemorragia en su cabeza. Dicen que tendremos que esperar que despierte para saber cómo está realmente, pero está estable por ahora'_ contestó Taichi.

_'Estos dos han pasado por suficiente ya… son fuertes, pasaran por esto también'_ dijo Takeru.

'_¡Taichi!' llamó Sora. _

Taichi corrió rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación y alcanzando a su novia en el umbral de la de Mimi, a tiempo para observar como su amiga castaña había abierto los ojos, y ahora pestañaba rápidamente con la vista puesta en el techo. Miyako y Koushiro, la llamaban a ambos lados de la cama.

_'Despertaste. No te fuerces, el doctor dijo que no debías exaltarte, quédate recostada'_ le decía Koushiro, apretando su mano levemente.

_'Oh, Mimi, que preocupados hemos estado, me alegra tanto verte despierta otra vez' _anunció Miyako intentando abrazar a su amiga.

'_¿Dónde estoy?' _preguntó Mimi, con un gesto de dolor al sentir a Miyako sobre ella, intentando abrazarla.

_'En el hospital, tuviste un accidente'_ contestó Koushiro, mirándola '_¿No lo recuerdas?'_

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

_'El doctor dijo que estarías algo confundida al despertar y que no debías forzarte, que era el efecto de la anestesia' _dijo Koushiro_. _

Mimi lo observó confundida, para luego pasar su vista por toda la habitación, fijándose en sus amigos.

_'Ustedes… ¿Los conozco?'_

_**Efímero destino**_

_**Existen sueños y deseos que están tan intricados en quienes somos que sentimos que vivimos, únicamente, con el propósito de volverlos realidad. **_

_**Quizás, esos sueños ya sueñan con nosotros desde antes de que sepamos que son, antes quizás, de que nosotros existamos, ya esos sueños esperan que lleguemos para hacerlos realidad, y nos llaman. **_

_**Los sueños y deseos de las personas definen quienes son, marcando su tiempo en esta tierra. **_

_**Podemos perdernos en nuestro camino a ellos. **_

_**Podemos olvidar, temporalmente, que ese es nuestro rumbo.**_

_**Pueden haber tropiezos, obstáculos y momentos de debilidad.**_

_**Podemos incluso renunciar a ellos.**_

_**Pero, los sueños no renuncian a nosotros. Nuestro destino jamás nos da la espalda. Y siempre está allí, en las sombras, esperando volver a encaminarnos en su dirección. **_

_**Podemos escapar de ellos, pero nunca escondernos. **_

_**Nuestra vida se define por ellos, sólo teniendo sentido en su presencia, y haciéndonos sentir que dormíamos antes de que existieran y que fueron ellos quienes nos despertaron, quienes nos hicieron vivir en verdad. **_

_**La mayoría de las personas sueña con el deseo más peligroso de cumplir: el amor. **_

_**Soñamos con enamorarnos, sin darnos cuenta de que, si ya de por sí es imposible escapar a nuestro destino, si convertimos a ese destino en un amor verdadero, esta búsqueda nos marcara cada aspecto de la existencia. **_

_**Los amores reales no están destinados a olvidarse. Los amores que se olvidan, jamás valieron la pena. **_

_**Cuando el destino tiene algo marcado para nosotros, así la maleza le impida alcanzar la carretera, éste siempre encontrará la manera de hacerse camino entre la hierba para alcanzarnos por una ruta alterna. **_

_**Es de humanos errar los planes del destino, es de humanos ponernos más obstáculos en el camino, jugar con la tentación y caer en ella. **_

_**Pero, quizás, el destino no entiende estos matices humanos, quizás, para él simplemente nos desviamos y él termina arrastrándonos de vuelta, sin saber que volver a revivir ese destino nos hace daño. **_

_**Si el amor es nuestro destino, este siempre va a encontrarnos, sin importar qué método usemos para escondernos de él…**_

_**¿O no?...**_

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios al respecto. Saludos. **_

_**Isabel Black **_


	10. Altruismo libertino

_**Buenas noches chicos y chicas de FF, espero se encuentren bien. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, sus RR´s y sus anexos a listas de favoritos. Me alegra mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis locuras y de dejarme su opinión al respecto. **_

_**Gracias especiales a: **__**Taishou, Rockiesliz, 0-aThErY-0, Hooot Donna (Rossie-chan te quiero por ti, no por tus rr largos, así que no te preocupes xD), Titi, y **__**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia (:O Danny-chan, volviste! Claro que te recuerdo). Gracias a todos por escribirme. **_

_**La canción es You could be Happy de Snow Patrol. **_

* * *

_**Altruismo libertino **_

_**"Aquellos que no pueden recordar el pasado, están destinados a repetirlo."**_

**George Santayana**

Miyako Inoe cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, enviándole una mirada condescendiente a sus amigos.

_'No están pensando en el todo de las cosas'_ dijo la muchacha golpeando levemente su pie en el mármol del piso, con aire exasperado.

_'Realmente no creo que esta sea la clase de decisión que nosotros debamos tomar, Miyako'_ le dijo Taichi frotando su frente, con cansancio.

Después de tener una larga conversación con el doctor, los muchachos permanecieron en la sala de espera, dejando que Mimi durmiera. Miyako se encontraba en el centro del salón, donde permaneció después de exponer su opinión a todos. Mientras los otros siete muchachos se repartían por los rincones del salón.

_'La decisión ya fue tomada por nosotros, Yagami. No recuerda nada, quizás nunca recuerde nada' _dijo Miyako.

_'Los doctores dijeron que puede ser temporal'_ dijo Koushiro apoyando la espalda en la pared de la sala de espera.

_'Quizás. Pero aún si lo es, realmente creo que hay cosas que están mejor sin ser dichas'_ dijo Miyako.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los ocho ocupantes de la sala.

_'Es impredecible saber si podrá o no recordar. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Miyako en que hay cosas que es mejor no compartir, al menos, por ahora'_ comentó Jou.

_'Jou eso no es justo'_ soltó Takeru mirando a su amigo.

_'No, no, no estoy diciendo que la dejemos en la oscuridad por siempre. Pero, quizás es mejor si ella recuerda las cosas a su propio ritmo. Su condición podría ser delicada y, quizás, develando información disturbante compliquemos su recuperación'_ dijo el muchacho lógicamente.

'_¿Mi hermano es un elemento disturbante?' _preguntó Takeru alzando las cejas.

_'En realidad, sí, bastante' contestó_ por él, Miyako.

_'Dices dejarla recordar a su ritmo. Pero, Jou, qué pasa si no recuerda, qué haríamos entonces con esto' _inquirió Taichi, ignorando la respuesta de Miyako.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo, hasta que fue roto por Miyako.

_'Definitivamente no podemos decirle nada sobre él'_ decretó tercamente.

_'Él también es su amigo, él también es parte de su vida. El doctor dijo que teníamos que integrarla a su rutina, te guste o no, él es parte de ella, no puedes borrarlo así como así'_ dijo Taichi cruzando los brazos también de manera terca.

_'No lo es, en verdad'_ comentó Sora mirando a su novio _'Ellos no socializan desde que terminaron, Taichi' _

_'Pero Mimi aún lo quería dentro de su vida'_ insistió Takeru.

_'No es así, se decidió a sacarlo. Tanto así que cuando llegue a su habitación no encontrará ni una sola cosa que le recuerde a él. Takeru, Mimi se deshizo anoche de todas las cosas que le recuerdan a tu hermano, yo misma la ayude, ella ya decidió sacarlo de su vida ¿Quién somos nosotros para cuestionar esa decisión?' _

_'No estoy diciendo que deberían ser novios de nuevo, pero sacarlo de su vida de golpe tampoco es lo que Mimi buscaba con eso, Miyako'_ interrumpió Taichi.

_'¿Tú quieres que dejemos a Yamato acercarse a una Mimi aún más vulnerable de la que hemos estado protegiendo de él durante estos meses?' _preguntó Miyako.

Taichi suspiró, guardando silencio.

_'Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso tampoco'_ dijo Koushiro, logrando algunos asentimientos dentro del grupo _'pero esta es la clase de decisión que le compete a Mimi, no a nosotros, en eso Taichi tiene razón' _

Miyako suspiró, girando hacia su amigo.

_'Mimi no está en condiciones de decidir eso ahora. Si ella recuerda a Yamato, bien, es el destino. Pero el destino también esta brindándole a Mimi lo que siempre le ha pedido: olvidar. Y tampoco tenemos derecho a negarle eso' _

Se hizo silencio nuevamente.

_'Yo pienso que, ya que están decidiendo sobre mi hermano también, lo menos que podemos hacer es incluirlo en la conversación'_ dijo Takeru observando a Miyako.

_'Tu hermano no tiene derecho a decidir nada'_ contestó Miyako.

_'Quizás no. Pero si él le cuenta todo a Mimi en un descuido nuestro, podría ser peor'_ completó Koushiro.

_'Koushiro tiene razón'_ dijo Ken, mirando a su novia con insistencia.

Miyako suspiró, asintiendo con exasperación.

_'Bien. Incluyamos a Ishida en la conversación'_ dijo caminando a la habitación del rubio.

_'Estaba dormido'_ soltó Hikari mientras Miyako pasaba a su lado, ignorándola por completo.

Yamato Ishida despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama donde había permanecido dormido por horas, respirando entrecortadamente y bañado en sudor, con un temblor involuntario en las manos y un hilo frío que se alargaba por toda su espalda, con el brazo derecho completamente estirado hacia adelante intentando alcanzar a una figura invisible.

_'Fue una pesadilla'_ concluyó como un susurro, mientras sus ojos azules se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de la habitación.

El muchacho permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, hasta que su respiración se fue regulando. Bajó el brazo lentamente, sintiendo como un profundo dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo con rapidez. El rubio pasó la mirada por su alrededor, notando su pierna en un yeso, su mano derecha en un yeso diferente, además de hematomas y cortadas por todo el cuerpo. Yamato suspiró, volviendo a recostarse.

_'No fue un sueño'_ concluyó.

La puerta de la habitación del rubio se abrió de golpe, y Miyako Inoe entró por ella, encendiendo la luz, seguida del resto de sus amigos.

_'Sí está despierto'_ dijo Miyako mirándolo a Yamato.

Takeru se acercó a la cama, mirando a su hermano.

'_¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? El médico dijo que podrías solicitar más calmantes si el dolor era demasiado. También dijo que no hicieras movimientos bruscos, que tenías que estar quieto y tranquilo' _

_'Estoy bien, no te preocupes' _cortó Yamato mirando a su hermano, quien le devolvió a su vez una mirada incrédula '_¿Cómo está Mimi?' _preguntó inmediatamente.

_'De eso precisamente veníamos a hablar contigo'_ dijo Miyako. Yamato asintió, esperando que continuase.

_'Se golpeó la cabeza. Eso fue lo más grave, tuvieron que meterla a cirugía de emergencia apenas llegó por un derrame interno de sangre. La cirugía fue sin contratiempos, ni complicaciones, lograron drenar la hemorragia con éxito, y físicamente se encuentra bien. Con un tratamiento leve para el dolor, y unas vendas por las cortadas que sufrió, pero en líneas generales, está bien' _explicó Jou.

Yamato suspiró aliviado.

_'Gracias al cielo…'_ murmuró el rubio, sintiéndose aliviado.

_'Pero, sí hay un problema'_ dijo Koushiro llamando su atención _'el golpe dejó algunas complicaciones, Yamato' _

'_¿Qué clase de complicaciones?' _preguntó Yamato, mirándolo alarmado.

_'Amnesia' _dijo Koushiro.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos, sin asimilar con claridad lo que aquello significaba.

'_¿Cómo?' _

_'No recuerda quién es. Ni quiénes somos nosotros. Ni sus padres. Ni quién eres tú'_ dijo Miyako haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Yamato la miró confuso por dos minutos enteros.

_'¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué?' _preguntó pasando la mirada por todos.

_'No recuerda nada, y los médicos no saben decirnos si es temporal o permanente'_ contestó Sora.

Yamato le mantuvo la mirada, parpadeando varias veces, para luego negar con la cabeza mirándolos con incredulidad.

_'No eso no puede ser. Debe ser un efecto de la anestesia o algo así. No puede ser' _

_'Quizás recobre la memoria en unas semanas, pero no podemos estar seguros de que lo hará. Las heridas del cerebro son algo impredecibles' _dijo Takeru.

_'Lo cual nos trae a por qué estamos aquí' _dijo Miyako_ 'Ella no te recuerda, y a mí_ _personalmente me gustaría que se quedase así'_

Yamato la observó con incredulidad.

'_¡__¿Cómo?!' _exclamó el rubio.

_'Miyako no le sueltes las cosas así'_ le dijo Sora, suspirando.

_'Ella no me recuerda…' _repitió en un susurro bloqueando el sonido de la habitación.

Yamato se aisló cerrando los ojos.

_**'You could be happy and I won't know…**_

_**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go'**_

_'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yamato? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué tuviste que destruir todo entre nosotros? ¿Por qué no pensaste antes de actuar? ¿Por qué mi amor te importó tan poco? Yama…' Mimi se dejó caer al suelo, finalmente sucumbiendo al dolor que superaba la rabia que la había mantenido gritando los últimos 30 minutos. La muchacha cayó de rodillas, apoyando las manos en la alfombra del apartamento 'Me mentiste, Yama… me engañaste… has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo… Yo te amo, Yama… ¿Eso no cuenta? ¿Acaso no me amas tú?'_

_Yamato corrió a arrodillarse a su lado y tomó sus muñecas, haciendo que la muchacha lo mirase. _

_'Te amo más de lo que puedo si quiera comprender. Moriría por ti, Mimi' contestó mirándola con sinceridad. La muchacha estallo en sollozos sonoros, temblando mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin clemencia. _

_'Entonces… ¿Por qué?...'_

_Yamato la miró, mientras le sacaba las lagrimas con los dedos pulgares._

_'He estado muy ciego. He sido muy estúpido. Lo que hice no tiene ninguna excusa que pueda ofrecerte' _

_**'And all the things that I wished I had not said,**_

_**Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head…'**_

_'Debí haber hecho algo mal… ¿Qué hice para ganarme esto? ¿He sido acaso una mala novia? Yama… ¿Acaso no te ame lo suficiente?'_

_Yamato aguantó la respiración, mientras una daga imaginaria le cercenaba el corazón en pequeños tajos. Cada palabra lo hacía sentir peor, y aquellos ojos chocolates mirándolo con vehemente suplica, lo hacía creer que era el ser más bajo en la faz de la tierra. _

_'Eres más de lo que merezco. Siempre lo has sido_

_Mimi Tachikawa lo miró por unos segundos, para luego alejar sus manos haciendo que él la soltase. La muchacha se alejó de él, deslizándose por el piso, hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared y abrazar sus rodillas. _

_'Nunca voy a poder superar esto…'soltó la muchacha, sin dejar de llorar 'he pasado toda la semana pensando en maneras de perdonarte, y yo… tan sólo no sé cómo hacerlo, Yamato'_

_La voz de la muchacha se quebró, y su labio inferior le tembló al hablar. Yamato suspiró, frustrado de que todas sus conversaciones desde el 'incidente' tenían la misma proyección y el mismo final. El muchacho comenzaba a pensar que aquel problema no tenía solución, no una que él pudiera vislumbrar en ningún parámetro del futuro cercano._

_¿Acaso este era el final de su historia? ¿Acaso un solo error bastaba para derrumbar el imperio que habían construido entre los dos? ¿Acaso su amor no podría superarlo esto? ¿No lo superaba todo? __¿Realmente existen ocasiones dónde el amor no es suficiente? _

_**'Is it too late to remind you how we were?**_

_**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur…'**_

_'Dime qué puedo hacer, sólo dime qué puedo hacer, y te juro que lo haré sea lo que sea' dijo Yamato mirando a su novia. _

_'No hay nada que tú puedas hacer, Yama… ya lo hecho está hecho y yo… yo no puedo ni si quiera verte sin imaginarla a ella, no te ves igual en mis ojos… todo es diferente ahora. Y te amo, Yama, no dudes eso, te amo… 'Mimi sollozó, secándose las lagrimas y evitando su mirada 'te amo como no tienes idea… pero no puedo ni mirarte sin que me duela, Yama… no puedo ni dejar que me toques sin sentirme usada… no puedo ni imaginar un beso tuyo que no me parta el corazón… y tus ojos… no puedo verlos sin que reflejen mi propia destrucción… Te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo así… no puedo dejar que esto tan hermoso que vivimos se convierta en un sinónimo de dolor dentro de mi mente, contaminar así nuestro amor… no puedo…no sé cómo hacerlo, como seguir adelante así, sencillamente, no lo sé…'_

_Yamato secó su rostro con la manga del suéter, mientras se recostaba en la misma pared que ella. _

'_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?' preguntó el muchacho, suplicante. _

_'No lo sé…'_

_'¿Qué quieres, Mimi? Lo que sea…'_

_Mimi apoyó la cabeza en la pared, sin dejar de llorar y soltando unos sollozos leves. _

_'Yo sólo quiero olvidarme que esto pasó… sólo quiero olvidar, Yama, quiero olvidarme de todo… no puedo acallar las preguntas ni los recuerdos en mi cabeza… siento que perderé la razón… sólo quiero que se acabe… que nunca hubiese ocurrido… sólo quiero olvidar…'_

_'Lo sé… Ojalá pudiera darte eso… ' _

_Yamato suspiró, abrazando a la muchacha y halándola hacia él. Mimi se dejó llevar, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y estallando un llanto más intenso, como el de un niño pequeño, que llora hasta dormirse del cansancio. _

_**'Most of what I remember makes me sure,**_

_**I should have stopped you from walking out the door'**_

_'Ella no me recuerda… y tú quieres que eso se quede así'_ dijo Yamato observando a Miyako a los ojos.

_'Efectivamente, sí'_ dijo Miyako asintiendo.

_'Pero eso estábamos discutiendo, no nos parece justo tomar esa clase de decisión por Mimi'_ dijo Taichi colocándose al lado de Miyako y enviándole una mirada significativa al rubio.

Yamato asintió, soltando un suspiro.

_'No vamos a dejarte que te acerques a ella estando tan vulnerable, y sin recordar lo desgraciado que fuiste con ella, Ishida. Estás loco si crees que me haré a un lado para que aproveches la situación y eches por tierra todos los avances que Mimi había estado haciendo para mejorar y superar por fin el hoyo negro donde la dejaste sumida, así que no te hagas ilusiones…'_ soltó Miyako inmediatamente.

_'Miyako…'_ llamó Yamato alzando una mano _'lo sé, perfectamente'_

Miyako alzó las cejas sorprendida.

_'Lo entiendo. No recuerda a Hoshi, ni todo lo que sufrió, pero… tampoco me recuerda a mí, ni nada de lo que vivimos juntos… es… como si nunca hubiese pasado, al menos, para ella'_ dijo Yamato.

Miyako asintió mirándolo.

_'Es un comienzo limpio para ella. Si te recuerda, ella misma podrá decidir si quiere mantener la lejanía o volver a acercarse, y si no te recuerda no tendrá que cargar con los dolores del pasado' _dijo Miyako.

_'Pero algunos de nosotros pensamos que eso no es justo'_ dijo Taichi enviándole una mirada significativa. Yamato le envió una sonrisa triste a su amigo.

_'Miyako tiene razón' _anunció el rubio_. _

'_¡__¿QUÉ?!' _soltaron todos al unísono.

_'Si me recuerda, será el destino. Si me olvida… quizás eso sea lo mejor para ella'_ dijo Yamato. El muchacho les envió una mirada nostálgica.

'_¿Estás loco?' _soltó Taichi indignado_. _

Yamato negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

_'No soy capaz de ir a romperle el corazón de nuevo, con la misma historia' _explicó Yamato _'Me hizo más feliz de lo que merecí ser, quizás… quizás esa era toda la felicidad que me tocaba. Y, considerando lo que le hice, darle un nuevo comienzo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. No puedo ser tan egoísta como para no verlo' _dijo Yamato.

_**'You could be happy, I hope you are…**_

_**You made me happier than I'd been by far'**_

Miyako asintió, complacida, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación, dando su trabajo por terminado.

_'Suenas como un cobarde, nada más te diré eso'_ dijo Taichi sentándose en el borde de la esquina de su cama.

'_¿Cobarde?' dijo Yamato alzando las cejas _'_¿Qué tal eso de 'si amas algo, déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo, sino, nunca lo fue'?_

_'Ese es el slogan de los cobardes, usado por cobardes alrededor del globo todos los días'_ dijo Taichi, frotando su frente_ 'Creo que estas dejando ir tu oportunidad. Si se enamora de ti de nuevo, sin recordar nada, significaría también que está destinado…_ _¿o no?'_

Yamato lo miró, sin responder. Mientras Taichi se levantó de la cama, y acompaño al resto de sus amigos a la sala de espera, nuevamente, apagando la luz para dejarlo descansar.

El rubio cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro. La imagen de Mimi se formo rápidamente en su cabeza, de un modo tan vivido que el olor a lavanda inundo rápidamente sus sentidos, el muchacho soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba la habilidad de la castaña para regar su olor por todo su apartamento, haciéndole pensar que estaba allí cuando en verdad no era así. Aún meses después de su partida, podría jurar que su almohada aun desprendía el clásico olor de su shampoo.

_**'Somehow everything I own smells of you, **_

_**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true…'**_

_'No voy a poder vivir sin ti, Princesa, eso lo sé. Pero te debo el al menos intentarlo'_ dijo el muchacho, abriendo nuevamente los ojos en la oscuridad.

Yamato cerró los ojos, y la imagen de su novia volvió a formarse frente a él, hermosa como un ángel que cuidaba sus sueños.

_'Quizás seas más feliz sin mí. Quizás el destino finalmente te dio lo que siempre habías pedido: olvidar…' _pensó el rubio_ 'quizás, yo me había convertido en una especie de obstáculo para ti. Como si el error que te cause, hubiese paralizado tu vida. Nunca podré perdonarme haberte lastimado de ese modo, pero si ahora debo sufrir tu ausencia para que tú puedas retomar rumbo en tu vida…´_

_**'Do the things that you always wanted to, without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do…'**_

La figura de su novia desapareció, cuando sus ojos zafiro volvieron a abrirse en la oscuridad.

_'Al menos, yo sí me merezco el sufrimiento que esto me traerá… pero si es por tu bien… así tendrá que ser' _susurró el rubio al vacío.

Taichi Yagami abandonó la habitación de su amigo, más convencido ahora de que aquello era un error.

_'Miyako…'_ llamó el muchacho, mirando a su amiga pelimorada, alejándola del grupo.

_'Él acepto. Entiende que es por su bien, por favor, Taichi, dejémoslo así'_ le pidió la muchacha antes de que pudiese hablar.

Taichi negó con la cabeza, de forma tranquila.

_'Sé que acepto. No espero que retomemos el tema. Pero sí quisiera señalarte algo' _dijo el muchacho mirándola fijamente.

Miyako alzó las cejas sorprendida y asintió.

_'Te escucho'. _

_'Sabes que hemos estado alejándolo de ella por miedo a que vuelva a lastimarla, ¿verdad?'_

_'Así es' _

_Taichi señaló la puerta de la habitación de Yamato. _

_'No voy a defender lo que él hizo antes. Pero la persona que está en ese cuarto ahora no es capaz de lastimar a Mimi de esa manera. Y eso que acaba de hacer es la mayor prueba de ello, de que la ama de verdad. Sólo eso voy a decir' _dijo el muchacho mirándola, por unos segundos, antes de girar y caminar en la dirección contraria.

Miyako Inoe llevó sus ojos a la puerta del rubio y asintió en silencio. Concediéndole la razón a su amigo, aquel acto de desinterés realmente demostraba que Yamato Ishida ya no era la persona egoísta que, no mucho tiempo atrás, había derrumbado la vida de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, la pelimorada no podía evitar sentir que su amiga viviría más tranquila sin arrastrar aquel pasado en su espalda.

_**'More than anything I want to see you go**_

_**Take a glorious bite out of the whole world'**_

_**Altruismo libertino **_

_Ninguna verdad es absoluta, pues la naturaleza humana no es lineal, ni pura. _

_Las personas no somos esencialmente malas ni buenas, por condición, convivimos con los matices de nuestras decisiones y sus invariables consecuencias._

_Los actos que cometemos no están fundamentados en pura maldad, ni en limpia bondad. Las decisiones que tomamos, van guiadas por nuestros instintos, nuestra ética, y nuestros intereses. _

_Dichas guías pueden llevarnos a incurrir en actos de inconcebible crueldad, o impresionante bondad, dependiendo de nuestra motivación al momento de presentarse la opción. _

_Somos, naturalmente controlados por nuestras emociones, intenciones y deseos. Siendo así, que la única naturaleza verdadera del ser humano es el egoísmo. _

_Todos nuestros instintos primarios se refieren a conservación propia, a satisfacer nuestras necesidades principales, bien sean estas físicas, mentales o emocionales._

_Lo sepamos, o no, cada decisión y acto en el que incurrimos diariamente esta orquestado por los deseos primarios de autosatisfacernos. _

_Hasta la generosidad más desmedida de la que podamos hacer muestra, viene fundamentada en el propio deseo de sentirnos orgullosos y felices con nosotros mismos, de seguir los parámetros sociales de nobleza que hemos aceptado, de regodearnos en un sentimiento de superioridad cimentado en las mismas bases de esa bondad. _

_Si bien es cierto que poco importan las intenciones, cuando las comparamos con los resultados del camino que hemos labrado. _

_Un camino de actos nobles siempre se verá más hermoso que uno lleno de desastres. Aún si el segundo camino tuviese mejores intenciones al ser tallado._

_Todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por nosotros mismos. Incluso si lo hacemos por ayudar, inconscientemente llenamos vacíos emocionales de los que quizás ni si quiera estemos al tanto de poseer. _

_Si bien está en nuestra naturaleza ponernos primero, y perseguir primordialmente a nuestros propios intereses, los seres humanos somos capaces de actos de gran altruismo por otras personas. _

_Somos capaces de permitir que se nos cause daño físico, por sentirnos héroes._

_Somos capaces de pasar hambre, por sentir que compartimos. _

_Somos capaces de perdonar, por retirarnos el peso de los rencores. _

_Y hasta somos capaces de morir por aquello en lo que creemos. _

_Los humanos somos capaces de grandeza. _

_Somos capaces de cambiar nuestra naturaleza egoísta cuando algo que vale la pena se cruza en nuestro camino, cuando existe una luz que nos hace querer ser mejores. _

_Y aun si ese deseo de mejorar, se convierte también en una herramienta de autosatisfacción para nuestra autoestima, el sólo hecho de crecer es prueba de la grandeza dentro de nuestros corazones. _

* * *

_**Eso es todo por ahora. Espero no entren en pánico, y espero sus opiniones al respecto. Sólo, ya saben, confíen en la loca escritora. **_

_**Saludos amados lectores. **_


	11. Ambigua Perspectiva

_**Buenas tardes, Chicos y Chicas que leen mis disparates literarios. **_

_**¿Cómo están todos ustedes? *espera las respuestas* **_

_**Yo estoy bien, gracias, gracias. Quizás estén extrañados de que actualice tan rápido, pero si las ideas me siguen viniendo tan de golpe, en un periodo donde tengo mucho tiempo libre, quizás este FF termine mucho antes de lo que pensaba jaja… **_

_**Gracias especiales a: **__**Taishou**__**, DarkyStar, Noheli, Lily P, **__**LaSraDarcy**__** (Rossie-chan), Titi, Alshi y KibiNoNata.**_

_**En fin, acá esta el capitulo nuevo, la canción al final se llama: Trying not to love you y es de Nickelback. Espero les guste el capitulo y no se me asusten tanto que no ha dejado de ser un Mimato, sólo soy una escritora maligna, eso es todo… Besos! **_

* * *

_**Ambigua Perspectiva **_

**Perspectiva # 1: Los cabos sin atar**

Miyako Inoe, suspiró entrando en la habitación de su mejor amiga, tanteó la pared en la oscuridad buscando el interruptor de la luz y la encendió, iluminando inmediatamente todo el espacio. Los ojos chocolate de la muchacha parpadearon varias veces a la repentina llegada de la luz, hasta acostumbrarse a ella.

La muchacha giró sobre sus talones fijando su vista en los detalles de la habitación.

_'Koushiro, ven a ayudarme'_ llamó la muchacha.

Koushiro Izzumi se asomó por la hendidura de la puerta, empujándola un poco hasta poder observar a su amiga.

_'De ninguna manera, no estoy de acuerdo'_ sentenció el muchacho.

_'Koushiro, ya la decisión fue tomada, Ishida está de acuerdo. Ahora hay que atar los cabos'_ dijo Miyako cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

_'No' _repitió Koushiro, dejando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans _'Dijiste que Mimi no iba a recordarlo porque había removido todo de su habitación, si eso es así, no veo motivo por la cual tu tengas que revisar nada, ni buscar cabos sueltos. Mimi sabía mejor que nadie qué le recordaba a Yamato y si ella lo removió no debería quedar nada que ella no quisiese ver o recordar' _

_'Removimos todo lo físico, pero no nos dio tiempo de llegar a lo digital. Ya sabes que pasó. Y si alguien entiende lo importante que es lo digital, eres tú, Koushiro' _dijo Miyako mirando a su amigo.

_'De ninguna manera voy a ayudarte' _repitió el muchacho, dándole la espalda _'Mimi va a recordar y se pondrá furiosa con todos nosotros. Sólo vine contigo de chofer porque Ken tuvo una emergencia familiar, nada más, te espero en la sala contando con que sólo buscaras su ropa' _sentenció, mientras se perdía por el pasillo, con destino al sofá de la sala.

Miyako alzó las cejas indignada, corriendo hasta la puerta para llamarlo con señas.

_'KOUSHIRO' _llamó al muchacho, sin éxito _'Oh, está bien. Tendré que hacerlo sola'_

Los ojos de Miyako bailaron por la habitación intentando ubicar algún cabo sin atar. Sus ojos brillaron al fijarse en el celular de la muchacha, allí había uno. Miyako se sentó en la cama de su amiga, tomando el teléfono blanco con forro rosa entre sus manos.

_'Siento que cometo una violación terrible a la privacidad'_ comento Miyako en voz alta, casi comprobando si Koushiro podía oírla.

Fijó los ojos en la pantalla del celular, y suspiró, yendo directo a la lista de contactos y borrando el marcado como_** Yamato Ishida**_, para después proceder a borrar las fotografías y conversaciones abiertas en el teléfono, esperando remover todo rastro del muchacho del teléfono. Acto seguido, se levantó de la cama, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y repitiendo la operación en la laptop de la muchacha, acabando así con los últimos dos cabos sueltos que podía recordar.

_'Esas cosas las dejó así porque no dio tiempo, eso fue todo, está fue tu decisión, Meems, por tu bien'_ se repetía constantemente la pelimorada, creando un mantra personal.

Miyako Inoe, fue al closet de su amiga, registrando su contenido para sacar varios cambios de ropa y verterlos dentro de la maleta, intentando llevar una cuenta mental de pijamas y ropa de civil para la salida.

Miyako se disponía a cerrar la maleta cuando una prenda en el closet de su amiga llamó su atención. La pelimorada caminó nuevamente hasta el closet, desprendiendo con cuidado la prenda de su gancho.

_'Oh, rayos…'_ soltó observando el suéter atentamente, demasiado grande para la pequeña figura de su amiga, aquel era obviamente un suéter de hombre, y el perfume que alcanzó su nariz era el indiscutible perfume de Yamato Ishida.

Miyako suspiró observando la prenda, preguntándose si aquello sería un olvido involuntario de su amiga, o si había optado por guardarlo voluntariamente. Miyako se sentó en la cama, sin quitar los ojos del suéter azul náutico. Mimi se había deshecho incluso de la Torre Eiffel que simbolizaba su compromiso con el muchacho, por qué se quedaría con algo como eso.

_'Miyako date prisa… quedamos en llegar temprano para que Sora pudiera irse a casa, hoy me toca quedarme con Mimi' _llamó el muchacho asomándose por la puerta.

Miyako alzó la mirada exaltada, como despertando de un ensueño.

_'Sí… ya voy'_ soltó levantándose de la cama y cerrando la maleta.

'_¿Qué es eso?' __preguntó Koushiro observando la prenda en los brazos de su amiga. _

_'Nada, es mío. Voy a buscar algo en mi cuarto, por favor baja la maleta al lobby' __pidió Miyako. Koushiro asintió, tomando la maleta y saliendo de la habitación. _

Miyako esperó que partiera para volver su vista al suéter, ponderando qué hacer con él. Su primer instinto fue echarlo por la ventana a que se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche de Tokio, recordando que el olfato era uno de los mayores impulsores de la memoria. Pero las palabras de cierto portador del emblema del valor la detuvieron.

_**'La persona que está en ese cuarto ahora no es capaz de lastimar a Mimi de esa manera. Y eso que acaba de hacer es la mayor prueba de ello, de que la ama de verdad.'**_

Miyako giró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo Taichi Yagami se la había arreglado para implantar aquel comentario en sus oídos.

'_¿Qué hago con esto?' __se preguntó en voz alta, ponderando sus opciones. _

**Perspectiva #2: La ignorancia es felicidad**

Mimi Tachikawa despertó al sentir los rayos de luz rozando su rostro. La muchacha rodó en la cama abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien dormido en una silla a su lado. El muchacho pelirrojo estaba arropado con su propia chaqueta y su cabeza estaba suspendida levemente en el aire. La muchacha lo observó atentamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, suspirando, llevó su vista a la ventana dónde pudo observar su propio reflejo.

Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una venda blanca, tenía algunas cortadas en los brazos, y una en su frente sobre la ceja, acompañada con unos cuantos morados por varios sitios de su cuerpo. La muchacha llevó su mano izquierda al brazo derecho, el cual estaba vendado y le ardía bastante, adivino que sería una quemada.

_'Fue un accidente bastante aparatoso'_ comentó una voz a su espalda. La muchacha se volteó con rapidez fijando sus ojos en los ojos negros del muchacho que dormía a su lado _'pero con el tiempo estarás como nueva'_ le dijo enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Como nueva'_ repitió la muchacha, devolviéndole la sonrisa _'Ojala supiera qué quiere decir eso, no sé ni si quiera como debería verme' _

Koushiro le envió una media sonrisa, enderezándose en la silla.

_'Puedo ayudar con eso'_ dijo buscando en su bolsillo su celular, el muchacho pasó el dedo pulgar con la pantalla hasta ubicar una fotografía de la muchacha, alargando su mano hasta ella para mostrársela _'Esta eres tú, Mimi Tachikawa'_

Mimi pestañeó varias veces observando la fotografía en el teléfono.

_'Soy bonita'_ comentó, extrañamente sorprendida, arrancando una pequeña carcajada de su amigo.

_'Claro que lo eres'_ contestó el muchacho.

Mimi ladeó la cabeza observando la fotografía más atentamente.

_'Estoy cocinando'_ comentó la muchacha, al fijarse en su delantal.

_'Sí, era el cumpleaños de Miyako y estabas preparando un pastel de chocolate alemán'_ explicó Koushiro.

'_¿Me gusta cocinar?' __preguntó Mimi, observando a Koushiro con los ojos muy abiertos. _

_'Sí, eres excelente también'__ dijo Koushiro. _

Mimi asintió, llevando nuevamente la mirada al teléfono, Koushiro adivinó su pensamiento y pasó las fotografías, mostrando una de la muchacha en la playa en compañía de Miyako, otra de la muchacha disfrazada de Hippie en Halloween, una del grupo cenando sushi, y finalmente una de Mimi abrazada al cuello de Koushiro.

_'Somos buenos amigos, __¿Verdad?__'__preguntó Mimi, observando al muchacho. _

_'Lo somos'__ comprobó Koushiro, alargando su mano para presentarse __'Koushiro Izzumi, a tus ordenes, siempre' _

_Mimi le envió una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano. _

_'Me dijeron que me llamó Mimi Tachikawa, no sé qué significa eso, pero es un placer conocerte'__ dijo la muchacha. _

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, en cuestión de semanas, la muchacha estuvo en condiciones optimas para ser dada de alta. Pronto las vendas de su cuerpo habían sido retiradas, los golpes y cortadas se habían desvanecido, y la quemada en su brazo había mejorado considerablemente, dejando como única prueba de lo ocurrido el cabello inexistente en su cabeza, el cual había comenzado a crecer.

_'Me veo como un chico'_ comentó Mimi mientras salía del baño, cambiada en ropa de civil, feliz de no tener que llevar más una bata de hospital.

_'No te ves como un chico, eres demasiado hermosa para verte como un chico' _le dijo Miyako, pasándole una bufanda rosa que combinase con su atuendo, un vestido rosa y blanco con un sobretodo blanco.

_'Tengo el corte de un chico'_ insistió Mimi inflando los cachetes, y halando un pequeño mechón de su cabello, intentando que cubriese su frente, al tiempo que hacia puchero como una niña malcriada.

_'Tu cabello crece rápido, en un par de meses estará largo ya, ya verás'_ dijo Miyako, mientras recogía los efectos personales de su amiga. Mimi soltó el aire de sus cachetes con sorna, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

_'Ahora que saldré ya podrán llevarme a pasear, hay mucho que conocer'_ anunció la muchacha con entusiasmo, mientras abrazaba a su amiga dando saltitos.

_'Seguro que sí, sólo esperaremos las últimas indicaciones de tu neurólogo y partiremos a donde quieras ir' _dijo Miyako.

_'Weeeeeeeeeee'_ soltó Mimi emocionada, saltando a su cama, para caer recostada en ella, la muchacha tomó una tableta digital de su mesa de noche y la rozó con el dedo pasando las imágenes _'Kou-chan prometió llevarme a todos estos lugares de las fotos, hay tanto que ver, me ha contado muchas historias Miya-chan, __¡__Quiero verlo todo!_

Miyako asintió, observando a su amiga completamente absorta en las imágenes de la pantalla, aquella tableta era propiedad de Koushiro Izzumi, pero sin duda se había convertido en el juguete preferido de la nueva Mimi, al igual que el muchacho se había convertido, junto con la propia Miyako, en el apoyo más grande de su recuperación, permaneciendo diariamente a su lado, y explicando con paciencia todas las cosas que la castaña quería saber, al pasar tanto tiempo dentro del hospital, la muchacha se había hecho adepta a leer en Internet, sintiendo que todo era nuevo para ella, y a señalar todos los lugares que quería conocer, convirtiendo inadvertidamente a Koushiro en su guía personal.

Era como si Mimi Tachikawa hubiese vuelto a nacer en un cuerpo de mujer, pero con mentalidad de una niña pequeña. Con el mismo entusiasmo, alegría e inocencia que la habían caracterizado desde que la habían conocido. Ni un rastro de melancolía cubría su semblante, y ninguna reserva a la hora de mostrar sus afectos.

En aquellas semanas que había pasado dentro del hospital, Mimi Tachikawa había re-conocido a cada uno de sus amigos, aceptando su amistad como si realmente recordase haberla compartido por años atrás. Hablándoles con la misma confianza y cariño que siempre.

Miyako Inoe no podía hacer más que sorprenderse de la filosofía con la que su amiga había adoptado aquella nueva oportunidad de la vida, sin ningún trauma por no poder recordar, sino con un hambre innata de vivir. Era tan ella que asustaba.

'_¡Kou-chan!' __soltó Mimi levantándose de la cama y corriendo hasta su amigo a penas escuchó su entrada, tomándole una de las manos.__ 'El doctor dijo que podía irme hoy, que me da de alta y que puedo volver a mi rutina. ¡Soy Libre, Kou-chan! Y quiero ir a la torre de Tokio, y a la playa, y al museo __Shitamachi, y quiero conocer el campus universitario, y quiero ir al distrito de karaoke, y también quiero… '_ la muchacha había soltado todas aquellas palabras de modo atropellado y con tanta rapidez que su amigo sólo había entendido la mitad de ellas.

_'Claro, claro, lo que desees hacer, no hay problema' _le contestó, rascándose la cabeza con su otra mano.

_'Oh, y prometiste llevarme al cine. Y a probar el helado'_ dijo Mimi soltando su mano y girándose de pronto hacia Miyako, para abrazarle el brazo a su amiga y zarandearla al mismo tiempo '_¡Miya-chan, quiero probar el helado!' _

_'Claro… '_ asintió Miyako intercambiando una mirada con Koushiro _'Pero…'_

'_¡Lo prometieron!' __soltó Mimi mirándolos a ambos con ojos reprochantes. _

_'Vamos a llevarte, no te preocupes'_ la tranquilizó Koushiro _'pero tus padres están esperándote en casa, hoy pasaremos el día con ellos' _

_'Oh' soltó Mimi asintiendo 'Esta bien, pero mañana' _dijo alargando su dedo menique hacia Koushiro para sellar la promesa.

_'Mañana' _asintió el muchacho tomando el menique con el suyo _'lo prometo.'_

Mimi asintió complacida. Los muchachos terminaron de recoger sus cosas, fueron a tener una ultima conversación con el doctor y partieron con destino a la casa de los Tachikawa en el centro de Tokio.

Apenas el auto estacionó en la entrada de la mansión Tachikawa, Mimi salió de él corriendo por la entrada y subiendo por las escaleras del pórtico, hasta alcanzar a sus padres que la esperaban. Fue abrazada por ellos, recibiendo unos cuantos comentarios de cómo tanto tiempo tranquila la habían llenado de adrenalina dormida que ahora explotaba en una hiperactividad infantil.

_'Preparé varias de tus comidas favoritas, tus amigos están esperando en el patio cerca de la piscina'_ anuncio su madre mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su hija _'me alegra tanto verte tan bien' _comentó con cierta nostalgia, y Mimi sintió un pequeño presentimiento de que no se refería únicamente al accidente.

'_¿Puedo ir con ellos, Mamá?' __preguntó mirando a su madre. _

_'Por supuesto, mi amor, está es tu casa' __contestó por ella, su padre. Mimi volvió a abrazarlos a ambos y siguió la dirección que su madre señalaba hasta el jardín. _

_'No deja de sorprenderme lo feliz que se ve, es como si mi niña hubiese vuelto'_ dijo la Sra. Tachikawa, hablándole a Miyako, mientras Koushiro y Ken seguían a Mimi.

_'Lo sé. Estoy sorprendida también. Se ve muy tranquila, eso me alegra'_ dijo Miyako.

_'Yamato Ishida'_ dijo el Sr. Tachikawa, con los ojos fijos en la pelimorada '_¿Ha intentado contactarla en absoluto?' _

Miyako negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

_'Tomaste la decisión correcta'_ le aseguró la Sra. Tachikawa _'Mimi ha vuelto, gracias a eso' _Miyako asintió sin contestar.

_'Nosotros habríamos tomado la misma decisión, te agradecemos proteger a nuestra hija'_ dijo el Sr. Tachikawa. Miyako aceptó su agradecimiento con una pequeña reverencia en su cabeza.

_'Sólo quiero que ella esté bien. Ante todo, eso es lo más _importante' dijo Miyako.

Miyako siguió a sus amigos al jardín, donde lo primero que pudo vislumbrar fue a Mimi Tachikawa inclinada hacia la piscina con su mano en el agua, revolviendo pequeñas olas con sus dedos y sonriendo como si hiciese un gran descubrimiento. Aquella visión, le hizo sonreír nuevamente.

_'Se ve bastante contenta, debo admitir'_ comentó Taichi a su lado izquierdo. Miyako le envió una sonrisa.

_'Así es, finalmente parece ella misma otra vez. Es raro, sabes, que tuviera que perder la memoria para recuperar la esencia de su personalidad'_ comentó Miyako.

Taichi asintió en silencio. La sonrisa de la pelimorada despareció por unos segundos, cuando se volteo a mirar a su amigo con seriedad.

'_¿Cómo se encuentra Ishida?' _

Taichi alzó las cejas sorprendido.

_'Está… pues… está… ' _balbuceó el muchacho sin poder responder _'__¿Por qué preguntas por Yamato?' __Miyako se encogió los hombros volteando a su izquierda. _

_'Sólo… quisiera saber si está bien' _

Taichi la observó atentamente antes de contestar.

_'Está hecho un desastre, como bien era de esperarse'_ contestó el muchacho _'Esta tomando más calmantes de los que debería porque sólo quiere dormir, y no acepta hacer fisioterapia para su pierna' _

Miyako suspiró, quitándose los lentes y frotando sus ojos con suavidad.

_'Lo lamento por él' _dijo sinceramente, caminando hacia la mesa sin esperar su respuesta.

A pesar de lo que Taichi le había dicho, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga valía todo lo que aquella acción había costado y más. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse mal por el destino del muchacho.

Los Sres. Tachikawa llenaron la mesa del jardín con diferentes comidas, algunas tan extrañas que solo Mimi podría disfrutarlas, y otras que todo el grupo podía disfrutar. Habían pasado parte de la tarde hablando, parte de la tarde observando viejas fotografías antiguas donde los Sres. Tachikawa explicaban a su hija su descendencia y familiares. Para luego dejar a los muchachos solos, alrededor de la piscina.

'_¿Cómo te has sentido, Mimi?' __preguntó Sora observando a su amiga. _

Mimi colocó los pies dentro del agua, moviéndolos levemente llenando su vestido de gotas de agua, levantó la mirada hacia su amiga encogiéndose los hombros.

_'Bien, con muchas cosas por hacer'_ dijo Mimi.

_'__¿Qué clase de cosas?' __preguntó Sora. _

_'Kou-chan prometió llevarme a todos los sitios de las fotografías' __dijo la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente. _

Taichi volteo a ver a Koushiro alzando las cejas.

_'¿Kou-chan, no?' __preguntó, haciendo que el pelirrojo se encogiera los hombros sonrojándose. _

'_¿Y a qué sitios va a llevarte Koushiro?' __preguntó Sora, mientras Mimi comenzaba a hablar rápidamente haciendo una lista imaginaria de lugares por visitar. _

_'Y luego de que vea todo eso, mis papás van a llevarme a conocer Nueva York y a pasar una temporada allá' __dijo Mimi. _

_Taichi se ahogó con su vaso de jugo, mientras se volteó de modo tan violento que casi cae adentro del agua. _

_'__¿Vas a volver a America?' __inquirió alarmado. _

_'Mis padres dividen el año entre America y Japón, me parece interesante visitarlos por un tiempo'__ dijo Mimi, sonriendo. _

Taichi le envió una mirada significativa a su novia, quien le dijo sin palabras que dejase el tema así.

_'Me parece muy divertido, Mimi'_ le dijo Sora enviándole una sonrisa.

Mimi asintió, moviendo más los pies dentro del agua, y salpicando con el agua a Koushiro, el muchacho le envió una sonrisa mientras colocaba la mano dentro del agua y la mojaba con las gotas también. Mimi soltó una carcajada mojándolo nuevamente, el muchacho volvió a salpicarla, esta vez con más agua. Ambos se rieron hasta notar las miradas de los demás sobre ellos.

'_¿Pasa algo?' __preguntó Mimi._

_'Nada, nada…' __contestó Taichi, levantándose __'Me retiro amigos, tengo otro amigo al que visitar. Buenas noches'_

_'Taichi, no vas a dejarme aquí… ¿O sí?' __preguntó Sora mirándolo reprochante. _

_'No, no, claro que no'__ contestó Taichi, apenado. A_mbos partieron discutiendo en voz baja.

Miyako se levantó también, tomando a Ken de la mano.

_'Nosotros deberíamos irnos también, Mimi dormirá aquí hoy, y estoy algo cansada. Además, Koushiro tienen planeado un día maratónico para mañana y es mejor descansar'_ dijo la pelimorada.

_'Buenas noches, chicos'_ se despidió Mimi de todos '_¿Tu te irás también, Kou-chan?' __preguntó Mimi mirándolo. _

_El muchacho negó con la cabeza levantándose del suelo y extendiéndole la mano, la muchacha la tomó levantándose, también. _

_'Te tengo una sorpresa, ven conmigo'__ dijo el muchacho guiándola adentro de la casa. _

Mimi se apresuró a seguirle, el muchacho la guió hasta la cocina de la casa, donde sacó un recipiente del congelador.

_'Le pedí a tu madre que escondiera esto por mi'_ explicó el muchacho ante su mirada extrañada.

_'__¿__Qué es?'_ preguntó Mimi.

Koushiro le envió una sonrisa, mientras destapaba el frasco y le mostraba su contenido.

_'Querías probar el helado, aquí esta'_ dijo el muchacho.

La cara de Mimi se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras oscilaba la vista entre el recipiente de helado, y la cara de su amigo, se mantuvo unos segundos así hasta que soltó un pequeño grito que sonó como 'weeeeeeeeeeeeeee', posterior a lo cual abrazó uno de los brazos de Koushiro apoyando la mejilla en el hombro del muchacho.

_'Gracias Kou-chan. Es muy dulce de tu parte'_ exclamó sonriéndole.

El muchacho se sonrojó, desviando la mirada al frente y soltando la cuchara que sostenía en la mano que la muchacha había abrazado. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta, buscando otra cuchara, pasándosela a Mimi.

_'De nada. Pruébalo'_ dijo el muchacho, aclarándose la garganta nuevamente, al sentir su voz algo áspera_ 'es chocolate y menta, tu favorito'_

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, tomando la cuchara y probando el helado. El rostro de la castaña se iluminó, mientras probaba otra cucharada.

**Perspectiva #3: La Fría realidad**

Yamato Ishida parpadeó en la oscuridad, fijando su vista en el techo. Sin moverse de la cama, escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la puerta y supo que Takeru estaba en su apartamento. Probablemente a traerle comida, que no comería, y las pastillas, que no tomaría. Comprobando sus sospechas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente, haciendo que un rayo de luz golpease a Yamato directamente en los ojos, el muchacho gruño con molestia mientras cubría su cara con un cojín.

_'Yamato, hoy tienes que levantarte de la cama'_ dijo su hermano mientras encendía las luces de su habitación y dejaba las pastillas en la mesa de noche de Yamato _'el doctor dijo que tenias que caminar, y asistir a tu terapia' _

_'No voy a ir a ningún lado'_ contesto el muchacho sin retirar el cojín de su rostro.

Takeru giró los ojos, mientras halaba el cojín y se lo quitaba de las manos.

_'Estas actuando como un niño, Yamato'_ dijo Takeru mientras su hermano sacaba la almohada bajo su cabeza para colocarla sobre su cara.

_'Como sea…' _

_'Ya pasó una semana desde que te dieron de alta y no te has parado de esa cama en todo ese tiempo. Si no te levantas voy a traer dos enormes enfermeros que lo harán por ti' _dijo Takeru, mirando a su hermano con condescendencia.

_'Como sea…'_ dijo Yamato sin moverse, ni mirarlo. Takeru suspiró, sintiéndose frustrado.

_'Takeru, Takeru, Takeru, así no es como se levanta a alguien de la cama, déjame enseñarte'_ dijo Taichi con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras entraba también a la habitación, escondiendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

Yamato soltó un bufido de incredulidad, sin voltear a mirarlo.

_'No voy a ir a ningún lado' _

Taichi esperó que Takeru se hiciese un lado, el muchacho sacó de su espalda una manguera color verde que estaba conectada al lavaplatos del apartamento, Taichi accionó el botón de descarga mojando a Yamato con agua helada.

'_¿__QUÉ DEMONIOS?' _soltó Yamato mientras rodaba por la cama hasta caer de espaldas en el otro lado de la cama respirando entrecortadamente.

Taichi le envió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_'Ahora… __¿__Vas a caminar, o te hago correr como a las ratas?_' preguntó Taichi, accionando el botón de descarga para mojar el rostro del rubio.

Yamato soltó un gruñido, sin levantarse del piso, y lanzando un libro de Katzenbach en dirección de Taichi, generando una carcajada de parte del joven que volvió a accionar la manguera sobre él.

_'Yamato, ya basta'_ dijo Takeru, atravesándose entre ambos jóvenes_ 'el doctor dijo que tenias que hacer tus ejercicios, por eso te dio de alta, y si no sigues sus indicaciones vamos a tener que volverte a internar, así que ponte de pie, y camina'_

Yamato permaneció acostado en el suelo, frotando sus sienes.

_'Sólo déjenme solo, por favor'_ pidió.

Takeru suspiró, y detuvo a Taichi antes de que este volviese a mojar a su hermano.

_'Déjalo así… Llamaré a mis padres para que vengan a sacarlo con ambulancia si es posible'_ dijo el muchacho, observando a su hermano por última vez, antes de salir de la habitación. Taichi lo siguió.

'_¿De verdad no se ha levantado en toda la semana?' __preguntó Taichi. Takeru negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_'En absoluto. No ha querido comer tampoco, lo único que hace es tomar los calmantes que le recetó el doctor para el dolor de su pierna, y dormir' __dijo Takeru. _

Taichi volteó a mirar en dirección a la puerta.

_'Tenemos que lograr que se levanté de la cama'_ dijo Taichi.

_'Si se te ocurre alguna idea, soy todo oídos'_ dijo Takeru.

Yamato Ishida se aisló del sonido de los murmullos, el muchacho giró sobre el piso helado de su habitación, hasta quedar boca abajo, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y adolorido. El muchacho comenzó a temblar, de pronto, el frío del aire era demasiado para ser soportado.

Maldiciendo en silencio a Taichi Yagami, el muchacho tanteó el piso con sus manos, logrando sentarse, para luego usar la cama como soporte para arrodillarse y en ella. Yamato gruñó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor alargarse por toda su pierna, pero arreglándoselas para ponerse de pie de todos modos. El rubio caminó hacia la calefacción, encendiéndola por medio de un golpe a los controles.

Sin poderse mantener de pie por más tiempo, más por falta de voluntad que por dolor, el muchacho volvió a desplomarse en el piso, con la espalda pegada a la pared, estirando la pierna en el suelo.

Desde aquel ángulo, tenía una vista perfecta a la fotografía de Mimi Tachikawa que brillaba en su marco de plata desde el escritorio, inmediatamente, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Yamato soltó un suspiró y alzó la mirada al techo, reprimiendo las lágrimas involuntarias, que no permitía salir de sus resplandecientes ojos zafiro.

_**'You call to me, and I fall at your feet**_

_**How could anyone ask for more?**_

_**And our time apart, like knives in my heart**_

_**How could anyone ask for more?'**_

_'Esto va a terminar conmigo… '_ murmuró el muchacho, soltando una risa sarcástica, y frotando sus ojos con rabia.

Aquellas semanas habían sido un verdadero infierno. Si haber estado separado de Mimi antes había sido una pesadilla sin final, aquellas semanas habían graduado ese sentimiento a tortura fatalista.

Yamato solía pensar que la gente que veía como real la clase de historias románticas donde los protagonistas se lanzaban a morir, como débiles corderitos, insultaban la inteligencia del colectivo. Sin embargo, ahora el muchacho podía entender el razonamiento detrás de esas historias a lo Romeo y Julieta, donde la gente terminaba matándose por ser incapaz de soportar el dolor de vivir sin esa persona. De alguna manera, la muerte ya no sonaba como algo tan descabellado, si la comparabas con la perspectiva de vivir el resto de tu vida con un puñal dentro del corazón que no te permitía si quiera respirar sin que doliese.

Deseaba, de un modo casi desesperado, que las pastillas que le daban para el dolor de su pierna le adormecieran el pensamiento, que los recuerdos dejasen de torturar su psique, que la culpa dejase de aplastar su corazón, y que la impotencia le permitiese salir de la cama sin enloquecer.

_**'But if there's a pill to help me forget,**_

_**God knows I haven't found it yet**_

_**But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to'**_

De pronto, aquel melodrama del que hablaba la gente poseía una cierta tangibilidad lógica, como una ley del universo, tan fundamental como la gravedad.

_'Sueno como una chica'_ concluyó el muchacho en sus pensamientos _'No, sueno como Mimi…'_ se corrigió el mismo.

_**Mimi. Oh, Dios. Mimi. **_

Aquella tortura y encadenamiento voluntario que estaba viviendo le había abierto los ojos a muchas cosas. Por fin, era capaz de comprender los meses de tortura que la muchacha había pasado por culpa suya, ahora, las horas que ella había pasado encerrada en su cuarto, llorando hasta quedarse dormida, despertando entre pesadillas del pasado, rodeada de los fantasmas de sus errores, súbitamente todo aquello ahora era real para él. Finalmente, podía decir con sinceridad que _lo entendía. Que lo vivía._

Takeru había dicho, esperanzado, que aquella decisión altruista de su hermano significaba que quizás Yamato podría seguir adelante. Aquella ingenua creencia había divertido al rubio.

'Seguir adelante' aquello sonaba como una burla orquestada por un payaso en la esquina mas recóndita de su memoria. 'Seguir adelante' sonaba tan poco probable como vivir en el centro de la tierra, o reinar una sociedad mitológica submarina, para él. 'Seguir adelante' era un chiste, un chiste cruel, sabiendo que ahora amaba más a Mimi de lo que probablemente jamás la había amado antes.

_**'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far**_

_**Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart**_

_**Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor**_

_**And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for**_

_**Cause trying not to love you, only makes me love you more… Only makes me love you more…'**_

Aquella realización había desintegrado los pocos pedazos enteros que aún quedaban en su corazón.

Ahora que Mimi Tachikawa no tenía la menor idea de si quiera quien era él. Ahora él la amaba con la devoción más admirable de la que ni el mismo sabía que era capaz de amar. En todos esos años de vida, nunca habría imaginado que su frío corazón era capaz de sentir tanto, al mismo tiempo.

La frase _'Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde'_ parecía ser la más adecuada para capturar la ironía que le deparó la vida. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que perder a Mimi le había hecho apreciarla más cuando su relación terminó, aquella necesidad enfermiza que experimentaba ahora iba mucho más lejos. El intentar renunciar, voluntariamente, al amor que sentía por ella, el intentar dejarla libre de él, el entender por fin la clase de dolor que Mimi había sufrido por él… eso, eso, lo había hecho amarla incluso más de lo que podía tolerar dentro de su pecho.

_**'And this kind of pain, only time takes away**_

_**That's why it's harder to let you go**_

_**And nothing I can do, without thinking of you**_

_**That's why it's harder to let you go'**_

Todos habían hecho su tarea el repetirle como loros que _'el tiempo haría las cosas más fáciles' como_ si aquella frase sacada de las galletas de la fortuna realmente ayudase en algo. La única cosa que Yamato era capaz de prever en su futuro era más noches como esta, rogando a un ser invisible, cuya autenticidad dudaba, para que le levantase aquel castigo de alguna manera.

Yamato soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones, y tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo como todo su torso se ensanchaba en dolor, como rechazando la vida que el aire traía consigo.

_'Esto va a matarme… va a matarme o a hacerme perder la razón… ' _soltó el muchacho, pegando la cabeza en la pared y llevando la vista hacia el techo.

Ahora podía entender la petición de Mimi todos aquellos meses atrás, mientras sus palabras retumbaban en los oídos del muchacho…

_'Yo sólo quiero olvidarme que esto pasó… sólo quiero olvidar, Yama, quiero olvidarme de todo… no puedo acallar las preguntas ni los recuerdos en mi cabeza… siento que perderé la razón… sólo quiero que se acabe… que nunca hubiese ocurrido… sólo quiero olvidar…'_

_**'But if there's a pill to help me forget,**_

_**God knows I haven't found it yet… But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to…**_

_**Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far**_

_**Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart' **_

Yamato entendía aquella necesidad de olvidar ahora. Aquellas suplicas por acallar las preguntas, por bloquear los recuerdos, aquel miedo a perder la razón a causa de las escenas que pasaban en su cabeza una y otra vez sin parar, intentando llevarse su cordura con cada macabra repetición.

Aquella orquesta de momentos felices que no volverían, para concentrarse en todas aquellas horas de gritos y llanto que habían significado sin duda el peor momento de su existencia. Eso era suficiente para robarle la razón a cualquiera. Aquel dolor era un precipicio destinado a llevarlos a la locura.

Yamato no sabía cómo Mimi se las había arreglado para vivir con ello. Y ciertamente, no tenía la menor idea de cómo él podría sobrevivirlo en una pieza.

_**'Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor**_

_**And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for**_

_**Cause trying not to love you… Only makes me love you more'**_

El rubio paso la mano entre su cabello, sintiendo como las gotas de agua que corrían por él rodaban hasta su rostro.

_'Quiero que seas feliz, Princesa… sólo… desearía que hubiese alguna posibilidad de que esa felicidad pudiese estar a mi lado…' _dejo escapar el muchacho en un susurro tan bajo que ni si quiera estuvo seguro de si sus labios se habían movido.

Aquella posibilidad había volado por la ventana con su decisión de no recordarle quien era. Aunque, el rubio no era capaz de evitar el suplicar con toda su alma que Mimi Tachikawa recordase alguna vez quien era. Que la muchacha usase aquel tiempo para enrumbar su vida, y buscar su felicidad, pero eventualmente volviendo a su lado. No era capaz de vislumbrar un final en la vida de ambos sin que estuviesen juntos.

Otro punzado de dolor se alargó por su pecho al recordar a su amigo pelirrojo. Koushiro Izzumi tenía ahora el camino libre, y si bien, conocía demasiado bien al muchacho para saber que no trataría de aprovecharse conscientemente de la situación, también sabía que el tiempo que pasarían juntos no pasaría en vano, para ninguno de los dos.

'_¿Acaso tu felicidad está a su lado, Princesa?' __se preguntó el muchacho, perdiendo la mirada en la oscuridad __'Quisiera creer, aún, que tu felicidad está conmigo…'_

_**'So I sit here divided, just talking to myself**_

_**Was it something that I did? Was there somebody else?**_

_**When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears**_

_**Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear' **_

Yamato Ishida se levantó del suelo, ignorando el dolor en su pierna, mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la ventana. El rubio caminó hasta su escritorio, pasando los ojos por la superficie, hasta ubicar su celular.

Lo tomó en sus manos, apenas notando sus bordes negros entre la oscuridad, deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla llegó hasta el contacto que buscaba:

_**'Mimi Tachikawa'**_

El muchacho dudó por unos segundos, antes de tocar el enlace que desplegó la información de la muchacha contenida en su teléfono celular.

_**'Tonight I'm dying to tell you…**_

_**That trying not to love you, only went so far**_

_**Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart**_

_**Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for **_

_**And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more '**_

Yamato observó la fotografía del contacto por unos minutos, hipnotizado por la belleza de su amada, y deseando con una necesidad incontrolable escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Sin pensar, ni si quiera sin preguntarse si Mimi tendría su teléfono, o si Miyako se habría quedado con él para cambiar el chip con números y demás; Yamato presionó el botón de llamar y colocó el auricular en su oído.

El teléfono repicó por unos segundos, hasta que fue contestado.

_'Buenas noches'_ contestó aquella voz, inconfundiblemente dulce, al otro lado.

Yamato aguantó la respiración, apretando el teléfono en su mano, sin poder hablar.

'_¿Buenas noches?' __insistió Mimi del otro lado. _

Yamato suspiró, colgando el teléfono sin decir nada. No podía decirle nada, no podía romper la primera decisión correcta que había tomado desde que Akemi Hoshi había aparecido en su vida, la primera decisión que había tomado pensando en Mimi primero.

_**'Cause trying not to love you… Oh, yeah, trying not to love you…. **__**Only makes me love you more'**_

Yamato lanzó el teléfono contra la pared, al tiempo que tiraba al suelo todo lo que se encontraba encima de su escritorio, golpeando la madera con ira contenida. El muchacho se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo, soltando finalmente las lágrimas que había reprimido hasta ahora.

_**'Only makes me love you more…'**_

_**Ambigua Perspectiva **_

_Lo primero que enseñan en resolución de conflictos es a ponerse en los zapatos del otro. A ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de la otra persona. A entender los razonamientos de las terceras partes, y a considerarlas antes de elegir nuestro curso de acción. Enseñan no sólo a respetar, pero a mediar las opiniones de los demás dentro de nuestras decisiones. Nos explican como el fundamento de cualquier sociedad es saber donde terminan nuestros derechos para empezar los de los demás. Nunca podemos resolver un conflicto donde ambas partes queden 100% contentas, sólo podemos negociar porcentajes._

_Más que cualquier otra cosa el fundamento de la resolución de conflictos depende de nuestra objetividad y perspectiva. Está de más decir que por eso la resolución de conflictos es algo tan complicado, yo diría que en teoría es casi imposible, la verdad._

_La perspectiva es un asunto paradigmático. Depende de los enfoques y preconceptos que cada persona posee en su interior, proviene de nuestro carácter, nuestra ética y valores, antes que todo._

_Oscar Wilde solía decir que no existían opiniones imparciales debido a que los seres humanos sólo somos capaces de ser imparciales con las cosas que no nos interesan y que, por esa misma razón, toda opinión objetiva es irrelevante. Pues, por mucho que una persona quiera ver un acontecimiento de manera imparcial, se nos es sencillamente imposible, ya que no somos capaces de separar lo que observamos de nuestra ética personal._

_Si el Sr. Wilde tiene razón, entonces somos inverosímilmente incapaces de opinar sobre nuestro alrededor sin que exista un conflicto de intereses que, aún sin que estemos al tanto, nos hará elegir pensando primero en cómo nos afecta, antes de en qué es lo correcto._

_Aceptando esa premisa, es muy fácil seguir la lógica de nuestras decisiones para entender cómo es que somos tan capaces de ver soluciones en problemas que no nos importan, pero tan ciegos a la hora de solucionar los propios._

_Es, también, muy fácil entender porque los seres humanos nos equivocamos tan seguido en nuestras relaciones personales: nuestra perspectiva está contaminada de tal manera que no podemos ver con claridad lo que siente la otra persona. Y, si no podemos ver claramente lo que la otra persona siente y quiere, nunca alcanzaremos un porcentaje justo a la hora de la resolución._

_Sabemos eso. Sin embargo, obtener perspectiva es algo complicado. Decimos ponernos en los zapatos de la otra persona, pero __¿Qué tan seguido ocurre eso, en verdad?_

_Las únicas ocasiones dónde podemos realmente entender la perspectiva de la otra persona, es cuando ya hemos pasado por lo mismo que ellos pasan, y sólo en ese momento nuestra visión está lo suficientemente cristalina como para entender lo que es justo en verdad._

* * *

_**Eso es todo por ahora. Encantada de escribir para ustedes. Disculpen los errores que he de tener, no lo releí para corregirlos y mi editora se tomó el día xD**_

_**Hasta la próxima, amados lectores.**_


	12. El Arte del Dolor

_**Buenas noches, amados lectores. Espero todos se encuentren bien en esta noche. Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes… Espero les guste. Las canciones son de Daughtry, se llaman Call your Name y Life After you. **_

_**Gracias especiales a: **_

_**LaSraDarcy**__**: Rossie-chan lamento que no hayas podido ver en paz Inuyasha por mi culpa, pero diste en el clavo con el contraste de las personalidades al enfrentar la depresión, felicidades. **_

_**Taishou**__**: lamento casi haberte hecho llorar, espero que esto ayude un poquito con lo de saber si existe oportunidad.**_

_**NibiruStar**__**: bienvenida, sabes siempre veía que uno de mis primeros lectores cuando actualizo era de Panama y andaba loca por saber quién era. Sobre lo que dijiste, sería muy liberador olvidar, pero también todo eso nos hace quienes somos… no? ; **_

_**Eri-sshi**__**: pensé que ya no me leías jajaja… te recuerdo, me habías dicho que imprimirías mis conclusiones para ponerlas en un librito! Sobre que tanto puedo hacer que Yama sufra, pues se lo merece, pero tratare de que no sea tanto! **_

_** Ashee Amirah: Bienvenida, no creo que me hubieras escrito antes, recuerdo a todos mis lectores, los que me escriben claro, pero muchas gracias y espero sigas leyendo. **_

_**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia**__**. Wow, Danny-chan ese es un halago muy grande el que me lanzas, no lo digas mucho que me lo termino creyendo. Me encanta que te identifiques con mis personajes, lamento que te haya hecho llorar, pero eso de correr ayuda mucho. Yo también lo hago, o lloro, o corro, o como helado, o hago fit combat xD Me encanta leerte por acá. Actualiza 7 dias de junio, no se me ha olvidado eh. **_

_**Darkystar: Volviste. Que bueno. Lamento haberte hecho llorar. Gracias por llenar mi bandeja de entrada, me hiciste muy feliz. **_

_**Noheli, Lili P, Alshi, KibiNoNata y MimatoRulez mil gracias por sus bellos mensajes, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. **_

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SU OPINION, EN TIEMPOS DIFICILES ESO ES LO QUE AYUDA A VOLVER A ESCRIBIR. MIL GRACIAS!**

**En fin, espero les guste mi nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**El Arte del Dolor**

Eran exactamente las 02:41 AM cuando Yamato Ishida despertó de golpe, incorporándose en la cama y respirando entrecortadamente, su mano, estirada hacia una figura invisible y sus ojos bañados en un terror incontrolable, la palabra _**´Mimi´**_ había escapado involuntariamente de sus labios al tiempo que la figura de sus sueños desaparecía al fijarse sus ojos en la reinante oscuridad de su habitación.

Yamato Ishida contuvo el temblor involuntario que intentaba controlar su cuerpo, mientras bajaba el brazo de nuevo a la cama, de manera pesada y lenta. El muchacho volvió a acostarse en la cama, dejando ambas manos en su rostro, frotando sus ojos con rabia, para luego subir hacia su cabello haciéndose presión en los lados de su cabeza, como intentando exprimir aquella pesadilla del interior.

_´Perderé la razón, sin duda alguna…´ _susurró.

Sus ojos fueron de manera involuntaria al reloj en la mesa de noche, para comprobar lo que ya sabía. La hora era la misma 2:41 AM. Igual a la noche anterior, y la noche antes de esa, y la noche antes de esa… básicamente cada noche después de que el accidente ocurriese. No tenía idea de porque su subconsciente había decido ser tan puntual en aquella forma de tortura Maquiavélica, pero quizás habría algún significado en aquella hora que, por ahora, escapase a sus pensamientos y recolección de eventos.

La mente es algo asombroso en verdad, y los sueños a veces tratan de decirnos algo que conscientemente desconocemos, pero, si su mente intentaba enviarle un mensaje oculto con aquello, había pasado completamente desapercibido. Todo lo que Yamato podía pensar al despertar cada noche a las 02:41 AM era que el destino era macabro a la hora de castigar a quienes perdían su camino.

El muchacho se dio vuelta en la cama, abrazando la almohada que solía usar Mimi, tanto tiempo atrás, y hundió su rostro en ella, esperando sentir el olor a lavanda que la muchacha había regado por todo su apartamento y que, contrario a toda lógica, había permanecido impregnado en todos los rincones del lugar. Sin embargo, aquel olor había desaparecido también. Por mucho que Yamato se esforzase en buscar el olor dulce de la joven Tachikawa, no era capaz de localizarlo en ningún lugar más que en su memoria. Seriamente, se pregunto, si el olor realmente había permanecido aquellos meses o si él lo había mantenido vivo en su mismo proceso de negación.

_´No me queda nada tuyo… ´_ susurró el muchacho observando la fotografía en su mesa de noche, el muchacho frotó su rostro en la almohada y le envió una sonrisa triste a la muchacha de la foto _´Buenas noches, Princesa…´_

Takeru Takaishi se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor, mientras los números del terminal iban cambiando con los pisos. El muchacho pasó la vista por la bolsa de víveres que cargaba en las manos, preguntándose si su hermano hoy decidiría comer, o si quiera a levantarse de la cama. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Takeru salió al pasillo. El muchacho caminó con aire distraído, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo, hasta alcanzar la puerta de su hermano.

_´Supongo que tú tienes llave ¿No?´ _dijo una voz al final del pasillo.

Takeru alzó la mirada sorprendido de escuchar la voz de su padre.

_´Papá…´_ murmuró el muchacho parpadeando para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Hiroaki Ishida observó fijamente a su hijo, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin embargo, Takeru metió nuevamente la llave en su bolsillo.

_´¿Por qué has venido, Papá?´_ inquirió el muchacho observándolo atentamente.

_´Tu madre me dijo que no estabas quedándote en el dormitorio de la universidad por cuidar de Yamato, estoy aquí para ver a tu hermano, pues si necesitas cuidarlo, claramente algo no está bien. Yamato es sumamente independiente, ni si quiera cuando era niño requirió que alguien lo cuidara, ¿Por qué ahora sí?´_ contesto Hiroaki.

Takeru asintió, sacando las llaves nuevamente de su bolsillo, aliviado de que su padre no venía por los problemas legales que habían estado manteniendo entre la banda de Yamato y la Disquera.

_´No está nada bien, por eso necesita que lo cuiden´_ dijo Takeru abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

_´Sus doctores me dijeron que se recuperaría sin problemas, con algo de terapia´_ dijo Hiroaki entrando al apartamento detrás de su hijo menor.

_´Físicamente, sí. Me refiero a que no está bien emocionalmente´_ dijo Takeru cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

_´Tonterías, Yamato es un Ishida´_

Takeru caminó hasta la cocina, dejando la bolsa en el gabinete.

_´No puede ni levantarse de la cama, Papá_´ explicó el muchacho, observando a su padre con seriedad.

El hombre soltó un suspiro sonoro, girando sobre sus talones y observando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, manteniéndose en silencio.

_´No está comiendo, no quiere hablar con nadie, no hace nada más que dormir. Al menos en el hospital le daban nutrientes con los sueros… estoy considerando llevarlo de vuelta, está demostrando todos los síntomas de depresión clínica, Papá´_ explicó Takeru.

_´Yo hablaré con él´_ anunció Hiroaki, caminando a la habitación de su hijo mayor, sin esperar respuesta.

_´No creo que eso sea una buena idea… ´_ llamó Takeru corriendo tras su padre, sólo llegando a tiempo para que la puerta de la habitación se cerrase en sus narices _´Oh, esto no va a ser bueno…´ _

Hiroaki Ishida entró a la habitación de Yamato, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con suficiente fuerza para levantar al rubio dormido. El muchacho abrió los ojos, esperando ver a su hermano, y sorprendiéndose de lo que encontraron sus ojos.

_´Papá…´ _murmuró el muchacho, incorporándose para sentarse en la cama, inmediatamente.

Su padre caminó hasta quedar al pie de la cama, y observó fijamente a su hijo, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

_´Takeru te pidió que vinieras´_ anunció Yamato entorando los ojos con rabia.

_´No fue tu hermano el que me hizo venir´_ anunció su padre.

_´Entonces.. ¿Qué haces aquí? Fui muy claro la última vez que hablamos del tema de la disquera…´ _

_´Tampoco vengo por eso´ _dijo, cortando inmediatamente el discurso de su hijo _´Estoy aquí porque aparentemente te estás echando a morir, y supongo que soy parcialmente responsable´_

Yamato suspiró, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama y cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

_´No he aceptado hablar con Takeru, ni con Taichi… ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar hablar contigo? No pierdas tu tiempo ni el mío, vete, por favor´_ dijo Yamato.

Hiroaki caminó por la habitación, hasta la ventana y haló la cortina tirando de ella hasta que cayese en el piso, dejando entrar toda la luz de sol que Yamato había estado evitando observar.

_´Vas a hablar conmigo porque, a diferencia de tu hermano y tu amigo, yo sí sé porqué estas pasando, Yamato´ _dijo el hombre, dejando la cortina de lado, y sentándose en la cama de su hijo.

El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, para luego soltar un bufido de incredulidad. Hiroaki llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, para sacar su billetera.

_´He estado guardando esta fotografía por años, desde que me separe de tu madre´_ dijo abriendo la billetera y sacando de ella una fotografía vieja y arrugada, donde podía observarse la familia Ishida en pleno.

Los ojos de Yamato brillaron al fijarse en la imagen. Para después subir a los ojos de su padre.

_´No sabía que aún conservabas eso contigo… ´_comentó el muchacho con voz queda.

_´La conservaré por siempre. En _esta fotografía est_á el logro más grande de mi vida. Mi familia´ _dijo Hiroaki observando la imagen _´también, simboliza mi mayor fracaso. El haber permitido que se desintegrara´_

Yamato alzó las cejas, observando a su padre con incredulidad. Nunca le había hablado así antes. En realidad, su padre nunca había hablado del tema con él. Jamás. En la casa Ishida los sentimientos no eran algo que se discutía, sino algo que se ocultaba. Escuchar a su padre hablar de esa manera era, sin duda, uno de los eventos más bizarros de su existencia. El hombre suspiró, guardando la fotografía nuevamente en su billetera, y llevando sus ojos marrones a los azules de su hijo, le envió una sonrisa melancólica.

_´Siempre había creído que no eras compatible con la Srta. Tachikawa, estaba convencido de que era más un capricho superficial para ti que otra cosa´_ dijo Hiroaki con sinceridad.

_´Mimi no es como tus esposas trofeo, no te atrevas a compararla, no la conoces´ _explotó inmediatamente Yamato alzando la voz. Su padre asintió, con pesadez.

´_De eso me doy cuenta ahora, pero no sabía que lo que sentías por ella era tan definitivo como lo que yo sentí por tu madre…´_ confesó.

Yamato giró el rostro a su lado izquierdo, aguantando la respiración, sin contestar, pero admitiéndolo en silencio.

_´Hijo… si hubiera sabido que lo que tenías con esa muchacha era tan serio, jamás me habría interpuesto… espero, sepas eso´ _dijo Hiroaki, sin recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de su hijo _´lo lamento, por todo mi papel en lo que los ha separado. Ahora entiendo cuán importante es ella para ti´_

Yamato alzó la vista al techo, sin decir una palabra, y aguantando la respiración.

_´Esto que sientes… lo comprendo. Yo pasé por eso con tu madre. Sientes el peso del mundo sobre ti en estos momentos, y no eres capaz de observar nada más que oscuridad, y está aplastándote. Lo entiendo, he estado ahí, pasé más tiempo ahí del que tengo el valor de admitirte, hijo´_

Yamato mantuvo los ojos clavados en el techo, apretando los brazos que mantenía cruzados en su torso, y soltando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones.

_´Pero saldrás de esto. Sé que parece que nunca tendrá fin, el dolor es así de definitivo, pero sí se sobrevive, saldrás de esto, lo sé… y si esa muchacha es tu otra mitad, algo va a devolvértela. Debes pensar en eso y, si de verdad lo crees… esperarla´_

Yamato bajó la mirada para posarla, con sorpresa en los ojos de su padre, impactado de encontrar sinceridad en ellos.

Hiroaki Ishida se puso de pie, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos y enviándole una última sonrisa a su hijo.

_´Despedí a Hoshi. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Yamato´ _dijo, tomando la guitarra del rincón de la habitación y lanzándola en dirección al muchacho. Yamato la recibió con una mano, mirándolo de manera confundida _´Debes encontrar una salida a eso que sientes, si quieres conservar tu cordura. Eres un artista, Yamato, crea con tu dolor´_

Hiroaki Ishida abandonó la habitación, cerrando detrás de él. Takeru lo esperaba afuera, apoyado en el sofá de la sala.

_´No fue tan mal, no escuche gritos´_ comentó Takeru, aún con semblante preocupado.

_´Sobrevivirá´_ dijo Hiroaki, dirigiéndose a la salida _´Volveré a verlo pronto, no descuides tus estudios a causa suya, Takeru.´_

´_Sí, señor…´_ contestó Takeru confundido, observándolo hasta que salió de la habitación, para luego girar volteándose en dirección a la habitación de su hermano, sorprendiéndose de escuchar notas de guitarra saliendo de la habitación.

Yamato Ishida tomó la guitarra entre sus manos, observándola con aire ido, y concediendo que quizás su padre tenía razón en al menos una de las cosas que había dicho, la música quizás lo ayudaría a conservar algún retaso de su cordura. El muchacho, acomodó la guitarra en su torso y deslizó los dedos por las cuerdas comenzando a sonar la tonada y las letras que habían estado apareciendo todas aquellas noches a las 02:41 AM.

Yamato Ishida, apoyó la cabeza en la pared, tomando aire y comenzando a cantar en tono bajo, acompañado del acústico de su guitarra, soltando las palabras que lo habían perseguido todas las noches, en el que consideraba el idioma de su amada:

´_**You never said, you never said, you never said… **__**That it would be this hard´ **_murmuró el muchacho, refiriéndose a su nueva realización de que Mimi Tachikawa lo había estado protegiendo todos aquellos meses al hablar de cómo se sentía realmente el perder al amor de tu vida, si bien es cierto que consideraba que Mimi había sido bastante sincera al respecto, ahora, que podía vivirlo en carne propia, concluía también que la muchacha había endulzado aquel horrible sentimiento, para no hacerle sentir peor.

´_**Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard´**_ continuó cantando el muchacho, pensando en cómo esperaba que realmente aquella historia estuviese destinada a vivir por siempre, que no fuese una mera estrella fugaz que habría iluminado su cielo oscuro por un momento temporal que jamás se repetiría.

´_**There's gotta be a better way for me to say, what's on my heart without leaving scars… **__**So… Can you hear me when I call your name?´ **_cantó el muchacho, soltando por fin la pregunta más persistente que se apoderaba de su cabeza cada noche, preguntándose si la muchacha realmente podría sentir sus llamados, así fuese con una minúscula parte de su ser, si habría algo dentro de ella que la estuviera llamando de regreso a él, sabiendo que no podría saberlo sin ir a buscarla y devolverle todo el dolor y las cicatrices que en el pasado le había causado.

´_**And when you fall apart, Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?´ **_la voz del muchacho se alzó por sí sola, mientras cantaba aquella frase, donde vocalizaba su propia culpa por haber roto a Mimi Tachikawa, combinada con su propia negativa a creer que había sido precisamente él quien habría forzado a la muchacha a vivir un dolor tan fatalista como el que él vivía ahora.

´_**There's so much to be said and with a broken heart… Your walls can only go down but so low… **__**Can you hear me when I call your name?´ **_está había sido una nueva realización para él, entender como tener un corazón roto acababa con cualquier defensa personal que una persona poseyera, dejando sólo un estela de vulnerabilidad y debilidad a su paso, él mismo no podía entender a donde había ido su personalidad fría y tranquila en aquellos momentos, dónde era un esclavo total de sus emociones.

´_**Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong´**_ Yamato suspiró al decir aquella frase, recordando como todo aquello había comenzado por una serie de malentendidos y mala comunicación, que habían resonado en los acontecimientos referentes a Akemi Hoshi, atribuía parte de aquellos errores a su propia inmadurez emocional que lo había hecho sentir como que correr era más valido que enfrentar los problemas de rutina que comenzaban a presentarse con la castaña y de cómo, de haberlo hecho, las cosas no estarían como estaban ahora ´_** And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long…´**_ dijo, refiriéndose a la serie de malas decisiones tomadas por su parte desde aquella noche donde Hoshi aprecio en su vida, y cuya cruzada de egoísmo había terminado en su decisión de sacrificarse por el bienestar de Mimi

´_**There's gotta be a better way for me to say what's on my heart without leaving scars? So, Can you hear me when I call your name? **__**So, can you hear me when I call your name?´ **_continuó cantando el muchacho, cerrando los ojos para evocar la imagen de Mimi en su memoria, de un modo tan vivido que el olor a lavanda volvió a inundar su habitación como una ventisca de primavera.

Takeru Takaishi, permaneció inmóvil, del otro lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba a su hermano cantar. El rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el celular. Tomó el aparato, buscando las ultimas llamadas y marcando el numero de su amigo Taichi Yagami, en apenas unos segundos, el muchacho le contestó.

_´¿No se ha vuelto suicida aún, o si?´_ preguntó Taichi. Takeru sonrió, negando con la cabeza

_´No, mi padre vino y hablo con él. No sé qué le dijo, pero está tocando, y cantando en su cuarto, oye´ _el muchacho alargó el teléfono hacia la puerta.

_**´And when you fall apart, am I the reason for your endless sorrow?... **__**There's so much to be said…´ **_

_´Eso es, Yamato. Te lo dije, Takeru, nuestro muchacho no se ha rendido´ _dijo Taichi.

_´Eso parece, sí´_ contestó Takeru, animado.

_´Pues ahora que Yamato empieza a mejorar, es hora de poner el plan en marcha´_ dijo Taichi, con voz maliciosa.

_´¿De qué plan estás hablando, Taichi? Por mucho que esté cantando por ella, no creo que eso cambie su decisión de mantenerse lejos´_ dijo Takeru.

_´Lo sé, pero fue él quien acepto ese trato. Nosotros no´ _dijo Taichi. Takeru alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

_´No estarás pensando en buscar a Mimi y decirle la verdad de golpe´ _dijo Takeru.

_´No, claro que no. Pero… nadie dijo nada sobre ayudar un poquito a su memoria´_ dijo Taichi.

_´¿Qué clase de ayuda?´_ preguntó.

_´Nada grande, Miyako nos descubriría en 20 minutos. Pero, si hay cosas sutiles que podrían casualmente llegar a Mimi… Te explico´_ dijo Taichi, mientras Takeru escuchaba atentamente.

_**´And with a broken heart… **__**You walls can only go down but so low… **__**Can you hear me when I call your name? ´ **_

Mimi Tachikawa abrió su closet pasando la mano de manera distraída por las telas de su ropa, preguntándose por qué tendría tanta ropa en casa de sus padres si no vivía allí, pero sin realmente importarle la respuesta. El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó observando los hermosos vestidos, cortos, largos, de fiesta, de noche, de día, coctel. Nómbralos, ella los tenía. Sintiéndose como una niña que juega a disfrazarse de princesa, Mimi procedió a sacar casi todas las prendas del closet para probárselas sistemáticamente en el enorme vestidor que sus padres habían construido justo al lado de la habitación, el cual contaba con 3 cubículos para cambiarse, como una boutique personal. La muchacha se colocó el primer vestido, uno corto blanco con vuelos de tul, haciendo su propio desfile de modas personal y posando frente al espejo.

_´¿Qué estás haciendo?´_ preguntó una voz a su espalda, Mimi se dio vuelta enviándole una enorme sonrisa a Miyako Inoue.

_´Tengo muchos vestidos bonitos ´_ dijo Mimi.

_´Lo sé, solías usar más vestidos cuando vivías aquí, tus padres siempre fueron muy atentos a tus deseos´_ comentó Miyako pasando la vista por los vestidos sobre la cama.

´_Juega conmigo, Miya-chan´_ dijo Mimi, sin esperar respuesta, y halando a Miyako al vestidor mientras cargaba cinco vestidos diferentes.

Ambas muchachas entraron al vestidor, colocándose unos vestidos de fiesta largos, Mimi colocó las manos en su cadera y movió sus pestanas, parpadeando de manera coqueta.

_´La señorita Tachikawa modela hoy un hermoso vestido de satén platinado, de color fucsia explosivo, diseñado por… ah… por…´ _Mimi perdió su pose, colocando una mano en su cabeza _´Miyako, no recuerdo el nombre del diseñador que está en la etiqueta´ _anunció Mimi soltando una carcajada, y ocasionando que su amiga pelimorada riese también, la castaña volvió a colocar las manos en su cadera _´pero no importa, Mimi Tachikawa puede manejarlo´_ anunció mientras caminaba hasta el espejo de su cuarto, giraba y vivía de vuelta, practicando su caminata de pasarela.

Miyako se rió, negando con la cabeza.

_´Realmente extrañaba esto´_ comentó la muchacha.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, mientras halaba a su amiga por el brazo, y la empujaba al cuarto.

_´Pasarela, Miya-can, es tu turno´_ dijo Mimi.

Miyako obedeció, caminando con rapidez hasta el final del pasillo, parando frente al espejo y haciendo una pose mientras le guiñaba el ojo al reflejo, para volver al puesto inicial junto a su amiga. La castaña soltó una risa mientras halaba nuevamente a su amiga para cambiar de vestuario.

Koushiro Izzumi fijó la vista en el reloj de la sala de los Tachikawa, mientras permanecía sentado en el sofá de la esquina, acompañado por Ken Ichijouji.

_´Miyako subió a buscarla hace casi una hora… ´_comentó el pelirrojo.

_´Aja…´ _contestó Ken, sin inmutarse.

_´No deberíamos ir… ¿para saber porque tardan tanto?´_ preguntó Koushiro.

_´Bueno… ´_ Ken llevó la vista al reloj, comprobando la hora y negó con la cabeza_ ´No, una hora, hasta dos es normal, si tardan más de eso podremos considerarlo´ _

_´Una hora es normal… ¿En serio?´_ inquirió Koushiro, alzando las cejas.

_´Sí… bastante normal, es cosa de mujeres´_ comentó el joven Ichijouji enviándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

_´Uhm… ´_ Koushiro acomodó la espalda en el sofá _´ya veo´_

Taichi Yagami acomodó sus lentes de sol frente a sus ojos, mientras pasaba la vista de manera aparentemente distraída por el boulevard de Odaiba

_´¿Por qué no dejas de mirar a los lados?´_ preguntó Sora, tomando el brazo de su novio.

_´No miro a los lados, sólo me pregunto si de verdad es aquí donde vamos a reunirnos con los chicos o si nos equivocamos de lugar´_ contestó el muchacho, restándole importancia.

_´Sí, Miyako me dijo que vendrían acá después del museo, que los esperáramos frente a la heladería porque Mimi quería probar todos los sabores´ _explicó Sora.

_´Claro…´_ contestó Taichi, mientras su mirada vagaba, nuevamente, los ojos de Sora se entornaron. La muchacha se colocó frente a él ladeando el rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

_´Actúas un poco extraño… ´ _dijo Sora intentando mirar bajo sus lentes _´¿Por qué estas usando lentes de sol?´ _

Taichi le envió una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

_´Porque hay sol, amor, por nada más. Uy, como me preocupa el sol, eso es todo. Mira ahí vienen los chicos. ¡HEY, KOUSHIRO!´ _llamó Taichi, eludiendo a su novia, y corriendo hasta donde venían sus amigos

Koushiro Izzumi era, literalmente, arrastrado por Mimi Tachikawa, quien halaba de su brazo para llegar más rápido hasta la heladería. La muchacha se detuvo al mirar a Taichi, saludándolo con la mano, para luego continuar su camino hasta la heladería, seguida de un confundido Koushiro.

_´Esta más amistosa que antes con Koushiro… ´_comentó Taichi, mientras era alcanzado por los demás.

_´Siempre he pensado que si Yamato Ishida no hubiese aparecido en su camino, eventualmente habría terminado con Koushiro´_ comentó Miyako, sonriendo.

_´Sí, yo también había pensado eso´ _aprobó Sora, sonriendo también.

´_Creo que hasta Yamato sabía eso, la verdad´_ comentó Taichi, dejando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su jean, mientras llevaban la mirada hasta sus amigos.

Mimi ya hablaba animadamente con el vendedor de la tienda, quien inmediatamente les había ofrecido muestras gratis. La castaña tomaba pequeños bocados para luego compartir la muestra con Koushiro.

Taichi, dejó escapar un suspiro, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tomaría para que aquello pasase de una amistad a otra cosa, si bien Koushiro era tímido, tampoco era insensible, y un hombre así de enamorado tampoco sería respetuoso de una memoria por siempre. La mayor pregunta en la cabeza del joven del Coraje, era saber si Mimi Tachikawa podría corresponder en alguna medida aquellos sentimientos. En ese momento, observándolos compartir el helado entre risas, algo le dijo a Taichi Yagami su respuesta.

Por un segundo, el muchacho cuestionó sus planes de volver a cierto rubio problemático a la mente de su amiga. Quizás, si habría alguna posibilidad de que Mimi fuese feliz con alguien más, con Koushiro, para ser más especifico.

Sí, existía esa posibilidad. Pero, aún si Mimi recordase su pasado, esa posibilidad aún podría existir. Él solamente estaba ayudando a que las cosas tomasen su rumbo natural. Sí, eso era todo. O eso era lo que tendría que seguirse repitiendo.

_´Taichi… ´ _llamó Sora, mientras pasaba una mano frente a su rostro. El muchacho reaccionó, volviendo la vista hacia su novia _´vamos a sentarnos con los demás, estás muy distraído hoy´ _

El muchacho asintió, disculpándose, y siguió a su novia hasta la mesa donde estaban ya sentados los demás.

_´Sora tuve mi primer desfile de modas esta mañana´_ comenzó a contar Mimi mientras halaba a Sora para que tomase asiento a su lado.

_´¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue?´_ preguntó Sora sonriendo.

_´Genial, mira las fotos´ _contestó Miyako, mientras Mimi y ella sacaban sus celulares para compartir las fotografías con Sora, haciendo comentarios sobre la ropa y riendo.

_´Oh que lindo es ese dobladillo, saben, en mi clase de la semana pasada estudiamos sobre eso, déjenme mostrarles la nueva tendencia asimétrica… ´_explicó Sora mientras sacaba su teléfono también.

_´Ropa. Rayos´_ comentó Taichi, en aire aburrido.

_´Ha sido una larga mañana´_ comentó Ken, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

_´A mí me parece lindo que se interesen tan fervientemente en algo´_ comentó Koushiro.

_´Aja… espera que pases 20 horas al día escuchando lo mismo, y luego me dices si es ´lindo´ o no´_ comentó Taichi, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

Koushiro sonrió, volviendo su vista hacia Mimi. El mesonero llegó a la mesa, cargando con un banana Split enorme, el cual colocó frente a Mimi, y dejo la carta de sabores para los demás, mientras esperaba sus órdenes.

_´Eso es mucho helado´_ comentó Sora, sorprendida.

_´Kou-chan me dijo que mi helado favorito era chocolate y menta, y quiero asegurarme de que es así´ _contestó Mimi, mientras apretaba la cuchara en su mano, deliberando seriamente qué sabor probar primero.

Luego de terminar con los helados, los muchachos salieron de la tienda, mientras Mimi hablaba sobre cómo era hora de ir a la playa a observar el atardecer. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y comenzaron a caminar por el boulevard, Taichi haló la mano de su novia, para que siguieran el mismo paso de Mimi y Koushiro. Al cruzar en la tienda de equipos electrónicos, Taichi Yagami tiró sus lentes dentro de entrada del recinto, el muchacho soltó la mano de su novia, recogió los lentes, haciendo una seña al muchacho tras el mostrador, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para alcanzar a Sora que lo esperaba a 5 pasos de distancia. A penas el muchacho se reunió con su novia, un sonido familiar inundó el ambiente.

Miyako, Sora, Koushiro, Ken y Taichi voltearon inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la tienda al reconocer las tonadas de la canción. Intercambiando miradas entre ellos, para luego llevar sus ojos hacia la figura de su amiga, que seguía caminando tomada al brazo de Koushiro, sin ser afectada.

Pero entonces, su voz inundó todo el boulevard.

Mimi Tachikawa se detuvo a penas el sonido de aquella voz llegó a sus oídos, la muchacha giró su rostro hacia su izquierda localizando de donde provenía el sonido

_**´Ten miles from town and I just broke down, spitting out smoke on the side of the road**_

_**I'm out here alone just trying to get home, to tell you I was wrong but you already know **_

_**Believe me I won't stop at nothing to see you so I've started running´**_

Mimi Tachikawa, soltó la mano de Koushiro Izzumi, observando el speaker del que provenía la música con aire hipnotizado. La muchacha terminó de girar su cuerpo hacia la dirección de la tienda.

Miyako se llevó la mano a los labios, alarmada, mientras hacía señas a Sora que se encontraba unos pasos atrás, la pelirroja se encogió los hombros sin saber que decir. Todos conocían aquella canción, al igual que conocían perfectamente a la voz que la cantaba.

_´Esto no puede estar pasando… ´_susurró Miyako, mientras soltaba la mano de Ken, para caminar hasta donde estaba su amiga.

_**´All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through. **__**'cause I know there's no life after you…´**_

_´Mimi vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la playa antes del atardecer´_ dijo Miyako, tomando a su amiga del brazo, y halándola a la dirección contraria.

Mimi la ignoró, soltándose con facilidad, y caminando en dirección a la tienda, como una mariposa atraída a la luz, los pasos de la muchacha eran lentos, pero firmes. Sus ojos castaños poseían una mirada algo ida, como alguien que se encuentra dentro de su propio mundo interior.

_´Haz algo´_ soltó Miyako, golpeando a Koushiro en el brazo, el muchacho pelirrojo se encogió los hombros.

_´No sé qué esperas que haga…_ ´ contestó él, suspirando.

_**´Last time we talked, the night that I walked, burns like an iron in the back of my mind **_

_**I must've been high to say you and I, weren't meant to be and just wasting my time **_

_**Oh, why did I ever doubt you? You know I would die here without you ´**_

Miyako Inoue, llevó las manos en sus sienes frotándolas con sus dedos. Mientras observaba a su amiga, caminar hacia la tienda de música y audiovisuales, como si algo la llamase específicamente a ella desde allí dentro. Miyako tuvo que reconocer que de alguna manera así era.

Conocía aquella canción tan bien que incluso podría haberla cantado sin ser fluida en el inglés. Aquella no era otra más que la canción con la que Yamato Ishida había logrado que Mimi Tachikawa lo perdonase por encontrarlo besándose con Akemi Hoshi.

_**´All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through. **__**'cause I know there's no life after you…´**_

Mimi Tachikawa caminó hasta alcanzar la entrada de la tienda, observando el auricular fijamente, los labios rosa de la muchacha se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, como intentando formular palabras que jamás fueron dichas. La mano de la muchacha se extendió hasta el cristal de la vidriera, posándolo sobre él, y con la vista fija en el interior de la tienda.

_**´You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**_

_**After this time I spent alone, it's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind **_

_**Thinking 'bout the better times, must've been out of my mind, so I'm running back to tell you… All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, without you God knows what I'd do´ **_

_´Miyako… ´_ llamó Mimi, con la vista fija en el vidrio de la tienda.

_´¿Si?´_ preguntó la muchacha, acercándose con cautela.

_´¿Quién es Yamato Ishida?´_ preguntó Mimi, girando el rostro hacia sus amigos.

_**´All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through. 'cause I know there's no life after you…´**_

**El Arte del Dolor**

Toda forma de arte proviene de la necesidad indiscutible del artista para transmitir su mundo interior.

Toda obra artística es un desesperado intento por conectar por medio de ella aquello que no sabemos comunicar de ninguna otra manera.

El arte vive de la inestabilidad emocional del artista. De sus errores, de sus tormentos y más importante: de su dolor interior.

Los artistas valoran sus dotes para crear como su mayor virtud, más sin embargo en su mayoría, su mayores obras provienen de sus defectos, miedos y miseria.

La historia está llena de artistas que murieron por su arte, que enloquecieron por su arte, a quienes ese mismo don les arrebató su amor, su vida, y hasta su rumbo.

Aún así, hoy en día al fijar nuestros ojos en una pintura de Jackson Pollock o Vincent Van Gogh, nosotros, quienes amamos el arte, no pensamos en lo miserables que debieron ser sus vidas, o en el profundo dolor interno que los llevó a crear algunas de las obras maestras más espectaculares de todos los tiempos.

Al observarlas incluso podemos ver la rabia en sus pinceladas, y el desgarre de conectar emociones que años más tarde son psicoanalizadas por expertos alrededor del mundo en busca de significado.

Crear es un proceso doloroso. La creación se nutre de la vulnerabilidad y fragilidad del artista, y los canaliza en un modo de convertir todo lo malo en arte.

Para los artistas, de cualquier tipo, que son perseguidos por los fantasmas de sus errores y por miedos que son incapaces de vocalizar, el arte es su terapia.

Crear es sacar de adentro los demonios que atormentan y plasmarlos en un sitio donde sean visibles al mundo, aún cuando el mundo no entienda cómo verlos.

Crear es la única salvación de un artista. La única manera de alejar a las voces de la inspiración, y el único modo de sacar el dolor de la mente.

Crear toma partes de nosotros, como si pagáramos peaje por usar sus servicios, pero nos libera del constante miedo de caer en la locura.

Crear es la única manera de mantener el don vivo, pero es también explotar el dolor interno que nos acongoja, la terapia de un artista está en su obra, sólo debemos saber dónde mirar.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hora. Espero sus comentarios. Besos y abrazos, amados lectores.**_


	13. Ramificaciones Cíclicas

**Buenas noches chicos y chicas. Espero todos se encuentren bien. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, la acción se llama: Come Home de One Republic, también coloque un trozo de Tobira Door de Yamato, pues, porque quería oírlo cantando en Japonés. Primero, las gracias.**

**Taishou: aww no llores, este no te hará llorar jajaja, lo prometo. Me encanto tu reacción asi de tirar el celular y todo, me hiciste reír mucho. Yo no canto cuando rompo con alguien, sino que escribo xD, pero el sentimiento es el mismo. **

**LaSraDarcy: Rossie-chan eres la mejor, ahora que haciéndome promoción con tus amigas. Tan bella tu, me encanta que te encante Taichi, de hecho él es igualito a un amigo mío, por eso me sale tan natural. Yo me identifico más con mis protagonistas, pero me encanta que se vayan identificando con mis personajes, eso quiere decir que mi caracterización no va tan mal. Me encantan tus RR siempre son informativos y graciosos.**

** akaritsukiyo: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, bienvenida y espero te quedes por acá. Que bien que te gusten mis divagaciones del final. **

**Titi****: vale otra que llora, lo lamento, espero esté cap te suba el ánimo.**

**KaoruxKenshin****: Taichi se está volviendo popular, que bueno. Gracias por tu mensaje. **

**DarkyStar****: que bien que tu también recuerdes lo de la foto, e increíble que te gustara mi referencia artística. Me encanta el arte de ahí lo que escribí, claro, mi salida al dolor es el arte, mientras peor me siento más escribo, deberían ver cuántos cuadernos de locuras tengo en mi cuarto. Se asustarían. **

**MimatoRulez****: no le pegues al Mouse, por acá esta la respuesta jaja, espero te guste. **

**anahiihana: ya va a ver si recuerda algo, gracias por escribir. Saludos. **

**KibiNoNata****: tortura mental? Wow. Trate de actualizar rápido o.O espero te guste. **

**Alshi****: me encanta terminar los capítulos con cliffhangers, disculpa jaja, espero te guste el capitulo. **

**Noheli****: acá seguí. Gracias por leer. **

**LilyP****: gracias, espero te guste el capitulo. **

**Lucy****: no sé con qué se come eso de sabiduría, ciertamente no tengo nada más que teorías jajaja… pero gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión. Me haces muy feliz. **

**Grez Ian: otra que llora, vaya, jaja me lo tomare como un cumplido. La verdad aun no sé cómo va a terminar esto. Esta muy enredado y creo que me gusta hacerme las cosas más difíciles solo por deporte jajaja… pero ya veremos, gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Ramificaciones Cíclicas**

Mimi Tachikawa, mantuvo la mirada fija sobre los ojos marrones de Miyako Inoue, esperando una respuesta.

'_¿Quién es Yamato Ishida?' _repitió Mimi.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, para luego oscilar sus ojos entre Miyako y Mimi, quienes permanecían en silencio, a 4 pasos de distancia, con la vista fija la una en la otra. La pelimorada suspiró, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas en un ataque de pánico repentino.

_'Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo, no de nuevo…' _soltó Miyako, frotando sus sienes.

Mimi parpadeó, mirándola atentamente. La muchacha retiró la mano del cristal de la vidriera y caminó hacia su amiga con aire preocupado.

_'¿Por qué_ te pones así?' preguntó Mimi extrañada, y abrazando a su amiga con un brazo. Miyako suspiró, secando sus ojos y enviándole una mirada de nostalgia _'sólo quiero saber si me gusta su música, esa canción fue muy bonita, sentí que me llamaba'_ comentó Mimi, restándole importancia.

Miyako alzó la mirada hacia su amiga, sin saber que contestar. La muchacha no había recordado nada, probablemente, sólo había visto el nombre del rubio en algún monitor del reproductor de sonido. Todo lo que sentía era una innata identificación con un cantante de música de los Teenage Wolves. No con Yamato Ishida, el amor de su vida y traidor a su confianza. Nada había cambiado realmente, pero todo se sentía muy diferente ahora que aquella posibilidad se había hecho tangible.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral dentro del grupo. Los muchachos permanecieron inmóviles, como si tuviesen miedo de romper la sorpresiva calma con algún movimiento.

_'¿Por qué están mirándome todos de esa manera tan extraña?' _preguntó Mimi extrañada, pasando la mirada por sus amigos.

Nadie contesto. La castaña se rascó la cabeza confundida.

_'¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué actúan de una manera tan extraña?' _de pronto, ninguno estaba devolviéndole la mirada _'¿Qué está pasando?' _

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. La muchacha alzó las cejas, confundida y volvió a girar hacia su mejor amiga.

_'Miyako… ¿Qué está pasando?' _

Miyako Inoue tomó aire, finalmente pensando con la cabeza fría, y negó con la cabeza tomando a su amiga del brazo.

_'Vamos a seguir con nuestros planes' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza, soltándose y enviándole una mirada inquisidora.

_'Todos se pusieron muy tensos de repente ¿Fue por qué mencioné el nombre de ese cantante? ¿Acaso lo conocen?' _

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

_'Si nadie le contesta, yo lo haré por ustedes' _amenazó Taichi, mirando fijamente a Miyako, la pelimorada le devolvió la mirada con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

_'Tú. Tú tienes algo que ver con esto, Yagami' _dijo Miyako mirando a Taichi, y señalándolo con el dedo.

_'Yo he estado con ustedes todo el tiempo, Inoue' _dijo Taichi alzando las cejas_. _

_'¿Qué está pasando?' _repitió Mimi nuevamente, dando una patada en el suelo y girándose hacia Koushiro _'Kou-chan…' _llamó suplicante al muchacho_. _

Koushiro suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello pelirrojo, mientras ponderaba su respuesta.

_'Lo conocemos' _dijo Koushiro, mirando a su amiga_ 'Y tú también…' _

Mimi alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y caminando en dirección de Koushiro.

_'¿Quién es Yamato Ishida, Kou-chan?' _preguntó, nuevamente.

Koushiro Izzumi vio pasar frente a sus ojos una oleada de palabras con las que contestar aquella pregunta, su mente incluso las había ordenado en categorías, había muchas maneras de contestar aquella pregunta, y él quería llegar a la más honesta posible sin tener que hablar de más.

El muchacho podía sentir la mirada de todos en él, y el aire de advertencia que enviaba sin palabras la figura de su amiga Miyako. Sin embargo, nada de eso era tan importante como los ojos puros de Mimi Tachikawa, pidiéndole la verdad, y eso, exactamente, sería lo que él le entregaría.

_'Yamato Ishida… es nuestro amigo, y tu ex-novio' _contestó, finalmente.

Mimi Tachikawa sonrió, primero con incredulidad a lo que obviamente era una broma al hecho de decir que ella había salido con una estrella de rock. Para luego medir la sinceridad de las palabras de su amigo, quien ciertamente, le hablaba en serio. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos por la impresión.

_'¿Mi qué?'_ exclamó con voz muy alta, girando sobre sus talones hacia la tienda, donde otra canción del muchacho comenzaba a sonar, está vez en japonés.

_**'Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan itsumo bokura o neratteru**_

_**Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki bokura wo madowaseru**_

_(De pronto la ansiedad de no entenderme a mí mismo, nos alcanza a nosotros_

_Fuimos engañados por información de segunda mano e inútil sentido común)__**'**_

_'Tu ex-novio' _repitió Koushiro.

_'Fueron novios, por bastante tiempo también' _contestó Taichi.

Mimi negó con la cabeza confundida.

_'Pero… Si fue por tanto tiempo ¿Cómo es que no lo he visto desde el accidente? ¿No me trato con él? ' _

_'De hecho, estabas con él cuando paso el accidente' _dijo Koushiro.

Mimi se llevó la mano derecha a los labios con una mirada de horror.

_'Santo Dios… ¿Está bien?'_ preguntó preocupada.

_'Esta físicamente bien' _contestó Taichi.

Mimi suspiró aliviada, para luego ladear la cabeza confundida.

_'No entiendo… si todos somos amigos ¿Por qué a él no lo he visto?' _

_**'Sonna mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara Kyouto ni demo yuku no kai?**_

_**Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu**_

_**Kore dake wa yuzurenai jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase...**_

_(Si estas cansada de días como este, ¿Acaso podríamos ir a Kioto o algún otro lugar?_

_En vez de pretender ser algo que no somos, encontremos nuestra propia realidad_

_La única cosa que no podemos dejar es el orgullo, escondido en nuestros corazones…)__**'**_

_'Eso… eso fue más que todo decisión mía'_ confesó Miyako, mirando a su amiga.

Mimi la miró sorprendió.

_'¿Por qué harías eso Miya-chan?' _

Miyako observó los ojos de su amiga, tan puros y libres de melancolía, detestando el hecho de saber que aquella historia traería de vuelta aquellos ojos con una mirada resquebrajada por la cruda realidad que había sido destinada para ellos. Por unos segundos, Miyako pensó en lo que había significado tener a su amiga de vuelta por unas semanas, y en si aquella historia volvería a llevársela, esta vez, quizás para siempre.

_'Porque él te hizo mucho daño, Mimi, y ahora tenemos que contarte eso también…' _

Yamato Ishida frotó sus ojos, dejando la guitarra a un lado de su cama y estirándose con pesadez. Su padre tenía razón, la música en verdad le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de golpe.

_'Levántate, Yamato. Ahora' _exclamó Takeru alarmado.

_'Te dije que no pienso ir a ningún lado, Takeru, déjame en paz' _dijo Yamato, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada.

Takeru soltó un bufido de exasperación, tomando la almohada y quitándosela de encima.

_'Mimi está aquí'_ dijo Takeru, dándole un almohadazo.

Yamato lo miró, parpadeando varias veces, como si no entendiera el significado de sus palabras.

_'LEVÁNTATE' _exclamó Takeru, urgido por despertar a su hermano del shock.

Yamato miró a un lado, analizando las palabras de su hermano, pero sin entenderlas aún. El muchacho escuchó revuelo viniendo de la sala de su apartamento, de pronto, pudo ver detrás de su hermano a Miyako Inoue y Taichi Yagami quienes aparentemente estaban discutiendo.

_'Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, Mimi quiere hablar con él, no contigo'_ exclamó Taichi.

_'No dejaré que tu amigo le muestre sólo el lado lindo de las cosas'_ exclamó a su vez Miyako.

_'Fuiste muy gráfica con el lado malo ya'_ contestó Taichi.

_'No lo suficiente'_ contestó Miyako.

_'Chicos, ya basta'_ los reganó Sora, con voz cansada.

Yamato Ishida se levantó de la cama inmediatamente, sin si quiera pensar en el dolor punzante de su pierna, como levantado por una fuerza invisible, y de algún modo así era: la fuerza de llegar hasta Mimi era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

El muchacho esquivó a su hermano, dando pasos lentos pero firmes, aislando de su mirada las figuras de sus amigos y fijando sus ojos en la figura de la muchacha castaña que le daba la espalda.

_**'Hello world, hope you're listening… Forgive me if I'm young or speaking out of turn'**_

Yamato se detuvo frente a ella, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones, de la cual no podía ni si quiera nombrar la mitad de los componentes. Miles de palabras cruzaron por su mente, y un deseo tan feroz de decirlas que lo hizo experimentar un jalón interno que sólo fue capaz de nombrar nausea verbal; sin embargo, ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios, y su mente fue completamente controlada por la imagen de la muchacha, y aquel intoxicante aroma de lavanda.

El muchacho espero a que ella se voltease, y ella pareció sentir su presencia a su espalda, por lo cual se giró lentamente hacia él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y al instante los ojos de ambos se abrieron más al tiempo que se ensanchaban sus pupilas, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, inmóviles mirando los ojos del otro. Midiendo el poder de sus miradas, en silencio, hasta que ella decidió romper la conexión para hablar.

_'Tú eres Yamato Ishida'_ dijo la muchacha observándolo fijamente.

_**'But there's someone I've been missing, and I think that they could be the better half of me…'**_

El muchacho asintió, incapaz de hablar, como si de pronto sus labios y su lengua hubiesen perdido la capacidad de comunicarse, o fueran paralizados por una fuerza invisible. Yamato suspiró, sintiéndose reconfortado por su mera presencia, en los ojos de la muchacha podía notar aquella pureza de corazón, limpio y frágil, de la cual se había enamorado, sin embargo, en aquellos ojos ya no se encontraba la visión de amor que solía estar tan presente que casi era tangible. Esa no era ya la mujer que lo amaba, pero sin lugar a dudas, era la mujer que él amaba.

Ese pequeño descubrimiento reemplazo todos sus sentimientos encontrados con dos primordiales.

El primero era el miedo. Miedo a que no lo recordase, miedo a no ser capaz de enamorarla nuevamente, miedo a haber sido un error en el paso de su destino, miedo a haberla perdido por completo sin ninguna esperanza de recuperarla. Pero, sobre todo, miedo a nunca más poder experimentar aquella mirada bañada de amor, aquella que le hacía sentir como el hombre más grande de todo el universo, que lo volvía invencible y le hacía creer que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Sin duda, aquella mirada, que ella únicamente había enviado en su dirección, era lo que más extrañaba en aquel momento.

El segundo era amor. Podía sentir su pecho ensancharse con cada latido, expandiéndose y causándole un dolor tan persistente que impedía la llegada del aire hasta sus pulmones. Sus manos sudaban, y de pronto se alegraba de no haber comido nada en días. Una sensación de felicidad se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, al punto de que pese a su depresión y miedo, no pudo evitar sonreír, por volver a verla, y por no ser capaz de localizar en ella ni una sola señal de tristeza que acongojase sus hermosas facciones.

De pronto, se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había parado de la cama a penas Takeru había hablado. Le parecía estúpido ahora, pensar que había considerado con seriedad quedarse encerrado en ese cuarto, viviendo como un ermitaño hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero, a su vez, se pregunto si de no ser por Mimi él habría podido salir de aquella reinante oscuridad, o si en verdad ella era la única luz que pudo haber acallado aquel dolor.

_**'They're in the wrong place trying to make it right, but I'm tired of justifying, so I say to you, come home, come home…'**_

_'Quisiera conversar contigo'_ dijo Mimi.

_'Lo que desees'_ contestó inmediatamente Yamato.

La muchacha, giró el rostro hacia su derecha, y él siguió su mirada, encontrando los ojos negros de Koushiro Izzumi clavados en Mimi. La muchacha volteó hacia él murmurando unas débiles palabras, y recibiendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del pelirrojo. En ese momento, Yamato Ishida notó que su amada estaba aferrada al brazo de Koushiro… estuvo seguro de que aquella imagen le atormentaría en pesadillas.

_'Muy bien, nosotros esperaremos en el apartamento de Miyako y Mimi, justo al frente, vamos Miyako'_ dijo Taichi, sin esperar respuesta, tomando a Miyako por el brazo, la muchacha se soltó con facilidad.

_'No vamos a dejarla sola con él, yo no voy a dejarla sola con él'_ anunció en seguida, mirando a su amiga.

_'Si tú te quedas interrumpirás todo el tiempo y no los dejaras hablar'_ dijo Taichi.

_'Yo me quedaré, en la cocina, mientras hablan, después la acompaño hasta tu puerta, Miyako, lo prometo'_ dijo Takeru observando a su amiga.

Miyako dudó, enviando una mirada a la figura de su amiga, quien seguía tomada del brazo de Koushiro Izumi, para luego llevarla hasta el problemático rubio, para finalmente culminar en los ojos sinceros de Takeru.

_'Está bien. Confío en ti, Takeru'_ soltó finalmente la muchacha _'Pero en ti no, Ishida, sino te comportas habrán consecuencias' _dijo refiriéndose a Yamato.

_'Llámame si necesitas algo' _dijo Koushiro, susurrando en el oído de Mimi.

_'Lo haré, gracias'_ dijo Mimi, soltando con lentitud el brazo del muchacho.

Takeru esperó que todos salieran del apartamento, cerró la puerta tras ellos y se dirigió hacia su amiga.

_'Mimi, estaré en la cocina, por allá'_ dijo, señalando a su izquierda _'si necesitas algo, sólo llama mi nombre y vendré por ti' _la muchacha asintió, enviándole una sonrisa, con cautela Takeru se retiró destino a la cocina.

Yamato Ishida aguantó la respiración por unos segundos al notar que estaban solos, por fin.

La muchacha observaba a su derecha, jugando con sus dedos de manera distraída. Yamato de pronto, se sintió algo incomodo, como si hablase con la muchacha por primera vez.

_**''Cause I've been waiting for you for so long, for so long…'**_

'_¿Quieres sentarte?' _preguntó el muchacho, señalando el sofá. Mimi asintió, tomando asiento y esperando que él se sentara frente a ella.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos. La cabeza de Yamato se llenó de preguntas y deseos por compartir. Sus palabras eran tantas, que no era capaz de decidir con cual iba a empezar.

Los ojos de la muchacha recorrieron la habitación, en silencio. Mientras, Yamato descubría su completa incapacidad para elegir de que manera comenzar aquella conversación.

_'Oh'_ exclamó Mimi de repente, poniéndose de pie y yendo directo al librero a espaldas del rubio, la muchacha alargó la mano hasta el penúltimo estante de la parte superior, tomando un retrato entre sus manos, sonriendo '_¿Somos nosotros?' _preguntó con voz animada.

Yamato asintió, aguantando la respiración. Aquella fotografía había sido tomada en la Torre Eiffel, e incluso el pequeño modelo de la torre podía observarse en las blancas manos de Mimi Tachikawa, mientras era abrazada por el rubio.

_'Sí, la tomamos cuando hicimos un viaje a Europa hace poco más de un año' _comentó el rubio. Mientras la muchacha se sentaba nuevamente en su sitio, con los ojos fijos en la fotografía.

_'Nos vemos muy felices… '_ comentó Mimi.

_'Lo éramos. Muy felices'_ dijo Yamato, fijándose inconscientemente en la manera de sentarse de la muchacha, con un aire infantil y desenfadado, como solía hacerlo cuando se conocieron tantos años atrás.

_'No tengo nada como esto en mi habitación' _comentó Mimi sonriendo.

_'No, sacaste todo de allí…'_ contestó él.

_'Miyako dice que estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo, pero que me engañaste con una muchacha de tu disquera'_ dijo Mimi.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se ensancharon como platos, incrédulo de escuchar a Mimi hablar de Akemi Hoshi como si esta fuera un personaje mitológico de cuya existencia no estuviese segura.

_'Miyako es muy sincera'_ comentó él, inseguro de cómo proseguir aquella conversación, y dejando que la muchacha manejase el ritmo que quería que tuviese.

_'Lo es. Pero no logro comprender por qué tenía tanto interés en mantenerme lejos de ti'_ dijo Mimi, colocando el retrato sobre la mesa.

_'Supongo que… '_ dijo Yamato, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado _'Miyako no quería que sufrieras nuevamente por culpa mía' _

_'Uhm…'_

_'Yo estuve de acuerdo'_ admitió _'Lo que menos deseo es volver a causarte daño alguno' _

Mimi asintió, balanceándose lentamente en su asiento.

_'Debí quererte mucho para que todos crean que me derrumbaría si lo supiera'_ dijo la castaña. Sus ojos chocolate se fijaron en los zafiro del muchacho, y por unos segundos la chispa entre ambos fluyó por el aire.

_**'And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me… And the fight for you is all I've ever known… **__**So come home…'**_

Yamato no contestó. Miles de respuestas aparecieron en su mente, desde hacerla entender que era el amor de su vida, hasta decirle que lo que fuera que llegó a sentir por él, sencillamente no era un sentimiento merecido.

_'Vine porque… debes estarte preguntando por qué vine'_ comentó la muchacha, rascando su cabeza con un aire distraído y enviándole una sonrisa_ 'pues, vine porque escuché una de tus canciones, y sentí que me llamaba… Life After You' _

_'La escribí para ti. Casi todas mis canciones las he escrito para ti'_ comentó el muchacho.

Mimi asintió, sonriendo.

_'Eso dijo Taichi' _

Yamato asintió, adivinando a quien debía agradecer por aquel bizarro acontecimiento. Obviamente, su amigo había manipulado las cosas para que aquel encuentro se diera, por lo cual, lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento era intentar aprovecharlo. Dejando el miedo de lado, aquella era una oportunidad de oro.

_'¿No me recuerdas?'_ preguntó el muchacho, inclinándose hacia ella y mirándole a los ojos. La muchacha permaneció inmóvil, devolviéndole la mirada.

_'Lo siento… pero no'_ contestó ella mirándolo fijamente.

Yamato suspiró, acercándose un poco más a la muchacha y con la mirada fija en ella, sin parpadear.

'_¿No me recuerdas…. en absoluto?' _insistió el muchacho, alargando su mano, para tomar la de ella. Mimi permitió aquella acción, manteniendo los ojos en el muchacho, temporalmente hipnotizada por el brillante color zafiro que parecía destellar sólo para ella.

_**'I get lost in the beauty of everythin, I see The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be…' **_

_'Lo siento…'_ susurró la muchacha sin parpadear _'No puedo recordar nada sobre ti…'_

_'No estoy en tu cabeza ya' pensó Yamato. _

Los ojos de Yamato se cubrieron momentáneamente de decepción, mientras su mano fue soltando lentamente la de la muchacha. Sin embargo, al soltar sus dedos ambos sintieron un shock de estática, que se regó por todo el largo del brazo extendido.

La muchacha retiró su mano, al tiempo que una visión de aquel mismo rubio se formaba frente a sus ojos de un modo tan vívido que sus labios podían sentir el roce de su aliento mientras él decía su nombre con la voz más dulce que jamás hubiese llegado a sus oídos, acompañado del intoxicante olor de su perfume, y la sensación de un mechón de sus rubios cabellos acariciándole la mejilla.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, helándole hasta la médula.

_**'If all the sons and all the daughters stop to take it in, well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin…'**_

Mimi se puso de pie, respirando entrecortadamente y observando al rubio con ojos muy abiertos.

'_¿Qué fue eso?' _preguntó confusa_._

_'¿Qué fue qué?' _preguntó el muchacho.

Mimi retrocedió, colocando una mano en su frente y frotando su frente con ella. La visión había desaparecido, pero la vividez con la que se le había presentado le hacía temblar en las manos.

_'Te vi, estabas abrazándome y susurrabas mi nombre…'_ dijo la muchacha sin mirarlo, mientras masajeaba sus sienes, sintiendo un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Yamato Ishida no pudo evitar sonreír. Así que sí estaba en algún lugar de su cabeza, así no supiese en cual, podría encontrarlo.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar frenéticamente alrededor del mueble.

_'No había recordado nada hasta ahora. Eso fue… demasiado vivo, no sabía que era así_ _¿Así va a ser cada vez que recuerde? ¿Se me va a acelerar el corazón, voy a tener taquicardia y a sudar frio? ¿Me va a dar un ataque de pánico a cada vez que recuerde mi color favorito, o el helado que me gusta?'_ preguntó la muchacha hablando tan rápido que atropellaba cada palabra _'Eso no me gusta, no me gusta nada, siento una ansiedad demasiado grande por dentro… o acaso…' _Mimi se detuvo y giró hacia él, señalándolo con el dedo _'o acaso… ¿Me puse así por qué te recordé a ti? ¿Es por ti?'_

_**'It might start now, yeah, or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud… But until then come home, come home 'cause I've been waiting for you for so long, for so long…'**_

Yamato se levantó de su asiento observando a su ex novia.

_'Probablemente sí, es por mi'_ admitió el rubio.

La muchacha detuvo su caminar frenético. Girando en dirección al muchacho.

'_¿Acaso… estaba tan enamorada de ti?' _preguntó la castaña, mirándolo a los ojos.

Yamato asintió con lentitud.

_'Nuestro amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que conozco. Para ese sentimiento, nada es imposible' _dijo el muchacho.

_'Es… actual'_ dijo ella con cautela.

_'No he dejado de amarte. Nunca. Ni por un solo segundo. Cada segundo que pasa, de hecho, hace que te amé aún más'_ dijo el rubio con sinceridad.

Mimi retrocedió hasta verse atrapada contra la pared, enviándole una sonrisa en medio del pánico.

_'Tú me amas…'_ repitió con incredulidad.

_'Más de lo que tolero, sí'_ contestó él.

Mimi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin lograr que el sonido escapase de sus labios para hablar. Aquel muchacho la miraba de una manera que nunca había sentido antes, de pronto, se sintió tan vulnerable como una niña pequeña atrapada con la mano en el tarro de las galletas.

_**'And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me, and the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known… **__**So come home…'**_

_'Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi-Miyako… Miyako dijo que tú me fuiste infiel… la gente es infiel porque ya no está enamorada' _balbuceo Mimi, al tiempo que su cara ardía por el sonrojo excesivo que dominaba sus facciones.

_'No. La gente es infiel porque es estúpida, muy, muy, muy estúpida. Monumentalmente estúpida, clínicamente estúpida, especialmente si le están siendo infiel a alguien como tú'_ dijo Yamato, caminando hacia ella.

Mimi aguantó la respiración, preguntándose si venir a hablar con aquel muchacho había sido su decisión más inteligente. Miyako le había advertido que no era buena idea. Debería escuchar a Miyako más seguido. Debió escuchar a Koushiro cuando le dijo que no era buena idea estar a solas con él. Debió hacer muchas cosas. Pero ya era tarde, ya estaba ahí, ya había hablado con él, ya había tenido un recuerdo suyo, y ahora a pesar de cualquier pronóstico que se hubiese formado en su cabeza, aquel precioso muchacho estaba confesándole un amor que ella ni si quiera podía empezar a comprender, pero que desde adentro de su piel, algo respondía por ella.

_'Yo nunca he merecido tu amor. No he sido el mejor novio, ni si quiera la mejor persona para ti. Siempre has sido más de lo que yo merezco'_ dijo Yamato observándola _'pero, por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos logró entender, este amor que compartimos fue más fuerte que los dos, lo sigue siendo, y estoy convencido de que siempre lo va a ser' _

_**'Everything I can't be is everything you should be, and that's why I need you here…**_ _**Everything I can't be is everything you should be, and that's why I need you here…'**_

_'Sé que ahora no me recuerdas, y que probablemente Miyako ya te dijo todas las cosas malas que he hecho… pero quiero creer que tú misma recordaras las buenas. Que recordaras días como ese de la foto' _dijo Yamato señalando la fotografía de la mesa_ 'que recordaras quién soy, y como éramos juntos… Quiero creer que nos recordaras a nosotros' _dijo Yamato, acercándose.

La muchacha le mantuvo la mirada, momentáneamente hipnotizada por las palabras y los ojos del muchacho.

_'Tú eres mi mejor lado, Mimi. Mi mayor victoria ha sido saber que te enamoraste de mi…'_ susurró el muchacho, ya a centímetros de ella.

Mimi suspiró, sintiéndose en una obra de teatro, y tratando de no cuestionar el realismo de aquel príncipe. La franqueza y vulnerabilidad con la que le hablaba, le hacían temblar las rodillas.

_'¿Y si no te recuerdo?'_ preguntó la muchacha en un susurro.

_'Vas a recordarme. Sé que vas a hacerlo, no importa cuánto tardes, te esperaré el resto de mi vida, si es necesario'_ dijo el muchacho, acariciándole la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

_**'So hear this now, come home, come home 'Cause I've been waiting for you for so long, for so long…'**_

La muchacha aguantó la respiración, sin separar su mirada de la de él. Aquel rubio oji-azul definitivamente había puesto un encanto mágico sobre ella. De pronto, ningún reflejo de su cuerpo funcionaba, limitándose a mantenerle la mirada, como si toda la fuerza en su cuerpo fuera necesaria únicamente para aquel par de ojos.

_'No… no comprendo nada de esto'_ susurró la muchacha.

_'Lo harás' _dijo Yamato.

Los dos se mantuvieron inmóviles, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Se escuchó un ruido a su izquierda y ambos giraron el rostro para encontrar a Takeru observándolos con ojos muy abiertos.

_'Se quedaron callados por mucho rato, me preocupe'_ explicó el muchacho mirándolos con sospecha.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Mimi volvió a girar el rostro en dirección a Yamato y le envió una sonrisa tímida.

_'Debería volver, me están esperando' _comentó la muchacha _'fue… un placer conocerte' _

La muchacha se movió de manera torpe hacia la puerta, alejándose del muchacho, e ignorando la oferta de acompañamientopor parte de Takeru.

_'Mimi… '_ llamó el rubio, antes de que ella se fuera, la castaña le devolvió la mirada _'estaré esperando. __No lo olvides' _

_**'And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known, so come home, come home…'**_

La mano de la castaña resbaló por la pared, al tiempo que soltaba una risa nerviosa. Asintió, abandonando el apartamento. Y esperando apoyada al otro lado de la puerta, mientras recuperaba el aliento analizando aquella conversación.

**Ramificaciones Cíclicas**

Las emociones nos definen, esto es un hecho. Por muy racionales que creamos ser, la verdad es que nuestro cerebro límbico toma la mayor parte de nuestras decisiones todos los días. Decidimos por lo que nos haga sentir psicológicamente más satisfechos. Por eso nuestros defectos nos atormentan, nuestras alegrías nos dan sentido y nuestro humor decide como reaccionamos ante cada situación que se nos presenta.

Somos esclavos de nuestras emociones. Nuestra constante necesidad de aprobación y autosatisfacción son dueño de cada aspecto de nuestra existencia. Desde lo que decidimos desayunar en la mañana, hasta la pareja que llevamos a casa a conocer a nuestra familia.

Pasamos toda nuestra vida creyendo que tomamos las mejores decisiones que nos eran posibles, claro, tenemos que pensar así para poder vivir con ellas. Pero, realmente, sólo porque algo satisface algún tipo de tipología psicológica que conscientemente desconocemos tener, no quiere decir que elegimos por nuestro bien, o si quiera por nuestra felicidad. A veces, sólo decidimos porque no tenemos otra opción. Porque, por mucho que queramos pensar lo contrario, ya nuestras decisiones fueron tomadas por el impulsivo cerebro límbico antes de que el neocortical tuviese tiempo de si quiera analizar la pregunta.

Todos nuestros errores provienen de decisiones impulsivas que no habríamos tomado si hubiésemos pensado las cosas con frialdad, pero, somos humanos, con sangre caliente y emociones pasionales. Con razón nos equivocamos tan seguido, con razón nos vemos tan obligados a pedir disculpas o a intentar reparar los aspectos rotos de nuestra vida.

No pasaríamos tanto tiempo arreglando cosas, si las hiciésemos bien en primer lugar. Pero, de nuevo, eso significaría que no somos las emocionales criaturas que todos estamos al tanto de ser.

Somos esclavos de nuestras emociones, y tomamos decisiones impulsivas. Lo cual suele llevarnos por un camino de desastres y disculpas. Sin embargo, hay raras ocasiones donde nuestros instintos ofrecen más sabiduría que horas largas de contemplación neurológica. Son esos sentimientos impulsivos los que marcan nuestro camino.

Ese repentino deseo de comprar un libro.

Esa extraña curiosidad por ver una película.

Una corazonada que nos hace saludar a un extraño.

La seguridad de contestar a alguien con la cruda verdad.

Esa conexión que lleva a un impulsivo primer beso.

Esa milésima de segundo donde sabes que amas a alguien, y lo dices sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Acciones que tienen la particularidad de traer consecuencias, y ramificarse de manera exponencial.

Por cada montaña de errores cometidos, se nos cruza un evento lo suficientemente fuerte para marcar nuestra existencia. Sí, nos equivocamos, pero, a veces también bateamos un jonrón.

A veces, esa mera frase que dijiste en un momento de valentía, logra cambiar el curso de tu vida.

A veces, esa repentina acción de la que te arrepentiste medio segundo después, termina por enrumbar tu destino en la decisión correcta.

A veces, ese inexplicable impulso termina mostrándote quien eres en verdad, y lo que quieres ser.

No existe ninguna fórmula para evitar las ramificaciones de nuestros errores, ni para asegurarnos que tomamos la decisión correcta. Pero sí es fácil identificar los jonrones. Son esos que iluminan nuestro cielo en las noches difíciles, esos que nos hacen sonreír cuando el mundo se derrumba, y esos que dan sentido y valor a respirar.

Son esas sensaciones las que queremos ver volver, una y otra vez, como un ciclo interminable, a lo que algunos llamamos felicidad.

Buscar eso es lo único que hace valer el vivir.

* * *

**ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, LECTORES ADORADOS. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SU MUY APRECIADA OPINION. SALUDOS!**


	14. Un Mundano Trago de Normalidad

**Buenos días, chicos y chicas disvariantes que entran a leer mis delirios de grandeza. Espero estén bien. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que se toman el momento de leerme, en especial a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje, queridas: **

**Eri-sshi****, ****Taishou****, ****Mimichibi-Diethel****, Alshi, Noheli, Patts, DarkyStar, MimatoRulez, LilyP y KibiNoNata. **

**Las amo con locura, debería rifarles un premio *O* me he reído un mundo con sus comentarios, Mimichibi hasta amenazó con golpes a Yama jajaja, priceless. Me comentaron mucho sobre la confianza de Yama, él es así, He's sexy and he knows it esa clase de confianza es sexy, por eso DarkyStar se me desmaya y me crearon un #TeamYama. Para las que lloran, creo que no las haré llorar por unos cuantos capítulos, creo, ok, creo. **

**Es muy divertido leer sus comentarios, me ayudan tanto. Así que síganlos enviando y gracias. Bueno, sin más que decir la canción del final es Ho Hey de los Lumineers (más que todo porque he estado obsesionada con usar esa canción en LO QUE SEA), y el capítulo aquí lo tienen: **

* * *

**Un Mundano Trago de Normalidad **

Koushiro Izzumi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, al tiempo que intentaba no concentrarse en la acalorada pelea que se desarrollaba a metros de distancia entre sus amigos Taichi Yagami y Miyako Inoe. Tanto Ken como Sora se habían rendido en intentar calmar a sus respectivas parejas, por lo que ambos muchachos ya no poseían ningún sentido del decoro en la clase de infantiladas que se decían.

El pelirrojo apoyó la cabeza en la pared, clavando la vista en el techo blanco del apartamento. No podía evitar preguntarse qué ocurriría ahora. Quizás estas semanas no habían sido más que un sueño de 'mientras tanto' para él, uno orquestado por la parte más recóndita en su subconsciente, diseñado únicamente para mostrarle 'lo que pudo ser'.

Seguro, quizás en un mundo sin Yamato Ishida él podría haber sido el dueño del corazón de la muchacha de sus sueños.

Esa frase fue un puñal tan directo a su corazón, que el tirón en su pecho le causó un dolor lo suficientemente profundo para apretar los brazos cruzados con más fuerza en su pecho; cual soldado herido por una bala intentando parar una hemorragia.

Kosuhiro cerró los ojos con pesadez. Por todos esos días, intentó mantenerse racional ante la situación, sabiendo perfectamente que la castaña podía recuperar su memoria en cualquier momento, y que no estaba en su rango de posibilidades el hacerse ilusiones con las acciones de cariño que ella tomase hacia él durante ese tiempo.

Quizás todo podría haber sido diferente entre ellos. Quizás pudieron haber sido felices juntos. Quizás en algún punto del universo, su destino pudo haber sido juntos.

Quizás. Quizás. Quizás.

Pero ese no era el mundo en el que vivía, ese no era el mundo real. Yamato Ishida sí existía, y no iría a ningún lado. El pelirrojo no creía poder competir con eso, y sus propias inseguridades le decían que ni si quiera debía intentarlo… esa era la razón de su cautela al tratar a la castaña, no se creía capaz de soportar la caída, sin importar cuánto Miyako dijese que si hacia feliz a Mimi, la castaña se olvidaría del rubio al comparar.

Koushiro no poseía suficiente fe en sí mismo para aceptar el desafío. No se creía suficiente para ella, aún consciente de que daría su vida por hacerla feliz. Koushiro sabía perfectamente que podía dedicarle su vida entera a la muchacha, darle fidelidad incondicional y el amor que había guardado dentro de él por todos esos años hasta su último suspiro. Sabía, perfectamente, que si tuviese a Mimi Tachikawa dedicaría cada día de su existencia a hacerla feliz.

Mimi Tachikawa era, para él, la persona más extraordinaria del universo. Un ser casi mitológico, por su calidad única e irrepetible, como un hada que se movía por Tokio como salida de Nuncajamás para encantar todo a su paso con una simple mirada. Era un personaje salido de otro mundo, que ciertamente no encajaba con todo el cinismo que poblaba la tierra y cuyo brillo era mayor que cualquier otro astro en el cielo. Para él, Mimi era un ideal, demasiado buena para ser cierta, y contradictoriamente más real y vulnerable que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido.

Nadie merecía una mujer como Mimi Tachikawa. Él no merecía a Mimi Tachikawa. Pero, ciertamente, tampoco Yamato Ishida lo hacía.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Mimi entró por el umbral. Inmediatamente, todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella.

'_¿Qué te dijo?'__ preguntó Miyako, llegando hasta su amiga __'¿Hizo algo?'_

_Mimi le envió una sonrisa a su amiga, negando con la cabeza. _

_'No. No realmente. Sólo… '__ Mimi sonrió de manera nerviosa __'él es muy intenso'_

_'Intenso_… _Esa no sería mi primera palabra para describirlo, no'__ dijo Miyako, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. _

_'Pero lo es, habla de una manera muy… intensa'__ dijo Mimi asintiendo. Miyako alzó las cejas, comenzando a formar una imagen de esa conversación dentro de su cabeza. _

_'¿Qué te dijo?'__ preguntó Miyako, observando a su amiga con cautela __'Seguro puedo refutarlo'_

_'Nada, nada…'_

_Miyako alzó las cejas, estudiando con cuidado la expresión de su amiga. _

_'No eres buena mintiendo, deberías saber eso' _

_Mimi observó a su amiga a los ojos, enviándole una disculpa, mientras se encogía los hombros. _

_'Sólo dijo que estaba seguro de que lo recordaría. Y creo que tiene razón, tuve un recuerdo muy raro sobre él, intenso, casi escalofriante' __confesó la castaña. _

_Mimi soltó una risa nerviosa, esquivando a Miyako y dirigiéndose al sofá. _

_'No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Miya-chan'__ dijo Mimi tomando un cojín y abrazándolo. _

_Miyako se acercó a su amiga estudiando fijamente sus ojos. _

_'Bien. No tienes ojos de borrego, así que creo que estamos bien.' __dijo Miyako, Mimi sonrió encogiéndose los hombros. _

_'__Podemos seguir con nuestros planes de hoy' __dijo Mimi, la pelimorada se sorprendió, pero asintió en seguida a la propuesta._

_'Eso fue rápido. Excelente' _

_Koushiro Izzumi observó cómo sus amigas decidían con qué continuar aquella tarde, mientras tomaba una decisión en silencio. _

_Mimi Tachikawa no había recordado completamente al rubio, pero, fuera lo fuera que recordó, no fue suficiente para traer la mirada enamorada de vuelta a sus ojos, ni para que la muchacha se quedase en compañía del rubio. Lo cual decía bastante. Quizás el destino también le estaba dando una oportunidad a él. _

_En el pasado, sus reservas para confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimi habían estado basadas en un ideal altruista de proteger sus sentimientos, sin embargo, la amnesia le había regalado a la muchacha un botón de reset para su dolor, lo cual convertía su anterior razonamiento en nulo. Analizándolo, había concluido que su única reserva para confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimi ahora era el miedo al fracaso. _

_Él no podía vivir su vida con precaución por siempre, decían que los riesgos eran la clave de la felicidad. Quizás, si él tomaba un riesgo grande, la recompensa sería concomitante. _

_'Kou-chan… '__ llamó Mimi, observando al muchacho __'¿Me escuchaste?' _

_El muchacho negó con la cabeza, enviándole una mirada de disculpa. _

_'¿Nos vamos?' __la castaña extendió su mano hacia él, enviándole una sonrisa. _

_Koushiro tomó la mano de Mimi, correspondiendo su sonrisa. _

_Sí, el destino también le había entregado una oportunidad. Pero más importante, le había entregado a Mimi un nuevo comienzo. _

_***+*+* Tres Meses Después *+*+***_

_Yamato Ishida cerró el cierre de su chaqueta, al tiempo que tomaba su bolso tipo mensajero y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento. El muchacho cruzó el pasillo, enviando una mirada furtiva al apartamento de su ex - novia. _

_Ex - novia. Esa palabra todavía rompía algo dentro de él. _

_El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras decidía bajar por las escaleras en vez del ascensor. Intentando quemar un exceso de energía persistente en su cuerpo. Un psicólogo, probablemente, le diría que era un cuadro de ansiedad. Pero él podría asignarle nombre y apellido a la causa y a la compulsión: Mimi Tachikawa y Crisis de Abstinencia, respectivamente. _

_La castaña era su droga. Eso estaba claro. Si aquel descubrimiento era un nuevo sentimiento, o algo desarrollado recientemente, no estaba seguro, pero el caso era que la muchacha era una adicción seria para él, y el verse arrebatado de ella tan de golpe le había hecho caer en un espiral directo al fondo más recóndito que recordaba haber tocado. Un fondo donde el suicidio parecía una buena idea, donde ingerir comida era un acto de debilidad, donde salir de la cama era una tarea herculeana, y donde la salida parecía más lejana que el borde del mundo. _

_De ese fondo había salido únicamente por intervención de Mimi Tachikawa, cuya llegada a su apartamento había sido suficiente para que se levantase de la cama como si tuviera el peso de una pluma cargada por la brisa de verano. _

_La muchacha había ido a él, y eso era oro. _

_No importaba si no sabía quién era él, ni quien era ella, para los mismos efectos. No importaba que después de ello sólo hubiese tenido conversaciones aisladas con la muchacha, que duraron menos de lo que hubiese querido. No importaba que mientras él estaba relegado a mantener la distancia, Koushiro Izzumi pasaba cada segundo a su lado. Lo único que realmente importaba era que al menos ahora él volvía a existir en su mundo, y que su nueva misión consistía en hacerse un lugar en la vida de la castaña por mérito propio. _

_El rubio saltó los últimos escalones de la hilera saliendo por la puerta de emergencia, directo al exterior. El viento de Tokio desordenó su cabello, mientras el muchacho se dirigía a Akira Records. _

_Mimi Tachikawa dejó escapar un grito mientras se miraba en el espejo, sonriendo y girando frente a él. Su cabello, que ya llegaba a la altura de su barbilla se desordenó con el giro, dejando sus mechones cubrir parte de su rostro. _

_***+* En Otro Lugar *+*** _

_'¡MIYAKO!'__ llamó Mimi._

_La pelimorada entró de modo atropellado al pequeño vestidor. _

_'No grites así, las vendedoras creen que viste una cucaracha'__ comentó Miyako riendo. _

_La castaña le guiñó el ojo, restándole importancia al tiempo que giraba sobre si misma. _

_'Mira qué bonito es'__ dijo la muchacha sonriendo. _

_'Era precioso en el maniquí, pero se ve aún mejor en ti' __dijo Miyako. _

_Mimi dejó escapar otro grito de emoción al tiempo que giraba frente al espejo. _

_'Este es'__ dijo la muchacha. _

_Las amigas procedieron a recolectar sus opciones y llevarlas con la vendedora, una vez que todo estuvo pagado llevaron las bolsas con ellas mientras caminaban por el boulevard en busca de sus amigas Sora Takenouchi y Hikari Yagami. La pelirroja cruzó miradas con ellas al tiempo que hacía señas con las manos. _

_'Aquí están, lamentamos la tardanza' __se disculpó Sora._

_'Todo se alargo en casa de mi madre' __dijo Hikari, encogiéndose los hombros. _

_'No se preocupen, Miya-chan y yo estuvimos adelantando nuestras compras para poder concentrar toda nuestra atención en ti' __contestó Mimi sonriendo, y observando a su amiga. _

_'Oh, pero yo quiero ver que compraron'__ dijo Sora inmediatamente._

_'Después de que escojamos el vestido más hermoso del lugar para ti'__ dijo Mimi, al tiempo que ella y Miyako tomaban a Sora por los brazos, halándola a las tiendas._

_Sora se detuvo, con una mirada reflexiva en los ojos. _

_'No puedo creer que éste fin de semana voy a estar oficialmente comprometida' __susurró. _

_Sus amigas la observaron entre sonrisas. _

_'Tú y mi hermano están hechos el uno para el otro'__ contestó inmediatamente Hikari. _

_Sora sonrió, asintiendo._

_'Lo estamos. Hoy a escoger el vestido de la fiesta de compromiso… en unas semanas apenas estaremos aquí escogiendo el vestido de la boda… ¿Pueden creerlo? Parece un sueño…' __dijo Sora. _

_'Pero no lo es, y van a ser muy felices juntos'__ dijo Mimi. _

_La tarde transcurrió entre colores, telas, risas y algunas lágrimas. Hasta que finalmente Sora, y sus acompañantes habían elegido todo lo necesario. Las muchachas se separaron, pues Sora tenía que volver con Hikari a casa de los Yagami. _

_Mimi giró sobre sus talones, mirando hacia el cielo. _

_'Matrimonio. Nuestros amigos van a casarse… parece una broma que ya estemos en edad de pensar en eso'__ comentó Mimi._

_'Somos demasiado jóvenes aún'__ soltó inmediatamente Miyako, con una luz de pánico cruzándole los ojos. _

_'Lo sé, yo no me considero lista. Admiro a Sora por estarlo, pero… es increíble que ya tengamos la 'madurez' de discutir asuntos como ese'__ dijo Mimi, sonriendo. _

_La mente de Miyako enlazó enseguida la figura de cristal que solía adornar el cuarto de su amiga, haciendo que soltase un suspiro. Aquella imagen, ahora desaparecida, había significado el primer compromiso tangible de alguien del grupo, mucho antes del anillo que ahora Taichi colocaría en el dedo de Sora. Sin embargo, la muchacha prefirió guardar silencio. _

_'Debe ser increíble… tener un amor así'__ comentó Mimi, más para sí misma. _

_Nuevamente, la pelimorada guardó silencio. Analizando la mirada reflexiva de su amiga, su media sonrisa y su gesto de curiosidad. _

_'__¿Alguna vez me sentí así con alguien?' __preguntó, conociendo la respuesta. _

_'Sabes que sí' __contestó Miyako. _

_Mimi asintió, mientras la figura de Yamato Ishida se formaba en su mente. _

_'Parece increíble pensar que pude amarlo tanto y ahora… ni si quiera saber quién es.'_

_Miyako guardó silencio, nuevamente, entendiendo que su amiga estaba siendo retorica. Últimamente, Mimi había pasado por ciertos periodos de reflexión parecidos a ese, intentando reponer los pedazos de su personalidad que se habían ido trabajando durante el tiempo. _

_'__¡Miya-chan, mira!' __exclamó de repente Mimi señalando hacia el frente '__¡__Helado!' sin esperar respuesta la muchacha corrió al vendedor. Miyako sonrió, definitivamente a la castaña nada parecía afectarla por suficiente tiempo. _

_Mimi Tachikawa cerró la puerta de su habitación y dejó las bolsas sobre su cama. La muchacha se sentó en la cama observando su celular, y dejando escapar una sonrisa al encontrar mensajes nuevos de Koushiro Izzumi. _

_'Espero las compras vayan bien hoy. Seguro te verás hermosa con lo que sea que escojas, se te da natural verte así._

_K.I.'_

_'Acabo de recoger mi telescopio en casa de Ken. Espero las estrellas estén en alta definición hoy. _

_K.I.'_

_'__Contando las horas para la lluvia de meteoritos de esta noche. ¿Es extraño que prefiera escribirte aún sabiendo que no contestaras porque he extrañado hablarte estas horas? Dime esta noche si es así._

_K.I.'_

_Mimi leyó los mensajes y soltó una pequeña risa a la foto que había adjunta al mensaje del telescopio donde Koushiro parecía observar filosóficamente al cielo mientras lo sostenía. La muchacha dejó su teléfono al lado de la bolsa de compras, pensando en cómo su relación con Koushiro parecía salida de un libro. Se relacionaban con una facilidad innata en ambos, no había ningún tipo de trabajo ni esfuerzo en ella, se daba tan natural como el curso de un rio que sigue instintivamente buscando su salida hasta el mar. _

_Sus ojos viajaron instintivamente a la ventana de su habitación, donde se podía ver un corazón dibujado con marcadores de colores en el cual podía leerse:_

_'Te extraño. Te amo. Vuelve pronto a ser tú._

_Y.I.'_

_Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al recordar que aquel dibujo simplemente había aparecido en su ventana una mañana. Imaginaba que su 'vecino' la había dibujado mientras ella dormía. La imagen del rubio escalando la escalera contra incendios hasta su ventana como un ojiazul Spiderman resultaba bastante divertida, y disturbante al mismo tiempo. _

_Mimi se dejó caer en la cama estirándose, mientras pensamientos sobre lo diferente que se le hacia su trato con Koushiro a lo que seguramente había experimentado junto a Yamato Ishida. Sora le había mostrado el blog privado que había mantenido mientras fue novia del rubio, y en él se pintaba una imagen muy vivida de cómo había sido su relación juntos. _

_Los contrastes plasmados en aquella imagen virtual le daban un nuevo tipo de definición al término 'montaña rusa emocional'. Cuando la escribía sobre una ocasión feliz, la Mimi del blog era explicita en una felicidad tan increíble que parecía salida de una película para chicas, los detalles que rodeaban la parte buena de la relación poseían una dulzura y un grado de narración realmente admirable. Sin embargo, cuando en el blog se procedía a hablar sobre sus ratos malos, la muchacha utilizaba el mismo grado de detalle para mostrar lo rota que había estado su alma. _

_Parecía increíble, en verdad, que fuera posible llegar a amar a alguien de aquella manera tan absoluta. Era escalofriante y hermoso, al mismo tiempo. _

_Mimi no podía imaginarse como ella podía haber alcanzado ese nivel con alguien, y la asustaba ver todo lo que eso le había costado. _

_'Mi madre solía decir que el amor verdadero ocurría por naturaleza' había escrito en una de sus entradas. Sin embargo, nada en su relación con Yamato Ishida parecía haberse dado por naturaleza. Más bien, había mucho trabajo en lograr alcanzar aquellos momentos de felicidad. Manejar dos caracteres tan diferentes en busca de un punto medio se pintaba como un trabajo complicado que finalmente el amor pudo conquistar, más que como un evento del destino que lo hizo ocurrir con facilidad. _

_Mimi cerró los ojos, pensando en que natural sonaba más al tipo de relación que ella tenía ahora con Koushiro Izzumi. Donde todo era divertido, dulce y apacible, aquello era casi inofensivo. Cuando estaba con Koushiro se sentía segura, cuidada y feliz. Dos de esas cosas no parecían haber formado parte de su relación con el rubio, aún si el nivel en el que parecía haber experimentado la tercera superaba las otras dos. _

_Ambos chicos claramente sentían algo por ella. Algo que dejaban bastante claro, y que en ningún momento habían intentado ocultar. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que sentía en aquel momento por ninguno de los dos. _

_A la castaña le gustaría saber cómo Yamato Ishida había logrado que se convirtiera en la persona que se leía en el blog, su curiosidad sobre esto superaba con creces todo excepto su miedo a ser arrastrada a esa persona nuevamente. El amor de Yamato Ishida si bien parecía excitante e intenso, también era peligroso. _

_Koushiro Izzumi por otro lado representaba un lado inocente y limpio de errores, de una pureza tan tangible como la que ella sentía en aquel momento donde, fueran cuales fueran los errores que había cometido en el pasado, ya no cargaba con ellos. Koushiro Izzumi se sentía como libertad. _

_'¿Quién soy yo?'__ se preguntó '__¿Soy la clase de persona que quiere un amor como el que me sugería mi madre? ¿O sigo siendo la persona que escogió un amor como el de Yamato?'__ la pregunta voló en su mente por unos segundos __'¿Quién se supone que soy ahora?...'_

_Mimi suspiró, pensando que en el tiempo que había observado a sus amigas con sus respectivas parejas había descubierto que ambas relaciones parecían enfocadas a las palabras de su madre. Sora y Taichi parecían haber nacido para estar juntos. Mientras que Miyako y Ken parecían complementarse a manera de vivir por el otro. Hikari y Takeru, por su lado, parecían el poster de la pareja perfecta. _

_Su relación con Yamato Ishida, no sabía cómo había sido percibida por los demás, pero según sus propias palabras parecía ser muy diferente a estas tres. Ahora, la muchacha no sabía si debía creer que se había equivocado nefastamente con su primera decisión de pareja o si lo que había elegido en el pasado lo había hecho por algo más fuerte que sencillamente ya no era capaz de comprender. _

_Fuera lo que fuese, elegir lo que quieres sin saber quién eres no se le antojaba que fuese algo posible. _

___***+* En Otro Lugar *+*** _

_Yamato Ishida frotó sus sienes mientras intentaba no explotar con la vendedora que tenía al frente. Una molesta muchacha de cabello rojo, amarrado en dos colas que la hacían ver como un ratón, y ojos verdes que lo observaba con ojos de borrego. _

_'Yamato Ishida…wow…'__ susurró con voz ronca, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, como si estuviese a punto de gritar. _

_'Ajá… ¿Puedo hablar con tu supervisor?'__ preguntó el muchacho enviándole una mirada de rabia. _

_'Puedo escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decir'__ dijo la muchacha inclinándose hacia adelante en el mostrador __'Eres aún más guapo en persona, wow…' __Yamato giró los ojos. _

_'Obviamente no, no pudiste ayudarme por teléfono. No sé porque podrías ayudarme ahora, no'__ balbuceó el muchacho con voz molesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. _

_'Oh, es mandatorio que los clientes con reclamos vengan directamente a la tienda'__ explicó la muchacha en un tono de voz agudo. _

_'Claro. Estoy seguro'__ contestó Yamato con sarcasmo __'llama__a alguien que pueda ayudarme, por favor'__ dijo tratando de sonar cortes. _

_'Mi supervisora no está aquí. Si me dejas tu número de teléfono, apuesto que puedo llamarte cuando esté'__ dijo la muchacha mientras le pasaba un bolígrafo y lo que era, claramente, la libreta telefónica de la muchacha, no de la tienda. _

_'No, gracias'__ contestó. _

_Yamato suspiró, girando sobre sus talones y buscando su paquete con la mirada. _

_'Sólo dámelo y lo entregaré yo mismo, ya que claramente no son capaces de hacerlo ustedes'__ dijo el muchacho. _

_'Vale… pero tendrás que firmar aquí'__ dijo la muchacha pasándole una hoja y un bolígrafo. Yamato alzó las cejas enviándole una mirada sospechosa._

_'Ese papel está en blanco' __dijo de manera suspicaz._

_'Sí, es que se me acabaron las guías de control interno… '__ mintió la muchacha guiñándole el ojo._

_Yamato suspiró, girando los ojos nuevamente y firmó el papel sin si quiera ver donde ponía la pluma. Como firmaría cualquier otro autógrafo. _

_Una luz blanca le golpeó los ojos al tiempo que soltaba la pluma. Miró a la muchacha con ojos reprochantes, mientras la pelirroja guardaba el celular con aire inocente. _

_'Es parte del procedimiento…'__ comentó con aire distraído mientras buscaba el paquete en el estante de atrás. Yamato resopló, volviendo a frotar sus sienes y esperando ver su foto rodar por medio Twitter en cuestión de una hora. _

_La muchacha le entregó el paquete, que ahora tenía marcado sus labios con labial rosa en la tapa, y se retiró cargándolo. El rubio resopló frustrado, sin saber si estaba más molesto por el hecho de que la muchacha lo hubiese hecho atravesar el centro en hora pico para buscar el paquete sólo porque quería verlo en persona, o por saber que Miyako Inoe había hecho imposible que sus paquetes fueran entregados a Mimi. Una cosa era no permitirle entregar los paquetes él mismo, pero acosar al Mensajero de DHL era excesivo, hasta para Miyako. _

_El muchacho caminó apresurado por las calles de Tokio, dividido entre llamar a Taichi para pedir su auxilio o volver a subir por la escalera contra incendios del edificio. Yamato supuso que Taichi estaría ocupado con sus propios problemas por unos cuantos días, y que ya había ayudado bastante. Era su trabajo hacerle llegar sus detalles a Mimi. _

_Pasaron 25 Minutos hasta que el rubio alcanzó su edificio, y logró colgarse de la escalera contra incendios para llegar hasta la ventana de la muchacha, se asomó por ella, algo decepcionado de no encontrarla dentro de su habitación. Había esperado verla, así fuera dormida como la había visto cuando subió a dibujar en el cristal. Calladamente reflexionaba como habían cambiado los papeles dentro de aquella relación, ver a Mimi dormir sonaba a la gloria en aquellos momentos. _

_Recordaba haber oído alguna vez que podías saber que estabas enamorado si eras capaz de observar a una persona dormir durante toda la noche. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que recordaba que era exactamente lo que había hecho unos cuantos días atrás, observarla dormir hasta que amaneció. Es triste descubrir como cuando esos momentos nos pertenecen, se nos es tan fácil darlos por sentado, y no valorarlos por el milagro que representan en verdad. _

_El Yamato Ishida que había dormido en aquella habitación rosa, lo que parecía milenios atrás, había sido un estúpido que jamás notó lo valioso que era cada segundo que si quiera respiraba en presencia de aquella muchacha. Pero el Yamato que era ahora, daría su vida por un solo día más a su lado. Su mayor temor en aquel momento era precisamente que Mimi jamás llegase a conocer la persona en la que se había convertido._

_Su mente fue invadida de repente por una serie de recuerdos, mientras posicionaba la caja marrón (habiendo ya borrado el labial de la vendedora) en la ventana de la muchacha. _

_Yamato decidió que necesitaba verla, aún si eso involucraba a Miyako llamando a la policía. El muchacho tomó su celular, buscando el número de la muchacha y llamando a su celular. Tomó unos pequeños repiques hasta que su voz sonó en el auricular. _

_'¿Hola?'__ dijo la muchacha. _

_'Spiderman dejó un nuevo regalo en su ventana, Srta. Tachikawa'__ dijo Yamato. Mimi soltó una pequeña risa y Yamato pudo oír la voz de Miyako Inoe de fondo, seguramente preguntándole con quien hablaba. _

_La comunicación se cortó y en cuestión de minutos, Mimi apareció en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Le envió una sonrisa al muchacho quien se las había arreglado para abrir la ventana y sentarse en el borde. _

_'Esto se está volviendo algo extraño'__ comentó ella._

_'Siéntete libre de llamar a la policía. Sólo ver tu rostro vale una noche en la cárcel' __contestó Yamato, mientras tocaba unos botones en su celular, antes de colocarlo en la ventana junto a él, de pronto una canción comenzó a sonar por el auricular. _

_**"I've been trying to do it right, I've been living a lonely life, I've been sleeping here instead**_

_**I've been sleeping in my bed, sleeping in my bed"**_

_Mimi sonrió entendiendo la simetría de la letra con lo que el muchacho había estado tratando de mostrarle: que había cambiado. Aún si ella no tenía margen de comparación, al ser incapaz de recordarlo, para el rubio era muy importante que ella entendiera que no era la misma persona que le había roto el corazón. _

_'Viniste por una serenata digital' __comentó, más como una pregunta que cualquier otra cosa. _

_'No' __Yamato negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba de su espalda un paquete cuadrado de color marrón __'vine a traerte esto'_

_Mimi caminó hacia él, tomando el paquete entre sus manos y mirándolo con ojos curiosos. _

_'Viniste a traerme otro regalo… '__ comentó observando la caja. _

_'No han sido tantos… faltan muchos más'__ contestó Yamato. _

_**"So show me family, all the blood that I will bleed**_

_**I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong, but I can write a song…"**_

_'¿Acaso… yo era materialista?'__ preguntó Mimi._

_'No. En absoluto' __dijo Yamato negando con la cabeza _

_'Pregunto porque me has regalado muchas cosas…'_

_'Las cosas que te he regalado son por motivos emocionales… quiero que me recuerdes, Mimi' __dijo Yamato observándole a los ojos. _

_Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron por unos segundos, perfectamente coordinados con el siguiente verso de la canción, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. _

_**"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart.**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet..."**_

_Mimi se aclaró la garganta, enviándole una sonrisa nerviosa y observando la caja. _

_'¿Por qué la música?'__ preguntó. _

_'Todos nuestros momentos han tenido banda sonora. No quería que este fuera la excepción'__ contestó Yamato, arrancándole una sonrisa a la castaña. _

_La muchacha se sentó en el borde del escritorio, junto a la ventana, y en consecuencia junto a él, mientras procedía a rasgar el papel marrón de la caja del paquete. En cuestión de minutos, había debelado una caja blanca a la cual le retiró la tapa, para descubrir una caja llena de pequeños animes en forma de bolitas. La muchacha introdujo la mano dentro de las bolitas blancas ubicando una superficie de cristal en el centro. _

_'¿Qué es?'__ preguntó Mimi._

_Yamato le envió una sonrisa. _

_'Veló'__ contestó el muchacho. _

_**"I don't think you're right for him, think of what it might have been if we**_

_**Took a bus to Chinatown, I'd be standing on canal and bowery and she'd be standing next to me"**_

_Mimi sacó una bola de cristal de la caja, sosteniéndola con ambas manos y observando con atención, como una niña pequeña. La bola era del diámetro de una de beisbol, y se podía observar una flor flotando dentro de ella, suspendida por el agua. _

_'Es muy bonita'__ comentó la muchacha girando la bola a la luz del sol para detallarla. _

_'Pensé que te gustaría'__ contestó Yamato. La muchacha asintió. _

_'Es una flor muy bonita'_

_'Es una orquídea. Una vez me dijiste que era tu flor favorita'__ comentó el muchacho._

_Mimi lo miró ladeando la cabeza. _

_'¿A sí?' _

_'Sí, me dijiste que todas las mujeres del mundo recibían rosas. Pero, que tú merecías recibir algo más especial. __Y tenías razón'__ dijo Yamato. _

_**"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart.**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet..."**_

_Mimi le envió una sonrisa mientras observaba la flor. _

_'Suena algo arrogante de mi parte'_

_'No. No realmente. __Suena a ti. __No. Mejor dicho, suena a nosotros'_

_Mimi alzó las cejas confundida. _

_'Cualquiera puede regalar y recibir una docena de rosas. Toma tiempo encontrar una orquídea, más una cuyos pétalos sean simétricamente perfectos, tan perfectos como la persona que los recibe' _

_**"Love we need it now, let's hope for some cause, oh, we're bleeding out"**_

_Las mejillas de la castaña se enrojecieron. _

_'Tomó tiempo encontrar una que fuera perfecta. No quería que se marchitara así que hice que la colocaran en esa esfera de cristal'__ comentó el muchacho inclinándose hacia ella para observar la esfera también. _

_Mimi sonrió, mirando los ojos del muchacho a través del cristal._

_'Espero que duré para siempre, igual que nosotros'__ completó Yamato. __La muchacha lo observó en silencio. _

_**"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart.**_

_**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet..."**_

_Un ruido sordo a su izquierda y la voz de Miyako Inoe se hizo escuchar. _

_'Mimi, Koushiro acaba de llegar por ti…'__ dijo Miyako. _

_Mimi se levantó inmediatamente, con la esfera en sus manos. _

_'Lo siento, yo… '_

_'Entiendo' __contestó el muchacho algo decepcionado__ 'volveré'__ dijo antes de comenzar a bajar por la escalera. _

_'Yamato' __llamó ella asomándose por la ventana, el muchacho se volteó hacia ella __'este es el regalo más tierno que me han dado… gracias' _

_La muchacha sonrió cerrando la ventana, al tiempo que sus ojos se fijaban en un nuevo dibujo que había aparecido en la ventana junto al corazón, unas notas musicales y la frase de la canción que habían escuchado '__**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart'. **_

**Un Mundano Trago de Normalidad**

Desde el abismo, nada parece tener final. Desde el fondo la salida suena como un mito de fabulas infantiles. Desde el suelo ´seguir adelante´ no es más que un chiste cuya gracia se pierde en nuestros oídos.

Cuando hemos tocado fondo, lo único en lo que podemos pensar es en el dolor, de una manera tan vivida que el dolor se convierte en todo lo que somos. Invadiendo poco a poco nuestro ser, hasta que de pronto nuestro corazón no es más que un hoyo negro donde todo rayo de luz es consumido. Nos dejamos consumir por la oscuridad, hasta que ésta se convierte en quien somos.

Cuando alcanzamos ese punto, del cual creemos no tener retorno, perdemos sentido de pertenencia sobre nuestra propia alma, pensando que quizás desde la nada nuestro dolor no será tan absoluto.

Y así, en un capullo hecho de nuestra propia oscuridad, subsistimos. No sabemos cómo, pero subsistimos.

Hasta que un día el dolor cuyo cuidado le confiamos al abismo, comienza a disminuir hasta volverse tolerable, lo suficiente para retornar a nuestro interior y devolvernos ese sentido de pertenencia que perdimos sobre nuestra alma. De pronto, la oscuridad va disminuyendo y pequeños pedazos de luz van encontrando su camino hasta nosotros.

A pesar de lo que pudimos haber creído mientras éramos envueltos por el capullo del masoquismo, descubrimos que, en efecto, la vida sí continúa.

El mundo sigue girando. Las aves siguen cantando. El sol sigue saliendo. Aún con el peso de saber que nuestro mundo se ha derrumbado, la verdad es que el mundo real sigue existiendo. Un mundo exactamente igual al que dejamos atrás cuando caímos por el abismo.

Es un sentimiento casi maquiavélico y cruel, en verdad, pensar que mientras nos ahogábamos en más dolor del que creímos ser capaz de soportar, en algún otro lado del mundo mucha gente celebraba la vida que nosotros estábamos desperdiciando. Pero es así.

La vida sí continúa, con la misma aburrida normalidad de todos los días, con los mismos problemas cotidianos, con los mismos momentos sin importancia que comprenden el día a día de cualquier ser común.

No importa cuánto tiempo nos encerremos en un valle oscuro, eventualmente, nosotros también retornaremos a la cotidiana realidad.

Pero, bendita sea la cotidiana normalidad. Pues sí hay algo que somos capaces de apreciar después de vivir ´el fin del mundo´ es la aburrida normalidad que vivimos en piloto automático por cada día de nuestras vidas. Esa mundana y cotidiana realidad, es el control volviendo a nuestras vidas. Es la razón abriéndose paso entre la maraña de oscuridad que nos envuelve. Es la salida a las horas de llanto y dolor en los que nos hemos encerrado. Es la luz al final del abismo que nos abraza y nos recuerda quiénes éramos antes de caer.

La mayoría de las veces, la rutina es lo peor que podría pasarnos. Sin embargo, en esos momentos es la realidad la que poco a poco va regresándonos pedazos nuestros que fuimos tirando a lo largo del camino. Es la aburrida normalidad, la que nos retorna al tiempo pre-apocalíptico de nuestra historia, la que nos en camina de vuelta.

La realidad nos regresa el control de nuestra vida, y es con ese control que podemos retomar el camino de nuestra búsqueda a lo que en verdad importa, sea lo que esto sea.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. No se me freakeen mucho por el KouMi, respiren en una bolsa de pánico. Besos! **


	15. La imposibilidad de un certero posible

**Buenas noches, FF.**

**Ok, estuve escribiendo todo el día. Me gusto, y pues aquí está. Espero no les moleste la rapidez de mi subida de chap. **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos mis lectores, me encanta que se sientan identificadas con mi historia. Eso me hace muy feliz, saber que no soy la única ustedes, saben. Mil gracias a mis fieles lectoras: ****Taishou****, ****anafichan****, ****LaSraDarcy****, ****Mimichibi-Diethel****, ****sakurarika****, DarkyStar, KibiNoNata,Noheli, LilyP, MimatoRulez, Alshi y Ana Julia. Las amo con locura, publicar no tendría sentido, sino tuviera lectoras fieles como ustedes. **

**La canción se llama Iris de los Goo Goo Dolls. En el Capitulo hay Koumi, así que espero que no vengan con antorchas a quemarme mientras duermo. **

* * *

**La imposibilidad de un certero posible **

Koushiro Izzumin se balanceó sobre sus propios pies, al tiempo que amarraba su bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello, y subía el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero, con aire reflexivo. El muchacho suspiró, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello, intentando repasar las frases que se le habían ocurrido durante la tarde, y tratando de mantener un control sobrio sobre sus emociones.

_'Kou-chan, estás aquí'_ llamó la voz dulce de Mimi, a sus espaldas, aquel sonido melodioso, casi musical, acompañado del clásico olor a lavanda que inundaba cualquier cuarto donde ella aparecía.

El muchacho giró sobre sus talones enviándole una sonrisa, y sintiendo como cualquier mero intento de planeación volaba por la ventana apenas sus ojos negros se fijaban sobre ella. Era increíble, en verdad, como poner tus ojos en la persona correcta poseía la magia de eliminar cualquier cantidad de puntos de IQ en un cerebro brillante.

La muchacha caminó hasta él tomando inmediatamente su brazo, mientras el muchacho le daba un corto beso en la mejilla, en señal de saludo. Era un saludo simple, realmente, pero cargado de una confianza mutua tangible para cualquier persona que los observase.

_'¿Estas lista?'_ preguntó Koushiro, sonriéndole, mientras la muchacha asintió con rapidez.

Una vez que abandonaron el edificio, y partieron caminando por las calles de Tokio, mientras el sol decencia dando final a la tarde. Por todos lados se observaba gente saliendo de sus trabajos, o camino a disfrutar de la noche en algún evento recreativo. Koushiro, cargaba con el telescopio en un bolso a su espalda de un lado, y llevaba a Mimi del brazo del otro, la muchacha observaba fijamente el cielo con aire risueño.

_'Los atardeceres son muy bonitos, no supero lo hermosos que son sus colores'_ comentó la muchacha, mientras observaba el sol y repetía el recorrido de su descenso con el dedo índice como un gatito jugando con una pelusa.

_'Es la contaminación, la que produce el contraste de colores en la atmosfera para que se vea así'_ comentó Koushiro, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada.

Las mejillas de Mimi se inflaron como un pez globo al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada reprochante a Koushiro.

_'Kou-chan, no me digas que las cosas hermosas provienen de algo feo'_ le regaño, con tono poco convincente, al tiempo que soltaba el brazo de su amigo.

Koushiro soltó una pequeña carcajada, deteniendo su paso y señalando el sol con la mano.

_'Volvamos a intentarlo, entonces. En la antigua Grecia, existían Dioses para todo. Un dios del agua, uno del viento, uno de la guerra, el conocimiento, etc. entre ellos estaban los dioses del sol y la luna'_ contó Koushiro, mientras era observado atentamente por Mimi _'Apolo era el dios del Sol y Artemisa, era la diosa de la luna. Como eran hermanos, Apolo no podía abandonar a su hermana ni si quiera durante la noche, por eso la guía con los colores hasta que aparece la luna y le presta parte de su luz para que brille en la noche' _concluyó el muchacho_ 'Le debemos esos hermosos colores a un hermano sobreprotector' _

La sonrisa de Mimi creció, al tiempo que se fijaba nuevamente en el cielo con ojos brillantes.

_'Es una historia muy bonita…' _

Koushiro asintió, tomando la mano de la muchacha.

_'Pero, no tengo idea de si es cierta o acabo de inventarla. Mi mitología griega está algo oxidada'_ confesó el muchacho, enviándole una mirada de disculpa.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, apoyando la frente en el hombro de su amigo.

_'Oh, Kou-chan…'_ susurró la muchacha riendo.

Al tiempo que alcanzaron el parque, fueron cobijados por la oscuridad de la noche que yacía sobre sus cabezas. Koushiro guió a Mimi a la loma más alta del parque, donde varios campamentos se habían formado para observar la lluvia de meteoros.

Mimi se separó un momento de su amigo, mientras éste saludaba a sus compañeros del club de astronomía, quienes ya habían armado una gran carpa negra. La muchacha caminó hasta el borde de la colina, cerrando los ojos mientras la brisa le desordenaba el cabello, sus ojos vagaron por el parque, fijándose en los árboles, los pájaros regresando a sus nidos y el pequeño lago que adornaba a la distancia el paisaje.

_'Es un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo'_ escuchó la voz de Koushiro a su espalda, ocasionando que girara hacia él.

_'Lo es'_ asintió Mimi 'escogieron un buen lugar para observar'

Koushiro giró hacia su izquierda señalando hacia el espacio donde los árboles no alcanzaban a tapar su visión, donde los telescopios estaban apuntando.

_'Primera fila' _

Mimi se sentó en el césped, observando a Koushiro, mientras el muchacho procedía a armar el telescopio con paciencia. El muchacho fruncía ligeramente el ceño buscando las piezas correctas y se mordía el labio inferior cuando se concentraba para calibrar los cristales.

_'Te ves más guapo cuando estas concentrado así'_ comentó Mimi de repente.

El cristal que Koushiro tenía en la mano se resbaló inmediatamente, cayendo al piso, mientras su cara se encendía de rojo escarlata.

_'…¿Qué? uhm… Digo, gracias… '_ la cara de Koushiro se mantuvo encendida en rojo, mientras recogía el cristal e intentaba, en vano, concentrarse nuevamente en el telescopio.

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajeada, divertida con su reacción.

_'Así de nervioso, te ves mejor'_ completó la muchacha, riendo, cuando nuevamente el cristal se resbaló de las manos de su amigo para caer al césped.

El muchacho recogió nuevamente el cristal, colocándolo en el lente del telescopio y enviándole una mirada divertida a su amiga.

_'Estás jugando conmigo'_ anunció en voz falsamente ofensiva, sus mejillas aún estaban rojas _'Que linda…' _

Mimi soltó una carcajada, que intentó disimular. Koushiro se sentó a su lado, riendo también, mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo nocturno. Ambos muchachos apoyaron la espalda en un árbol de olmo, y fijaron su vista en el cielo mientras conversaban animadamente.

_'¿Puedes creer que en cuestión de meses estaremos en la boda de Taichi y Sora?'_ preguntó Mimi, mientras se encogía un poco en su lugar.

_'Parece increíble, en verdad'_ comentó Koushiro _'pensaba que todos estábamos demasiado jóvenes para pensar en algo así… pero, supongo que cuando sabes que estás con la persona correcta, no hay razones para esperar' _

Mimi asintió, sonriendo.

_'Sería increíble si pudiéramos saber cuando estamos seguros, en verdad'_ comentó la muchacha.

_'Creo que sí podemos saberlo. Yo creo que cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. Un momento de claridad donde todo cobra sentido. O al menos… así me gusta pensar que es cuando uno toma esa decisión'_ comentó el muchacho.

_'¿Tú crees?' _preguntó ella.

_'Yo creo que nuestros corazones saben las cosas primero que nuestra mente. El chiste está en tratar de alcanzar el mismo entendimiento'_ dijo Koushiro.

Los ojos chocolate de la muchacha se fijaron en él, los ojos de su amigo brillaban con un semblante de convicción admirable, mientras le devolvía la mirada.

_'Kou-chan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?' _

_'Lo que quieras'_

Mimi dudó por unos segundos, mientras un temblor de nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo. El muchacho observó esto, e inmediatamente procedió a retirarse la chaqueta de cuero y colocarla sobre los hombros de su amiga con aire protector. Mimi le agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras se aclaraba la garganta para continuar su pregunta.

_'Kou-chan… he estado pensando mucho, últimamente, sobre el amor'_ confesó sinceramente, observándolo a los _ojos 'quizás es lo de Sora y Taichi, no lo sé… pero he estado pensando mucho en eso. Se me hace muy difícil no saber que debo sentir respecto a muchas cosas, o como se supone que debo reaccionar… ¿Cómo saber qué hacer sin saber quién soy?' _

Koushiro la observó en silencio por unos minutos.

_'Sabes quién eres. La esencia de la persona que eres no ha cambiado sólo porque tu memoria no está ahí. Tu esencia no está en tu memoria, sino en tu alma'_ contestó el muchacho.

Mimi asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_'Pero, Kou-chan, esas memorias también fueron modelando mi carácter. Se supone que también somos nuestros aciertos y nuestros errores'_ dijo Mimi.

El muchacho asintió, reflexionando su pregunta antes de contestar.

_'Sí, eso es verdad. Pero, aunque esas cosas afecten tu toma de decisiones. No afectan quién eres'_ dijo Koushiro, para luego agregar con rapidez _'quizás en una persona normal sí lo haría, pero no en ti'_

Mimi alzó las cejas con aire ofendida.

_'Soy anormal'_ repitió alzando la voz. Koushiro asintió, sonriendo.

_'No es algo malo. Quiero decir que la mayoría de las personas van aprendiendo a ser cínicas y duras con sus errores… tú no tienes ese problema. Siempre has sido tan pura, tan vulnerable e inocente… tu visión de la vida no es igual a la de los demás, tu esencia siempre va a ser la misma, porque tu inocencia siempre estará igual de presente' _

Mimi pestañeó varias veces, observando fijamente al pelirrojo.

_'Tú no actúas por aprendizaje, sino por instinto. Sigues a tu corazón, por eso no creo que pudieras cometer nunca un error que no representase quien tú eres'_ completó el muchacho.

Mimi lo observó aguantando el aire por unos segundos, antes de inclinarse hacia él, para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

_'Me siento muy segura contigo, Kou-chan'_ susurró.

Koushiro la abrazó asintiendo, mientras daba un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza de la muchacha, siendo temporalmente hipnotizado por el olor a lavanda del cabello de la castaña.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, cómodos con el silencio del otro, y oscilando sus miradas entre el cielo y los ojos del otro.

_'Es muy tranquilo aquí. Tus amigos no hacen ruido'_ comentó Mimi.

_'Es una de las razones por las que me uní al club. Son un grupo muy relajado'_ confesó Koushiro.

_'¿Qué otras razones hay?' _

Koushiro meditó su respuesta por unos instantes.

_'Supongo que… me gusta la idea de saber que en efectos del universo la tierra es apenas un punto en un escenario más grande del que poseemos la capacidad de comprender. Hay algo muy tangible en la humildad que te brinda saber que por muy grande que sea un problema, sólo eres un mini punto que ni si quiera es representativo en cuanto a lo que significa la tierra respecto al universo, que se expande constantemente. Me pongo filosófico al observar el cielo, me hace querer dejar alguna marca en el mundo para probar que existí, aún como un pequeño punto' _

El muchacho le envió una sonrisa, a la cual ella correspondió inmediatamente.

_'Eres tan inteligente, Kou-chan' _

Koushiro se sonrojó negando con la cabeza.

_'Quizás, sólo tengo demasiado tiempo libre' _

La muchacha volvió a apoyar su frente en el hombro del muchacho, y este la abrazó, soltando un suspiro. Aquel era, probablemente, el momento más perfecto que había experimentado en su corta existencia. Aquella muchacha se sentía como una extensión de su propio cuerpo, mientras la mantenía abrazada, algo desde el fondo de su pecho le decía que así debía de haber sido siempre.

Mimi seguía acomodada entre sus brazos, completamente cómoda y apacible, observando el cielo y respirando con lentitud de un modo que le causaba cosquillas en el cuello. Se veía perfecta en verdad, y aquello no era un hecho superficial, la perfección de aquella muchacha no se encontraba en nada que pudiese ser medido por el ojo humano. Sino por una cualidad indescriptible que la cubría desde la mirada hasta el brillo de su piel bajo la luna, como si fuese un ser prestado en su realidad que pudiese desaparecer a cualquier segundo.

Por instinto, los brazos de Koushiro se cerraron más a su alrededor, como si en algún nivel subconsciente de su cerebro temiera que la muchacha desapareciera de entre sus brazos. Algo que sonaba ridículo, si analizaba que todas las actitudes de Mimi le daban a entender que estaba justo en el lugar que quería estar.

Por un pequeño instante de pánico, Koushiro se preguntó si aquellos momentos juntos tendrían fecha de caducidad anunciada. Sin embargo, no quiso permitirle a sus pensamientos seguir por ese camino, sin importar que pasase mañana, aquel momento ya era suyo.

_**"And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now"**_

De pronto, se vio a si mismo lleno de confianza que no sabía de dónde provenía, pero cuya respuesta más probable se encontraba en sus brazos en aquel instante.

_'Eres como un repelente a todo lo malo que hay en el mundo' _susurró Koushiro, más como un pensamiento soltado a voces. La muchacha alzo la mirada confundida _'No, lo que quiero decir es que parece que nada malo del mundo puede tocarte… y cuando estoy contigo, siento que nada malo puede tocarme tampoco a mí' _

Mimi se incorporó, apoyándose nuevamente en el árbol y girando toda su atención hacia él.

_'No lo entiendo… '_

Koushiro sonrió, frotando sus sienes con aire avergonzado.

_'No intento confundirte, sólo… hay cosas que sólo pienso cuando estoy contigo, y eso me parece inverisímil. Así ha sido siempre, desde que tengo memoria. Tu despiertas partes de mi mente que no sabía que tenía' _confesó el muchacho con sinceridad.

Mimi ladeó la cabeza.

_'¿Qué clase de cosas piensas?' _

Koushiro se sonrojó, mientras sus ojos iban instintivamente hacia su derecha, evitando el contacto visual con la muchacha. El momento de confesar había llegado. Aguantando la respiración, por unos segundos, el muchacho finalmente se decidió a hablar.

_**"And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life**_

_**And sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight…" **_

_'Cuando te veo lo primero que pienso es en el triángulo Penrose' _

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron, con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Koushiro negó con la cabeza apresurándose a explicar.

_'El triángulo de Penrose es una figura idealista que sólo existe en geometría conceptual. En teoría. En práctica, no es posible que exista'_

Mimi lo observó aún confundida.

_'Tú para mi eres un triángulo Penrose. Una figura idealista que en teoría no debería existir… y sin embargo aquí estás'_ dijo Koushiro.

El rostro de la castaña se encendió como un faro.

_'Pase la mitad de mi adolescencia intentando replicar un triángulo Penrose porque quería que fuera posible' _Koushiro guardo silencio unos segundos, mirándola a los ojos_ 'Yo te miro y… sé…' _los ojos del muchacho brillaron al fijarse en los de ella _'sé que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida intentando comprender cómo es que tú existes' _

Mimi pestañeó varias veces, sintiendo que su cara se encendía en rojo sangre, pero no retiró sus ojos de los del pelirrojo. Koushiro alargó la mano hasta su rostro sosteniendo la mejilla de la muchacha, mientras le enviaba una sonrisa

"_**And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…"**_

'_Tú me haces considerar posibilidades infinitas. Tú me haces querer lograr lo imposible'_ continuó el muchacho _'a tu lado soy la mejor versión que puedo ser' _

Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaron por unos segundos, mientras le enviaba una sonrisa conmovida.

'_Me gusta pensar que soy la persona de la que hablas'_ confesó la muchacha _'Hablas de mí con más valor del que poseo. Tus ojos son demasiado amables conmigo, Kou-chan' _

Koushiro se acercó a ella, dándole un beso en la frente y enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Mis ojos sólo son justos contigo'_ el muchacho giró al frente, tomando aire _'No soy capaz de comprender como alguien puede mirarte y no comprender lo increíble que eres… el sólo hecho de que yo sí lo sé me hace sentir especial' _

La muchacha lo observó, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir. Koushiro seguía mirando al frente, como si en verdad era estoico al hecho de que acababa de pronunciar una de las frases más perfectas en toda la historia del mundo.

¿Era Koushiro Izzumi acaso completamente indiferente a su propio encanto? Mimi suponía que así era, y allí residía gran parte de su poder. Realmente, no tenía la menor idea del nivel de muchacho que era.

Mimi tomó el brazo del muchacho, abrazándolo y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, intentando disimular el rojo que se apoderaba por completo de tu rostro.

'_Tú sí eres perfecto, Kou-chan…'_ soltó Mimi.

Koushiro negó rápidamente con la cabeza, descartando el halago en seguida, y señalando al cielo, donde la lluvia de meteoritos acababa de comenzar.

"_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies, yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive"**_

'É_ste momento a tu lado sí es perfecto' _concluyó el muchacho, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Mimi se apresuró a levantarse y ambos alcanzaron el borde de la colina en silencio. Temporalmente hipnotizados por el esplendor maravilloso de luces en el cielo, que se extendía como un manto sobre sus cabezas.

Mimi sonrió como una niña encantada por aquel acto majestuoso, donde el manto azul que observaba a diario, se llenaba de estrellas fugaces que parecían bailar para ellos. Tomó la mano del pelirrojo y lo hizo correr por el césped hasta el borde de la colina, donde sus ojos bailaron al son de las estrellas, y la brisa nocturna le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

La castaña pensó que a lo largo de una vida, las personas tienen pocos momentos que en verdad son perfectos, y, Koushiro Izzumi tenía razón. Sin duda, aquel momento lo era: Perfecto.

"_**And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…**_

_**I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am…"**_

Yamato Ishida frunció el ceño mientras se observaba en el espejo, sintiendo que se veía como su padre. El muchacho observó la corbata azul eléctrico en su mano, soltando un suspiro. El traje negro y la camisa de botones del mismo color eran suficientes. La soga en su cuello, parecía excesiva.

El muchacho se alejó del espejo, al tiempo que retiraba el producto que había usado para aplacar su cabello, mientras lo desordenaba a su estado natural. Al alcanzar lasala se encontró con una escena que le provocó una envidia insana: Hikari Yagami amarrando la corbata de su hermano, mientras éste le reñía al respecto. Aquella escena inmediatamente formó un recuerdo en su memoria.

'_No me gusta usar corbata, son como pequeñas sogas de ejecución masculina'_ peleó Yamato, inflando las mejillas como un niño malcriado que pelea con su madre. Su novia soltó una risa suave.

'_Te ves más guapo con ella'_ dijo la muchacha, Yamato giró los ojos sin convencerse _'me harás feliz si la usas' _completó Mimi sonriendo con suficiencia, mientras le rozaba los labios con los suyos por un segundo. Yamato suspiró, tomándola inmediatamente por la cintura para halarla hacia él.

'_Usaré un tutu rosa, si me lo pides así'_ contestó el muchacho mordiendo el labio inferior de su novia con una mirada maliciosa.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, soltándose inmediatamente y caminando hacia la puerta.

'_Buen intento. Pero nadie te salvará de la cena de aniversario de mis padres. Ni si quiera yo'_ la muchacha abrió la puerta sonriéndole_ 'Vámonos Yamato'_

El rubio sonrió, saliendo de sus pensamientos y aclarándose la garganta, mientras daba la espalda a la escena de su hermano.

'_No sabía que estabas acompañado, hermanito' _

'_No confía en mí para vestirme solo'_ contestó Takeru sonriendo a su novia.

'_Sora no tenía que hacer algo tan formal. Apuesto que Taichi tampoco quiere usar corbata' _comentó el rubio, abriendo los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

Hikari sonrió besando la nariz de su novio, antes de girar hacia el otro rubio.

'_Apuesto que no quiere, pero la está usando de todas maneras. La madre de Sora quería una fiesta, no tiene nada de malo'_ dijo Hikari observándolo con las cejas alzadas _'eres el padrino, no puedes aparecer sin corbata' _

Yamato giró los ojos con sorna.

'_Tampoco es la boda…' _

Al otro lado del pasillo, Mimi giró sobre sus talones, sonriendo a la imagen del espejo, mientras la falda de su vestido fucsia caía con gracia. Había elegido un modelo straple, con una falda suelta, color fucsia, y había recogido su cabello en un elegante moño. La muchacha revisó su maquillaje por última vez, antes de caminar por la sala con aire impaciente.

'_Kou-chan y Ken se están tardando' _

Miyako alzó las cejas de su bolso de maquillaje con sorpresa.

'_Quizás porque siempre los hacemos esperar'_ contestó.

Mimi dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mientras se asomaba por el balcón.

'_Estás ansiosa hoy'_ comentó Miyako mientras elegía un tono de labial.

Mimi no contestó, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su oreja y jugaba con el pequeño zarcillo haciéndolo girar en su lóbulo.

'_Haces eso cuando escondes algo. Siempre lo has hecho. Sólo para que sepas' _comentó Miyako sonriéndole desde el reflejo del espejo _'¿Acaso ocurrió algo contigo y Koushiro, Mimi?'_

Mimi se encogió los hombros, al ser salvada por el timbre.

Yamato Ishida se desordenó el cabello, nuevamente, con aire distraído mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos en busca de su celular, el muchacho lo retiró finalmente de su bolsillo y marcó el número que estaba buscando.

'_Si tengo que probar otro canapé, vomitaré en el recibidor'_ soltó inmediatamente Taichi Yagami al otro lado de la línea _'¿Dónde diablos estas?' _

Yamato dejó escapar una carcajada.

'_No dejes que se te caiga la falda, novia, ya voy en camino'_ anunció el muchacho.

'_Se burla de mi la niña que se retrasó en el salón de maquillaje, maravilloso'_ contestó Taichi con sarcasmo.

'_Ya voy en camino'_

'_Me vale diantres dónde estés tú, pero la última vez que vi el amado anillo de mi abuela estaba en tu posesión, así que si no estás aquí en veinte minutos, juro por Dios, que te despellejaré vivo y usaré tu piel como disfraz para escapar del país y de la ira de Sora' _dijo Taichi con voz molesta.

Yamato observó su reloj, entendiendo la razón de su molestia y bajando los escalones con mayor rapidez.

'_Ya voy en camino. Además, sé que nunca huirías de Sora' _

'_Gracioso. No mencionaste que no te mataría a ti. Buena observación, Ishida'_ completó Taichi.

Yamato sacó las llaves de su convertible de la chaqueta y las movió en el aire para que Taichi escuchara el sonido.

'_Escucha las campanas, y cálmate. Apuesto que Sora ni si quiera está lista' _

'_Quiero estar preparado, y ciertamente tú eres el menos indicado para darle consejos de mujeres a nadie. Jamás. Nunca. Nunca jamás'_ dijo Taichi con voz maliciosa.

'_Sora se casa con un imbécil. Pobre Sora'_ dijo Yamato, mientras salía de la puerta contra incendios y caminaba por el lobby.

'_Al menos a mí, mi chica me quiere. Perdedor' _dijo Taichi.

Yamato giró los ojos.

'_Tu anillo puede perderse. Bájale a lo imbécil, antes de que me vuelva vengativo'_ dijo Yamato aguantando la risa.

'_¡VOY A MATARTE!'_ gritó Taichi, tan fuerte que Yamato tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oreja.

'_Ya, cálmate' _soltó _riéndose 'voy a llegar a tiempo, tú no te vas a equivocar haciendo la pregunta, Sora no te va a humillar enfrente de todos tus conocidos y todo va a salir bien'_ dijo el rubio.

Taichi respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

'_Te doy quince minutos, Ishida' _

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Taichi frunció el ceño.

'_¿Yamato, estás ahí?'_

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Taichi Yagami frunció el ceño confundido mientras un ruido sordo se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea y finalmente se perdía la conexión.

Yamato Ishida aguantó la respiración mientras su teléfono se resbalaba de su mano y caía al mármol reluciente del lobby. El muchacho se mantuvo inmóvil con los ojos fijos al otro lado del cristal de la puerta de la entrada.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par observando una escena aparentemente inofensiva, donde su exnovia acomodaba la corbata del pelirrojo portador del emblema del conocimiento, para segundos más tarde convertirse en una imagen que parecía salida de la peor de sus pesadillas.

Las manos de Koushiro Izzumi reposaban sobre la cintura y mejilla de la muchacha, mientras que las de la muchacha, se apoyaban en el pecho de él, y éste se acercaba con lentitud hasta unir sus labios con los de Mimi Tachikawa.

**La imposibilidad de un certero posible **

La vida suele ser predecible en lo cotidiano. Las rutinas son parte innegable de todos nosotros, hasta dependemos de ellas para organizar nuestro día, nuestras actividades y nuestras prioridades.

Cada día comienza con una lista de cosas por hacer, escogemos qué es importante y qué no, elegimos lo más urgente y lo que puede esperar. Poco a poco, la rutina va tomando forma y vida propia en nuestro tiempo, llenándonos de todo lo que 'tenemos' que hacer y poniendo lo que 'queremos' hacer en segundo plano.

Pero, toda rutina tiene un quiebre.

Un punto donde la vida retoma ese principio que hace que valga la pena vivirla: la incertidumbre.

En un mundo donde todo es tan certero, donde la realidad es tan predecible, donde sólo estudiamos lo posible y relegamos lo imposible a nuestros sueños… no es de sorprenderse que de vez en cuanto la vida nos lance un movimiento que simplemente cambie todas las normas del juego que creíamos estar jugando.

El destino es un oponente injusto, que siempre hace trampa y va siete pasos más delante de nosotros, haciendo que atraparlo sea un imposible tan improbable como los obstáculos que nos va dejando en el camino.

Una vez que creemos que las cartas ya han sido jugadas, nos son entregadas más.

Una vez que creemos haber resuelto el laberinto, la salida se esfuma en un espejismo.

Una vez que pensamos pisar con seguridad, el destino se lleva el piso y nos hace sumergirnos en su incertidumbre.

Hermosa incertidumbre. Esa que nos invita a lo desconocido. Esa que mantiene a la vida interesante. Esa que nos llena de novedades por vivir.

El destino no sería un buen oponente, a menos de que nos probara de cada modo posible.

No podemos ganar un juego para el que no somos dignos, y para ser dignos debemos pasar cada prueba con honores y asegurarnos de que ganamos contra todo pronóstico.

Ganar para salir del mar de incertidumbre donde hemos sido arrojados, ese al que llamamos vida, dónde ganar nos parece imposible hasta que un golpe certero nos demuestra que en éste juego lo único imposible es aburrirse, y lo único certero es lo improbable.

Si pudiéramos leer los pasos del destino, se eliminaría el don de la persecución, y sin eso las recompensas ya no valdrían la pena. El juego sólo se va fortaleciendo con los nuevos caprichos del destino, y nosotros sólo nos vamos convirtiendo en oponentes más sabios con la esperanza de alcanzar un entendimiento superior sobre la razón de las reglas que nos han sido asignadas.

Si sólo lo posible fuera certero, todas nuestras vidas serian iguales, y nos perderíamos la certera belleza de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Ok, aquí es que vienen las antorchas. C****álmense, tengo un plan. No me maten aún. Espero. Coméntenme a ver que pensaron (además de las amenazas de muerte). Saludos!**


	16. Castigos y recompensas del destino

**Buenas, buenas, hermosos lectores. **

**Gracias por no matarme con sus antorchas. Me he reído un mundo con sus RR, algunas me dieron miedo con sus gritos 'noooooooooooooo' jajajaja, otras me sorprendieron con su apoyo al Koumi, me encantó que se fijaran en partes especificas del personaje de Kou-chan (debo confesar que a mí personalmente me encanta ese personaje, amo los nerds, por Dios que los amo), y que lindas ustedes investigando el triangulo Penrose :) soy nerd también, por eso Kou-chan se me da como natural xD. Pero en fin, sus prohibiciones y sus traumas me alegraron la semana de perros que tuve por lo cual decidí no ser malvada y subir el capítulo rápido. **

**Le doy las gracias especificas a: ****LaSraDarcy****, ****Eri-sshi****, ****IzzieBlake****, DarkyStar, LilyP, ****Taishou****, KibiNoNata, Alshi, ****anafichan****, KaoruxKenshin, Ana Julia, Noheli, Marily123, ****Lux Havsanglar****, Sicky, Krissie, ****anahiihana****, lucy, ****Zuritah****, ****0-aThErY-0****. **

**Gracias bellas! Voy a rifar un Yama inflable al final del FF, y están concursando. **

**Las canciones son: Careful where you stand de Coldplay y Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol. ****Espero les guste el capítulo. **

* * *

**Castigos y recompensas del destino**

Yamato Ishida permaneció inmóvil, sin respirar, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas en un espiral sin fin. El muchacho parpadeó varias veces, con la vista al frente, intentando en vano desaparecer aquella imagen, queriendo creer que sólo estaba en su mente, y que desaparecería, como cuando se despierta de la peor clase de pesadilla.

Una corriente eléctrica surcó su cuerpo con rapidez, como si una inyección de adrenalina hubiese entrado por su torrente sanguíneo, pronto, el shock inicial fue reemplazado por una ira naciente. Los ojos del muchacho se ensombrecieron, mientras cerraba los puños haciéndolos crujir.

_'Voy a matarlo…' _susurró el muchacho en voz grave.

La imagen de su persona empujando la cabeza de Koushiro Izumi contra el vidrio de la puerta del lobby, se le antojaba la mayor satisfacción en aquel momento. Su mano tembló mientras iba hasta la puerta, sin embargo, el rojo de su visión se apagó de golpe al fijarse en la figura de Mimi Tachikawa.

La muchacha se veía contenta, aún a través del vidrio distorsionado y opaco, él podía verla sostener la mano de Koushiro mientras conversaban bajando las escaleras de la entrada y alejándose de su rango periférico en compañía del pelirrojo.

Yamato giró a su izquierda, golpeando la pared de mármol con el puño derecho con tanta fuerza como pudo, causándole un profundo dolor que se extendió por su rostro. El muchacho giró el cuerpo hacia la pared, apoyando la frente en el mármol, notando que una pequeña grieta se había extendido por él, y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

Un sonido de rock le hizo bajar la mirada, para comprobar que su teléfono estaba sonando. Yamato se deslizó con la espalda apoyada en la pared hasta caer en el suelo, pasando su mano izquierda por su cabello.

_'¿Por qué estás en el suelo?'_ preguntó la voz de Takeru a su derecha.

Yamato se mantuvo en silencio, pestañeando con la mirada perdida en un sitio imaginario. Takeru intercambió una mirada confundida con Hikari, antes de arrodillarse para quedar a la altura de su hermano.

_'Yamato… ¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó el rubio.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Takeru frunció el ceño, extrañado. El sonido de rock volvió a inundar el ambiente, Takeru buscó con la mirada hasta localizar el celular de Yamato en el suelo, el muchacho lo tomó y lo acercó a su hermano.

_'Es Taichi'_

Los ojos de Yamato Ishida, ni si quiera se movieron. Takeru volvió a girar la mirada hacia su novia, encogiéndose los hombros, y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla del teléfono contestando la llamada.

_'¿Dónde DIABLOS estás, Yamato?'_ soltó Taichi en voz exaltada.

_'Taichi, soy yo' _contestó Takeru confundido.

Taichi guardó silencio por unos segundos, para luego decir:

_'¿Tu hermano está bien? Estábamos hablando pero se cortó de repente, y no sé qué pasó'_ dijo. Takeru volteó hacia su hermano nuevamente, y negó con la cabeza confundido.

_'No tengo la menor idea de que pasó'_ contestó, alzando las cejas.

_'Mimi, seguramente. Tráelo. Tiene el anillo de mi abuela. Aquí vemos que le pasó' _contestó Taichi, cortando la conversación.

Takeru volteó hacia el muchacho y frunció el ceño. Su hermano no parecía tener las menores intenciones de moverse. El rubio se llevó la mano al cabello desordenándoselo un poco, y volteó hacia su novia con una mirada confundida.

_'¿Como se supone que lo mueva?'_ preguntó el muchacho.

Veinticinco minutos después de esto, Takeru Takaishi estacionó su camioneta en la entrada del hotel donde sería la recepción del compromiso de Sora Takenouchi y Taichi Yagami. El muchacho paró en la entrada de emergencias donde Taichi los estaba esperando.

_'Te tardaste demasiado' _dijo inmediatamente.

_'Prácticamente tuve que cargarlo para que entrara en el carro. No fue fácil'_ contestó Takeru suspirando.

_'No se ve nada bien. No ha hablado en todo el camino, parece como ido' _dijo Hikari mientras alcanzaba a su novio.

Taichi giró los ojos, caminando hasta la puerta de atrás de la camioneta y abriéndola.

_'Deja de ser tan imbécil, Ishida'_ dijo inmediatamente, observando a Yamato.

El rubio mantuvo la vista al frente sin inmutarse ni reaccionar. Taichi giró los ojos con sorna, volteando hacia Takeru y Hikari nuevamente.

_'Kari, sube a la habitación de Sora y trata de entretenerla para que no se de cuenta que no estoy. Mientras lanzó al vegetal éste a la piscina'_ dijo Taichi, Hikari asintió besando a Takeru antes de perderse rumbo al lobby.

Taichi volteó hacia Yamato y lo tomó por la camisa arrastrándolo por el asiento.

_'Muévete, Yamato'_ ordenó.

Yamato se dejó caer en peso muerto, sin poner resistencia.

_'Lo que sea que te pasó no lo vas a solucionar siendo una patata' _gritó Taichi golpeándole la frente con la palma de la mano.

Taichi gruñó, girando hacia Takeru, listo para pedir ayuda en su plan de arrojar a Yamato al fondo de la piscina, cuando el rubio finalmente habló.

_'La perdí, Taichi… La perdí'_ susurró el muchacho en voz grave.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que las palabras flotaron entre los tres muchachos. Taichi gruñó halándolo con fuerza y causando que el rubio cayese en el piso de la camioneta.

_'Lo que sea que pasó. No es el fin del mundo. Deja de ser tan gay, levántate, sacúdete la tierra y ve a comerte una maldita bandeja de canapé como todas las otras chicas de la fiesta. Dios, eres una mujer' _soltó Taichi.

Yamato soltó una carcajada falsa levantando la cabeza del piso.

_'Si reacciono como hombre, mataré a Koushiro Izumi'_

Taichi cruzó los brazos y suspiró, ponderando seriamente la situación.

_'Es mi amigo también, sería mejor que no me dijeras los detalles de ese asesinato. Pero preferiría que lo intentaras a que actúes como una mujer'_

Yamato suspiró, levantándose del piso y saliendo de la camioneta, pero sin levantar la mirada.

_'Si la perdí… ¿Qué tiene sentido así? Siento que ya ni respirar vale la pena' _dijo Yamato.

_'Yamato quizás tiene solución… '_ dijo Takeru.

_'Los vi besándose… ese idiota nerd tenía sus manos sobre MI chica, quiero partírselas para que no las pueda volver a usar' dijo _Yamato apretando los puños, para luego suspirar cerrando sus ojos _'pero ella no se alejó, ella lo permitió…'_

Taichi giró los ojos y cerró la puerta de la camioneta lo suficiente para clavar la esquina de la puerta en la sien de Yamato. El rubio volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa.

_'Deja de lloriquear. Todo lo que haces es lloriquear. Así que Koushiro la beso, ok, búscala y bésala tú. Para que compare' _dijo Taichi.

_'Esa es una solución demasiado simplista, Taichi' _dijo Takeru, alzando las cejas.

Taichi giró los ojos con sorna, y se encogió los hombros.

_'Bien. Pensaremos en una solución menos masculina luego. Pero ahora, ve a beber tus penas en vodka como un hombre normal. Voy a tener que empezar a inyectarte testosterona, Ishida'_ dijo Taichi con fastidio.

Yamato giró los ojos, y sacó la caja del anillo de su chaqueta para lanzarla a Taichi, ocasionando que le pegase en el ojo.

_'Toma el anillo de tu abuelita, supuesto macho infeliz'_

Yamato Ishida ignoró las quejas y amenazas de su mejor amigo, mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, guardando silencio. Sus ojos azules brillaron, nuevamente, con la profunda marca de la tristeza mientras sus pensamientos volvían enlazarse con las ideas que lo habían paralizado hacía unos momentos.

La mera idea de otro hombre tocando a Mimi, le revolvía las entrañas, sin embargo, lo que lo enloquecía era saber qué podría significar aquello. Seguramente, Koushiro Izumi se la había ido ganando con el tiempo, aquello era de esperarse, él podía entender una atracción pasajera semejante a la que él creyó sentir por Akemi Hoshi, lo que jamás podría superar sería la palabra 'amor' escondida entre aquella amistad co-dependiente que Mimi había desarrollado con el pelirrojo.

El muchacho suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un segundo e intentando canalizar todo lo que sabía de Mimi Tachikawa para intentar comprender qué había significado ese beso. Si acaso era un experimento, o si acaso era el comienzo de algo que echaría por tierra toda su historia. De ese significado dependía toda su jugada en aquel momento, todo lo que buscaba mejorar para recuperar al amor de su vida dependía únicamente de una pregunta.

'_¿Qué significa?...' _

Koushiro Izumi fijó sus ojos negros en la muchacha que lo acompañaba a su izquierda. El muchacho dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, al notar que la castaña tenía la vista clavada en la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando recordar todos los nombres de las estrellas que él le había enseñado esa misma semana, aún cuando la mayoría de los nombres no correspondían con la estrella que estaba señalando, sus ojos brillantes al recitar los nombres de memoria eran suficientemente adorables como para que aquello no importara.

La mano del pelirrojo se cerró, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella, mientras el auto de Ken Ichijouji se estacionaba en la entrada del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. El muchacho se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, y a los pocos minutos, los cuatro traspasaban las grandes puertas de cristal, haciendo sus pasos resonar en el mármol del piso.

Mimi Tachikawa se detuvo de repente, halando por el brazo a su amigo y señalando a la parte del lobby donde una fuente de agua soltaba un chorro con tal fuerza que casi tocaba el candelabro de cristal en el tope del techo. La castaña murmuró unas palabras sobre el mosaico de la fuente, haciéndole explicar que aquel mosaico estaba hecho de cuarzo y piedras de ámbar sin pulir. Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron al oír su respuesta, y se inclinó sobre la fuente detallando el acabado de las piedras con atención.

Koushiro no pudo evitar sentirse halagado, por la atención tan desvivida y la confianza tan absoluta que Mimi le mostraba cada vez que él respondía una de sus preguntas. Era increíble estudiar la inocencia tangible con la que la muchacha encaraba al mundo, más si se combinaba por aquella sed de información que había despertado en ella.

Mimi se inclinó más sobre la fuente, intentando tocar uno de los cuarzos del borde.

'_¡Cuidado!' _exclamó Koushiro, reaccionando a tiempo para sostenerla antes de que tropezara con el vestido y el borde de la fuente. Los brazos del muchacho se cerraron en la cintura de Mimi, mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse.

La muchacha se sorprendió, volteándose a él y agradeciéndole con la mirada.

'_No puedes acercarte tanto'_ dijo el muchacho enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Tú no me dejarías caer, Kou-chan'_ contestó Mimi.

"_**I feel safe, I feel warm when you're here… And I do no wrong"**_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Koushiro Izumi creció con su respuesta.

'_Jamás. Mientras yo esté aquí, tú nunca vas a caer' _

Mimi le dio un beso en la mejilla, asintiendo, y comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

'_Lo sé. Confió en ti' _

Koushiro se detuvo por un momento a ponderar su última frase. Recordando una época no muy atrás donde la confianza de Mimi Tachikawa había sido erradicada a fuerza de su corazón.

_¿Cómo logramos hacer un salto de fe, cuando nuestra fe ya ha sido destruida? __Esas habían sido las palabras de la castaña para describir su incapacidad a confiar después de la traición sufrida por Yamato Ishida. Ser desconfiada parecía casi indigno en el alma de Mimi Tachikawa, mas sin embargo, aquella había sido una enseñanza que el dolor había puesto sobre ella. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, la esencia de la castaña estaba tan limpia y reluciente como el primer día que sus ojos negros se fijaron en ella aquella mañana de septiembre en el jardín de infancia. _

_Finalmente, era ella de nuevo._

"_**I am cured when I'm by your side. **__**I'm alright, I'm alright…"**_

'_Kou-chan, vámonos'_ llamó Mimi desde el ascensor alzando las cejas.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a alcanzarla.

'_Kou-chan…' _llamó de nuevo la muchacha, mientras él tomaba su mano.

'_¿Sí?' _

'_Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo, no sé qué haría sin ti' _confesó la muchacha.

'_Al contrario. Me alega mucho estar en tu compañía. Ver que te apoyas en mí, me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo, de un modo extraño es como si me dieras una parte de mí que no sabía que me faltaba' _contestóél.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

'_Yo contigo me siento en casa. Segura y feliz'_ comentó ella soltando una pequeña risa _'sé que eso no tiene sentido. Pero es así. No puedo dejar de sonreír cuando te veo, Kou-chan' _

'_Entonces, supongo que mi trabajo ahora es asegurarme de que esa bella sonrisa siga en tu rostro' _dijo el muchacho acariciándole la mejilla con una mano y dándole un beso en la frente _'y eso es exactamente lo que haré, mantenerte sonriendo' _completó él, arrancando otra sonrisa de los labios de la castaña.

"_**I'm sane when I am with you, and I feel warm if you want me to**_

_**I am cured, when I'm by your side. **__**I'm alright…"**_

Cuando el ascensor abrió en la terraza, los muchachos fueron cegados por un exceso de blanco. La madre de Sora había decidido decorar en un ambiente helado, utilizando nieve falsa para tapizar el piso y cada rincón del salón. Los centros de mesa eran árboles sin follaje con escarcha, la pista de baile parecía una laguna congelada, y la mesa de los dulces era adornada por un hombre de nieve.

Mimi haló por la mano a Koushiro, prácticamente haciéndolo correr por todo el salón, observando encantada cada detalle, y comentándolo con una rapidez abismante haciendo difícil que el muchacho pudiera seguirle el paso.

Los ojos chocolate de ella se fijaron en sus amigas, ocasionando que soltase la mano de su acompañante, para correr directamente a Sora. El muchacho permaneció en su sitio, observándola conversar con sus amigas a una distancia relativamente prudencial.

'_Se ve feliz'_ dijo una voz a su espalda, Koushiro giró el rostro para encontrar a Jou Kido, el pelirrojo extendió su mano para estrechar la de su amigo con una sonrisa en señal de saludo _'tú también te ves feliz, debo añadir'_ completó.

Koushiro desordenó su cabello con aire distraído mientras observaba a su cita de aquella noche con incredulidad.

'_Me cuesta creer que estoy saliendo con ella'_ contestó sinceramente a su amigo, frotando su frente.

Jou dejó escapar una pequeña risa, y cambió el tema para consultarle su opinión sobre un nuevo tipo de tecnología laser que estaban intentando aplicar en el hospital. Koushiro prestó toda la atención que pudo, usando la mitad de su cerebro para intentar recordar el artículo sobre quirófanos laserizados que había leído hacia unos meses, y la otra mitad para pensar en Mimi.

Aquella semana había sido clave para la progresión de su relación, estaban saliendo oficialmente, su trato mutuo había avanzado a un estado más cariñoso, incluso esa misma noche había reunido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos a la castaña, en una declaración que fue cerrada con un beso. La muchacha aún no era su novia, pero aquella noche, por primera vez desde que sus ojos y los de Mimi se habían cruzado por primera vez, podía sentir que sus sueños con ella eran posibles, a pesar de sus inseguridades y miedos. A pesar de todo lo que había tenido que ocurrir para llevarle a ese día, ahora finalmente podía sentir que todo lo que había deseado tener alguna vez estaba al alcance de sus manos.

"_**Careful where you stand, my love. Careful where you lay your head"**_

'_¿Dónde dejaste a Koushiro? Últimamente están juntos a cada instante'_ dijo Miyako alzando las cejas y mirando a su amiga de manera significativa.

El rostro de Mimi Tachikawa se encendió como una luz de faro en el medio del mar, al tiempo que jugaba con sus manos como una niña que había sido descubierta con un secreto por sus padres.

'_Nos besamos… Miya-chan' _susurró.

Miyako dejó escapar un pequeño grito de júbilo, mientras saltaba y abrazaba a su amiga con emoción.

'_Lo sabía, sabía que era posible. Sabía que si alguien te merecía, ese es Koushiro' _exclamó la pelimorada.

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, y mantuvo el sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras esperaba que Miyako se calmara.

'_Me dijo que está enamorado de mí. Que lo estaba desde mucho antes de que yo perdiera la memoria' _explicó Mimi.

'_Claro. Lo sé'_ asintió Miyako.

Mimi dudó por un momento, buscando a Koushiro con la mirada, y suspirando al ubicarlo hablando con Jou.

'_Ese es el punto Miya-chan. Tú lo sabías, pero antes de que perdiera la memoria, él nunca me lo dijo, y no entiendo por qué' _

Miyako alzó las cejas, y guardó silencio.

'_No es cosa suya estar escondiendo algo, debe haber tenido sus razones…' _Mimi suspiró, dejando escapar una sonrisa, mientras observaba al muchacho _'Él es una persona extraordinaria Miya-chan… me preocupa poder lastimarlo, de alguna manera'_

"_**It's true we're always there, looking out for one another"**_

Miyako siguió la dirección de su mirada, y suspiró también, admitiendo en silencio que parte de ella también estaba preocupada por el mismo motivo. Obviamente, sabía por qué Koushiro Izumi había guardado silencio antes, y Mimi tenía razón en preocuparse, pues, de recuperar su memoria era muy probable que el corazón roto en esa ecuación fuera el de Koushiro.

'_Dime algo con sinceridad, Mimi' _dijo Miyako con seriedad. La castaña giró a ella sorprendida por su seriedad.

Miyako dudó por unos segundos antes de preguntar:

'_¿Tú, en este momento, tienes sentimientos románticos significativos por Koushiro Izumi?' _

Los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron por la sorpresa de la seriedad en el rostro y la mirada de Miyako Inoe. La castaña giró el rostro en dirección de Koushiro, y una sonrisa apareció inmediatamente en sus labios.

'_Sí. Los tengo'_ contestó con sinceridad.

Miyako suspiró aliviada y abrazó a su amiga con su brazo izquierdo.

'_Creo que eso es lo único que a Koushiro puede importarle ahora' _

De la nada, Koushiro apareció y la tomó de la mano.

'_Te la voy a robar, Miyako' _

'_Toda tuya'_ contestó la pelimorada, guiñándole un ojo.

Koushiro la haló por la mano hasta acercarla lo suficiente para abrazarla y susurrar con suavidad:

'_Te extrañé' _

"_**I feel safe when I am with you, and I feel warm when you want me to**_

_**I am cured when you are around. **__**I'm alright…"**_

La muchacha dejó escapar una sonrisa, dejando que el sentimiento de seguridad que le producía el muchacho se esparciera por su cuerpo, antes de halarlo a la pista de baile, pese a las protestas del pelirrojo.

En ese momento, al caminar con rapidez a la pista de baile, Koushiro Izumi reconoció que era la primera vez en toda su vida que una mujer había logrado arrastrarlo a la pista de baile. Sin embargo, sabía que Mimi Tachikawa valía cualquier cosa para él, con el tiempo suficiente algo le decía dentro de él que aquella relación podría durar para siempre, pero, aún si aquello resultara un momento robado al destino, la vida le había regalado la oportunidad de ser el hombre que estaba a su lado, y aquello era lo único que podía interesarle en ese momento.

"_**Careful where you stand, my love. Careful where you lay your head. It's true we're always there, looking out for one another…**_

_**So, I'd like a quiet time please, yeah, I'd like a quiet time… "**_

* * *

Los ojos azules de Yamato Ishida brillaron con tristeza al ubicar a Mimi Tachikawa en la pista de baile con el pelirrojo. El muchacho bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de vodka en un solo trago, y reprimió el deseo de arrojarlo al piso.

El rubio caminó por el pasillo de la parte superior del salón, intentando alejar su vista de la fiesta que tenía lugar abajo, y volviendo a llenar el vaso con la botella de vodka que Taichi Yagami le había entregado.

El muchacho bebió, nuevamente el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe, al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso del pasillo con apariencia derrotada.

Suspirando, Yamato Ishida ponderó si aquello realmente era el final.

Su historia con Mimi Tachikawa había comenzado como algo salido de una película cursi Hollywoodense, de esas que escriben con la esperanza de venderles a las mujeres un amor imposible. Sin embargo, lo que no te dicen al ver esas películas, es lo difícil que se vuelve mantener viva la chispa de magia con la que esas historias comienzan. Nadie da cursos sobre como pelear con la rutina, ni sobre como reenamorarte de una persona que la cotidianidad termina por arrebatarle la frescura de la cual te enamoraste. Enamorarse no es difícil, mantenerse enamorado, a pesar de todo, es la verdadera prueba de que el amor existe

'_Pero yo sí amo, princesa… más que nunca, te amo…' _susurró el muchacho, mirando al techo, para disimular lo cristalinos que se habían vuelto sus ojos en aquel segundo.

Su historia había sido rota hace tiempo ya. Él mismo la había destrozado, en tantos pedazos que ya ni si quiera sabía por dónde debía comenzar a repararla. Su historia de película había desaparecido, pero no se había llevado con ella el amor entre ellos.

Yamato Ishida amaba a Mimi Tachikawa de una manera arrebatadora. Su amor por ella era lo que definía su vida. Y lo peor de aquella situación, sin duda, era saber que en algún lado del corazón de aquella muchacha que ahora bailaba con el hombre equivocado, ella lo amaba también. Un amor que jamás podría sentir por nadie más que por él, porque esa clase amor sólo se sentía una vez.

Yamato bajó la cabeza, retirando el cabello de su rostro y frotando sus ojos con violencia.

'_Recuerda, Mimi… recuérdame'_ suplicó a una persona invisible, mientras abandonaba el protocolo del vaso, para beber directamente de la botella.

A lo lejos, pudo escuchar el discurso de Taichi Yagami, dónde el muchacho hablaba de su historia con Sora Takenouchi, desde sus comienzos en el jardín de niños, hasta su amistad eterna, y su primera cita a los 15 años, pasando por toda su relación hasta llegar a ese momento donde finalmente le pedía que se comprometiera a pasar el resto de su vida.

'_Diciéndome que hacer, haciéndome hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, obligándome a ir a shows de moda y a escucharte hablar sobre las tendencias de colores, y volviéndome loco en líneas generales, pero siendo esa persona maravillosa que has sido desde el día que te conocí, de la cual me enamoré y a la cuál amo más con cada día que pase. Encontré a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días en feliz cautiverio, y no puedo esperar hasta que 'el resto de mi vida' continúe contigo, Sora…' _

Yamato Ishida sonrió, escuchado el final del discurso de su amigo, y admitiendo que en aquella ocasión el muchacho del emblema del Coraje, ciertamente, había encontrado las palabras perfectas para aquel momento.

Por alguna razón, oír a Taichi decir aquellas palabras le había hecho sentir peor, más solo que nunca. No sabía si alguna vez recuperaría al amor de su vida, ni que hacer para reencaminar su historia con ella.

Yamato terminó el resto del contenido de la botella de un solo trago y la dejó caer al suelo. Lamentando, con seriedad, no poder ubicar otra botella sin bajar las escaleras. El muchacho tanteó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, intentando ubicar su celular para llamar a Takeru y que este le subiera una nueva botella, en vano. Intentó concentrar toda su atención en recordar que había hecho con el Smartphone sin éxito, y poniéndose de pie con resignación.

'_Tendré que buscarla yo mismo' _concluyó el rubio, intentando enfocar su vista en la escalera y esperando no rodar por ella al notar que los tragos se le habían subido a la cabeza.

Yamato Ishida bajó los escalones de mármol con cuidado, trastabillando y resbalándose en dos ocasiones, hasta alcanzar la planta baja. Pasó la vista por el salón, ubicando un mesonero y sacando un billete de alta denominación de su bolsillo para entregárselo al mesonero.

'_Tráeme una enorme botella de vodka, esperaré aquí'_ le dijo, mientras el mesonero abría los ojos con sorpresa.

'_Sí, señor' _contestó corriendo inmediatamente a la cocina.

Yamato pasó la vista por el salón, intentando a toda costa no encontrarse con Koushiro Izumi, para evitar hacer un show violento en la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amigo. No pudo ubicar al pelirrojo, sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron sobre la castaña que caminaba hacia el baño en compañía de Sora Takenouchi y Hikari Yagami. Los ojos del muchacho brillaron, al tiempo que se movió con rapidez en dirección a la muchacha.

No se detuvo a pensar en qué pasaría si Miyako o Koushiro lo veían, o en si Mimi no quería verlo en aquel momento. Todo lo que podía pensar era en estar a solas con Mimi en aquel momento.

Yamato la alcanzó, tomándola por el brazo y haciéndola girar hacia él de golpe. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos fijándolos en él con confusión.

'_Necesito hablar contigo'_ exclamó como una orden, halándola por el brazo sin esperar respuesta.

La muchacha se dejó llevar por el, preguntándole con suavidad hacia dónde la llevaba, para ser ignorada por el rubio. El muchacho ubicó la puerta por la que había entrado el mesonero a buscar la botella y entró por ella, agradeciendo al descubrir que no era la cocina, sino un viñero.

'_Sal de aquí'_ ordenó al muchacho mientras entraba con la castaña.

Después de que el muchacho se fue, hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos. Yamato la soltó y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño viñero como un animal enjaulado, intentando evitar que el alcohol lo siguiera controlando, como había controlado sus acciones, o sentía que terminaría pidiendo disculpas por sus palabras.

'_Yamato… ¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó Mimi, observándolo desde la puerta con preocupación. El muchacho giró hacia ella soltando lo primero que cruzó por su mente en ese instante:

'_¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste besarlo a él?' _soltó, entendiendo lo hipócrita que debía escucharse él haciendo tal pregunta.

Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, observando al muchacho confundida. Sus labios se abrieron varias veces, sin que ningún sonido saliera de ellos.

'_¿Cómo…?_'

'_¡Los vi! No es como si se estaban escondiendo. Fue enfrente de mi maldito apartamento, es como si querían que los viera' _soltó Yamato de golpe.

Mimi alzó las cejas confundida, sintiéndose un poco ofendida por el tono acusatorio del rubio.

'_Estoy saliendo con Koushiro. Tú sabes eso' _contestó.

Yamato pateó la pared del viñero y giró hacia ella frustrado.

'_Sí, sí, lo sé. Sales con Koushiro ¡Pero me amas a mí!' _soltó el rubio acercándose lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de la muchacha.

Mimi Tachikawa le envió una mirada confundida. Yamato dio un paso atrás, intentando recordar que aquella muchacha que tenía frente a él no poseía la menor memoria de amarlo. Aún cuando eso fuese lo único en lo que él podía pensar. De pronto, como una burla macabra del destino, una tonada familiar pudo escucharse en el ambiente, una tonada cuya fuerza terminó de romper la parte del espíritu de Yamato que aún estaba entera.

"_**We'll do it all, everything, on our own**_

_**We don't need anything or anyone**_

_**If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**_

El muchacho aguantó la respiración, mientras el recuerdo del primer beso que había compartido con la muchacha en un concierto de Snow Patrol con Chasing Cars sonando de fondo se apoderaba de él. Aquel era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que conservaba en toda su vida, aquel simple instante perfecto donde sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mimi Tachikawa y culminaron en el beso que cambió su vida para siempre. El beso cuya importancia marcaba un antes y un después en su vida. El beso que había dado por comienzo al amor que definía su vida.

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa irónica, y se sorprendió al notar, que ese simple sonido le había causado un dolor aún mayor en su pecho, aquella canción y el mar de recuerdos que lo golpeaban al oírla hacían que su pecho doliera con la intensidad de un golpe contra un camión de 350 Kg.

"_**I don't quite know, how to say how I feel**_

_**Those three words are said too much, they're not enough **_

_**If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**_

El rubio giró nuevamente hacía Mimi Tachikawa, para notar que la muchacha seguía viéndolo con aire confundido. La canción no había tenido ningún efecto en ella, y darse cuenta de eso, le había destrozado el corazón.

'_Esa canción' _se escuchó decir aún sin saber de donde provenían sus palabras _'esa canción… es __**nuestra**__ canción' _

Mimi se encogió los hombros, sin entender, y con una mirada de lástima en los ojos. Yamato soltó un pequeño sollozo, sintiéndose como un niño al borde del llanto, y entendiendo cuál era su castigo por haber oscurecido el alma de Mimi Tachikawa. Él había cometido un acto imperdonable para los Dioses y había sido castigado con la peor de las torturas: recordar.

Recordar cada momento con ella, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra y cada capítulo de aquella historia. Su castigo sería pasar el resto de su vida sabiendo que aquella historia existió, que fue suya y que él mismo la había dejado perder. Recordar que Mimi Tachikawa lo había amado, como jamás pensó ser amado por nadie, y haber perdido ese amor. Recordar que aquel tipo de amor existía, y que él jamás podría conformarse con nada menos extraordinario que eso.

"_**Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

_**Let's waste time, Chasing cars around our heads"**_

Esa canción que hablaba sobre el amor, en su más pura expresión, un amor que él había vivido y cuya existencia había comprobado. Aquel amor que no era idealista ni fantasioso, aquel amor que había podido tocar. Aquel amor perfecto que había vivido, y se había sentido exactamente igual a lo descrito en la canción, esa perfecta canción que resumía todo lo que Mimi Tachikawa le había hecho sentir, ese hermoso sentimiento que ahora veía a millas de distancia, aún más lejos de lo que lo ven las personas que jamás lo han sentido.

Aquella canción representaba el amor tanto para él, como la muchacha que tenía frente a él. Sin poderlo evitar, se encontró a sí mismo acercándose a Mimi Tachikawa.

'_En nuestra primera cita fuimos a un concierto de Snow Patrol, en Nueva York, habíamos salido antes, y éramos amigos desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero… ' _explicó el muchacho, frente a ella '_de pronto, esa canción sonó y algo dentro de los dos despertó' _

Mimi lo observó en silencio.

'_Volteaste a mí con la mirada más perfecta que he visto en toda mi vida, tus ojos brillaban con una luz que parecía salida de otro mundo, y… esa mirada llena de luz, era para mí. Me estabas mirando a mí' _dijo Yamato alargando su mano para tocar la mejilla de la muchacha _'nadie me había visto así antes, nadie me ha visto así desde entonces. Esa mirada fue suficiente para que te entregara mi vida, Mimi' _

"_**I need your grace to remind me to find my own**_

_**If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**_

'_Ese fue el momento que cambió mi vida. El que definió nuestra historia. Y sí… sé que nuestra historia nunca fue 100% feliz, que hubo problemas, que tuve un lapsus de idiotez… sé que fui yo el que acabó con nuestra historia, pero…'_ los ojos del muchacho se cristalizaron, y el volvió a mirar al techo, para negarles el alivio antes de seguir hablando _'pero… estúpido yo, siempre he creído que una historia como la nuestra jamás terminaría del todo…' _

Mimi le envió una mirada triste, sin saber bien que contestar a aquel muchacho, quien claramente tenía el corazón roto más allá de cualquier reparación.

'_Lo lamento, Yamato'_ contestó ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que de pronto Yamato se acercó hasta quitar todo el espacio que los separaba, apoyando una mano en la puerta y la otra en la cintura de la muchacha.

'_Yo lo lamento, también'_ contestó, Mimi no supo a que se refería hasta que el muchacho se acercó con rapidez, uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

"_**Forget what we're told, before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life…"**_

El brazo derecho del rubio se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura de la muchacha, acercando más su cuerpo al suyo, mientras usaba su mano izquierda para acercarla por el cuello. La muchacha había permanecido inmóvil, con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del muchacho por unos segundos, antes de corresponder el beso abrazándolo por el cuello.

El muchacho se sorprendió, por unos segundos, para luego superar su sorpresa, besando a la muchacha con mayor intensidad y usando el apoyo de la puerta para mantenerla tan cerca de él como era humanamente posible, mientras el beso se volvía mucho más apasionado de lo que él pudo haber anticipado.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire y se separaron con lentitud, respirando entrecortadamente.

Mimi Tachikawa tenía una mirada confundida en el rostro, y se había llevado la mano a los labios por la sorpresa. Por unos segundos, Yamato esperó una cachetada en el rostro. Pero, entonces, los ojos chocolate de la muchacha subieron a los de él, y entonces, lo supo.

"_**All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see"**_

'_Me recordaste' _susurró el muchacho, al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios _'¡Me recordaste!' _

Mimi cerró los ojos comenzando a temblar, la muchacha apoyó una mano en el pecho del rubio, haciéndolo retroceder, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían a abrir revelando que su mirada se iba tornando más y más confusa.

'_¡Me recuerdas! ¿No es así? Ya no me miras igual' _exclamó el muchacho sin retroceder, y tomando a la muchacha por los brazos, intentando por todos los medios volver a enlazar su mirada con la de ella.

"_**I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all…"**_

'_Mimi' _llamó nuevamente buscando su mirada.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

'_No puedo entender nada. No puedo… no puedo entender…'_ murmuró llevándose las manos a las sienes y cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

Yamato la empujó contra la puerta, obligándola a mirarlo. La muchacha fijó sus ojos en él, aguantando la respiración.

'_¿Me recuerdas?' _preguntó el rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Mimi le dio un pequeño empujón en el pecho, el cual lo hizo retroceder gracias a la borrachera.

'_Recuerdo todo' _contestó la muchacha, abriendo la puerta del viñero y alejándose corriendo.

Yamato corrió tras ella, tropezando con uno de los mesoneros y cayendo al suelo. Maldijo su borrachera en silencio, pero aún en el suelo, con el cuerpo adolorido, y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, su vida había dado un nuevo vuelco: Mimi Tachikawa lo recordaba.

"_**If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**_

_**Castigos y recompensas del destino**_

_El universo está fundamentado bajo una noción de reciprocidad. Cada acción, genera una reacción. Si una mariposa aletea en Japón, quizás eso afecte la marea en Hawai, o quizás algo menos dramático. En un mundo justo, toda acción buena debería generar una reacción axiomáticamente similar, y en concomitancia una acción malvada debería generar el efecto acorde, lo que normalmente conocemos como Karma. _

_El Karma, se supone, debería balancear el universo y nuestro tiempo como mortales en él. Si somos buenos, cosas buenas nos pasan, si somos malos, entonces, todo nos saldrá mal. Ese es el deber ser del Karma. _

_Bueno, no por ofender a quienes crearon la idea del Karma, pero la mayoría de la gente podría coincidir en que no recibimos la reciprocidad que merecemos por nuestras buenas acciones. Al contrario, nos encontramos con personas que obran mal y reciben mejores recompensas de las que nosotros podríamos soñar. _

_El Karma realmente sólo parece funcionar cuando trabaja en nuestra contra, para cobrarnos algo que hicimos mal. Quizás, porque es más divertido para el destino cobrar nuestros errores que entregarnos recompensas. Quizás, porque los castigos venden más atención que los premios. O quizás, simplemente, porque recordamos mejor las lecciones que nos son enseñadas por medio del dolor que las que aprendemos con facilidad. _

_A veces, pareciera que sin importar que hagamos el destino se empeña en pagar con nosotros cualquier infortunio que cruce por su mente. _

_A veces, sentimos como que todo lo que hacemos nos lleva a un abismo sin final que se t raga nuestros sueños e ilusiones. _

_A veces, nos sentimos personalmente victimizados por el destino._

_Es en esos momentos, donde enviamos el Karma al demonio, y decidimos que no importa si actuamos bien o mal, pues el universo va a tratarnos como mejor se le dé la gana. Y en parte, así es. _

_Sin embargo, si nuestra cuenta en el banco del Karma es lo suficientemente alta, eventualmente, el destino nos pagará con una sorpresa que valdrá todos aquellos días donde sentimos que éramos el juguete predilecto en el plan macabro de los dioses. _

_Esa recompensa que nos recordará porque hemos sido probados de un modo tan cruel, y nos hará darnos cuenta para qué los Dioses nos estaban preparando. _

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y háganme saber que tal les pareció. **

**PS: Ayudaría mucho a controlar mi desorden de ansiedad compulsiva si pudieran decirme de dónde son en sus RR, es para la rifa… JAJAJAJA… No es cierto, es para mantener un check de dónde me están leyendo, porque a veces veo que me leen que si de Japón, Reino Unido, EEUU, Dominican Revar, etc. Y me asustó porque sólo veo comentarios de México y paisanas de Venezuela, entonces, sería lindo que contribuyeran a mi Obsesivo compulsión y me dijeran de dónde son para que no pierda la cabeza un día de estos (más de lo que ya está perdida, claro está). En fin, gracias de antemano. **


	17. El lado más oscuro de la Luna

_**Buenas tardes, lectores amados. **_

_**He vuelto, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. Me reí mucho con ustedes en ésta ocasión, muchas querían entrar a la rifa del inflable (la verdad, si tuviera uno, me quedaría con él jiji). Me encanta que sus comentarios sean tan variados, que si desde unas que odian a Kou por nerd, hasta otras que incluso se están enamorando de mi Kou, y considerando el Koumi (eso fue una sorpresa); que si hay unas que no saben cómo Mimi podría perdonar a Yama porque la infidelidad es 'imperdonable' (estoy intentando que sea lo más realista posible) hasta otras que son #TeamYama hasta la muerte. Me encanta tener una paleta tan variada de opiniones, es lo que hace que publicar sea tan divertido, sino fuera por eso nadie publicaría y sólo nos concentraríamos en leer nuestro propio trabajo (lo cual siempre termina volviéndose aburrido, después de un tiempo). **_

_**Gracias a todos los que me enviaron RR: **__**anafichan**__**, **__**LaSraDarcy**__**, **__**IzzieBlake**__**, DarkyStar, Alshi, **__**Marily123**__**, **__**Natsuki Aiko**__**, LilyP, KibiNoNata, Noheli, **__**anahiihana**__**, **__**ali0516**__**, Lucy, **__**Luna Lightburst**__**, Ana, KaoruxKenshin, Krissie, Ana Julia, **__**Mimichibi-Diethel**__**, **__**Zuritah**__**, **__**digilec**__** y Touko. **_

_**Tengo una paleta muy variada de lectores por lo visto, por toda Latinoamérica. Raro **_**_que aún no se quien me lee en Japón, __Dominican Revar__, USA y UK. Pero, en fin, asumiré_**_** que son agentes secretos, chicas y chicos. Saludos al 007. **_

_**No voy a comentar sobre lo que están a punto de leer porque… bueno, ya verán porqué. La canción se llama: Fix You es de Coldplay, y tenía que usarla en algún momento jaja. **_

* * *

**El lado más oscuro de la Luna**

Mimi Tachikawa se sostuvo del muro, intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración, cuya velocidad le estaba causando una severa sensación de nauseas. Sentía que el oxigeno no alcanzaba a llegar a su cerebro, y que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Se sentía más débil y vulnerable de lo que recordaba haberse sentido antes en su vida, ciertamente, no poseía la fortaleza de continuar en presencia de Yamato Ishida, ni de encontrarse con Koushiro Izumi. Lo único que creía de ayuda en aquel momento era la protección de su mejor amiga: Necesitaba a Miyako Inoe, y la necesitaba ahora.

Los ojos castaños de la muchacha vislumbraron a su amiga pelimorada, conversando con su novio, y la hicieron dirigirse hacia ella inmediatamente. Sin embargo, la inesperada visión de Koushiro Izumi en su campo periférico le hizo entrar en pánico, el muchacho estaba hablando con Takeru a unos diez pasos de su amiga. Mimi tomó del brazo a uno de los mesoneros y lo utilizó de escudo.

'_Necesito llegar a aquella muchacha del vestido amarillo, no dejes de cubrirme hasta que lleguemos a ella' _susurró al confundido mesonero.

El muchacho se dejó llevar por la castaña quien se escondió detrás de Ken Ichijouji una vez alcanzado su objetivo.

'_Ahm… ¿Puedo ayudarte, Mimi?' _preguntó el muchacho, confundido.

'_Sí. No te muevas, Ken'_ dijo Mimi en tono de urgencia mientras giraba hacia su amiga_ 'Miya-chan, necesito que me saques de aquí. Ahora' _

Miyako alzó las cejas confundida.

'_No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres irte? No me digas que te encontraste con Ishida' _dijo la pelimorada.

'_No. Bueno, sí. Pero no es sólo él. Tengo que irme, ahora' _dijo Mimi con voz apresurada.

Miyako la observó confundida, la castaña suspiró sintiendo que no tenía demasiado tiempo para explicar.

'_Tú te llevaste el suéter de Yamato de mi cuarto. Desapareció y sé que fuiste tú' _dijo.

'_¿Qué?... Ah, diablos, sabía que ese maldito suéter volvería a patearme en el trasero eventual…' _Miyako se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos _'¿Cómo sabes que me lleve ese suéter?'_

'_Lo dejé ahí apropósito. Fue el suéter que Yamato tenía puesto el día que descubrí su aventura con Hoshi, lo mantengo como un recordatorio de no caer en eso otra vez. Imagino que pensaste que era todo lo contrario y por eso te lo llevaste pensando que el olor podría devolverme la memoria ¿Por qué sé eso? Porque te conozco, y harías cualquier cosa para protegerme de quien sea, hasta de mí misma. Por eso confío en ti sobre cualquier otra persona. Y ahora, Miya-chan, necesito que me protejas de nuevo y me saques de aquí antes de que todos sepan lo que tú ya sabes' _

Miyako abrió la boca siendo momentáneamente paralizada por el shock, antes de tomar el brazo de su novio y empujarlo en dirección a Koushiro.

'_Distráelo mientras sacó a Mimi de acá'_ le pidió al confundido muchacho, mientras tomaba su lugar como escondite de Mimi.

Ken se alejó, obedeciendo con aire confundido a su requerimiento, apenas alcanzó al pelirojo le señalo la terraza preguntando sobre astronomía mientras lo alejaba del camino de las muchachas.

Miyako tomó a Mimi del brazo y ambas muchachas se alejaron corriendo hasta el ascensor.

'_¿Qué tanto recuerdas?' _

'_Todo, Miya-chan. Absolutamente todo. Desde mí pasado hasta estos meses. Todo. Es como tener dos personas dentro de mi cabeza que increíblemente ambas soy yo' _

Miyako suspiró al tiempo que entraban en el aparato y la puerta cerraba. La última imagen en la que se fijaron los ojos de la muchacha pelimorada fue la de Yamato Ishida tanteando el salón en busca de algo. O alguien.

'_Él lo sabe… ¿No es así?' _preguntó Miyako entornando los ojos.

Mimi aguantó la respiración y las lágrimas mientras asintió, tomando del brazo a su amiga.

'_Lo sabe' _

Miyako cerró los ojos con pesadez, suspirando.

'_No podemos ir a casa. Será el primer lugar donde ambos irán a buscarte. Pero, tengo una idea' _dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo, mientras salían del ascensor.

Yamato Ishida giró sobre sus talones, en busca desesperada de la muchacha sin lograr vislumbrarla. Frustrado el muchacho resopló con molestia, odiándose en silencio por haber estado demasiado borracho para detenerla cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

_'¿Dónde estás, Princesa?'_ preguntó el muchacho en voz alta.

_'¿Me buscabas?'_ preguntó Taichi, apareciendo en su campo periférico con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yamato giró los ojos con molestia, ignorándolo y continuando con su búsqueda.

_'No deberías buscar a Mimi. Si causas una escena Sora va a matarte, y a mí por hacerte mi padrino'_ dijo Taichi.

Yamato giró hacia él halándolo por la chaqueta del traje y zarandeándolo.

_'¡ME RECUERDA!'_ gritó el rubio. Su amigo abrió los ojos como platos y dejó escapar una carcajada.

_'La besaste, ¿No es así? Lo sabía. Soy un genio mal entendido' _

Yamato giró los ojos, soltando a su amigo y caminando frenéticamente.

_'Tengo que encontrarla' _

Taichi rascó la parte trasera de su nuca, pensando.

_'Bueno, no corrió con Koushiro, porque él está allá'_ comentó el muchacho, señalando.

Yamato siguió el curso del dedo de su mejor amigo, para luego girarse rápidamente hacia él, zarandeándolo de nuevo.

'_¿Sabes qué significa eso?'_

_'¿Qué voy a patearte el trasero si vuelves a hacerme eso?' _preguntó Taichi frustrado, mientras se soltaba de él.

_'No'_ contestó Yamato enviándole una mala mirada _'Que está con su dragón protector: Inoe' _

Taichi asintió, ponderando el asunto con seriedad.

_'Suena lo más lógico, sí. Pero Miyako no es tonta, obviamente no la llevará a su apartamento sabiendo que tú la buscarás allí. Así que te toca preguntarte, si tú fueras Miyako Inoe… ¿A dónde la llevarías? _

Yamato suspiró, ponderando sus opciones e intentando decidir qué hacer.

Mimi Tachikawa se dejó caer sobre la cama blanca, hundiendo el rostro en una almohada y suprimiendo las ganas de gritar en ella hasta quedarse sin voz. La muchacha infló sus cachetes y soltó el aire con frustración, mientras pataleaba.

_'Debo ser la única persona que, en la historia del universo, pierde la noción de todos sus problemas, sólo para despertar con problemas nuevos'_ dijo Mimi.

Miyako suspiró, sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

_'No creo que seas la única. También, deberíamos analizar que tantos problemas nuevos tienes en verdad'_ contestó la muchacha alcanzándole un pedazo de chocolate.

Mimi lo tomó, metiendo el trozo entero en su boca y hablando con rapidez.

_'Simplemente, no lo entiendo. Había estado hundida en un mar de dolor porque pensaba que no tenía opción al amar a Yamato Ishida, que era inevitable para mí ¡Inevitable, Miya-chan! Como el sol, o el oxígeno. He estado convencida de que no supero a Yama porque no es posible'_ soltó Mimi con una rapidez abrumadora _'pero ahora…'_ la muchacha se detuvo, tomando otro trozo de chocolate y comiéndolo _'ahora… me entero que Koushiro existe' _

Miyako suspiró, asintiendo.

_'No, bueno, yo sabía que Kou-chan existía, pero… Miya-chan, yo no tenía la menor idea de que él existía de esa manera para mí… ¿Sabes? Él nunca me dijo nada… y yo… yo soy muy estúpida y jamás me di cuenta' _culminó la muchacha, tapándose la cara con la almohada _'nunca me di cuenta que él sentía algo por mí… debí saberlo ¡Debí saberlo, Miya-chan! Kou-chan ni si quiera es bueno mintiendo…' _

_'Lo sé, pero Koushiro no quería decirte nada precisamente para no complicar tu vida'_ contestó Miyako.

Mimi retiró la almohada de su rostro, al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

_'Lo sé, porque Kou-chan es así de bueno…' _

_'Realmente lo es, sí' _

Mimi soltó un gimoteó leve, mientras cubría su rostro de nuevo con la almohada, ahogando un grito con ella.

_'¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?'_ preguntó Mimi.

_'Pisotea el corazón de Ishida en diez mil pedacitos'_ contestó la muchacha mientras comía un trozo de chocolate. Mimi soltó una risa leve y negó con la cabeza.

_'Sé que no lo dices en serio'_ contestó Mimi _'Sé que Yama te agrada'_

_'No tanto como me agradas tú, tampoco tanto como me agrada Koushiro, así que no, eso no cuenta. Además, de entre los tres, él es el único que se ganó a pulso su propio Karma'_ dijo Miyako.

Mimi suspiró, abrazando la almohada y girando para acostarse en posición fetal.

_'No quiero hacerle daño a Kou-chan, realmente no quiero hacerle daño…' _dijo Mimi.

_'Pero… sigues enamorada de Ishida' _completó Miyako.

Mimi mordió el borde de la almohada asintiendo. Miyako suspiró, frotándose las sienes, asintiendo.

_'Bueno, las cosas son como son. Supongo' _

Mimi suspiró, sentándose, con la almohada apretada contra su pecho.

_'Pero…' _

_'¿Pero?...' _

_'Kou-chan me hace feliz. Creo que a su lado podría ser feliz, lo que tengo con él es como lo que ustedes tienen con sus novios. Algo que fluye con naturalidad. Como lo que tienen mis padres' _

Miyako guardó silencio, observando a su amiga.

_'Pero no lo amas'_ completó, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, de manera lenta.

_'Pero quizás podría amarlo, Miya-chan. No como a Yama, pero sí un tipo de amor más normal y… feliz' _

Miyako guardó silencio, entregándole un pedazo más grande de chocolate. La castaña metió el pedazo en su boca y escondió la cabeza en la almohada con frustración.

_'No quiero lastimar a Kou-chan, pero tampoco sé si podría amarlo como él lo merece'_ susurró Mimi_ 'Quizás si no hubiera recordado todo sería diferente con él, pero si recordé y está Yamato… Tan sólo… no lo sé…' _

Unos leves golpes en la puerta las hicieron voltear con sorpresa.

_'¿Quién sabe que estamos aquí?'_ preguntó Mimi.

_'Nadie, ni si quiera Sora, me pidió que guardara su llave mucho antes de verme contigo, porque no tenía cartera'_ explicó Miyako, mostrando la tarjeta de llave electrónica.

Un segundo golpe en la puerta fue acompañado de un distintivo sonido electrónico, inmediatamente, dos muchachos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

_'Oh, tenías razón, como son las cosas'_ dijo Taichi, dejando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_'¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?'_ preguntó Miyako, colocándose de pie.

_'Él supuso que estarían en el hotel, porque Ken está abajo y ninguna de ustedes dos maneja, y un Taxi sonaba poco probable considerando que tendrían que esperar que los llamaran abajo y él podría haberlas alcanzado'_ explicó Taichi con tono obvio _'luego yo recordé la habitación donde estaban arreglando a Sora y bum, buscar una llave extra, subir venir al 10 piso, y aquí están' _

Miyako le envió una mala mirada al muchacho, mientras intercambiaban unas pocas palabras de agresión mutua, como era ya su costumbre.

Mimi Tachikawa por su lado, mantuvo la vista clavada en el piso, sabiendo que la del rubio estaba fija sobre ella.

_'Tenemos que hablar'_ dijo Yamato observando a la castaña.

_'Realmente no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, Yama'_ contestó Mimi, con voz monótona.

Miyako alzó las cejas sorprendida y giró hacia el muchacho.

_'Ya la oíste' _

Yamato ignoró a la muchacha, y caminó con dirección a Mimi mirándola a los ojos.

_'Necesitamos hablar, por favor, así me odies de nuevo, necesitamos hablar'_ suplicó el muchacho _'Por favor…'_

La castaña alzó la mirada, midiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras. Mimi suspiró, asintiendo y le envió una mirada significativa a Miyako.

_'Miya-chan… tú sabes lo que tengo que hacer. Por favor, busca a Kou-chan, dile que me espere. Él y yo también tenemos que hablar'_ pidió la castaña.

Miyako suspiró, asintiendo con pesadez, y se apartó del camino de Yamato.

_'Sólo ten cuidado'_ pidió la muchacha, echando una última vista a su mejor amiga, antes de salir de la habitación.

_'Yo también me voy. Suerte, Yamato'_ dijo Taichi partiendo en seguida y murmurando algo de que por 'necesitar hablar' también debería recibir inyecciones de testosterona.

Yamato Ishida dejó las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, observando fijamente a la muchacha, quien seguía sentada con la espalda apoyada al espaldar de la cama sin moverse, y con la vista en la almohada. De pronto, el muchacho se sintió fuera de guardia, sorprendido de la falta de interés que parecía tener la muchacha en mantener contacto visual con él. A pesar de todas las conversaciones difíciles que había mantenido con ella en el pasado, algo en la actitud desalentada de ella le hacía pensar que aquella era diferente. Aquel pensamiento lo asustaba un poco, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para retroceder ahora.

_'Yo… me he estado volviendo loco estos meses. Creí que iba a terminar en un manicomio, o muerto bajo un puente'_ dijo Yamato observándola _'Hubo momentos donde morir sonaba un mero formalismo, como si ya estaba muerto porque no podía estar contigo… Las primeras semanas, ni si quiera podía levantarme de la cama… hasta que tú llegaste y respirar volvió a valer la pena'_

Mimi respiró hondo, exhalando de manera sonora, pero sin contestar nada al respecto.

_'Este tiempo que he pasado solo me ha enseñado mucho. Creo que por primera vez soy capaz de comprender todo por lo que te hice pasar… Siempre dije que lo comprendía, pero no, no era así, no fue hasta ahora que puedo darme una idea real del dolor tan inmenso que te causé, Mimi' _dijo el muchacho, con voz grave.

Mimi suspiró, girando el rostro hacia él.

_'Sé que las disculpas, suenan como un acto muy vacío después de que el mal ya está hecho, y de que yo me he disculpado ya muchas veces lo cual quizás le reste valor a mis disculpas pero… no puedo no disculparme, siento que nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente, que tendré que pedírtelo de rodillas por el resto de mi vida y si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, eso haré. Haré lo que sea que me pidas, pero…' _el muchacho se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y le envió una mirada sincera _'perdóname, Mimi, juró que pasaré el resto de mi vida siendo merecedor de ese perdón' _

"_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed,**_

_**When you get what you want, but not what you need…**_

_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse…"**_

Mimi tomó aire y lo retuvo en sus pulmones por un tiempo bastante largo, intentando calmar su respiración antes de contestar.

_'Creo que te perdoné hace mucho tiempo atrás, Yama'_ confesó.

Yamato la observó, confundido.

_'Soy yo la que no me puedo perdonar' _

Yamato la observó fijamente, sin poder entender.

_'No comprendo' _

Mimi hundió el rostro en la almohada, perdiendo la mirada en un punto inexistente y suspiro, hablando en tono melancólico.

_'Yo quería perder mi memoria, o al menos, eso pienso ahora en retrospectiva'_ explicó la muchacha _'creo que yo lo busqué, como un botón de emergencia en mi cerebro, ¿sabes? para olvidarlo todo, olvidarte a ti. Supongo que estaba desesperada por alcanzar algún nivel de paz mental… supongo, que ahora, tú entiendes eso… esa desesperación, que día con día se va robando la poca paz que queda después de que todo se viene abajo' _

Yamato guardó silencio, sin saber qué contestar, o si quiera si debía contestar.

_'Estaba desesperada, Yama. Totalmente convencida de que amarte no era una opción para mí. Creía que era inevitable, como el curso de un río que sin importar cuantas veces se desvié su cauce, siempre iba a buscar su ruta hacia el mar. Pensé que así era mi corazón contigo, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que ese no era el camino, siempre volvería a ti… porque ese era su destino final, tú eras el mar para mí, Yamato' _

Yamato le mantuvo la mirada, sin saber que contestar, y poniéndose nervioso con cada palabra en pasado que la muchacha pronunciaba.

_'Esa fue la epifanía que tuve mientras estaba inconsciente: lo inevitable de amar a Yamato Ishida' _dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa triste_ 'concluí que tendría que no conocerte para ser capaz de no buscarte… ¿Puedes creer eso?' _

Yamato aguantó la respiración, sintiéndose algo melodramático al entender perfectamente a qué se refería. Sentía exactamente lo mismo.

_'Desde la primera vez que te vi, he sentido que algo más fuerte que yo me llama hacia ti. He estado convencida de que eras mi destino, y que realmente no importaba que hiciera ninguno de los dos, eventualmente esa gravedad nos iba a llevar de vuelta al otro'_ dijo la muchacha, él asintió, en silencio _'pero, esto pasó… y no volví a enamorarme de ti, Yama' _

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron de sobremanera, por la sorpresa de aquella afirmación.

_'Tuve que recuperar mi memoria, para que mi corazón volviese a latir por ti'_ concluyó ella, dejando una mano en su pecho _'Ahora… ¿Cómo cuadra eso en lo predestinado de nuestro amor, Yama?' _preguntó.

"_**And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste… **__**Could it be worse? "**_

El muchacho abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin poder alcanzar una respuesta. Sus rodillas fallaron lo suficiente para que terminase sentado en el piso, con una mirada tangible de confusión.

_'Tú estuviste intentando recuperarme… y no volví a enamorarme de ti' _dijo la muchacha, suspirando.

_'Eso es porque te dijeron todo el asunto de Hoshi, te llenaron la cabeza de…'_ el muchacho se detuvo, guardando silencio unos segundos antes de completar aquella oración. No le habían llenado la cabeza de nada que no fuese verdad _'Siempre voy a cargar ese error sobre mí, ¿verdad?_ _Te dijeron que era infiel, que te partí el corazón y simplemente no pudiste confiar en mí, no importaba que hiciera al respecto o como intentara demostrarte que había cambiado. Tú no sabias quien era, pero sí lo que había hecho…'_

_'Y lo que hiciste cambio quien eras para mí'_ completó la muchacha, con voz triste.

Yamato Ishida suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

_'Sé que el Yamato Ishida que me hizo enamorarme de él por primera vez, podría hacer que me enamorara de él en cualquier momento. Pero tú cambiaste… y supongo que por eso no volví a enamorarme de ti' _

Yamato aguantó la respiración, y negó con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos.

_'Si me dieras la oportunidad de ver en qué me he convertido ahora, sabrías que ya no soy capaz de herirte como lo hice en el pasado… yo ya no soy esa persona, esos errores no definen quien soy' _

Mimi Tachikawa, secó su rostro con el borde de la almohada, sintiendo que el temblor involuntario ganaba la batalla en su cuerpo.

_'Pero la cosa, Yama, es que esos errores sí terminaron definiendo quien soy yo'_ completó ella sollozando _'Te perdoné por haberte equivocado, pero, no soy capaz de perdonarme el haber permitido que tú me cambiaras'_

Yamato se mantuvo inmóvil, enviándole una mirada de culpabilidad.

"_**Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you…"**_

'_He analizado mi comportamiento estas semanas… Y es como verme desde proyección astral, ¿sabes? Pude darme cuenta de que la esencia de quien soy no cambió porque maduré o porque crecí, o porque sencillamente todos deben dejar de creer en tonterías como las hadas en algún momento, no, Yama… yo cambie porque mi mundo rosa y feliz colapso cuando Akemi Hoshi entró a tu vida… Perdí algo en eso que llamas "lapsus de locura" y la amnesia me lo devolvió' _dijo Mimi.

'_¿Qué perdiste?' _pregunto él.

'_A mí. Me perdí yo' _contestó Mimi, suspirando _'Me perdí, tan lentamente que no me di cuenta. Supongo, que estaba ocupada intentando que mi corazón no se quedara sin ninguno de sus pedazos' _

Yamato alzó la mirada al techo, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, y un hoyo en su pecho. Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Yamato se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella observándola, enviándole una sonrisa triste, le desordenó el cabello en un gesto fraternal.

'_Lo sé. Sé que mis acciones te quitaron algo que no sé como devolverte, princesa' _

Mimi suspiró y se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio para que se sentara junto a ella.

'_No creo que tú puedas devolvérmelo, Yama. Creo que tengo que encontrarlo yo. Simplemente, no lo había entendido así' _

El muchacho asintió, sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y una media sonrisa.

'_Te amo'_ susurró él, apoyando la frente en la de ella y cerrando los ojos para perderse en el aroma de su perfume _'entiendo lo que dices, entiendo lo que decides… pero debo decirlo: te amo' _

Mimi asintió, enviándole una sonrisa melancólica.

'_Lo sé. Sé que permitiste que Miyako no me dijera que existías. Sé que me amas de verdad' _contestó ella _'te creo'_

El muchacho asintió, con lentitud, sin separar su frente de la de ella.

'_Yo también te amo' _confesó ella en un susurro suave.

Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron inmediatamente, buscando la mirada de Mimi y encontrándola puesta sobre él. Era la misma mirada que había enviado en su dirección años atrás, transparente, única y llena de luz.

"_**And high up above or down below… When you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try you'll never know just what you're worth"**_

'_¿Cómo puedes amarme? Así, con la misma sinceridad con la que me amaste desde el primer día, a pesar de todo eso que has dicho, a pesar de todo lo que sientes, a pesar de todo lo que yo he hecho… ¿Cómo?' _ preguntó Yamato.

'_No puedo no amarte. No sé cómo'_ contestó ella.

'_Me dijiste que ya no es inevitable'_ continuo él.

'_Ya no creo que lo sea'_ asintió ella_ 'Me di cuenta de que no tengo que amarte como lo hago, escojo hacerlo' _

'_No comprendo' _

'_No tenía que perder la cabeza por ti, Yama. Pude amarte de un modo más relajado… pude ser como mis amigas… como Koushiro… pude ser un tipo diferente de enamorada, de la que mi madre me dijo que fuera' _dijo Mimi _'pero no quise hacerlo' _

Yamato la miro en silencio.

'_Yo soñaba con un amor arrebatador, intenso al punto de ser doloroso, absoluto y capaz de matarme'_ dijo ella soltando un pequeño suspiro_ 'quería uno de esos amores que marcan la vida. Supongo, que nunca me puse a pensar que ese tipo de amor venía con una cuota de sangre incluida' _

Yamato giró hacia ella, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos.

'_Yo pagaría cualquier cuota de sangre para que siguieras amándome de la misma manera' _

"_**Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you…"**_

'_Yo siempre voy a amarte de la misma manera, aún si no terminamos juntos en un asilo rodeados de nietos, siempre. Siempre. Siempre voy a amarte así, Yamato Ishida' _susurró la muchacha.

'_No puedo concebir ningún futuro sin ti, Mimi. No puedo'_ susurró él.

Mimi suspiró, separándose de él con lentitud.

'_Necesito recuperar quien soy, Yama. No puedo contar con que la amnesia me lo devuelva. Necesito saber que este, absoluto tipo de amor, puede cambiarme la vida… pero no a mí. Necesito saber que puedo ser yo, indiferentemente de si tú estás, o de si soy feliz contigo, o de si tú me lastimas. No puedo volver a perderme en mi amor por ti, sin reencontrar el amor propio, Yama' _

Yamato suspiró, asintiendo.

'_Tienes que alejarte, lo entiendo… pero, al menos dime que puedo esperarte'_ susurró él.

Mimi lo observó, en silencio. La muchacha se acercó, uniendo sus labios con los de él en un beso dulce y corto.

'_Algunas historias de amor están destinadas a durar toda la eternidad. Otras son como estrellas que se consumen en su propia intensidad. No sé qué tipo de historia es la nuestra, sólo el tiempo lo dirá' _

"_**Tears stream down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace. **__**Tears stream down your face, and I... "**_

Yamato la observó en silencio, ponderando sus palabras, pero más que nada observando los labios de la muchacha. Suspirando, el rubio se acercó a ella dándole un beso mucho más largo e intenso.

_'No me des besos que se sientan como un adiós'_ pidió.

Mimi dejó escapar una sonrisa, sin contestar.

_'Esto no es un adiós. No importa cuánto tiempo te tienes que tomar para encontrar lo que sea que te falta. Nuestra historia sí es eterna, Mimi, y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario porque, honestamente, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú tampoco crees que así sea' _

La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia él, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos por un momento.

_'Necesito saber si puedo ser yo, aún cargando con el equipaje de mi pasado' _dijo ella _'pero, eso no quiere decir que te amé, ni un mili kilogramo, menos' _

_'Esperaré por ti'_ dijo él.

_'No te lo estoy pidiendo. Tú aprendiste tu propia lección, yo debo aprender la mía'_ contestó ella.

_'Aún así, esperaré' _

_**"Tears stream down your face, I promise you I will learn from my mistakes,**_

_**Tears stream down your face and I..."**_

Mimi Tachikawa se puso de pie, sin quitarle la vista de encima y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Aquel muchacho frente a ella, era la versión más cercana al Yamato Ishida del que se había enamorado con el que recordaba haber estado desde que toda aquella pesadilla comenzó. Algo, muy dentro de ella, le decía que el arrepentimiento del joven era genuino, que su deseo por compensarla era real, y que su incapacidad de volver a efectuar un acto semejante era auténtica.

Aquel era un muchacho en el que ella podría volver a confiar.

Mimi podía recordar la consulta con el psicólogo a la que su madre la había hecho asistir, donde el doctor procedió a explicarle que la infidelidad, más que el problema en sí, no era más que un síntoma de un problema peor. En aquel momento, la muchacha creyó seriamente que a su madre la estaba timando un charlatán, pues, claramente, en su caso la infidelidad ERA el problema. Sin embargo, ahora podía entender a lo que el hombre se refería. Su relación con Yamato Ishida se había fraccionado antes de la llegada de Akemi Hoshi, aquello simplemente había sacado todos los problemas a relucir al mismo tiempo.

_'Se requiere del esfuerzo de dos personas para romper una relación sólida'_ había dicho el doctor,_ 'sí, Hoshi y él'_ había pensado Mimi. Ahora, si bien no restaba en absoluto la responsabilidad de Yamato en todo aquello, Mimi podía comprender que él había sido infeliz desde mucho antes de aquello. Podía ver que Yamato Ishida siempre había sido perseguido por demonios de su infancia que no compartía con ella, y por cuya liberación ella debió pelear. Quizás si ella hubiese resuelto los traumas del muchacho, su relación no se habría fragmentado del modo en el que lo hizo, sin embargo, ella era una muchacha demasiado feliz como para poder comprender como alguien podía ser atormentado de manera tan tangible por fantasmas de un pasado que ya no estaba presente. Pero así era, Yamato era y aun es un alma torturada, que nunca lograba sentir que su lugar era aquel donde estaba, y cuya tendencia al auto-sabotaje los llevaría a un abismo eventualmente, a menos, de que el muchacho entendiese por si mismo lo que significaba realmente confiar y apoyarse en otra persona. Cosa que él entendía ahora.

El doctor le había asegurado que tanto ella como Yamato tendrían que sanar antes de que si quiera pudiesen considerar volver el uno al otro. Mimi entendía también a qué se refería ahora, y sabía que Yamato Ishida ya había sanado lo que lo había hecho caer en infidelidad. Mimi Tachikawa, por su lado, sentía que ella había sanado la apatía que le había permitido dejar que aquello sucediese, pero, no había sanado las secuelas que ello habían dejado sobre ella. Y hasta que no sanara eso, tal y como le había dicho el doctor, ningún nivel de amor sería suficiente para aguantar los cimientos de una relación.

Si aquel muchacho realmente era su alma gemela, entonces su camino se intrincaría al de él de una manera o de otra. Y aquello, era algo en lo que ella necesitaba contar.

"_**Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you…"**_

Mimi Tachikawa, ya no se sentía una víctima de las circunstancias.

Ella había escogido enamorarse del modo en el que lo hizo.

Ella había escogido enamorarse del muchacho que tenía frente a ella.

Era tiempo de justificar aquellas decisiones, sin perder la cabeza durante el camino.

**El lado más oscuro de la Luna**

_El perdón es un asunto psicosomático. Proviene de una decisión psíquica y se manifiesta en acciones físicas. Cuando el perdón no se manifiesta, cuando no lo vemos en acciones, no es real._

_Decir que hemos 'perdonado' sin sentirlo, es como disculparse o jurar en vano, como orquestar un engaño donde los más afectados seremos nosotros. Decir que hemos perdonado a alguien, nunca es suficiente garantía de que en verdad lo hayamos hecho. Incluso, podemos pensar que hemos perdonado a alguien, y descubrir, a la mala, que seguimos cargando con rencores por las mismas acciones que considerábamos olvidadas._

_Perdonar requiere de acción. _

_Perdonar requiere de sacrificio._

_Perdonar requiere entender tangiblemente el arrepentimiento de la otra persona. _

_Es comprender el por qué pasaron las cosas, y saber cómo evitar que se den de nuevo bajo el mismo esquema. _

_Perdonar, requiere un entendimiento amplio sobre nosotros mismos y sobre la persona a quien le brindamos el don de una 'segunda oportunidad'. _

_Perdonar no es algo que simplemente se dice, es algo que se siente en más niveles de los que somos capaces de comprender. _

_Perdonar a alguien requiere tiempo. Mucho tiempo. E intentar acelerar ese tiempo sólo significaría en una caída igual, o más estrepitosa, al abismo. Pues, ese tiempo es lo único que nos permitirá reconstruir la confianza perdida por el acto de traición. _

_Perdonar es un acto tan complejo que, ni si quiera, perdonar a la otra persona es lo más difícil. Sino que, nuestra propia ignorancia, nuestra propia debilidad, nuestra propia ceguera y nuestra propia tolerancia se convierten en los elementos más difíciles de perdonar. Incluso, si somos capaces de perdonar a la otra persona, el mayor reto se convierte en darnos un pase libre a nosotros mismos sin sentir que traicionamos a nuestra intuición en el proceso. _

_Perdonar requiere compromiso, un compromiso que muchos de nosotros simplemente no estamos dispuestos a realizar. _

_Sin embargo, perdonar cuando ese perdón ha sido ganado a pulso, cuando ese error ha buscado el camino de la redención… el perdón se convierte en una recompensa, más que para la persona a quien es brindado, para nosotros mismos. _

_Mientras peor fuese el sufrimiento que pasamos, mayor será la recompensa espiritual de perdonarlo, de dejar todo ese dolor ir, y de sentir que finalmente somos libres de las secuelas que pudo dejar sobre nosotros. _

_Perdonar es un acto que trae la luz de vuelta, después de soltar la oscuridad, cual luna llena que ilumina después de ocultar su belleza a los ojos. _

_Para muchos de nosotros, perdonar puede considerarse un acto de debilidad, cuando en verdad, es la valentía y la fortaleza quienes nos permiten hacerlo de corazón. Y es mediante ello, que finalmente, somos capaces de recuperar nuestra luz. _

* * *

_**Espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, babies. **_


	18. Finales alternativos

**Buenas, buenas, chicos y chicas. He vuelto con la continuación. Ya mi musa va muriendo, creo que en dos capítulos más estaré cerrando esta historia. Por lo que ahora voy a ir cerrando mis cabos y llevando mi versión (realista hasta donde me es humanamente posible) de cómo estas cosas funcionan xD… como siempre, he disfrutado tanto con sus comentarios, como disfruto escribiendo para ustedes. Me divierten un mundo con sus reacciones, de verdad que hacen que esto valga la pena. También me alegro por haber salvado otro gatito (¿?) si lo salvé deberían enviármelo a Venezuela, quiero un gatito u.u…. Ok, desvarié pero ese comentario de que 'con cada Mimato feliz salvas un gatito' marcará mi vida, por los Dioses. Lamento mucho lo de hacer llorar a algunas, trataré de portarme bien. **

**Gracias especiales a: ****anahiihana****, ****anafichan****, ****Marily123****, ****Raycel03****, ****Taishou****, ****0-aThErY-0****, ****Luna Lightburst****, ****LaSraDarcy****, ****Sakura Kuran-Haruno****, KibiNoNata, DarkyStar, ****digilec****, LilyP, Touko,Noheli, Krissie, KaoruxKenshin, Alshi, ****Mimichibi-Diethel****Mimichibi-Diethel****, ****Meems-ishikawa****, LUCY.**

**En éste capítulo utilice la canción 'In My Veins' de Andrew Belle. Traté, lo juro, de no romper demasiado el corazón de Kou-chan… Pero bueno, ya ustedes me dirán que tal quedó esto. **

* * *

**Finales alternativos**

Koushiro Izumi se desplomó en el último escalón de la escalinata de mármol, alzando sus ojos negros al cielo nocturno, mientras contenía la respiración. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, en estéreo, mientras resonaban por su cuerpo haciendo eco en sus oídos. Imaginó que así se sentían los guerreros antes de una batalla, cuando la incertidumbre se apodera de los sentidos y cada gramo racional te prepara para esperar lo peor.

Miyako Inoe lo había asustado. La muchacha había sido sumamente vaga respecto al motivo por el cual su cita no aparecía, o porque motivo debía esperarla en aquel sitio. Pero él era Koushiro Izumi, un hombre de lógica, guiado en su totalidad por la evidencia que podían notar sus ojos.

Sus ojos habían estudiado el semblante taciturno de Miyako, el rayo de culpa que cruzaba su mirada, y la actitud cautelosa, tan poco característica en su querida amiga. Eso sólo podía llevarle a una conclusión: lo inevitable había ocurrido. Y él, como el pobre mercader de Venecia, tendría que pagar la cuota de carne por sus pecados cometidos, y por la felicidad que ellos habían traído, aún momentáneamente, a su vida.

"_**Nothing goes as planned…Everything will break…**_

_**People say goodbye, in their own special way…"**_

Sus oídos captaron un pequeño ruido de pasos a su espalda. Ocasionando que el muchacho se levantara con lentitud. Así que allí estaba ella, a un giro de distancia.

Koushiro Izumi se preguntó que ojos lo recibirían al voltear, y algo en su interior le dio la respuesta que buscaba, restándole el coraje de reunir la evidencia que su lógica le pedía para confirmar sus temores. Su mente analítica le pedía a gritos averiguar la verdad, era un hombre de hechos, y acciones era precisamente lo que su cerebro pedía. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar confiado en que sabría exactamente todo lo que estuviera ocurriendo apenas sus ojos se posaran sobre Mimi Tachikawa, pues la muchacha era tan transparente como un claro de agua, Koushiro Izumi no encontró la fuerza suficiente en su interior para voltearse y acabar con el ensueño que su cerebro límbico le había permitido construir.

El pelirrojo supuso que existía algo de justicia poética en aquello. Había puesto su esperanza sobre un castillo de arena que podía venirse abajo en cualquier instante. Siempre lo había sabido. Entendía exactamente todos los riesgos que había corrido. Entendía cada una de las decisiones que lo habían llevado a aquel momento. Entendía cómo su castillo se vendría abajo, lo había construido con la vista puesta en el mar, esperando que éste lo derrumbara en cualquier momento.

Y aún así, si se encontrase en aquella situación de nuevo, actuaría exactamente igual.

El pelirrojo supuso que por eso las acciones de amor son tan peligrosas: no importa cuánto duelan, generalmente, valen la pena lo suficiente para que el dolor sea casi irrelevante.

Lo que no esperaba era descubrir que el total entendimiento de las acciones que uno comete, no liberan, en absoluto, el nivel de daño que causan. Dolía saber que sus miedos eran justificados. Dolía saber que su instinto había tenido razón. Dolía descubrir que, por mucho que una historia se sienta parte de ti, no significa que lo sea.

"_**All that you rely on and all that you can fake, will leave you in the morning but find you in the day…"**_

'_Kou-chan…'_ la voz de Mimi Tachikawa había sido tan débil al llamarlo, que el muchacho apenas fue capaz de oírla.

Koushiro Izumi suspiró, aún sin girarse hacia su amiga, y manteniendo los ojos en el cielo nocturno.

'_Las estrellas han estado ahí, a nuestra vista, incluso antes de que los humanos supiésemos identificarlas. Antes de la evolución, antes de que pudiésemos hablar, o señalar. Siempre han sido un paisaje hermoso para lo que sea que las mire. Pero los humanos somos una raza codiciosa… ¿no te parece?' _preguntó retóricamente el muchacho, antes de continuar _'No era suficiente para nosotros simplemente observar las estrellas. Necesitábamos ponerles nombres, crearles historias griegas, trágicas o románticas, e involucrarlas de algún modo en nuestra vida… supongo, eso es lo que nos diferencia de las otras especies… nosotros buscamos pertenecer… Pertenecer a algo, pertenecer al mundo, pertenecer los unos a los otros. Nuestro sentido de pertenencia es tan primordial como el de supervivencia, supongo."_

Koushiro dio un suspiro prolongado, girándose con lentitud hacia ella.

'_Nos volvemos codiciosos. Eventualmente, no nos basta con observar el brillo… queremos ser parte de él'_ dijo el muchacho, posando finalmente sus ojos en los de ella.

"_**Oh, you're in my veins… And I cannot get you out… Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth… Oh, you run a**__**way cause I am not what you found… Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out…"**_

Sus ojos negros encontraron exactamente lo que esperaban encontrar. El brillo de la nueva ilusión que había aparecido lentamente en ellos para él, había sido reemplazado con el mismo amor fraternal que le habían profesado desde su niñez.

Allí estaba ella: Mimi Tachikawa, la muchacha del pedestal. La castaña a la que había pasado más horas idealizando de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir. La muchacha de sus sueños más utópicos y lejanos. Esa que le hacía sentir que no existían imposibles. Cuya sonrisa iluminaba los días más oscuros. Y cuyos ojos eran capaces de controlar su humor como pequeños hilos a una marioneta. Esa a la que su corazón se había aferrado con cada latido de vida que le regalaba. Esa que pertenecía a su amigo Yamato Ishida.

Los ojos negros de Koushiro bajaron hasta el suelo, al tiempo que aguantaba la respiración y la punzada de dolor que surcaba por su pecho.

'_Lo recuerdas…' _susurró el muchacho, mientras el recuerdo de las pasadas semanas se desvanecía de su mente como un espejismo en el desierto.

"_**Everything will change. Nothing stays the same.**_

_**And nobody here's perfect. Oh, but everyone's to blame…"**_

Los ojos castaños de Mimi Tachikawa se aguaron instantáneamente, al tiempo que la muchacha bajaba los últimos dos escalones para encontrarse frente a frente con Koushiro Izumi.

'_Recuerdo todo. Absolutamente todo'_ contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Koushiro alzó la mirada hacia ella, al tiempo que colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos con aire derrotado.

'_Lo más importante de esa afirmación sigue siendo que lo recuerdas a él' _contesto Koushiro.

Mimi guardó silencio por un momento, antes de continuar.

'_También te recuerdo a ti' _dijo la muchacha suspirando _'y no sólo a Koushiro, mi hermano, no sólo recuerdo a Kou-chan…' _continuó ella cerrando los ojos e intentando retener las lagrimas _'también recuerdo a Koushiro Izumi el muchacho del cual estaba empezando a enamorarme' _

Los ojos de Koushiro se fijaron en los de ella, al tiempo que el muchacho le enviaba una sonrisa triste.

'_No me digas eso. No cuando sé que lo que sea que pudiste sentir, o aún sientas por mí, jamás será rival para lo que sientes por Yamato'_ dijo el muchacho sentándose en el escalón y evitando su mirada.

"_**All that you rely on and all that you can save will leave you in the morning and find you in the day"**_

Mimi aguantó la respiración, al tiempo que unas lágrimas lograban encontrar su camino entre sus pestañas, para rodar por sus mejillas.

'_Lo lamento tanto, Koushiro…'_ soltó la muchacha reprimiendo un sollozo, al tiempo que frotaba su rostro con una mano.

Koushiro alzó la mirada a ella, y negó con su cabeza.

'_No es tu culpa que yo haya decidido ignorar mi mejor juicio. Sabía qué estaba haciendo, sabía que podía venirse abajo en cualquier momento… No es tu culpa que yo apostara por un sueño que jamás será mi realidad' _

Mimi observó al muchacho en silencio.

'_Debí saberlo. Lo que sentías por mi… no entiendo como no lo vi…'_

Koushiro se encogió los hombros, enviándole una sonrisa triste.

'_No eres de las que piensa que la gente puede esconder información… siempre esperas que los demás sean igual de honestos a como tú eres con ellos. Y yo… bueno, yo siempre pensé que lo mejor para todo el mundo era que yo no complicara las cosas con sentimientos… 'inconvenientes' y poco oportunos' _

Mimi se arrodillo frente a él, enviándole una mirada triste.

'_Tú nunca fuiste inconveniente, Kou-chan…' _dijo la muchacha _'simplemente comencé una historia con otra persona, una que aún no ha terminado' _

Koushiro suspiró, perdiéndose por un segundo en los ojos de la muchacha.

"_**Oh, you're in my veins… And I cannot get you out… Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth… Oh, you run a**__**way cause I am not what you found… Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out…"**_

'_Sigo preguntándome… si mi historia contigo pudo haber tenido algún sentido fuera de mi cabeza'_ susurro el muchacho _'sigo preguntándome si todas esas compatibilidades que me llevan a verte bajo una luz de perfección sólo están ahí para torturarme, o si en algún momento de mi vida mi historia contigo fue si quiera posible' _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa triste.

'_Quizás… necesito un universo paralelo para lograr que esto funcione' _

La castaña negó con su cabeza, lentamente.

'_Era más que posible, Kou-chan. Estaba pasando. Si no me hubiese enamorado de Yamato primero, quizás todo esto pudo tener otro camino'_ contestó la muchacha _'llegue a sentir el comienzo de amor contigo. Pero, creo que soy de esa clase de personas que sólo se enamoran una vez… y ese amor ya tenía dueño' _

"_**No, I cannot get you out. No, I cannot get you…**_

_**Oh, no, I cannot get you out. No, I cannot get you…"**_

Koushiro suspiró, asintiendo con pesadez.

'_Estas semanas… significaron un mundo para mí. Sé que para ti quizás sean un recuerdo borroso, como de una vida pasada… pero, yo no las cambiaría por nada' _

'_Yo tampoco, Kou-chan. Eres más de lo que pude haber pedido a los dioses. Para mi haz sido una bendición. Y no estoy exagerando, Kou-chan… tú…' _Mimi se detuvo por un segundo, escogiendo sus palabras _'Tú me has devuelto algo que creía perdido' _

Koushiro alzó las cejas sin entender.

_´Mi fe. Lo que sea que estaba roto dentro de mí, has sido tú quien me ha ayudado a reconstruirlo' _

Koushiro la observó en silencio.

'_De algún modo, siento que no merezco alguien tan increíble como tú. Eres, por mucho, el hombre más honorable que he conocido. Me halagas con el simple hecho de saber qué crees que soy merecedora de tantas atenciones de parte de alguien como tú. Cualquier chica mataría por ser cortejada por ti. Y, hay una parte de mi, que siempre va a lamentar saber que no puedo ser esa chica para ti'_

Koushiro le envió una pequeña sonrisa.

'_Estas semanas fueron mi salvación, en muchos sentidos, Kou-chan. Y por cualquier inconveniente que te hayan causado a ti, quiero que sepas que lo lamento con cada pedazo de mi alma. Si alguien no merece sufrir en esta historia, eres tú' _

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

'_Aún si fueron cortas, pude saber cómo se sentía ser el hombre que llevaba del brazo a Mimi Tachikawa. Eso para mí jamás tendrá precio' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

'_No hables de mi como si fuese perfecta. Me conoces lo suficiente para ver todas las grietas sobre mí'_ contestó ella, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Koushiro tomó su rostro, acariciando las mejillas de la muchacha, mientras la observaba fijamente.

'_Veo tus grietas, pero ellas no te hacen, en absoluto, menos perfecta. Aún si sólo pude disfrutarte por unas semanas, has sido como un rayo de luz que trajo brillo a mi vida' _

"_**Everything is dark. It's more than you can take. But you catch a glimpse of sun light. Shining, shinning down on your face… your face, on your face… "**_

'_Odio haberte causado el menor daño, Kou-chan. Has sido un ángel guardián para mí. Nada nunca será suficiente para compensarte…' _

Koushiro suspiró, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

'_Si encuentras la felicidad, eso bastará para que yo sobreviva en cualquier camino. Tan sólo tengo que entender que nunca estuviste destinada a amarme a mí'_ contestó el muchacho.

Los ojos de Mimi se fijaron sobre él, por unos largos minutos.

'_Podría amarte. No me cabe duda de eso. No podría verte ser así, tan perfecto como eres día con día, y no amarte, Kou-chan' _comentó la muchacha con sinceridad _'por eso no pude evitar lo que sentí mientras tenia amnesia, por eso no puedo evitar lo que siento ahora, podría amarte, lo sé…' _

'_Pero no como lo amas a él…' _

Mimi suspiró y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

'_Mereces ese tipo de amor… y sería incapaz de robarte la oportunidad de vivirlo con alguien más, Koushiro' _

"_**Oh, you're in my veins… And I cannot get you out… Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth… Oh, you run a**__**way cause I am not what you found… Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out…"**_

Koushiro suspiró, perdiendo sus ojos en los de ella, y decidiendo no comentar sobre sus propias dudas respecto a aquella afirmación. No sabía si él también era como ella en esa predisposición de sólo amar a una persona en su tiempo de vida, y no veía el sentido de aquejar a la muchacha con algo que se salía del control de ambos. Esperaba algún día poder encontrar lo que ella deseaba para él, y quería creer que aquello era posible. Suponía que, por el momento, aquella esperanza sería suficiente para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, el luto por lo que estaba perdiendo tendría que ser vivido hasta que esa esperanza alcanzase su camino.

"_**No, I cannot get you out…Oh, no, I cannot get you…"**_

Koushiro Izumi esperó hasta que Mimi Tachikawa entró en el apartamento, sus ojos bajaron instintivamente a su reloj, eran las 2 AM. El pelirrojo se frotó las sienes con los dedos índices, bajando las manos hasta su cuello. Estaba exhausto. Aquella conversación había acabado completamente con su energía, pero, sabía que aquello no había terminado. No aún.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, el muchacho giró sobre sus talones pegando su vista en el pequeño rotulo de madera marcado con las siglas **5-E**. El muchacho avanzó, llevando su mano a la puerta y golpeando en ella con su puño cerrado.

Yamato Ishida, giró el rostro en dirección a la puerta, antes de mirar al reloj. El muchacho se alejó de la ventana caminando hacia la entrada, asumiendo que definitivamente aquella no sería su exnovia, quien había sido muy clara en sus intenciones respecto al modo en el que continuarían las cosas. El rubio, alcanzó la puerta y la abrió, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Koushiro Izumi devolviéndole la mirada.

Yamato alzó las cejas sorprendido, y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, incapaz de olvidar su rabia y celos respecto a la situación de aquel muchacho con SU Mimi.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?' _preguntó Yamato de modo tajante, apretando las manos en puños, y manteniendo sus brazos firmemente cruzados, para evitar la tentación de usarlos.

Koushiro giró los ojos, y se encogió los hombros.

'_Honestamente, tú y yo, a estas alturas, sólo tenemos un tema en común ¿o no?' _contestó Koushiro con voz monótona.

'_Supongo que sí'_ continuó Yamato sin hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar, esperando que aquella fuese una visita corta.

Koushiro no hizo ningún ademan por entrar. Al contrario, cruzó también los brazos sobre su pecho, manteniéndose inmóvil. Sus ojos negros estaban entornados en una mirada rabiosa que Yamato no recordaba haber visto antes.

'_Supongo que Mimi ya habló contigo'_ continuó el muchacho con voz seca.

'_Sí'_ asintió el rubio, evitando deliberadamente dar detalles sobre aquella conversación.

'_Conmigo, también'_ continuó Koushiro, utilizando exactamente la misma táctica evasiva.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos cortos segundos, intercambiando miradas de rabia mutua.

'_No opinaré sobre sus decisiones. No juzgaré lo que ella haga o deje de hacer. No soy nadie para juzgarla a ella'_ dijo Koushiro con voz queda.

Yamato alzó las cejas y le envió una mala mirada.

'_Y aún así, aquí estas'_ completó el rubio.

Koushiro resopló, apretando más los brazos en su pecho y dando un paso hacia adelante, en su dirección.

'_Estoy aquí como amigo…' _

'_No como amigo mío'_ interrumpió Yamato.

Koushiro suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo tangible en mantener su madurez en una pieza.

'_Como amigo de ella' _corrigió el pelirrojo.

'_Gracioso' _dijo Yamato dando un paso hasta el pelirrojo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos _'basándome en lo que vi esta noche, tus intenciones no eran nada amistosas' _

'_Mis intenciones siempre han sido tan claras como el día para ti. Puedo entender que ella este confundida. Pero tú, tú estabas al tanto de lo que yo siento por ella' _dijo Koushiro, sin retroceder.

'_Oh, claro, yo recibo constantes updates de tus sentimientos por mi novia en mi teléfono' _soltó Yamato con sarcasmo.

'_Ella ya no es tu novia. Y mientras lo fue, mis sentimientos por ella jamás te molestaron' _soltó Koushiro a su vez.

'_Eso es porque jamás creí que tendrías un chance real con ella. No a menos que pudieses construirte una propia con robótica, claro está' _

'_Oh, pues que decepcionante para ti debe ser descubrir que siempre tuve ese 'chance' con ella, después de todo' _

Ambos se habían ido acercando como bestias salvajes, midiéndose antes de un ataque a la presa. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ambos notaron su cercanía y retornaron a sus posiciones iníciales, dejando más de metro y medio de distancia entre los dos.

'_Esto es ridículo. Viniste a que termine de matarte, y que Mimi vuelva a enfurecerse conmigo'_ soltó Yamato

'_No juego sucio. Tú sabes más de eso que yo' contestó Koushiro,_ sin poderse controlar_. _

Yamato frunció el ceño.

'_Si quieres que te mate, vas por buen camino' _

'_Puedo defenderme'_ contestó Koushiro, de modo amenazante.

Yamato apretó los puños enviándole una mirada asesina.

'_Pero no fue por eso que vine'_ continuó Koushiro, controlando su respiración y su ira.

Yamato guardó silencio, esperando que continuara. El pelirrojo tardó unos minutos en calmarse y recuperar su nivel de decoro habitual.

'_Mimi'_ dijo el muchacho, y apenas el nombre salió de sus labios, el tono de su voz y su lenguaje corporal cambio drásticamente _'Ella quiere encontrarse a sí misma, quiere estar sola quiere encontrar su propio rumbo sin parejas. Eso lo entiendo' _dijo, añadiendo con rapidez _'También, entiendo perfectamente, que para cuando este lista será a ti y no a mí a quien va a buscar' _

Yamato alzó las cejas con sorpresa, entendiendo de golpe el motivo real de la visita del pelirrojo y sintiéndose, de pronto, muy estúpido por sus aún existentes ganas de golpearlo. El muchacho no estaba allí buscando una pelea, sino intentando proteger a Mimi.

'_La amo' _dijo Koushiro con voz ronca _'La amo, pero sé que ella te ama a ti' _

Yamato lo observó en silencio, sorprendiéndose de que Koushiro pudiese terminar aquella frase sin que su voz se quebrara.

'_Entiendo eso. Puedo vivir con eso. Puedo aceptar que ella no es para mí'_ continuó Koushiro _'Quiero que sea feliz. Necesito que sea feliz' _

Yamato guardó silencio.

'_Puedo aceptar esto. Pero, no puedo aceptar que tú vuelvas a lastimarla…'_ continuó Koushiro.

'_Nunca volveré a lastimarla. Lo juro'_ completó Yamato.

Koushiro suspiró, mirándolo detenidamente.

'_Supongo que esa es una promesa que ya habías hecho, antes'_ le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Yamato le envió una mala mirada al pelirrojo, antes de repetir:

'_Nunca volveré a lastimar a Mimi' _

Koushiro lo observó detenidamente, intentando medir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

'_Parece que lo dices en serio. Y, aún así, podría apostar de que la primera vez que dijiste esas palabras también las sentías reales'_ dijo Koushiro.

'_He madurado, Koushiro' _

'_Apuesto que sí. Sólo espero que eso sea suficiente' _

'_La protegeré con mi vida, Koushiro' _dijo Yamato, mirándolo con sinceridad.

'_No me preocupa tu disposición a morir por ella. Sino la de vivir por ella' _completó Koushiro, suspirando. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía poética de aquella frase.

'_Si vuelve a mí, la haré feliz cada día que me quede de vida. Lo prometo'_ decretó el muchacho.

Ambos muchachos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

'_Esto es muy maduro de tu parte'_ dijo Yamato, extendiendo su mano _'así que mantengamos este grado de civilidad' _

Los ojos negros de Koushiro bajaron a la mano extendida de su amigo y, suspirando, la tomó estrechándola por un segundo antes de usarla para halar a Yamato hacia él, con una fuerza que el rubio considero muy superior a la que habría esperado de alguien tan zen como Koushiro Izumi. Los ojos azules del rubio, encontraron a los del muchacho y ambos mantuvieron la conexión por unos segundos.

'_Civilidad está bien. Pero si la lastimas, la lógica y la madurez volaran por la ventana, Yamato' _advirtió Koushiro.

Yamato asintió con lentitud.

'_Lo entiendo'_ dijo antes de soltarse de Koushiro, dándole un pequeño empujón para restablecer su espacio personal.

Koushiro Izumi le envió un asentimiento, al que el rubio correspondió, en un gesto de entendimiento y respeto mutuo, antes de marcharse en dirección al ascensor.

***+*+* Un mes y medio después *+*+*+***

Mimi Tachikawa observó el sobre entre sus manos con una sonrisa. La muchacha se recostó en su cama y giró en ella soltando un pequeño grito de alegría, antes de levantarse de golpe gritando a todo pulmón.

'_¡MIYAKO! ¡MIYAKO! ¡MIYAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _gritó la muchacha corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su amiga y golpeando en la puerta con violencia.

La pelimorada se apresuró en abrir la puerta, y la observó con una mirada de sorpresa.

'_¿Te encuentras bien?'_ exclamó.

'_Más que bien. Me encuentro perfectamente, en verdad. Perfectamente' _exclamó Mimi, hablando con rapidez y dando pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar.

Miyako alzó las cejas confundida por unos segundos, antes de soltar un grito de emoción y comenzar a saltar al mismo ritmo de su mejor amiga.

'_¿ENTRASTE NO ES ASÍ? ¡OH, DIOS! ENTRASTE ¡ENTRASTE!'_ Miyako se lanzó hacia ella, mientras Mimi asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

'_¡ENTRE, MIYA-CHAN! ¡ENTRE!'_ soltó la muchacha, mientras ambas saltaban en círculos abrazadas.

'_¡FELICIDADES!'_ dijo Miyako, cuando los saltos se acabaron.

Mimi le envió una enorme sonrisa, mientras abrazaba el sobre a su pecho con alegría. La muchacha giró sobre sus talones, para luego detenerse a mirar a su amiga con una media sonrisa.

'_¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Yamato?'_ preguntó.

Miyako soltó una pequeña risa y se encogió los hombros.

'_Si yo no estoy feliz con el prospecto de que te vayas por todo el verano, supongo que a él le gustará aun menos. Pero, si todos queremos que seas feliz, tendrá que encontrar alguna manera de aceptarlo' _dijo Miyako.

Los ojos castaños de Mimi bajaron nuevamente al sobre, antes de enviar una sonrisa a su amiga y correr con destino a la salida del apartamento.

Miyako soltó un pequeño suspiro, siguiéndola con la mirada y negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Aún se preguntaba como rayos aquella 'amistad' funcionaba, pero, ciertamente Mimi estaba más feliz de lo que recordaba haberla visto jamás, por su lado, Yamato Ishida parecía contento con el simple hecho de serle permitido estar en su presencia. Ella jamás habría pensado que una 'amistad' entre ex novios que hubiesen vivido una historia tan intensa como la suya, y que claramente seguían enamorados el uno del otro, fuese si quiera remotamente posible. Pero de alguna manera, ambos parecían manejar el asunto con una gracia poco característica. Suspirando, y decidiendo confiar en el mejor juicio de su mejor amiga, Miyako Inoe decidió no sobre analizar más aquel asunto.

Los pies de Mimi Tachikawa corrieron instintivamente al apartamento del rubio, antes de que ella pudiese recordar que él no se encontraba allí. La muchacha se detuvo, llevando los ojos a su reloj para comprobar que aun era 'horario de trabajo'. La muchacha se balanceo en su mismo sitio, antes de dar unos pequeños saltos de ansiedad.

'_¿Lo llamo? ¿Lo espero?'_ se preguntó en voz alta. Mimi infló sus mejillas en un gesto infantil, antes de decidir sacar las llaves de sus jeans y abrir la puerta del apartamento del muchacho.

La castaña volvió a colocar las llaves en su bolsillo, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

'_Supongo que lo esperaré' _anunció la muchacha al apartamento vació, caminando en dirección al sofá.

Por un momento, se detuvo, recordando que era primera vez que utilizaba la copia de llave que Yamato había regresado a sus manos. No había estado sola en aquel apartamento desde que aquellas paredes eran su segundo hogar. Recordaba haber lanzado su copia de las llaves en el fuego para evitar tentaciones, sin embargo, una copia de esa misma llave ahora se encontraba en sus manos por circunstancias muy diferentes, y muy iguales a la vez.

Mimi caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él, su mirada vagó por la habitación y encontró sus propios ojos devolviéndole la mirada, en una fotografía de ambos jóvenes juntos. La castaña se levantó de golpe del sofá y negó con la cabeza.

'_Esto es algo demasiado bizarro para una amistad. Ya no soy su novia. Esto no se siente correcto'_ concluyó de repente, no había pensado antes de entrar, lo había hecho como en los días donde eso habría sido natural, Mimi giró caminando hacia la puerta, para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió y una cabeza rubia entró por ella.

Yamato Ishida sacudió su cabellera rubia que destilaba agua, al tiempo que retiraba su abrigo con sorna, maldiciendo en silencio por la sorpresiva lluvia que había interrumpido su camino a casa. El muchacho lanzó su bolso y su abrigo al suelo, antes de alzar la vista para localizar a su visitante.

'_Usaste la llave' _soltó el muchacho con una sonrisa, y una mirada de sorpresa.

El rostro de la castaña se tiño de rosa, mientras le enviaba una mirada de disculpa y un débil asentimiento.

'_Realmente no lo pensé hasta que estaba adentro, y ahora que me doy cuenta de lo raro que debía parecer, ya me iba' _contestó.

'_No vas a escaparte así de fácil'_ dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Mimi giró los ojos, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

'_¿Acaso hay algún tipo de castigo por usar la llave que tú mismo me diste?' _preguntó.

Yamato negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y pateando sus cosas hacia la esquina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

'_No, hay un castigo por irte sin decirme a qué viniste' _dijo el muchacho, caminando hacia ella.

'_Oh, cierto' _soltó la muchacha, dando una pequeña patada en el suelo y sonriendo _'tengo noticias' _

'_Apuesto que sí. Dame un segundo'_ dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a su habitación _'necesito cambiarme' _dijo señalando su suéter y jeans mojados.

Mimi asintió, recordando lo tímido que podía llegar a ser el muchacho la mayor parte del tiempo, cubrió sus ojos con una mano y giró dándole la espalda.

'_No veré nada' _le dijo.

Yamato se detuvo antes de llegar a su habitación y alzó las cejas confundido.

'_No esperaba que vieras, y sólo lo dices por jugar conmigo'_ anunció con voz divertida _'lo cual no es gracioso, considerando que me has visto ya en circunstancias peores' _completó el muchacho, ocasionando que la castaña diese otra patada en el suelo soltando una pequeña risa.

'_Eso es muy gracioso, Yama' _

El muchacho soltó una carcajada, entrando a su cuarto al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa mojada, reemplazándola con su habitual pijama: una camiseta negra de Eric Clapton y una bermuda tipo militar.

'_Listo' _anunció saliendo y sentándose en el sofá, junto a ella.

'_No puedo creer que sigas utilizando esa pijama'_ soltó Mimi, negando con la cabeza 'ha pasado más de un año'

'_Está limpia'_ anunció Yamato ofendido _'Y Clapton es Dios, no se discute con indumentaria con su nombre' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

'_Bien. No discutiré con Dios' _

Yamato asintió, satisfecho.

Mimi observó el sobre que permanecía en sus manos antes de enviar una mirada furtiva al rubio, de vuelta al sobre. El muchacho alzó las cejas confundido.

'_¿Pasa algo?'_ preguntó, tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos.

Mimi tomó aire, dudando, antes de contestar.

'_Estamos bien ahora, puedes decirme cualquier cosa' _

Mimi asintió, mirándolo a los ojos.

'_Este… 'experimento de amistad' ha salido bastante bien, ¿no te parece? Somos capaces de mantener un trato muy unido sin ningún tipo de rencores, ni cargas… es como comenzar de cero ¿no te parece?' _

'_Claro, sólo puede mejorar nuestra relación a futuro' _contestó él, siendo muy cuidadoso a la hora de aclarar que el status actual no era el buscado.

'_A futuro'_ repitió Mimi, sonriendo _'prometimos no hablar del futuro hasta que llegue'_

'_Lo sé, pero me es imposible'_ contestó el encogiéndose los hombros.

'_Lo sé'_ concluyó ella asintiendo _'pero, por ahora, me gusta no tener mi futuro escrito en piedra, Yama. Creo que uno de los motivos por los que sufrimos tanto es porque siempre hemos intentado construir nuestro futuro alrededor del otro' _

'_Aún hago eso' _confesó él.

'_No deberías. Las personas debemos tener un destino que cumplir, un sueño que vivir. Y vivir eso acompañados por el amor debe ser lo mejor del mundo, pero vivir el amor sin encontrar eso… no plenamente una vida completa… ¿entiendes?' _

Yamato alzó las cejas, asintiendo con recelo.

'_Tú tienes la música. Tú sabes que quieres hacer con tu vida. Yo no tengo eso' _

Yamato la observó en silencio, esperando que culminase.

'_He sido aceptada en el Instituto Culinario de Nueva York'_

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe, mientras el muchacho se levantaba del sofá de un tirón.

'_¿Te mudas de vuelta a Nueva York?' _soltó Yamato, sorprendido.

'_Es un curso de verano, por ahora' _

Yamato se alivió por unos segundos, antes de entrecerrar los ojos con recelo.

'_¿Qué quieres decir con 'por ahora?'_ preguntó.

* * *

**Finales alternativos**

He escuchado decir que, momentos antes de la muerte, terminamos lamentando las cosas que no hicimos más que las que hicimos para terminar fracasando.

Para muchos de nosotros es más llevadero el fracaso que la cobardía.

Sobrellevamos mejor nuestros errores, considerándolos cicatrices de unas batallas que, aunque perdidas, nos llevaron más cerca a ganar la guerra.

Somos capaces de sobrevivir, con más orgullo, el haber sobrevivido una caída aparatosa por un fallido salto de fe, antes que asumir nuestra cobardía al permitir que el miedo a la incertidumbre controlase nuestras decisiones.

Es mejor haber sido consumido por el fracaso, que paralizado por el miedo.

Es mejor haber perdido nuestra apuesta antes que permitir que la cobardía nos mantuviese fuera del juego.

Es más fácil vivir cargando con el peso de nuestras acciones, antes de que asumir el vacío de una vida llena de listas sin cumplir.

Es mejor llegar a la línea final con golpes y sangre, antes que sentarse a esperar que la línea nos alcance a nosotros.

Nuestras vidas están llenas de momentos que definen su curso. Somos presentados día con día con decisiones que pudiesen afectar nuestro rumbo. Con cada cruce de camino pudiésemos estar marchando, sin saberlo, a un final no planeado, pero nuestro.

Nuestros errores bien podrían ser experiencias que nos transformen en quienes siempre estuvimos destinados a ser. Quizás sean ellos quienes terminen brindándonos nuestras horas más felices, nuestros recuerdos más preciados, y nuestros más intensos momentos.

Quizás sean esos errores lo más importante del camino. Quizás fueron ellos que nos alejaron de un final diferente al que estábamos destinados a tener, quizás ellos nos llevaran a un final mejor. Quizás, sin la madurez que nos brindaron, jamás habríamos reconocido la felicidad cuando nos cruzásemos con ella.

Si terminamos lamentando más nuestras horas de inacción, entonces, por los Dioses, actuemos. Equivoquémonos. Saltemos al vacío, con la esperanza de ser atrapados en algún momento.

Permitamos a nuestra mente perderse en historias sin futuro.

Permitamos a nuestros sentidos disfrutar de la libertad.

Seamos capaces de disfrutar momentos sin consecuencias. De vivir un día sin pensar en el mañana. De disfrutar el vuelo, sin pensar en el aterrizaje. De vivir la caída, sin preocuparnos por el pavimento.

Aprendamos a vivir con un final diferente cada día, comprendiendo que alguno de esos finales sí contará como tal.

Pasamos tanto tiempo preocupándonos en cómo van a terminar las cosas, que la mitad del tiempo no somos capaces de disfrutarlas mientras están ocurriendo.

El final, eventualmente, nos alcanzará a todos. No necesita que lo estemos buscando, ni planificando.

Entonces…

Tomemos el trabajo arriesgado.

Cambiemos de carrera en el último semestre.

Enamorémonos de la persona equivocada.

Lancémonos, en caída libre.

Y, sobre todo, rodeémonos de suficientes opciones para saber que, cuando finalmente hayamos elegido con qué quisiéramos terminar, sepamos que estamos felices, y no conformados, con dicha decisión.

* * *

**TODO POR AHORA CHICAS Y CHICOS. LOS AMO. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**:) **


	19. Sempiterna Ansiedad

Buenas tardes amados y amadas lectores. Heme Aquí con nuevo capítulo de mis tortolos favoritos.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, especialmente a quienes me escribieron, es decir a: Rossie-chan, anafichan, LilyP, digilec, KaouruxKenshin, Alshi, Touko, Mimichibi-Diethel, DarkyStar, Noheli, Krissie, KibbiNoNata, krayteona (AL FIN ME ALCANZASTE! Gracias por tantos mensajes lindos, es un placer tenerte por acá), Eri-sshi, ali0516.

Ustedes son un amor, con todos esos mensajes melodramáticos y lindos que me hacen tan feliz. Es un placer escribir para ustedes.

No voy a hablar mucho hoy porque el trabajo me tiene estresada, pero escribí para que no creyeran que las he abandonado, también, me salió un capítulo bastante largo en retrospectiva. La canción se llama New York es de Snow Patrol, obviamente, y espero que les guste el capítulo. Los quiero!

* * *

**Sempiterna Ansiedad **

Mimi Tachikawa dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras sus ojos bajaban a la receta que había repartido la profesora, con la palabra Croquembouche resaltada en la parte superior.

'_Ese será su próximo examen'_ dijo la profesora en un inglés afrancesado. Era una mujer mayor, con el cabello rubio canoso y brillantes ojos verdes que escondía detrás de un par enorme de lentes que le servían como factor intimidatorio cuando alguien arruinaba alguna de sus recetas.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, ladeando la cabeza y releyendo la receta. Aquella profesora francesa había significado un mayor reto del que ella habría esperado. El Croquembouche era un postre tan clásico como la Crème brûlée pero muchísimo más elaborado y difícil de realizar, consistía en una montaña de petisús o profiteroles rellenos y puestos en pila en forma de montana pegados y cubiertos por hilos delicados de caramelo. Conocía chefs que no podían realizarlo, y parecía un reto demasiado ambicioso para un curso de amateurs.

'_Obviamente espero que su elaboración de los __petisús debería ser excepcional después de haber pasado por el curso de la profesora Markale, así que el sabor de sus petisús no salvará su Croquembouche si se viene abajo. Espero algo arquitectónicamente perfecto. Nos vemos aquí mañana para el examen'_ culminó.

Mimi suspiró, preguntándose seriamente si sería capaz de confeccionar aquel postre sin que se viniese abajo cuando la profesora sacase uno del fondo.

'_No te preocupes, dicen que ella es la más estricta. Si pasamos esto, volaremos el resto del curso'_ le susurró Jessica a su lado. Mimi dejó escapar una sonrisa, volteando hacia su compañera de mesa mientras recogía las cosas. Jessica era una muchacha de tez moreno y cabello marrón, a la cual se había apegado bastante desde que habían sido puestas en la misma mesa como compañeras.

'_Ojalá nos hubiese tocado al final, así al menos me sentiría mejor preparada' _comentó la castaña colocando el morral en su espalda.

'_Eso no la habría hecho más fácil, créeme. Hablé con los muchachos que hicieron este curso durante el semestre y, a pesar de que están estudiando acá a tiempo completo, la mayoría dice que el asunto de los postres es lo más complicado. Me dijeron que estaba loca por inscribirme sin entrenamiento formal' _dijo Jessica, soltando una pequeña risa. Mimi le envió una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

'_Ni que lo digas, cuando empezó a aleccionarnos sobre la complejidad de la cocina francesa… creo que nunca había estado tan confundida en toda mi vida'_ dijo Jessica, colocándose los lentes y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

'_Oh, lo sé. No me perdía tanto en una conversación desde que uno de mis amigos mencionó que era como el Triángulo de Penrose' _

Jessica alzó las cejas mirándola.

'_Oh, lo siento. El Triángulo de Penrose es una figura geométrica imaginaria que…'_

'_Sólo existe en geometría conceptual, lo sé. Pero no veo la conexión de eso contigo' _interrumpió Jessica mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Mimi se detuvo sonriendo.

'_Pensé que mi amigo era la única persona de nuestra edad que sabia ese tipo de cosas' _

Jessica se sonrojó y la haló por el brazo para que siguieran caminando por el pasillo.

'_Mi mención en NYU es física, quizás debí mencionarlo, no quería que pensaras que era muy nerd' _comentó la muchacha.

'_En absoluto. Pero ahora quiero llevarte a Japón a presentarte… a mis amigos'_ dijo Mimi soltando una risa.

Jessica giró los ojos, sonriendo, aquella era la segunda insinuación que escuchaba de ese tipo desde que se habían conocido.

'_Claro. Por ahora, deberíamos preocuparnos por cómo elaboraremos un Croquembouche estable'_

'_Creo que el secreto está en el caramelo, creo que si usamos menos agua al caramelizar el azúcar se pegaran mejor' _

'_Bueno, tú eres la chef' _

Mimi soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al pensar en lo maravillosas que habían sido las pasadas semanas y en cuanto había disfrutado aquellas clases, sin saber cómo se había convertido en la mejor de la clase. Ella nunca había sido la mejor en ninguna clase. Definitivamente, cocinar era más que un hobby para ella.

El celular de la muchacha sonó y se detuvo sacándolo de su bolsillo. Jessica le envío una sonrisa.

'_Oh. Es el Sr. Perfecto, otra vez'_ comentó guiñándole un ojo.

'_Nos vemos mañana'_ se despidió Mimi, saliendo por las puertas de la academia a las ocupadas calles de New York.

Mimi se sonrojó, siendo momentáneamente cegada por las luces de neón, al tiempo que deslizaba el dedo por su teléfono y contestaba la llamada.

'_¿Cómo está la futura chef más guapa de Japón?'_ preguntó la inconfundible voz de Yamato Ishida. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose por qué un halago de aquel muchacho siempre parecía tener el poder de derretirla.

'_Muy bien ¿Cómo está el músico más sexy de todo Japón?' _preguntó ella, alcanzando su edificio y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Yamato guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de suspirar sonoramente y contestar, en voz muy seria.

'_Extrañándote más de lo que me parece humanamente posible' _

Mimi sonrió, subiendo al ascensor y presionando el botón marcado con el número 10.

'_No tienes idea de cómo yo te extraño a ti' _contestó ella, apoyando la cabeza en la pared del ascensor.

'_Uno de estos días, esas puertas se abrirán, y me encontraras del otro lado'_ dijo él con voz encantadora.

Mimi aguantó la respiración, hasta que la puerta se abrió y comprobó que, efectivamente, él no estaba del otro lado. La muchacha soltó una pequeña risa sacando sus llaves.

'_Faltan dos semanas para que vaya a la boda de Sora y Taichi. No es tanto tiempo' _contestó.

'_Suena eterno para mí'_ dijo el muchacho con voz melodramática.

Mimi dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo y cerraba la puerta.

'_¿Continuamos como siempre?'_ preguntó la muchacha.

'_Por supuesto' _

Siguiendo lo que se había convertido en su rutuna diaria. Ambos muchachos colgaron el teléfono y se dirigieron a la computadora, abriendo sesión en Skype. En pocos segundos las imágenes las pantallas de sus PC portátiles fueron reemplazadas por la imagen del otro.

'_Te pones más bonita cada minuto que no te veo, estoy seguro'_ dijo Yamato.

Mimi giró los ojos con condescendencia.

'_Mi ausencia te está volviendo más cursi' _

Yamato soltó una carcajada, recostándose en el sofá y tomando su guitarra.

'_¿Cómo estuvo tu día?' _preguntó el muchacho.

Mimi infló los cachetes como una niña pequeña.

'_Tengo que hacer un Croquembouche' _anunció con pesadez.

'_No tengo la menor idea de qué es eso'_ contestó Yamato.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, sacando la receta de su bolso y explicándole detalladamente a su exnovio lo que significaba hacer un Croquembouche.

'_Ah… suena delicioso' _dijo el muchacho sonriendo, con aire confundido.

'_Lo es. Si no tienes que hacerlo' _

'_Tú quieres ser chef' _le recordó Yamato.

Mimi sonrió observando la receta.

'_Supongo que me gusta ser buena en esto, y no quisiera fallar' _

Yamato le sonrió, inclinándose hacia la laptop a modo de que su cara fue lo único que ocupó la pantalla.

'_Tú puedes con cualquier cosa, lo sé' _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba sosteniendo la laptop y llevándola a la cocina.

'_¿Me acompañas mientras lo intento?' preguntó. _

'_Por supuesto'_ contestó el muchacho recostándose nuevamente en el sofá.

Mimi dejó la computadora en el mesón y se colocó su delantal, para luego amarrar su cabello en una cola de caballo, sus caireles ya habían retornado a su largo habitual.

'_¿Cómo van las grabaciones en Akira Records?' _preguntó Mimi.

Yamato tocó unos acordes con la guitarra.

'_Bien, supongo. Mi padre sigue queriendo llevar el grupo en una dirección más comercial, y yo sigo en contra, así que peleamos todos los días' _dijo el muchacho.

Mimi sacó los ingredientes del refrigerador y le envió una sonrisa condescendiente.

'_Yamato, no está bien que pelees tanto con tu padre. No es la manera de comunicarse' _

'_Con mi padre, sí' _

'_Yama…'_

'_¿Me estas sugiriendo que me vuelva un cantante de J-Pop?'_ preguntó alzando las cejas por la sorpresa.

'_Por supuesto que no' _contestó Mimi vertiendo los ingredientes para la masa en un recipiente _'simplemente, estoy diciendo que quizás las cosas no tendrían que ser tan difíciles. Oye lo que tu padre quiere decir, nunca lo escuchas, quizás alguna de sus ideas sea buena' _

'_¡Mimi! No me estas sugiriendo seriamente que le haga caso a mi padre'_

'_Sólo te estoy sugiriendo que lo oigas, no que hagas lo que te dice' _

Yamato alzó las cejas, ponderando el requerimiento con seriedad.

'_Bueno… supongo que escucharlo no puede ser tan malo. Siempre grito antes de que termine de hablar'_ admitió el rubio.

'_Eso es todo. No es tan difícil… ¿verdad?' _

Yamato soltó el aire de sus mejillas con aire infantil.

'_Sólo sé que si esto termina en que me convenzan de hacer un dueto con Megumi Harashibara, o con un dinosaurio púrpura en mi próximo video, te culpare a ti' _

Mimi soltó una carcajada, sacando la cuchara del recipiente para apuntar a Yamato con ella.

'_Si tu padre logra que bailes, estaré en primera fila, CREEME' _

Yamato alzó las cejas, dejando una mano en su pecho con aire falsamente ofendido.

'_Me voy a tomar eso personal' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza, volviendo a la mezcla de la masa.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la conversación, mientras la muchacha se concentró en llevar la masa a una manga y comenzar a formar los profiteroles en la bandeja.

'_He estado escribiendo, sobre ti' _

La mano de la muchacha resbaló, dañando uno de los profiteroles. Mimi soltó una risa nerviosa, limpiando la crema y alzando la mirada hacia la pantalla, donde Yamato la observaba atentamente. El coqueteo se había vuelto algo habitual entre ellos, sin embargo, en lo que se refería a sentimientos reales, su intercambio de palabras había sido bastante limitado por requerimiento suyo.

'_¿Disculpa?' _

'_He estado escribiendo sobre ti' _repitió el rubio,

Mimi lo observó a los ojos, midiendo su sinceridad y encontrando sólo cristalina realidad en la mirada azulada del joven.

'_Escribiendo… ¿Qué clase de escritura? ¿Acaso para decirle a la gente que me metí con tu pijama del Dios Clapton?'_ preguntó ella tratando de restarle importancia.

Yamato soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

'_No… he escrito sobre nosotros. Sobre lo que he estado sintiendo' _

Mimi guardó silencio, mientras terminó la bandeja y la colocó dentro del horno. Sin mirar a la PC, y sabiendo que el rubio no retiraba la vista de ella, se dispuso a preparar la crema pastelera en la hornilla, dándole la espalda a Yamato.

'_Decidimos no tocar ese tema mientras estuviera en New York' _contestó, finalmente.

'_Lo sé' _

Yamato dejó la guitarra a un lado del sofá y se inclinó hacia la computadora.

'_Pero no puedo evítalo' _

Mimi se mantuvo de espaldas, revolviendo la crema. La muchacha soltó un pequeño suspiro y giró hacia la PC.

'_Me gusta la cocina, Yama' _

'_Lo sé'_

'_Quizás voy a querer quedarme aquí estudiando'_

'_Lo sé' _

'_Creo que nuestra relación de por si fue demasiado difícil, como para sumarle más distancia' _

'_Siempre va a haber problemas, en cualquier relación. Sólo…'_ el muchacho tomó aire, suspirando _'sólo… estoy convencido de que los problemas se verán más insignificantes cuando estemos juntos' _

Mimi suspiró, volteándose a apagar el fuego en la hornilla y caminó hasta el rubio, inclinándose sobre el mesón.

'_¿Y qué pasa si por estar juntos vemos esos problemas más grandes?_' preguntó la muchacha _'No sé que tanto recuerdas de nuestra relación, pero teníamos una tendencia marcada a maximizar los problemas, Yama' _

Ambos muchachos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

'_No me gusta ninguna versión de mi vida donde tú no estés. Y no me gusta la idea de que puedas estar allá tan tranquila… sin mí' _dijo el muchacho con sinceridad.

'_No estoy tranquila sin ti. Yama, te extraño demasiado' _

'_Pero…' _

Mimi suspiró antes de continuar.

'_Pero me gusta sentir que tengo un propósito en mi vida que consiste en más que ser parte de la tuya' _

Yamato suspiró negando con la cabeza.

'_No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tus sueños. Te estoy pidiendo que me hagas parte de ellos' _

'_Eres parte de ellos, Yama. Pero… sé que si vuelvo a Japón contigo y vuelvo a caer en tus brazos estar ahí será lo único a lo que voy a anhelar' _

'_¿Y eso es algo malo?'_

'_Lo es, cuando quiero formar una carrera más que ser tu acompañante de tours, Yama' _

El muchacho se recostó en el sofá suspirando.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Yamato volvió a inclinarse hasta la cámara.

'_Seguiremos a tu manera, entonces, Princesa'_ concluyó.

'_Gracias'_ asintió Mimi.

El rubio suspiró y le envió una sonrisa.

'_Ya que no quieres hablar de mis canciones, tomaré una solución muy diplomática y te enviaré la canción de Snow Patrol que he estado oyendo a cada minuto desde que te fuiste'_ comentó el muchacho tomando su celular y enviando la canción al de ella _'Creo que Snow Patrol stalkea nuestra vida por inspiración, esa canción es perfecta y la he estado usando como un católico usa la biblia para rezar cada mañana' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, tomando su celular y aceptando la canción.

'_Tengo una reunión con la disquera … escríbeme y dime como salió el… como se llame la montaña de caramelo esa que vas a montar' _

Mimi soltó una carcajada y asintió.

'_Te enviaré una foto cuando termine' _

'_Buenas noches, Princesa'_

'_Buenas días, Yama' _

Mimi cerró la computadora, soltando un pequeño suspiro. En silencio, se preguntó si el muchacho estaba molesto con ella, si era capaz siquiera de entender lo que ella sentía respecto a su futuro, o si pensaba que aquello era una manera más de castigarlo por sus acciones.

Mimi frotó su frente con una mano, observando su celular de reojo.

_'Sólo espero que lo entiendas, Yama…'_ susurró la muchacha, antes de suspirar y volver a su trabajo. Sacó los profiteroles del horno, procediendo a abrirles un pequeño hoyó en el fondo para la crema. Con una mano, activó la canción que le había enviado el rubio, siendo envuelta por las suaves tonadas de piano clásicas de Snow Patrol.

Yamato Ishida, por su lado, cerró también su laptop con una mano, dejando su guitarra a un lado y levantándose del sofá. El muchacho llevó furtivamente la mirada a la maleta que mantenía empacada desde la noche en la que Mimi había partido con destino a USA. La muchacha le había pedido expresamente que le permitiera vivir aquella experiencia en total libertad, y eso significaba que no podía aparecerse todos los fines de semana en su puerta, como él hubiese querido.

_'Pedirme que espere acá sentado sin hacer nada es antinatural'_ susurró el muchacho frotando sus sienes _'La prueba de amor de no hacer nada…' _

Yamato suspiró, frotando sus sienes y caminando a la salida del apartamento. Mimi estaba en New York, a medio mundo de distancia, a un viaje de más de 14 horas de distancia, y ninguna cantidad de chateo podía cambiar eso. Necesitaba verla, respirar su perfume y sentir su calidez, no estaba seguro de si eso lo hacia una mala persona o, sencillamente, egoísta; pero en tal caso no se sentía capaz de cumplir con el requerimiento de la muchacha de corazón. Lo estaba haciendo, sí, pero le estaba costando más de lo que había anticipado.

'_El mayor problema es que no lo entiendo' _se dijo el muchacho, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y salía del apartamento cerrando detrás de él.

No lo entendía, esa era la realidad. No entendía por qué Mimi tenía que estudiar en New York y no en Tokio, no comprendía por qué él no podía mudarse el resto del verano a pasarlo con ella como unas 'vacaciones' que podía darse el lujo de tener. No entendía por qué la solución de su relación era la distancia, y realmente no importaba cuantos enfoques le encontrase al asunto, comenzaba a creer que nunca lo iba a entender.

Por momentos, se preguntaba si aquello era una prueba. Si debía aparecer en la puerta de la muchacha montado en una limusina y con siete docenas de rosas en los brazos, como una barata replica de una película. No paraba de preguntarse si con cada día que hacia lo que le pedía la muchacha 'seguir adelante' estaba colocando los clavos en su ataúd, o si realmente estaba mostrándole con su 'pacifica tranquilidad' el amor que le tenía.

El punto de todo era que se estaba volviendo loco. Yamato Ishida no era la clase de persona que poseía el don de la paciencia, y que podía interpretar aquel nivel de pasividad como una lucha desenfrenada por recuperar el amor de su vida. De cualquier manera que lo viese, sentía que estaba fallando. Y él ya no podía volver a fallar ante ella. Jamás.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba él. Camino a Akira Records, mientras el amor de su vida cocinaba en New York.

Mimi Tachikawa frunció el ceño mientras comparaba la imagen en el recetario con la montana que acababa de formar con caramelo. Cerrando los ojos con pesadez y sin ni si quiera preocuparse en usar el nido de araña para hacer el lazo de caramelo, la muchacha se sentó en el suelo, con una mezcla de frustración e impotencia.

'_Esto es horrible…' _susurró la muchacha.

Con una mano soltó su cabello y se recostó en el piso de la cocina, manteniendo su espada apoyada en el gabinete. Desde que se había mudado y comenzado su curso de repostería francesa, aquella era la primera vez que sentía que había fallado. Hasta ahora, todo había sido fácil para ella, y por primera vez desde que se había 'independizado' Mimi Tachikawa se sintió sola. Por primera vez, sintió deseos de apoyarse en alguien en especial, y sabía muy bien quién era ese alguien.

_'Pero necesito arreglármelas sola…'_ se dijo la muchacha, tratando de convencerse a ella misma, levantándose del suelo y recogiendo su fracaso culinario.

Suspirando, los ojos chocolate viajaron directo a su celular. Eran las doce, y Yamato probablemente estaba ya en su reunión, sin embargo, sintió deseos de hablar con él y compartir su infortunio. Después de todo, una cosa era mantener distancia, pero su acuerdo de amistad no impedía que hablaran todos los días, por lo cual llamarlo en un momento de necesidad no violaba, técnicamente, ninguna regla.

El dedo de Mimi se deslizó por la pantalla del teléfono, mientras buscaba el número de su exnovio. Lo dejó repicar unos segundos y esperó a que el muchacho contestara.

_'Hola'_

_'Yama…'_

_'Te has comunicado con Yamato Ishida. Deja tus datos y te devolveré la llamada. A menos que no te conozca, no quiera hacerlo o este en ensayo. Ah, no llenes mi buzón de tonterías. Adiós.'_

Mimi sonrió, esperando el sonido del bip para dejar su mensaje.

_'Yama, sé que estas en reunión con la disquera, sólo… acabo de terminar el Croquembouche y… pues'_ la muchacha observó su montana distorsionada _'no salió como debería, por eso no te envíe una foto, igualmente… quería hablar contigo, pero, supongo que será mañana. Bueno, para mí, en la noche para ti. Dios, esto es confuso. Bueno… Ten un buen día…'_ de disponía a colgar cuando algo dentro de ella la detuvo, la muchacha suspiró y tomó aire para susurrar _'Yama… yo también te extraño'_ antes de colgar.

La muchacha dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, inclinándose sobre el gabinete, movió la bandeja hasta dejar caer los restos de su obra en la basura.

_'Hasta mañana…'_ susurró la muchacha, dejando el resto del desorden así y partiendo a su habitación a dormir, apagando las luces en el camino.

Yamato Ishida jugó con el tope de su bolígrafo, removiéndole la tapa y jugando con ella entre sus dedos, mientras sus ojos observaban somnolientos por la ventana del edificio. En el fondo, escuchaba a los nuevos directores de imagen realizar su presentación de la nueva imagen del grupo, los ojos azules del muchacho recorrieron las caras de sus compañeros, quienes parecían estar prestando un mayor grado de atención, para recaer nuevamente en el tope del bolígrafo.

Jamás sería capaz de comprender por qué la imagen era un asunto que había tomado tanta relevancia en la música. Para él, preocuparse por las caratulas de los discos, o de la ropa de las fotografías, o de las luces y maquinas de humo en los conciertos, era un cáncer para la industria del rock. Roger Daltrey y Eric Clapton no poseían un publicista que controlase cada hebra de su cabello, y sinceramente, Yamato Ishida jamás entendería porque el dinero había logrado corromper su vida lo suficiente como para que tuviese que perder más de dos horas de su vida en esta increíble pérdida de tiempo.

_'Yamato'_

Los ojos del rubio subieron hasta su padre.

'_No estás prestando atención' _

Yamato suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento y se encogió los hombros.

'_Estoy escuchando: blah, blah, blah, ropa, blah, blah, blah, máquina de humo, blah, blah, blah fondo negro con letras plateadas blah, blah, blah cuero'_ dijo el muchacho alzando las cejas _'nada de eso es relevante para la música, Papá. Si estuvieran hablando de contenido de canciones o si debemos seguir la influencia de The Who o los Stones, estaría prestando más atención. Francamente, me liberaría de cualquier tipo de control creativo de imagen, si no me persiguiera la idea de que convertirás nuestros shows en un circo' _

'_Yamato…'_

'_No, papá, no quiero discutir. En serio, esto no es lo mío, pero supongo que tengo que aceptar parte de ello. Pero, francamente, si quieres saber que pienso de esto aquí esta: NO ME IMPORTA. No me importa si nos vestimos en jeans azules o negros, no me importa si las letras del álbum son blancas o plateados, me vale un cuerno si quieres contratar a una actriz para el video, y por mi podrían ponerme una caja negra en frente al tocar para que nadie tuviera que verme. Pero si esto es parte del trato, está bien' _el rubio se levantó y señaló con la mano a sus compañeros _'ellos parecen estar más interesados en esto que yo, les cedo el control muchachos. Usen lo que quieran usar, pinten el álbum como un cuadro de Dalí, hagan el video en 3D… ¡hagan lo que deseen! Yo estaré en el estudio, Papá, escribiendo. Creo que así todos seremos más felices' _

El rubio esperó unos segundos mientras los asistentes consideraron seriamente la propuesta.

'_Así avanzaríamos más rápido…' _se aventuró a decir uno de los publicistas.

'_Sí…. eso podría funcionar, ¿muchachos?' _

Los otros tres miembros de la banda asintieron con pesadez, tampoco disfrutando el control creativo, pero contentos de que podrían terminar con aquello más rápido sin tener a Yamato vetando todas las ideas.

'_Ésta bien, que así sea'_ aceptó su padre, a lo que Yamato abandonó inmediatamente la sala, y corrió por el corredor con destino al ascensor.

'_¡ESTOY LIBRE!'_ celebró el rubio, presionando el botón del piso del estudio de grabación.

Mimi tenía razón, si sólo hacia un pequeño esfuerzo por escuchar, podía solucionar todos sus problemas con su padre sin comprometer su integridad. Instintivamente su mano fue a su teléfono, para luego recordar que ella se encontraba en un horario diferente al suyo. Suspirando, el muchacho encendió el aparato.

'_No puedo estar lejos de ti, Princesa, demándame…' _

El muchacho se disponía a llamarla, cuando notó un mensaje pendiente. Al escucharlo, una sonrisa de dibujó en los labios de Yamato Ishida.

'_Me extraña… ¿eso quiere decir que ya puedo ir a verte?' _se preguntó el muchacho, mordiéndose el labio inferior y repitiendo nuevamente el mensaje de la muchacha.

Era extraño, en verdad, como dos palabras de ella podían hacerle sonreír como un idiota en un ascensor solitario. Pero esa era Mimi Tachikawa, modificaba su humor desde un océano de distancia, y aún así se las arreglaba para que el siguiese sintiéndose invencible. El muchacho suspiró, momentáneamente atontado por la imagen del avatar de ella. Deseando poder al menos abrazarla por solucionar sus problemas aún cuando le hacía mantener la distancia.

Mentalmente realizó la matemática de las horas y supo ella estaría dormida en aquel momento. En silencio, maldijo New York, por estar tan lejos de su alcance en aquel instante.

'_No puedo estar lejos de ti, Princesa…'_ repitió

"_**If you were here beside me, instead of in New York, If the curve of you was curved on me… I'd tell you that I loved you, before I even knew you… **__**'Cause I loved the simple thought of you… "**_

Su dedo índice pasó lentamente por el rostro de la muchacha, sobre la pantalla. Sintiéndose melancólico, sus ganas de verla se fueron multiplicando. Yamato Ishida estaba seguro, que de tener a Mimi Tachikawa frente a él en aquel instante, la habría alzado en sus brazos para jamás dejarla ir de nuevo. Sabía, con perfecta claridad, que tendría todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, si sus brazos estuviesen engarzados alrededor de la cintura de la castaña.

Él podía entender la necesidad de Mimi a encontrar su llamado, podía comprender que quisiese estudiar algo que la apasionara y ejercerlo. Todo eso tenía perfecto sentido para él, pero entender por qué él no podía ser parte de aquella imagen… aquello era una idea alrededor de la cual no podía construir sus pensamientos.

El tiempo separados le había enseñado a la muchacha a buscar un destino. Mientras que a él, le había comprobado que Mimi era SU destino.

'_La única cosa que quiero en éste momento es a ti…' _susurró él a la fotografía.

Quizás eso significaba que en realidad no entendía el punto de su exnovia. Quizás eso quería decir que era más débil de lo que creía, y en realidad era codependiente de su relación con ella. Quizás aquello significaba que era egoísta y simplemente no estaba en su ADN el poder separar sus anhelos de sus deseos.

Quizás lo que ambos habían sufrido el último año había terminado invirtiendo los papeles, una burla del destino para hacerle sentir exactamente igual a como Mimi pudo haberse sentido en el pasado.

No lo sabía.

Volvió a escuchar el mensaje de la muchacha, presionando otro botón en el ascensor, para que este no llegara a su destino.

'_Yo también te extraño…. Te extraño' _repitió la voz de la muchacha en el teléfono, haciéndole aguantar la respiración.

Algo en su voz le decía que lo necesitaba, que quería verlo tanto como él deseaba verla a ella.

'_Debería tomar un avión ahora mismo' _se dijo el muchacho.

Sin embargo, el pedido de la muchacha lo detenía. Si bien las mujeres muchas veces no decían lo que realmente querían, la histórica sinceridad de la castaña le hacía dudar sobre su siguiente tren de acción.

'_Quizás… sólo quiero que me necesites' _

El muchacho bajó del ascensor, sin retirar la vista de su teléfono.

'_Tengo más ganas de verte que de vivir. No sé si eso es suicida, débil, egoísta o simplemente estúpido. Pero es lo que siento, decir que te extraño parece redundante cuando cada respiro que doy sin tenerte aquí me parece un desperdicio…' _escribió el muchacho, enviando inmediatamente el mensaje.

Los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en el techo del edificio, mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre ellos dos que se sentía en una montaña rusa emocional. Pero algo jamás había cambiado: el amor que se tenían.

Yamato Ishida tenía que creer que todo lo que habían vivido juntos había existido para hacerlos madurar y convertirlos en la clase de pareja que pudiese enfrentar al mundo juntos. Tenía que creer que las lágrimas y corazones rotos poseían un motivo en el gran esquema de su destino. Estaba convencido de que esas vivencias les habían fortalecido, convirtiendo su amor de un 'frenesí adolecente' a una historia eterna.

'_Pero poco importa lo que yo crea hasta que pueda probártelo a ti…' _

"_**If our hearts had never broken, well, there's no joy in the mending there's so much this hurt can teach us both…**_

_**There's distance and there's silence… Your words have never left me, they're the prayer that I say every day"**_

'_Esperaré por ti…'_ sonó la voz de Yamato Ishida en el oído de Mimi Tachikawa, al tiempo que los ojos chocolate de la muchacha se abrían en la oscuridad.

Mimi suspiró, otra noche en la que soñaba con el rubio, despertando para comprobar que él no estaba allí. La muchacha frotó sus ojos observando de reojo su reloj y comprobando que era exactamente la misma hora a la que solía levantarse todos los días 02:41 AM. Mimi aguantó la respiración, mientras giraba sobre la cama para abrazar su almohada.

'_Esperaré por ti…' _volvió a repetir su subconsciente, al tiempo que Mimi enterraba el rostro en su almohada de plumas. Las palabras de Yamato Ishida se habían convertido en un mantra que se repetía constantemente, como si su cerebro intentara decirle algo que ella no era capaz de comprender.

Sus ojos fueron instintivamente a su celular, donde efectivamente, un mensaje del hombre de sus sueños esperaba por ella. Una sonrisa se formó inmediatamente en su rostro a penas leyó las palabras. Yamato ciertamente sabía cómo meterse en su cabeza para no salir, ciertamente entendía qué debía decir para que ella reevaluara cualquier decisión tomada. Ciertamente, el rubio poseía un poder sobrenatural en su persona, uno que ella le había entregado, y el cual nadie más podía imitar.

'_Se llama amor…' _concluyó la muchacha, sonriendo al fijar sus ojos en el avatar del muchacho, temporalmente hipnotizada por el zafiro de sus ojos, por unos minutos le permitió a su mente tomar el control de sus pensamientos y guiarla por el camino en el que el rubio la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, esos brazos en los que podría refugiarse hasta el final de sus días, sin tener un solo resentimiento.

"_**Come on, come out, come here, come here. Come on, come out, come here, come here**_

_**Come on, come out, come here, come here. Come on, come out, come here, come here"**_

La muchacha despertó de su ensueño, alejando su fantasía con una sonrisa. Mimi se sentó en la cama, retirando el edredón de su cuerpo y caminando hasta la ventana de su apartamento.

Las palabras de Yamato retumbaron en su cabeza, como pequeños monólogos de una obra Shakesperiana. En silencio, intentó recordar todas las razones por las cuales estaba ahora en New York, tomando una bocanada de independencia y persiguiendo su recién descubierta pasión culinaria. Sin embargo, cualquier escenario que construía se veía interrumpida por la figura del rubio.

'_Soy tan débil'_ se dijo la muchacha, sin poder evitar sonreír ante el claro deja vu de aquella frase.

Aquella era una frase que se había repetido muchas veces, en sus horas de más vivida oscuridad. Aunque, claramente las situaciones y razones que la llevaban a dicha afinación distanciaban mucho en concordancia. Si bien era cierto que tenían en común el mismo nombre, en el pasado la debilidad de la muchacha la había llenado de sufrimiento, mientras que ahora la llamaba a seguir su felicidad.

La debilidad de carácter puede ser un asunto gracioso, dependiendo del modo en el que lo enfoquemos. Quizás esa debilidad pueda volvernos masoquistas, pero también, el hecho de vivir con el corazón como guía, era lo que hacía a Mimi ser quien era. El porqué su emblema era la pureza, el porqué prefería pensar lo mejor de los demás, y el porqué era capaz de amar a alguien más allá de sus propios límites.

Quizás lo que ella consideraba una falta de carácter era, en verdad, lo que moldeaba su carácter a ser la persona que era.

Sonriendo, ante la corta epifanía que solía acompañar su madrugada, la muchacha llevó sus ojos al cielo a través del cristal de la ventana, sin poder fijar la vista en las estrellas.

'_No se puede ver las estrellas en New York… hay demasiada luz…'_ se dijo la muchacha siendo momentáneamente intrigada por las luces de neón que lograban alcanzar su ventana _'Es parecido a lo que hiciste conmigo Yama… cegaste los demás puntos de luz en mi vida y… por Dios… que sólo sueño con verte a ti…'_

"_**The lone neon lights and the ache of the ocean, and the fire that had started to spark**_

_**I miss it all from the love to the lightning, and the lack of it snaps me in two"**_

Yamato Ishida perdió la vista entre sus anotaciones al tiempo que sus dedos pasaban cuidadosamente sobre su guitarra. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando concentrarse, y sin ser capaz de comprender por qué no podía culminar aquella melodía. No, eso no era cierto, no podía culminar de escribir porque no era capaz de concentrarse en nada más que en observar su reloj para comprobar si era hora decente de llamar a Mimi sin sonar como un completo psicópata desesperado; y, a pesar de que intentaba controlar sus impulsos, aquello estaba combatiendo su capacidad de concentrarse en la música.

'_Taichi tiene razón, estoy totalmente sometido… y lo más patético de eso es que sigo soltero'_ se dijo el muchacho mientras frotaba su frente con aire de fastidio.

Aquel arreglo de amistad y lejanía había sido el tema de burla favorito de Taichi Yagami por semanas. Y algo le decía que el muchacho no estaba del todo equivocado al decir que debería ignorar completamente las peticiones de Mimi.

'_Básicamente me pide ser algo que no soy, pero, si fuera fácil hacerlo, no tendría sentido… supongo…' _susurró Yamato soltando un suspiro.

El ruido de las notificaciones de su celular lo hizo saltar, al tiempo que tiraba la guitarra y se lanzaba a tomar el teléfono con una mano.

'_Sigo despertando todos los días a la misma hora con un susurro tuyo en mi oído. Quizás ambos seamos débiles y egoístas. Quizás estar separados por tanto tiempo si sea un desperdicio… Quizás dos semanas para verte sí sean una eternidad'_ rezaba el mensaje que había enviado Mimi Tachikawa.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo. Su primera reacción fue sonreír ante la reciprocidad que le mostraba la castaña. Ciertamente estaban experimentando la misma nostalgia y añoro por su tiempo separados. Sin embargo, su mensaje seguía siendo más críptico de lo que habría deseado.

'_Por qué las mujeres no pueden simplemente decirte qué quieren…' _se preguntó, imaginando que Taichi lo insultaría y le diría que dejara de pensar como mujer, añadiendo un comentario sobre que si las mujeres quisieran que pensáramos como ellas no estarían con hombres.

Sin embargo, ser impulsivo y no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos era lo que había metido en problemas al rubio en primer lugar. Y eso, era algo que no podía obligar.

'_¿Es esa una invitación o una señal a que espere las dos semanas?'_ se preguntó el muchacho.

Los músculos del muchacho se tensaron, al tiempo que repetía cada palabra en su mente como un niño leyendo una lección especialmente complicada.

'_¡Al diablo con las reflexiones!'_ concluyó el muchacho tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del estudio.

Sí, Mimi le había pedido que mantuviera la distancia, pero ciertamente parecía darse cuenta exactamente de lo mismo que él veía con claridad: sin importar cual fuera el destino de los dos, su lugar y su hogar siempre sería juntos y en los brazos del otro.

Eso no era un deseo, eso era una realidad. Una por la que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su cuello por comprobar. Pertenecían juntos, y juntos era como debían estar.

"_**If you were here beside me, instead of New York, in the arms you said you'd never leave…I'd tell you that it's simple, it was only ever thus, there is nowhere else that I belong"**_

Los ojos chocolate de Mimi Tachikawa se movieron instintivamente a su lado izquierdo, donde su celular reposaba sobre la mesa de cocina, en total silencio. La muchacha suspiró sonoramente, al tiempo de que su ceño se fruncía ligeramente.

'_Mimi… ¿debo añadirle cuatro cucharadas de azúcar por cada taza de agua o son seis?'_ preguntó Jessica a su lado.

Mimi llevó la mano al teléfono, tocando el botón del centro y asegurándose de que estaba encendido.

'_Mimi…'_ llamó nuevamente Jessica, moviendo la mano frente al rostro de su amiga. Mimi volteó hacia ella con aire confuso _'¿Te encuentras bien?' _

'_Sí, claro. Perfectamente bien' _respondió la castaña reaccionando inmediatamente _'recuerda que son cuatro cucharadas de azúcar por cada taza' _añadió señalando la taza en la mano de su compañera.

'_Claro…'_ asintió Jessica midiendo el azúcar, sin dejar de mirarla de reojo _'¿pasó algo malo entre tú y el Sr. Perfecto anoche?' _preguntó con aire casual.

Las mejillas de Mimi se tornaron rubí, mientras la muchacha continuaba rellenando los profiteroles con la manga de crema.

'_No. Absolutamente nada' _

Jessica frunció el ceño, girando hacia ella.

'_Pues, algo malo pasa contigo, quizás te sientas mejor si lo dices en voz alta' _

Miminegó inmediatamente con la cabeza, volviendo a su trabajo e intentando concentrar toda su atención en llenar los profiteroles. Ambas trabajaron en silencio por más de 10 minutos hasta que finalmente Mimi dejó la manga en la mesa y giró hacia su amiga con aire dramático.

'_No me ha llamado hoy' _

Jessica se mantuvo en silencio, como esperando que continuara o que aquello no fuese suficiente. Mimi infló las mejillas volteando hacia los profiteroles, para soltar nuevamente la manga con aire frustrado.

'_Le he estado pidiendo espacio por dos meses. Nunca, en todos los años que llevamos de conocernos, ha hecho lo que le he pedido. Yamato Ishida simplemente hace lo que quiere hacer y, a veces, tengo suerte de que eso coincide con lo que yo quiero. Pero, no porque yo le pidiera espacio él iba sencillamente a dármelo, ¿sabes?... bueno, no, eso es injusto. Ok, si lo intenta. Él trata de darme espacio, trata, trata pero no lo logra ¿sabes?' _la castaña hablaba a una rapidez tan impresionante que su compañera sólo lograba entender la mitad de sus palabras _'Si me ha dado espacio, pero tanto como es capaz de dar. De todos modos llama, escribe y envía toda clase de cosas por internet. Dijo que esperaría, pero no es de los que espera, simplemente sé que se ha estado volviendo loco con ansiedad durante todos estos meses ¿sabes?' _las cejas de Jessica se alzaron, difiriendo claramente sobre quien parecía el ansioso en aquella relación en aquel momento _'y, sin embargo, aquí esta. Me dio el espacio que le pedí, y no hemos hablado, no he sabido nada de él. Le envié un mensaje y no me ha contestado. Claro que no es un mensaje que requiera una respuesta clara, pero… pero…' _Mimi soltó la manga, dañando el profiterol que tenía en las manos y llevando una mano a su frente _'pero él siempre contesta… y no me ha llamado…'_

Jessica asintió, en silencio, pensando sus palabras antes de contestar.

'_Sólo dile que no quieres espacio. Llámalo tú' _

Mimi suspiró, empujando uno de los profiteroles con el dedo índice.

'_Ya lo llamé. Al despertar, y al medio día. Lo he llamado tres veces Su celular está apagado' _

'_Oh…' _contestó su amiga, finalmente entendiendo la ansiedad repentina _'Estoy segura de que sólo está ocupado y llamará cuando no lo esté' _

Mimi soltó el aire, bajando los hombros.

'_Estaba molesto porque no lo he dejado venir a visitarme… no lo ha dicho como tal, pero lo conozco… quizás está más molesto de lo que pensé que podía estar' _

'_Aún si es así, no puede estar molesto contigo para siempre… ¿o sí?'_

Mimi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

'_Supongo que no… ¿huele a quemado?' _

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron como platos al tiempo que observaban con terror el humo saliendo del caramelo.

Eran las siete de la noche, cuando Mimi Tachikawa cerró la puerta del apartamento, lanzando el bolso en el pasillo y apoyando la cabeza en la madera. Las manos de la muchacha fueron instintivamente hacia su rostro, frotando sus sienes y aguantando el deseo de gritar, como hacia cuando tenía un día tan malo como el que acababa de experimentar. Sacó del bolsillo su teléfono celular, impactada de que el mismo seguía sin sonar, suspirando la muchacha movió el dedo índice sobre la pantalla, localizando el número del muchacho y volviendo a llamar.

'_Vamos, Yama…Contesta_'

La llamada fue nuevamente al buzón y Mimi suspiró, colgando.

'_Esto no es normal… Mejor llamo a su casa' _concluyó ella marcando el número y esperando en línea hasta que Takeru contestó.

'_¡Mimi!'_ dijo el muchacho animado, saludándola y preguntándole por New York, Mimi contestó lo más amable que pudo hasta llegar al punto.

'_¿Tú hermano se quedó trabajando anoche, o algo así?' _

'_No que yo sepa'_

Mimi guardó silencio por unos segundos.

'_¿Todo bien entre ustedes?'_

'_No he sabido nada de él en casi 24 Hrs' _

'_Oh, quizás fue a verte y tuvo que apagar el teléfono, son 14 horas de vuelo y de diferencia entre países'_ dijo el muchacho.

Mimi suspiró, concediendo que ella también había pensado en eso pero lo había descartado con rapidez.

'_Tu hermano no vendría sin decirme' _

Takeru guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de asentir.

'_Sí, supongo que es verdad. Tiene un concierto esta noche y su maleta está acá de todos modos' _

'_¿Maleta?' _

'_Sí, desde que te fuiste empacó una maleta. La toma de vez en cuando, como amenazando ir tras de ti, luego suspira y la deja donde está. La estoy viendo justo ahora'_ comentó el muchacho señalando la maleta con su otra mano.

'_¿Mantiene una maleta? Eso… eso es muy lindo' _comentó ella sonriendo _'Takeru, si lo ves, por favor dile que me llame' _

La muchacha colgó el celular, aguantando las ganas de llamar también a Taichi Yagami para interrogarlo. Mimi se dejó caer en el mueble con pesadez, acostada boca abajo y hundiendo su cara en uno de los cojines. De pronto, no hablar con Yamato era un asunto de vida o muerte. La muchacha no había notado cuan adicta era a aquellas conversaciones virtuales, hasta que se había visto arrebatada de ellas. Por un segundo, se preguntó si Yamato Ishida habría orquestado aquello sólo para que ella se diera cuenta de cuanta falta le hacía. Si aquello era cierto, ciertamente había tenido éxito en su idea.

'_No quiero espacio así… una cosa es la distancia, y otra el silencio. Puedo estar a millones de kilómetros de ti y sentirte cerca, pero no puedo sentirte cerca si no siento latir la conexión que mantenemos, Yama…' _

"_**Come on, come out, come here, come here. Come on, come out, come here, come here. **_

_**Come on, come out, come here, come here. Come on, come out, come here, come here."**_

Yamato Ishida colocó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras caminaba por la acera, ignorando el tráfico que lo rodeaba. Por un instante, el muchacho se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones y llevando la mano a su teléfono celular apagado. Se preguntó si Mimi habría intentado llamarlo, si ella lo extrañaba si quiera la mitad de lo que él la extrañaba en aquel momento, si acaso ella necesitaba hablarle con la misma acalorada desesperación que a él lo invadía.

Sus dedos se movieron por el forro, buscando el botón de encendido.

'_Quizás ya fue suficiente tiempo'_ se intento convencer, al tiempo que rozaba el botón _'No. Dijo espacio. Tengo que darle espacio. No puedo darle espacio… ¡Maldicion!' _el muchacho pateó un obstáculo invisible, al tiempo que volvía a guardar el teléfono en su chaqueta y caminaba al final de la calle, donde la señal de un bar podía brillar a la distancia. Quizás Taichi tenía razón, quizás el vodka era la manera de calmar sus nervios.

El muchacho maldijo en silencio, al tiempo que esquivaba a las personas de la acera, sin si quiera preocuparse en saber si era o no demasiado tarde para beber. Entró al bar sin hacer contacto visual y se sentó lo más lejos posible del reloj, en un intento inútil por no obsesionarse con cada lento minuto que pasaba.

Yamato jugó con el hielo del vaso, empujándolo con el dedo y observando el celular, que reposaba sobre la barra a su lado, de reojo.

'_¿Esperas una llamada importante, guapo?'_ preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la barra, después de entregarle la bebida.

'_Algo así'_ contestó él, sin alzar la mirada.

Yamato Ishida se mantuvo inmóvil, jugando con el trago, sin beberlo por más de una hora. Tomando el aparato cada diez minutos, disponiéndose a encenderlo, para cambiar de opinión en el último segundo.

'_Si te afecta tanto, deberías llamarla tú' _

El muchacho alzó la mirada, nuevamente la mujer mayor al otro lado de la barra estaba hablándole, aparentemente era un día lento en el bar y estaba aburrida. Suspirando, el muchacho pensó en ignorarla, antes de decidir que ya quizás decirlo en voz alta le ayudaría a retrasar su evidente ataque de locura.

'_No bebo alcohol'_ dijo el muchacho, alzando las cejas, sorprendido de que aquellas fueran sus primeras palabras.

'_Cuando has estado observando el mismo trago sin tomarlo por más de una hora, cualquiera que trabaje en un bar puede saber eso. Sin embargo, lo ordenaste' _dijo la mujer.

'_Sí. Mi mejor amigo dice que atontara mis sentidos y hará que todo sea más llevadero. Funcionó la ultima vez' _

'_¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?' _

Yamato alzó las cejas.

'_Siempre que un hombre que no toma alcohol entra en un bar, es por desamor ¿Tienes una mala novia? ¿No te ama o te es infiel?' _

Yamato dejó escapar una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con el vaso.

'_De hecho, yo soy el malo en esa historia…' _

'_Con una cara tan linda, no me sorprende'_ le dijo sirviéndose un trago y tomando un sorbo, sin quitarle la vista de encima al muchacho.

'_Estoy tratando de darle lo que me pide, pero no ha sido fácil y… y creo que no puedo hacerlo. He vagado por la ciudad por horas, decidiendo si debo ir a casa, o al aeropuerto, o a ella, o… o qué diablos debo hacer con mi vida. Sigo pensando que tomaré la decisión equivocada, y que si lo hago echaré tierra sobre todo el progreso que hemos estado haciendo… tan sólo, no sé si nuestra relación podría sobrevivir que yo vuelva a tener un error de juicio' _

La mujer suspiró, mirándolo con aire nostálgico.

'_No creo que alguien que pueda amar lo suficiente para considerar tanto los sentimientos de otra persona pueda tener un error de juicio tan grave' _

Yamato suspiró, tomando el trago y bebiéndolo de un solo golpe, para empujar el vaso en dirección de la mujer en señal de necesitar otro.

'_Ella merece más que yo. Por alguna razón, sigue queriéndome a mí. Y he estado tratando de ser mejor para ella… he estado intentando no ser el imbécil que ya la lastimó una vez, pero… ella me ha pedido que espere y yo no sé si puedo esperar. Comienzo a pensar que nací sin el cromosoma de la paciencia, y si le muestro que sigo siendo egoísta, que sigo guiándome por lo que deseo, aún si lo único que deseo es a ella, entonces… entonces quizás no la merezco' _

La mujer lo observó en silencio, enviándole una sonrisa.

'_Debemos estar juntos. Lo siento hasta en los huesos. Y sencillamente no sé como sentarme en mi maldito trasero a esperar que 'el momento sea correcto' cuando sé que el momento me vale un bledo porque ya lo sé, ya sé que debemos estar juntos. Y ella lo sabe también, y si, quizás eso me hace un estúpido egoísta pero… no me importa, y que no me importe quizás me hace un insensible' _

El muchacho dejó caer la frente en la madera de la barra suspirando.

'_Creo que ninguna mujer que oyera eso podría decir con total sinceridad que se siente ofendida por tu egoísmo' _contestó con sinceridad.

Yamato tomó el segundo vaso, empujando el hielo con su dedo, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

'_Supongo que pronto descubriré si el egoísmo es sexy o es el punto de quiebre' _contestó tomando el resto del contenido del vaso.

Yamato Ishida pagó la cuenta, tomando su teléfono de la barra y decidiendo que era demasiado tarde para dudar de sus instintos ahora. El muchacho salió del bar, caminando por la acera y encendiendo finalmente su celular.

"_**The lone neon lights and the ache of the ocean and the fire that had started to spark"**_

Mimi Tachikawa rodó por el sofá cayendo de espaldas en el suelo de su apartamento al tiempo que intentaba, sin éxito, sostenerse de la mesa de la sala. La muchacha soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, mientras sus ojos iban al reloj del horno, comprobando la ilógica coincidencia, eran las 02:41 AM.

'_¿De nuevo?'_ susurró la muchacha levantándose con cuidado del suelo.

Su teléfono sonó, asuntándola por un segundo, inmediatamente la muchacha caminó hacia él tomándolo. Sus ojos se abrieron al identificar el nombre de la persona al otro lado de la línea, sin pensarlo, la muchacha contestó.

'_Yamato, he estado muy preocupada por ti, no he sabido nada de ti en todo el día ¿Dónde has estado?' _había un tono de reclamó en su voz, sin embargo, cuando Yamato habló era claro que había decidido ignorar completamente todo lo que había dicho.

'_Sabía que estarías despierta. A las 02:41 de la mañana' _dijo con voz tranquila, la muchacha alzó las cejas confundida _'lo sé porque yo despierto todos los días, exactamente a la misma hora' _

Mimi frunció el ceño, sin entender.

'_Por mucho tiempo, no supe por qué de todas las horas de la noche, era a las 02:41 AM a la que me despertaba a extrañarte más, era como si ese horario fuese el pico en la escala de cuanto soy capaz de extrañarte Mimi' _

'_No comprendo…' _

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa y tomó aire antes de explicar.

'_¿Recuerdas el verano en nuestro segundo año de noviazgo cuando me quedé contigo en tu apartamento en New York?' Mimi asintió 'por la diferencia de horas, yo solía recibir un e-mail de la disquera todos los días a las 02:41 AM que contenía la información de las reuniones corporativas con el grupo'_

Mimi guardó silencio si comprender.

'_Verás, todos los día decía que pondría el teléfono en vibrar, pero todos los días lo olvidaba, y era esa hora, a las 02:41 AM que sonaba. Todos los días' _

'_No recuerdo haberlo escuchado' _

'_No, tienes el sueño pesado. A mí, por otro lado, me despertaba todas las noches. Entonces, abría los ojos y…'_ Yamato suspiró 'abría los ojos y te observaba a ti, dormida a mi lado, completamente inmersa en tu mundo, sin darte cuenta en absoluto que yo estaba observándote' susurró él _'te veías… tan angelical, tan pacifica y… feliz, como si nada en el mundo fuera capaz de disturbarte'_

Mimi suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras sus mejillas se encendían de rojo.

'_Solía observarte por sólo unos segundos, antes de acercarme y rozar tus labios con los míos. Dándote un beso corto y fugaz, era como si por un segundo, podía robarte parte de tus sueños, para reemplazarlos con mi presencia. Tú jamás despertaste, pero todos los días me sonreías entre sueños, y te aferrabas con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, como invitándome ser parte de ello... Cada noche de ese verano fue igual, y supongo que después de venir a Japón seguí adoptando de manera inconsciente el mismo ritual de besarte a las 02:41 AM, por cada noche que dormiste a mi lado… Nunca quise despertarte de tu sueño, pero siempre he buscado ser parte de ellos' _

"_**I miss it all from the love to the lightning, and the lack of it snaps me in two"**_

Mimi llevó la mano libre sobre sus labios, completamente impactada y sin ser capaz de coordinar sus pensamientos por suficiente tiempo para dar una respuesta.

'_Sé que me has estado pidiendo algo que no he sido bueno en darte… y la cosa es, que no creo poder dártelo, Mimi' _

La muchacha aguantó la respiración, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas, sin poder comprender del todo lo que Yamato acababa de explicarle.

'_No creo poder mantenerme lejos de ti. Y en vez de equivocarme de nuevo o hacer algo estúpido, prefiero ser sincero contigo. Quiero que enfrentemos las cosas, juntos… así que aquí estoy, para decirte que te necesito a mi lado…' _

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír, al escucharlo. Sin embargo, fue sorprendida por un sonido sordo en su puerta.

'_Aquí…' _repitió ella, corriendo hasta la puerta.

Mimi la abrió de par en par, encontrando efectivamente al rubio del otro lado, aun con el teléfono en su oído. Mimi dejó caer el celular, al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

'_Sé que quieres espacio, he tratado por estos meses dártelo. He vagado todo el día por New York, preguntándome si sólo debo volver al aeropuerto y nunca decirte que vine. Hacerte creer que he respetado nuestro acuerdo… pero, yo no quiero mentir, y aquí estoy. Resulta que soy demasiado egoísta, y mi deseo por verte no me dejaba ya vivir ni un segundo más sin ti… __' _

"_**Just give me a sign, there is end in a beginning, til the quiet chaos driving me mad"**_

Mimi dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, negando con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de contener más las lágrimas en sus ojos. La muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del rubio, mientras este la abraza, alzándola del suelo.

'_Si hubieses sido capaz de esperar a que volviera a Japón… definitivamente no serías el hombre del que me enamoré' _

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

'_¿Por qué te enamoraste de un ansioso y egoísta infeliz?'_ preguntó.

'_No. Porque me enamoré de alguien que es capaz de saber que quiero y necesito, incluso, antes que yo' _

Yamato le envió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de unir sus labios con los de Mimi Tachikawa, en un beso dulce y suave, que ponía finalmente en marcha el siguiente capítulo en la vida de ambos.

"_**The lone neon lights. And the ache of the ocean and the fire that had started to go out…"**_

**Sempiterna Ansiedad **

En el más estricto sentido técnico de la psicología, podríamos definir la ansiedad como una respuesta emocional que engloba aspectos subjetivos o cognitivos de carácter displacentero en los seres humanos, enteramente relacionados con emociones de gran impacto, como el miedo, ira, tristeza o felicidad.

Estadísticamente hablando, soy capaz de asegurar que la gran mayoría de nosotros sufrimos de trastornos de ansiedad leve, que se mezclan y pasan por 'excentricidades' en nuestro carácter.

Quizás la impuntualidad o esperar nos cause pequeños ataques de ansiedad. Quizás el stress de la vida diaria nos haga depender del café. Quizás el chocolate se convierte en una necesidad básica en cierta época del mes. Quizás el esperar nos cree una compulsión que nos impida quedarnos en el mismo sitio por más de tres minutos. Quizás hasta logramos convencernos de que el teléfono va a sonar si lo observamos con suficiente concentración.

La ansiedad nos ataca a todos de diferente manera, y lidiamos con ella de modo igualmente particular.

En psicología tradicional, se estudia la ansiedad bajo dos principios básicos 'lucha' y 'huida'. Cuando nos sentimos ansiosos es, generalmente, porque una amenaza poco común ha invadido nuestro ecosistema social y, de pronto, nos sentimos amenazados por un evento al cual no estamos seguros de saber reaccionar.

La ansiedad proviene de los sitios más inesperados, y a veces es incluso difícil saber distinguir entre cual de sus dos principios está nuestra ansiedad. En mi experiencia, la ansiedad no es tan aplastante cuando nuestro instinto nos grita uno de sus dos principios de manera directa, sino cuando somos paralizados ante la duda y somos incapaces de identificar si aquel trastorno proviene de nuestras ganas de huir, o de luchar.

Una vez que descubres lo que quieres, y qué deseas hacer al respecto, la ansiedad se convierte casi en un motor que llena de adrenalina para cruzar cualquier obstáculo que se cruce en el camino.

Es, en cambio, cuando la incertidumbre acompaña nuestro trastorno que somos capaces de sentir en carne viva el factor paralizante de la ansiedad.

Es en esos casos cuando la ansiedad se asienta en nuestro interior, es cuando experimentamos un verdadero trastorno emocional. Uno de proporciones directamente proporcionales a la intensidad del evento que lo causó.

Durante esos trastornos de perenne impotencia es cuando las emociones que guían la ansiedad se vierten como causes de diferentes ríos alcanzando al mar, dificultando identificar cuál es la predominante a resolver nuestra zozobra.

Sin embargo, cuando somos capaces de identificar cuál emoción nos impulsa (miedo, ira, tristeza o felicidad) y qué factor nuestra ansiedad intenta gritarnos (huida o lucha), es la resolución de dicho conflicto lo que nos libera de la carga emocional y nos enrumba nuevamente.

Es la ansiedad en el miedo o la tristeza la que nos impulsa a tener las fuerzas de correr, de sobrevivir.

Es la ansiedad en la ira o la felicidad, las que nos entregan el deseo de luchar y dar la cara por nuestros principios y deseos.

La ansiedad es un motor. Un motor que nos revitaliza cuando hemos perdido el rumbo, o cuando la confusión reina nuestra mente, o incluso cuando la parsimonia adormece nuestros sentidos.

Es la ansiedad la que nos mantiene en movimiento. La que no nos permite rendirnos, y la que nos recuerda el valor del tiempo perdido en templanza.

Es la ansiedad la que constantemente nos impulsa a perseguir nuestros deseos, y a huir de la oscuridad.

Gracias a ella la vida no es un punto quieto en un plano recto, sino un sendero lleno de altibajos y curvas.

La ansiedad nos ayuda a llegar al final, y nos da la fuerza de emprender un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer, y espero su opinión. **


	20. Relaciones Complicadas

**Buenas noches, chicos y chicas. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado no podía esperar a publicar, porque muero porque lean y me den su opinión sobre lo que van a leer. Pero, por otro lado, me entristece de una manera muy intensa tener que terminar de escribir a estos personajes, mi mejor amigo solía decirme que le dejaba sangre mía a algunos de mis personajes, y en este caso estoy segura de que es la verdad. Creo que algo mío, de hecho, se quedará con ellos…**

**Pero, todo debe terminar en algún momento, ustedes tampoco querrán pasar otros dos años leyendo la misma historia, así que bueno, se cierra una, se abre otra (vi que varios de ustedes ya de hecho están leyendo mi nueva historia, lo cual agradezco, su lealtad es conmovedora). Pero en fin, el escrito del final lo redacté en menos de diez minutos, me salió del alma, estaba tecleando como maniaca, mi Mamá hasta se asustó, espero que haya quedado bien, no sé si se los había comentado pero soy completamente incapaz de releer lo que escribo, me da un pánico horrible que me hace querer salir y quemar la laptop en el frente de mi casa. Soy algo autodestructiva, no sé si sabían eso, pero ya lo saben. **

**En fin, gracias a todas las lindas chicas que me dejaron su opinión: ****IzzieBlake****, ****LaSraDarcy**** (Rossie-chan, honestamente, a ti te voy a extrañar más que a nadie, tus RR's siempre me alegraban el día, en verdad, es un placer tener a alguien que se tomé tanto tiempo en comentar mis locuras, gracias), KaoruxKenshin,****anafichan****, ****krayteona****, Eri, DarkyStar, KibbiNoNata, Krissie, Noheli, Alshi, Touko, LilyP, SiageLove (Volviste para el final jaja), Marinel, Osiris y Stefanie. **

**Y a todos los demás que se que me leen (el número de hits que reciben mis capítulos es enfermo, no sé si es que en verdad tengo más de 300 lectores silenciosos, o de pana ustedes me leen más de una vez los capítulos, no sé, sea cual sea el caso, igual es un honor el nivel de atención que me dan). Gracias a todas las chicas que sé que me están leyendo desde el comienzo, que esperaron que superara mi bloqueo de escritor y que siempre están pendientes cuando actualizo. En verdad, no sé si siquiera me molestaría en publicar si no sintiera que hay alguien allí afuera, así sea una sola persona, con la cual mi historia conecte. **

**¡HA SIDO UN PLACER PARA MI, EL PODER ESCRIBIR PARA TODOS USTEDES! **

**Sin más que añadir, les dejo el capitulo, la canción es Gotta be Somebody de Nickelback**

* * *

**Relaciones Complicadas **

**#1 El Combustible del miedo **

Yamato Ishida giró los ojos ante el espejo, se veía como un pingüino.

El muchacho suspiró reprimiendo el deseo de quitarse el lazo del cuello.

_'Me pregunto si hacen esto para simbolizar que básicamente el novio está aceptando ser su perro faldero por el resto de su vida'_ comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

Taichi estaba demasiado ocupado halando el cuello de su camisa como si de pronto lo asfixiara, por lo cual ni si quiera se molesto en contestar su comentario irónico.

_'Creo que tendré un ataque claustrofóbico'_ comentó el trigueño a su vez, mientras se retiraba la chaqueta y se quedaba frente al aire acondicionado.

_'Parece que tendrás un ataque, pero, de pánico'_ comentó Yamato, divertido.

Taichi aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, mientras tomaba la botella de vodka que había estado cargando todo el día y tomaba un enorme trago directo de ella. El rubio alzó las cejas, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

_'A este paso estarás tambaleándote todo el camino al altar'_ comentó Yamato, quitando la botella de la mano de su amigo.

Taichi respiró hondo mientras se desplomaba en la silla más cercana.

_'Voy a perder mi libertad, hermano, estoy perdido'_ dijo Taichi con voz dramática _'al menos déjame beber esa pérdida'_

Yamato giró los ojos, devolviéndole la botella.

_'Perder tu libertad, blah, como si en realidad fueras muy libre ahora' _dijo el muchacho.

Taichi pateó al muchacho con el pie derecho, enviándole una mirada asesina.

_'La ilusión de libertad es igual de valiosa a la libertad en sí' _

El rubio negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose los hombros y sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo.

_'Bien, entonces alcoholízate y lidia con Sora enojada en tu noche de bodas'_ soltó el rubio cruzando los brazos.

Taichi ponderó el asunto por unos segundos, oscilando si vista entre la puerta cerrada de la habitación, y la botella en su mano. Suspirando, el muchacho bebió un último trago antes de entregar la botella a su mejor amigo con aire derrotado.

_'Creo que voy a vomitar'_ anunció Taichi, sosteniendo su cabeza.

_'Ese es el alcohol hablando'_ le dijo Yamato, con una sonrisa divertida. El rostro de su mejor amigo se puso blanco.

_'No. Voy a vomitar'_ soltó Taichi levantándose de golpe y corriendo al baño.

Yamato se levantó de su asiento también, dejando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y negando con la cabeza.

_'Te dije que beber era una mala idea' _le regañó el rubio, recibiendo un gesto obsceno de Taichi, con el dedo del medio, mientras el trigueño entraba al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo observar a Koushiro Izumi entrando en compañía de su hermano.

_'¿Cómo está el novio?'_ preguntó Takeru, sonriendo.

Antes de que Yamato Ishida pudiese contestar, el sonido de Taichi en el baño se hizo escuchar en la habitación.

_'Está bien, sólo está teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Estará bien'_ dijo el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por Taichi.

_'No se oye bien…'_ comentó Koushiro alzando las cejas, y observando la puerta del baño cerrada, al tiempo que otro sonido salía de ella.

_'Está bien'_ repitió Yamato, girando los ojos, y golpeando la puerta del baño con el puño _'Estás bien, ¿Escuchaste? Estás bien' _

_'Quizás Sora debería saber que se siente mal…'_ dijo Takeru.

_'No. No. NO. Por todos los diablos, no. Yo me encargo, sólo díganle a las damas que se tarden unos minutos más con su maquillaje, o alguna tontería como esa'_ dijo Yamato, golpeando nuevamente la puerta con el puño_ 'Él sólo necesita algo de café, quizás un puñetazo, pero está bien… ¡Estás bien, Yagami!'_

_'Vete al infierno, Ishida'_ se escuchó gritar a Taichi.

_'Te juro por Dios, que tiraré la puerta a patadas, Yagami'_ amenazó el rubio apretando los puños, mientras golpeaba nuevamente la madera.

_'¿Necesitas ayuda?'_ preguntó su hermano menor, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

_'No. Yo me encargo. Sólo vayan a decirle a las damas que el novio está algo borracho, y que distraigan a Sora, veinte minutos máximo'_ dijo Yamato al tiempo que el rubio retrocedía para luego avanzar de golpe pateando la puerta.

Koushiro y Takeru intercambiaron una mirada, encogiéndose los hombros. La relación de Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami era la clase de amistad que solamente tenía sentido para los dos involucrados, pero que raramente funcionaba a la perfección. Por lo cual, ambos muchachos salieron del cuarto, a tiempo para observar como el rubio derrumbaba la puerta del baño.

Koushiro y Takeru caminaron hacia la habitación al final del pasillo, donde las damas se encontraban en compañía de Sora, el rubio tocó la puerta y unos minutos más tarde Mimi Tachikawa abrió.

Koushiro aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, momentáneamente impresionado con la muchacha frente a él. Mimi era parte del cortejo nupcial, igual que él. Estaba vestida con el de traje dama de honor que Sora había escogido para cuatro acompañantes, un hermoso vestido straple de color vino que contrastaba a la perfección con la complexión blanca de la joven, su cabello castaño estaba sostenido a la mitad con un broche mientras que el resto de sus caireles caían sobre su espalda, y un pequeño mechón se salía por la parte de enfrente, rozando una de sus mejillas, sostenía un pequeño ramo de Peonias blancas en la mano. Con más de tres meses sin verla, Koushiro Izumi había fingido olvidar lo hermosa que era, pero aquello era como una cachetada de vuelta a la realidad.

_'El novio está un poco… pasado de tragos, Yama se está_ encargando' le susurró Takeru al oído. Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró sobre sus talones a hacer señas a Hikari, la muchacha acudió en seguida.

_'Debo dejarlo en manos de la madrina'_ explicó Mimi enviándole una sonrisa a su amiga, antes de susurrar a su oído las palabras de Takeru.

Hikari miró a su novio con horror, antes de negar con la cabeza.

_'Yo me encargo, le pediré a Miyako que esconda el velo, y apuesto a su mamá puede hacerla llorar un poco para que tengan que reparar su maquillaje'_ dijo Hikari, suspirando y corriendo al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba la novia.

Los muchachos se disponían a irse, cuando Mimi tomó del brazo a Koushiro, enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Kou-chan… ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un minuto?'_ preguntó.

_'Claro, yo iré a buscar a Jou para decirle quien caminará con él por el altar, apenas ayer fue que Sora nos dijo el orden'_ explicó Takeru, contestando por el pelirrojo, y caminando en dirección al ascensor.

Mimi esperó que estuvieran solos, mientras terminaba de salir de la habitación, y cerraba la puerta tras su espalda.

_'No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, Kou-chan'_ dijo Mimi, enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Llegaste anoche'_ dijo el muchacho, asintiendo, mientras dejaba las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Mimi asintió y hubo silencio por unos minutos. El muchacho llevó sus ojos al piso, observándose los zapatos como si de pronto fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

_'Te he extrañado… muchísimo'_ soltó ella inmediatamente, mientras soltaba un suspiro prolongado.

Koushiro alzó la mirada, enviándole una media sonrisa.

_'¿En verdad?' _preguntó él.

Mimi asintió y se acercó hasta abrazar al muchacho con ambos brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Koushiro suspiró, devolviéndole el abrazo.

_'Yo te he extrañado también. Extraño a mi amiga, más que cualquier otra cosa' _dijo el muchacho, suspirando.

_'¿Crees que estemos listos para retomar una amistad, Kou-chan? Odio pensar que puedo perder la conexión tan especial que tengo contigo… Siempre digo que Miya-chan es mi mejor amiga, y lo es, pero contigo… Siento que tú me entiendes mejor que nadie' _dijo la muchacha, alzando la mirada a él, aún sin separarse de él.

Koushiro asintió, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa.

_'Me encantaría volver a ser tu amigo. Extraño hablar contigo, como no tienes idea' _dijo el muchacho.

Mimi suspiró, separándose un poco de él y enviándole una sonrisa esperanzada.

_'¿Crees que podemos estar bien con eso?'_ preguntó.

Koushiro no pudo evitar sonreír, al saber que esa pregunta en realidad significaba '¿Estarás tú bien con eso?'. El muchacho asintió, dándole un beso en la frente a su amiga.

_'Estaré bien. Estoy bien. Voy a mi propio ritmo, lento pero seguro'_ explicó el muchacho, al tiempo que se separaban.

Hubo un periodo de silencio, hasta que Mimi alzó la mirada de repente.

_'Casi lo olvido' _anunció buscando su teléfono y tecleando rápidamente en la pantalla _'te acabo de enviar la información de mi amiga Jessica' _

Koushiro alzó las cejas.

_'Te has apegado demasiado a Miyako, se te están pegando las mañas'_ dijo el muchacho, sorprendido _'No necesito que me busques una cita'_

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada, y negó con la cabeza.

_'No es una cita. Es mi amiga, quien coincidentemente es muy inteligente, y su mención en NYU es física… casualmente es la única mujer, además de Miyako, que he conocido con la suficiente inteligencia como para hablar de un montón de cosas que yo no entiendo… Pero sólo le dije que sería lindo que fueran amigos, si pasa o no algo más es enteramente cosa de ustedes. Sólo… creí que te gustaría tener a alguien cerca a quien no tengas que explicarle lo que es el triángulo de Penrose' _

Koushiro la observó por unos segundos, asintiendo.

_'Amistad. Claro' _repitió el muchacho mientras sacaba su propio teléfono, guardando la información de la muchacha _'Si me la envías tú, debe ser especial' _

Mimi sonrió, señalando el teléfono del muchacho.

_'Es la clase de muchacha que mereces. Es hermosa, graciosa, inteligente, le encanta leer e incluso hace trabajo comunitario… Es mejor que yo'_ explicó Mimi _'Apuesto que se llevaran de maravilla' _

Koushiro suspiró, bajando la mirada al teléfono y se encogió los hombros.

_'Te creo'_ dijo el muchacho, sonriendo también. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de girar y volver a sus tareas de cortejo nupcial, sabiendo que entre ellos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Taichi Yagami se encontraba ya junto al altar, esperando al resto del cortejo. El muchacho alzó la mirada y pudo observar a su hermana en compañía de Takeru, caminando hacia él, para tomar sus puestos a ambos lados del altar. Detrás de ellos, Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa les siguieron, el castaño dio un leve asentimiento a su mejor amigo, dándole las gracias sin palabras por haberlo sacado de su pequeño ataque de pánico. Detrás de ellos entraron Koushiro Izumi y Miyako Inoe, finalizando el cortejo con Jou Kido y Natsuko Hoda (compañera del curso de Sora).

El portador del emblema del coraje cerró sus ojos, mientras la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar. Sonriendo, el muchacho volvió a abrirlos, colocándolos directamente en su novia, quien radiantemente entraba caminando por el altar. Sora se veía como una princesa, con un vestido blanco de vuelos y cola, y una pequeña corona sobre su cabeza. Los ojos del muchacho se posaron inquebrantablemente sobre ella, y así, todo rastro de duda y miedo desapareció sin dejar huella.

No había nada más en su mente y en su corazón más que su amor por Sora Takenouchi. En ese momento se sintió más pleno de lo que había anticipado, como si la vida le estuviese devolviendo un pedazo de su corazón que no recordaba haber perdido. En ese momento, Taichi Yagami estuvo más seguro de sus acciones de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida.

_**"This time I wonder what it feels like to find the one in this life, the one we all dream of but dreams just aren't enough so I'll be waiting for the real thing"**_

La ceremonia prosiguió sin ningún problema, y en menos de una hora Sora y Taichi ya eran oficialmente Sr. y Sra. Yagami.

_'Buenas noches, amigos y familia de la hermosa pareja'_ dijo Yamato Ishida, tomando el micrófono y acallando a la banda con un movimiento de la mano.

_'Oh, Dios, no'_ escuchó decir a Taichi en la primera mesa, al tiempo que el muchacho se golpeaba la frente.

_'Taichi me pidió que no hablara'_ explicó Yamato con una sonrisa divertida, al tiempo que observaba a su amigo enviarle una mirada asesina_ 'Y no iba a hacerlo, pero ciertamente creo que hay algo que a Sora le gustaría saber'_

Sora sonrió, observando a su nuevo esposo con las cejas alzadas.

_'Voy a matarte, Yamato…'_ soltó el muchacho, y el rubio podía observar la vena en su frente moverse. Sora abrazó a su novio, dándole un beso rápido y calmándolo casi por acto de magia.

_'Mi querido mejor amigo tuvo un ataque de pánico muy poco característico, considerando que es la persona más valiente que conozco'_ explicó Yamato, sonriendo divertido ante la mirada matadora de su amigo.

Sora giró a observar a su nuevo esposo con las cejas alzadas, el muchacho se encogió los hombros con aire inocente.

_'Puedo entender porqué mi amigo estaba asustado, y creo poder explicarle también a ustedes porqué' _explicó el rubio llevando sus ojos a los de Mimi Tachikawa por un segundo _'El amor es algo aterrador, hermoso, intoxicante y sublime, pero ciertamente, aterrador._ _Taichi Yagami tuvo un ataque de pánico por la misma razón que cualquier hombre enamorado que está a punto de obtener todo lo que ha querido podría tenerlo. Pasamos la vida entera buscándolo, y cuando finalmente lo encontramos, la mera idea de poder perder ese amor nos arrebata toda posibilidad de paz existente' _Yamato sonrió a la castaña _'De pronto, nos obsesiona la idea de poseer ese amor, de que ese sea justo el destino a donde nacimos para estar'_

_**"I'll know it by the feeling, the moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen"**_

Yamato volvió a mirar a los novios y se encogió los hombros.

_'Ahora, la mayoría de nosotros lo disfrazaría como un añoro a una libertad hipotética, que en verdad no poseemos, pues perdemos la libertad en el segundo en el que conocemos a alguien a quien no nos importa entregársela… Decimos que es un 'enfriamiento momentáneo', pero realmente, al menos a como yo lo veo' _continuó el muchacho señalando a los novios con uno de sus _brazos 'Cuando tienes eso, que seamos sinceros es mera perfección, nos preocupamos demasiado por lo que un pedazo de papel pueda hacerle a nuestra relación' _

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír, al encogerse los hombros y continuar.

_'Yo lo entiendo porque siento que me pasaría lo mismo en su lugar, pues, cuando alcanzas la perfección al lado de una persona, cualquier cambio que pudiese alterar ese pequeño balance y disturbar el ordenado caos de nuestro mundo, es algo de lo que aterrarse. Cuando tienes perfección, quieres que la perfección siga exactamente igual… '_ Yamato tomó aire, continuando _'Las relaciones son complicadas, cualquier pequeña cosa puede ponerlas de cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._ _Así que ese 'enfriamiento' momentáneo del que hablamos con tanta tranquilidad cada vez que alguien se casa, en realidad es un arraigado miedo al cambio, a un cambio que pueda modificar el equilibrio emocional que tanto nos ha costado tener' _

Taichi giró los ojos, y le envió una media sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

_'Pero, mi amigo superó su pequeña duda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque eso es lo que los hombres enamorados hacemos. Actuamos a pesar del miedo' _los ojos azules de Yamato volvieron a fijarse en la castaña, quien le devolvió la sonrisa _'Cuando estamos enamorados en verdad, ningún miedo es capaz de detenernos. El miedo no puede competir con el amor. Y cuando alguien sabe, con la certeza que Taichi y Sora comparten, que han encontrado su mejor mitad al lado del otro… El miedo desaparece a la luz del entendimiento, a la luz de saber que están justo donde pertenecen' _Yamato suspiró y alzó la copa de champaña en su mano _'Espero que hayas disfrutado tu último ataque de miedo antes de tener a tu lado todo lo que querías, Taichi… Por la certeza de saber que este par jamás tendrá que temer en nombre del amor de nuevo. Felicitaciones, Taichi y Sora… ¿Y por qué no? __Por el amor. __Salud'_

_**"So I'll be holding my breath right up to the end**_

_**Until that moment when I find the one that I spend forever with"**_

El rubio se fijó en la muchacha castaña que era la receptora real de todas sus palabras, haciendo un ademan con su copa hacia ella, sin poder evitar sonreír y recordar.

***+* Dos semanas Antes +*+***

**#2 Reingeniería de Prioridades**

Apenas la puerta del apartamento de Mimi Tachikawa estuvo cerrada, pudo sentir al muchacho justo detrás de ella, con las manos reposando sobre su cadera y el rostro escondido entre el cuello y los caireles castaños de ella. Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Mimi, mientras giraba sobre sus talones hacia el rubio, apoyando su frente en la de Yamato.

'_No puedo creer que estés aquí…' _susurró ella, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder evitar sentirse totalmente abrumada. Dios, sí que era guapo, y en aquel instante, con sólo la luz de la luna iluminando su silueta, parecía que su cabello rubio brillaba como pequeños mechones de oro.

'_No puedo creer que me hubiese tomado tanto tiempo venir'_ dijo él, soltando una corta carcajada, mientras retiraba los mechones del cabello castaño de ella, para colocarlos detrás de sus orejas.

'_¿De verdad te tomó tanto tiempo?' _preguntó ella con voz juguetona, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, pegando más su silueta al cuerpo del rubio.

'_Una eternidad. Claro, de saber que me ibas a recibir así, habría llegado la noche que viajaste tú'_ contestó el, cerrando el alcance de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha, y acercándose a rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Mimi dejó escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios, antes de besar los labios del muchacho con suavidad, acariciando su cabello rubio con una mano, para luego separarse.

**"**_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. **_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that…**__**"**_

'_Quizás si no me hubieses dado la oportunidad de extrañarte, no te habría recibido así' _comentó ella en tono serio

Los ojos azules del rubio se ensancharon, y la soltó con aire ofendido.

'_Oh, entonces viajé todas esas millas para arruinar el efecto que mi ausencia había causado en ti, ¿no?'_ preguntó alzando las cejas.

Mimi soltó una carcajada, asintiendo.

'_Vaya, entonces, debería volver al aeropuerto…' _soltó él girando los ojos.

Mimi sonrió antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero con ambas manos, acercarlo a ella de una manera bastante sorpresiva, Yamato alzó las cejas sonriendo de manera traviesa.

'_Tomaré eso como un no'_ susurró el rubio.

'_No te atrevas a irte, bajo ningún concepto'_ dijo ella, acercándolo por la chaqueta, ya no tenía la misma mirada juguetona de minutos atrás _'Ese pequeño discurso de las 02:41 AM, te compró muchos puntos, Yama… __Muchos….'_

_**"'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own and everyone wants to know they're not alone, **_

_**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere**__** t**__**here's gotta be somebody for me out there"**_

La muchacha terminó de halarlo por el cuello de la chaqueta hasta unir nuevamente sus labios con los de él, besándolo con una intensidad muy superior a la que había mostrado hasta ahora. Los brazos del rubio se cerraron nuevamente alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha, mientras correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad. Mimi, a su vez, se aferró a su cuello alzándose de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Yamato logró alzarla del suelo, apoyando la espalda de la muchacha contra la puerta, liberado una de sus manos para acariciarle el cuello con los dedos. Las piernas de Mimi se enredaron, flexionadas alrededor de la cadera de Yamato, con una naturalidad que denotaba todos los años que habían pasado siendo pareja. Les tomó varios minutos perder suficiente aire para separar sus labios del otro.

Yamato fue el primero en hablar.

'_Tengo que ser cursi más seguido…' _soltó el muchacho, respirando entrecortadamente. Mimi soltó una carcajada, aferrándose al cuello del rubio y rozando los labios en la barbilla de él.

'_Realmente, sí, deberías' _

Yamato le envió una sonrisa, dejándola completamente apoyada contra la puerta, para llevar ambas manos al rostro de la muchacha, acariciando sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares y observando sus ojos por unos segundos.

'_No me pidas que vuelva solo a Japón. Puedo quedarme el resto de verano, déjame quedarme. No puedo estar un día más lejos de ti' _pidió.

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

'_Hablaremos de eso luego, tienes razón, tenemos que buscar una solución a esto juntos. No importa que digamos o pensemos los dos, al final, hay que admitir que no somos capaces de separarnos el uno del otro' _

_**"Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight, and dammit this feels too right…It's just like Déjà Vu me standing here with you…"**_

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio.

'_Es primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que hablas de un nosotros donde no mencionas la posibilidad de estar separados' _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, dándole un beso corto.

'_¿Alguna vez existió de verdad tal posibilidad? ¿Una donde no estuviésemos juntos? A pesar de lo que hayamos dicho… Creo que nuestra relación nunca terminó' _

Yamato la observó, encogiéndose los hombros, y abrazándola nuevamente.

'_Nunca sentí que el lazo de nosotros se cortó por completo. Siempre seguimos unidos de una u otra manera… ¿No te parece?' _

Yamato ladeó la cabeza y asintió.

'_Desde que me convertí en tu novio jamás volví a decir que era soltero, ni si quiera porque técnicamente, hace un año casi, que rompimos nuestra relación… Nunca dejé de sentirme como tu novio. Cada vez que intentaba recordar que eras mi ex…' _el muchacho guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar _'esa palabra… aún rompe algo dentro de mí, porque siempre la sentí como una mentira' _

Mimi asintió en silencio.

'_Nunca dejé de sentir que te pertenecía a ti'_ susurró el muchacho besándola con suavidad, por unos segundos, antes de añadir_ 'y nunca dejé de pensar en ti como mía' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa.

'_¿Ah, sí?' _preguntó.

Las manos del rubio volvieron a subir a su rostro, sosteniéndolo mientras besaba primero sus mejillas, luego su frente, bajando por su nariz hacia sus labios, susurrándole:

'_Mía, mía, mía, mía, mía'_ con cada beso _'y usted, señorita… es mi dueña y señora' _

Mimi sonrió ampliamente, rozando su nariz con la del muchacho.

'_Sí, eres mío… y no vuelvas a olvidarlo, Ishida'_ le dijo, al tiempo que Yamato soltaba una pequeña carcajada, antes de que ella volviese a unir sus labios con los de ella.

'_Nunca volveré a olvidarlo…'_ susurró él.

'_Lo sé…' _admitió ella.

'_Te amo, Mimi'_ susurró Yamato, rozando sus labios con los de ella al decirlo. La muchacha no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró sonoro, sonriendo de manera risueña.

'_Te amo, Yamato'_ contestó Mimi, a su vez, arrancando una sonrisa enorme del rubio, mientras se perdía nuevamente en su mirada.

_**"So I'll be holding my breath, Could this be the end? **_

_**Is it that moment when I find the one that I spend forever with?"**_

'_Estas mirándome así de nuevo…' _

'_¿Así?' _

'_La luz en tus ojos… me deja saber que nada volverá a separarnos' _

La muchacha le envió una sonrisa, mientras permitía que el rubio la acercara por el cuello para perderse nuevamenteen un beso intenso y apasionado.

Los ojos chocolate de Mimi Tachikawa se abrieron con suavidad, encontrando la luz del sol golpeando directo en su cara, haciéndole cerrarlos nuevamente. La muchacha se movió un poco en su cama, intentando cubrir el resplandor de la luz en su rostro, cuando recordó la noche anterior. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, nuevamente, mientras giraba el rostro a su derecha.

Allí estaba Yamato Ishida. Dormido a su lado, tan plácidamente, como si el tiempo entre ellos jamás hubiese pasado. El muchacho estaba acostado de medio lado, abrazándola con ambos brazos, y con el rostro arqueado hacia su cuello, respirando sobre ella con una suavidad casi intoxicante. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y unos mechones rubios desordenados le cubrían el rostro.

Mimi sonrió, al tiempo que intentaba liberarse de los brazos del muchacho, quien soltó un murmullo inentendible, y se aferró a ella con más fuerza. Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, intentando nuevamente soltarse de él y dejando una almohada en su lugar. El muchacho giró levemente en la cama, aferrándose a la almohada y hundiendo el rostro en ella. Mimi negó con la cabeza, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

'_Es tarde…' _susurró estirándose y soltando un suave bostezo. La muchacha tomó su celular, marcando el número que necesitaba por inercia _'Buenos días, Sr Hyde' _

'_Es tarde, Srta. Tachikawa'_ contestó él hombre con voz monótona. La castaña se sonrojó, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_Lo sé, lo lamento. Sé que debo chequearme todos los jueves y llevo una hora de retraso…' _susurró apenada_ 'pero tampoco quise saltar la oportunidad de hablar con usted porque… pues, tengo… noticias' dijo la muchacha observando la puerta cerrada de su habitación. _

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, antes de contestar.

'_Te escucho' _

'_Yamato está en New York, conmigo' _

Mimi tomó aire antes de proseguir a explicarle al Psicólogo todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. El Dr. Hyde era el psicólogo que su madre le había hecho ir a ver, después de que todo el asunto de Hoshi explotase sobre ella, sin embargo, en aquella oportunidad ella había sido demasiado tonta para aceptar su ayuda. Sin embargo, después de la epifanía que había dejado su amnesia, la muchacha lo había contactado nuevamente, continuando las sesiones hasta sentirse emocionalmente lista para resolver aquel asunto de una vez por todas.

'_Ya veo… ¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a todo esto?'_ preguntó el doctor. Mimi podía imaginarlo, arreglando sus lentes de media luna y escribiendo en su cuaderno de cuero negro mientras la escuchaba. Habían tenido pocas sesiones en vivo, la verdad, pero era el psicólogo predilecto de la familia, su oficina estaba en un alto edificio de Manhattan y se especializaba en atender vía teléfono a sus pacientes, para crearles a sus pacientes la ilusión de una 'amistad' más que de un 'tratamiento'.

Mimi suspiró, sin poder evitar sonreír.

'_Yo… yo me siento en la novena nube del cielo, doctor' _susurró ella, cerrando los ojos, aun siendo capaz de oler el perfume de Yamato en su cuerpo.

El doctor guardó silencio por unos segundos.

'_Pensé que habías establecido que era más importante enrumbar tu carrera, antes de volver al Sr. Ishida' _

'_Lo es, es prioridad. No renunciaré a eso' _

'_Está bien… También, habías dicho que necesitabas ese tiempo para asegurarte de que realmente podías confiar en él' _

Mimi asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

'_Sí, se que ese era el plan, pero…' _

Mimi suspiró, tomando aire, antes de sonreír negando con la cabeza. La castaña se puso de pie, caminado por la sala.

'_Debe pensar que soy una de sus pacientes más tontas, siempre entiendo las cosas que dice cuando me toca vivirlas… Finalmente entendí lo que me había dicho de las prioridades… sobre el precio de las cosas respecto a su valor en mi felicidad, sobre lo que significa un sacrificio ante un acto victimario' _ explicó la muchacha, mordiéndose el labio.

'_¿Y qué piensas respecto a eso?' _preguntó.

'_Creo que Oscar Wilde tenía razón, doctor… 'Todos vivimos en la alcantarilla, pero algunos de nosotros, tenemos la vista puesta en las estrellas'…'_ dijo Mimi sonriendo.

'_¿Qué crees que quería decir el Sr. Wilde con eso?'_ preguntó el Dr. Hyde.

'_No lo sé. Pero para mí ejemplifica lo que hemos estado hablando. Yo tengo una… visión errónea del mundo, poco realista, y quizás poco inteligente' _admitió ella _'Soy ingenua y fácil de engañar, lo sé… Me dijo que mi visión del mundo era vista por cristales muy optimistas, ¿recuerda?'_

'_Lo recuerdo' _

'_La cosa… es que no creo que sea así, doctor. Sin ofender, pero creo que he visto suficiente maldad en mi tiempo de vida como para saber que no todas las personas son buenas, que no todas sus acciones son limpias, y que no todos los que me rodean son confiables. Es como el Sr. Oscar dijo, todos vivimos en la alcantarilla. En un mundo donde el cinismo y las malas intensiones son el día a día' _explicó la muchacha _'Entiendo que el mundo no es rosa, entiendo que no puedo esperar que todo salga perfecto ni que competirá con mis fantasías… entiendo que mis deseos no son la realidad, pero…'_ Mimi se mordió el labio, sin poder evitar sonreír _'Pero el Sr. Oscar también tiene razón, algunos de nosotros, a pesar de entender eso, no podemos evitar mirar a las estrellas. Perdernos en el brillo de esperar lo mejor, y creer que todo en el mundo puede ser tan hermoso como quisiéramos que fuera. Yo creo que no hay ninguna consecuencia a esperar lo mejor, siempre y cuando mantengamos presente que no es la única opción viable para la conclusión de la historia' _

Mimi tomó aire, sonriendo.

'_Creo, Doctor Hyde, que siempre y cuando las 'estrellas' me hagan feliz, y me permitan cumplir todo lo que 'sueño' al verlas, no debería haber ningún problema en dejar que acompañen y alumbren mi camino' _explicó ella, en una analogía que el psicólogo pudo comprender a la perfección _'Creo que puedo aceptar tomar mis decisiones con el corazón… siempre y cuando invite a mi cabeza a participar en la discusión'_

'_No podría estar más de acuerdo' _contestó él.

Mimi sonrió, culminando su conversación con el doctor para finalmente colgar y volver a la habitación, donde Yamato seguía plácidamente dormido. La muchacha sonrió, acercándose al rubio, inclinándose a besar su frente, de repente, el muchacho giró halándola a la cama por el brazo y rodando hasta quedar sobre ella.

'_Buenos días, Princesa'_ le susurró, rozado los labios con los de ella.

'_¿Has estado despierto todo este tiempo?' _preguntó ella, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

'_Ajá, pero hiciste tanto esfuerzo por no despertarme que no valía la pena que lo supieras'_ asintió él, enviándole una sonrisa.

Mimi sonrió, estirándose un segundo en la cama, antes de abrazar al rubio por el cuello.

'_Hable con mi terapeuta' _dijo con voz seria.

'_Oh, maldición… ¿te dijo que me botaras a patadas, verdad?' _preguntó el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

'_No. Me dijo que si estaba segura de que valías el precio, no debía perder más tiempo sin ti'_ contestó, enviándole una sonrisa.

El rostro de Yamato Ishida se iluminó con una sonrisa.

'_¿Eres oficialmente mía, de nuevo?'_ preguntó.

**"**_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. **_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that…**__**"**_

'_Técnicamente, no me lo has pedido'_ dijo ella sonriendo de manera pícara.

Yamato soltó una carcajada asintiendo, el muchacho se levantó de la cama, buscando su chaqueta. Mimi alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

'_¿A dónde vas?' _preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

Yamato volvió a la cama unos segundos más tarde, sentándose a su lado, lanzando su chaqueta nuevamente al suelo, y sacando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, el muchacho tomó la mano de ella, estirándola. Mimi lo observó confundida.

'_Nunca quiero volver a olvidar que te pertenezco, ni tener que sentir que tú no me perteneces a mi'_ dijo él moviendo la bolsa hasta que un par de anillos de color plata cayeron en la mano extendida de Mimi.

'_¿Qué?...'_ preguntó ella observando los anillos.

Yamato le envió una sonrisa, tomándolos de su mano y mostrándole la inscripción en la parte de adentro del anillo.

'_Dice 'Pertenezco a Mimi Tachikawa' el otro dice 'Pertenezco a Yamato Ishida' los envié a hacer esta mañana. Los llaman anillos de promesa, por lo visto' _explicó él, extendiendo la mano de la muchacha y colocando el anillo en su dedo anular.

'_Parecen anillos de matrimonio'_ dijo ella, con una sonrisa, mientras observaba el pequeño aro de plata alrededor de su dedo.

'_Lo es, simbólicamente'_ dijo él muchacho, al tiempo que colocaba el anillo en su propio dedo anular _'Quiero que todas sepan que tengo dueño, no quiero que nadie más, jamás, se vuelva a confundir con mi estatus de relación. De ahora en adelante, estoy simbólicamente casado contigo, hasta que quieras casarte literalmente conmigo, claro está' _

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, enviándole una mirada conmovida.

'_No voy a pedirte que seas mi novia'_ explicó el de manera obvia _'voy a pedirte… Mimi, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? ¿Por los buenos y malos ratos? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?' _

_**"'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own and everyone wants to know they're not alone, **_

_**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere**__** t**__**here's gotta be somebody for me out there"**_

Mimi soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

'_No' _

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa. Al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

'_¿Cómo que 'no'?'_ exclamó en aire ofendido.

'_Acepto estar contigo, por el resto de mi vida, en los buenos y malos ratos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, pero… no romperé esa promesa ni si quiera si la muerte nos separa, Yama' _

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa. Tomando la barbilla de su nueva novia-prometida, y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

'_No quiero perder ni un día más a tu lado, me quedaré en New York hasta que estés lista para volver a Tokio' _

Mimi alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

_'Y después, puedes estudiar aquí, en Tokio, en París donde quieras. Lo que elijas, podemos hacer que funcione. Logramos que funcionara cuando vivías aquí, y podemos hacerlo de nuevo'_ anunció el muchacho solemnemente_ 'No me asusta una relación a distancia, no me asusta que sea complicado. Lo único que quiero es tener la certeza de que podemos hacerlo, juntos' _

Mimi soltó una risa leve.

_'No sé que quiero aún'_ anunció ella, encogiéndose los hombros.

'_No importa. Sólo quiero que tengas claro que decidas lo que decidas, lo haremos funcionar'_ dijo Yamato, sosteniendo el rostro de ella.

Mimi le envió una sonrisa, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

'_No cambiaria un minuto a tu lado por toda una vida de seguridad. Prefiero mil veces arriesgarme… Sé que cada minuto contigo es algo que atesorar. Estando separados, solía pensar en todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, y en que quizás si no supiera de lo que me perdía no sufriría tanto, pero la verdad es que tú vales cualquier cosa para mi, Yamato… Cuando estoy contigo, soy más feliz de lo que siento posible ser. Contigo no existen limitaciones, ni físicas ni emocionales… Recuerdo todas esas voces que me aconsejaron, diciéndome que jamás iba a poder confiar en ti 100%, que jamás iba a poder hacer que mi mente dejase de dudar de ti… Pero en verdad, está no es una decisión que haya tomado con mi cabeza… sino con mi corazón. Y es una decisión muy sencilla en verdad… porque una vida de tranquilidad sin ti, es más vacía para mí que un mes viviendo plenamente a tu lado' _explicó ella, ante un atento Yamato.

Yamato Ishida la tomó por la cintura, girando con ella hasta que ambos estuvieron acostados en la cama, posicionándose encima de su novia, con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

'_Hace mucho tiempo, te hice una promesa que no cumplí. Y ahora, quiero volver a retomarla'_ explicó, besando la nariz de Mimi 'Nunca. Nunca. Nunca' repitió el muchacho_ 'Nunca voy a volver a separarme de ti, nunca voy a soltarte de nuevo. __Jamás' _

"_**You can't give up when you're looking for that diamond in the rough**_

_**Because you never know when it shows up**__**, m**__**ake sure you're holding on 'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on…"**_

**+*+*Aproximadamente un año después*+*+**

**#3 Enmarañada Experiencia **

Mimi Tachikawa soltó la liga de su cabello castaño, desordenándolo en una manera desgarbada, haciendo que los caireles se regaran por su espalda, ondeando al ritmo de sus movimientos, al tiempo que seguía corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando a los pequeños grupos de personas que bloqueaban su camino. La muchacha tropezó el tacón de su botín con la alfombra de la salida, maldiciéndolo, al tiempo que acomodaba su chaqueta.

Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en la blancura del andén del aeropuerto, donde una bandada de flashes recibió su llegada. La castaña cubrió sus ojos con un par de lentes oscuros al tiempo que vislumbraba exactamente a quién estaba buscando.

'_Srta. Tachikawa, una pregunta'_

'_Srta. Tachikawa, por favor, una entrevista'_

'_Srta. Tachikawa, sólo tomará un minuto' _

'_Srta. Tachikawa, sólo queremos su opinión sobre el libro de la Srta. Hoshi'_

'_Srta. Tachikawa, ¿Qué se siente estar en el ojo público de un escándalo de infidelidad?'_

Mimi ignoró completamente a los fotógrafos, quienes eran detenidos por la seguridad del aeropuerto que les impedía acercarse a ella. La sonrisa de Mimi creció, mientras corría el resto de los metros que la separaban de él, lanzándose inmediatamente a sus brazos apenas estuvo a suficiente distancia. Yamato Ishida recibió a su novia en sus brazos, alzándola en el aire.

'_¡Te he extrañado, tanto, tanto, tanto!'_ susurró la castaña, mientras cruzaba las piernas alrededor de la cadera de su novio y le daba muchos besos rápidos en los labios.

'_¡Y yo a ti, princesa, creí que enloquecería si no veía tu rostro ya!'_ contestó el muchacho, abrazándola con más fuerza, aferrándola más a él

Mimi bajó al suelo, aferrándose al brazo de su novio, mientras este señalaba a uno de sus ayudantes, encargándole buscar sus maletas. El rubio la haló en la dirección contraria, ignorando completamente las preguntas de los fotógrafos.

'_Sr. Ishida, un comentario, lo que sea, sobre el libro de la Srta. Hoshi' _

'_Sr. Ishida, ¿niega usted los alegatos?' _

'_Sr. Ishida, ¿planea demandar por difamación?' _

Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, sin poder evitar notar el ceño fruncido de su novio. El libro de Akemi Hoshi aún le molestaba. Quizás porque le recordaba su época más negra, ahora que hacía casi dos años que aquella fatídica situación había ocurrido. Sin embargo, había sido hace apenas un mes que Akemi Hoshi había publicado el libro, aparentemente incapaz de dejar ir el evento sin cobrar por algo. Mimi lo había convencido de no demandar, completamente segura de que la fascinación de la prensa con su vida amorosa no duraría más de dos meses. En parte, había tenido razón, en esta vuelta a Japón, la habían esperado mucho menos fotógrafos que el mes anterior, y mucho menos de los que habían recibido a Yamato en New York apenas una semana de la publicación del libro.

El libro había sido recibido como un chisme, en vez de un hecho, debido a que la muchacha carecía de pruebas contundentes, de esas que le gustan a la prensa amarillista (como grabaciones, videos o fotos comprometedoras), y la única razón por la cual seguía siendo noticia era porque el involucrado se había negado rotundamente a responder ningún comentario al respecto. Seguro de que cualquier cosa que dijese sólo empeoraría las cosas.

En cuestión de minutos, Yamato Ishida ya estaba abriendo la puerta del automóvil para su novia. La muchacha le envió una sonrisa, entrando y halándolo por el brazo para que entrara con ella.

_'Podría acostumbrarme al chofer'_ dijo la muchacha, enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Mi padre se siente culpable, me lo quitará a penas el asunto se enfríe'_ dijo Yamato, abrazando a la muchacha por la cintura.

_'Pues, al menos tiene sus ventajas'_ dijo Mimi, sonriéndole. La mirada del rubio se tiñó de tristeza por un momento.

_'Esperaba que ya se hubiera desaparecido. No puedo creer que sigamos bajo la sombra de algo que acabó hace ya tanto tiempo. A veces, creo que nunca va a desaparecer' _dijo Yamato.

_'Nunca va a desaparecer'_ confirmó Mimi.

El rubio alzó las cejas, sorprendido, observando a su novia con semblante confundido.

_'Creí que lo habíamos superado' _

_'Lo hemos hecho'_ confirmó Mimi _'Pero, Yama, nunca va a desaparecer. Nunca se va a borrar. Todo el que pasa por una situación como la nuestra tiene que aprender a vivir con ello, pues, jamás se va a olvidar. Claro, la mayoría de la gente no tiene la prensa y un libro que se los recuerde, pero créeme, cualquiera que pase por lo que nosotros pasamos vive con eso día a día. Nunca va a desaparecer' _

Yamato guardó silencio por unos segundos, tomando la mano de la muchacha, y acariciando sus dedos. El muchacho pasó el dedo por el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, su promesa.

_'Quizás nunca desaparezca, pero ya no nos afecta de la misma manera' _dijo Yamato, enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Somos más fuertes'_ confirmó la muchacha, asintiendo _'Todo esto nos ensenó muchas cosas del otro, que quizás no habríamos aprendido de otra manera. De algún modo, la separación fortaleció el vínculo entre nosotros' _

Yamato asintió, girando el anillo de su novia con sus dedos.

_'Debería demandarla, y hacer que se callara de una buena vez. Odio pensar que pudiera estar lastimándote así sea en lo más mínimo, la sola idea de que te cause un enojo me hace hervir la sangre…' _

_'Ella ya no es una amenaza, no me importa que diga. Perdió cualquier posibilidad de herirme' _contestó Mimi con suavidad.

Yamato alzó la mirada a ella, respirando hondo.

_'Me pregunto, si yo también perdí esa posibilidad'_ preguntó él.

_'Oh, Dios, no. Tú podrías matarme. Ahora más que nunca'_ contestó Mimi, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Los ojos azules del rubio se expandieron, mientras la miraba con ojos de borrego.

_'¿Cómo me dices eso?' _reclamó el muchacho. Mimi soltó una pequeña risa, acercándose a besar los labios de su novio.

_'Una vez escuché en televisión que amar era entregarle a alguien un arma cargada, y tener la esperanza de que no halará el gatillo'_ dijo Mimi, con una sonrisa.

**"**_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. **_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me…**__**"**_

_'¿Dónde rayos escuchaste eso?'_ preguntó Yamato, frunciendo el ceño.

_'Ahm… no lo recuerdo. Pero, el punto es que es verdad. Estar enamorado es darle a alguien la total potestad de acabar contigo en el momento en el que mejor lo desee' _explicó Mimi _'Por eso es tan importante escoger a alguien por quien valga la pena morir'_

Yamato soltó una pequeña carcajada.

_'Que Shakesperiano sonó eso'_ comentó él.

_'Oh, sí, Jessica me hizo leer Romeo y Julieta. Koushiro y ella son tan adorables… deberías verlos en una cita, intercambiando información en sus laptops' _explicó. Yamato negó con la cabeza, soltando una pequeña risa.

El auto se detuvo. Yamato abrió la puerta, saliendo por ella, apenas el rubio salió, observando

_'¿Dónde estamos? No le pedí que nos trajera aquí'_ preguntó, confundido.

_'Le pedí a tu chofer que nos trajera'_ explicó Mimi, saliendo también, y dándole las gracias al chofer, mientras cerraba la puerta.

El automóvil se alejó de ellos, estacionándose a unos doscientos metros de distancia. Yamato Ishida llevó la mirada a su espalda, soltando una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de donde estaban. Mimi se sentó en la acera por un momento, quitándose los botines y el abrigo.

_'No había venido aquí desde…'_ el rubio suspiró, recordando a la perfección aquella tarde de verano _'desde uno de los días más increíbles de mi vida'_

Había poca gente en la playa aquella tarde, mientras el sol apenas se ponía en el horizonte. Mimi se levantó de la acera y lo tomó del brazo, halándolo. Yamato la siguió corriendo a su lado hasta la orilla, la muchacha se mojó los pies en el agua y le envió una sonrisa halándolo con ella. Yamato se acercó, abrazándola por la cintura y enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Aquí te dije que te amaba por primera vez'_ dijo el muchacho, rozando sus labios con los de la novia.

_'Dijiste que estabas 'total y estúpidamente enamorado''_ corrigió Mimi, dándole un beso corto.

Yamato Ishida retiró el cabello de la muchacha de su rostro, dejándolo detrás de sus orejas con una mano, dándole un beso lento.

_'Estoy total y estúpidamente enamorado de ti, Tachikawa, ahora más que ayer, y menos que mañana'_ dijo Yamato.

Mimi se aferró al cuello de su novio, colocándose de puntillas para besarle nuevamente.

_'Te traje aquí porque tengo una confesión que hacer'_ comentó la muchacha, mirándolo de manera inocente.

_'¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de confesión?'_ preguntó él.

_'Me mudo de vuelta a Japón'_ anunció Mimi en su oído.

_**"Nobody wants to go it on their own**__**, a**__**nd everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

_**Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere? There's gotta be somebody for me out there…"**_

Yamato le envió una amplia sonrisa, abrazándola más hacia él, hasta alzarla del suelo.

_'¿Vas a volver a vivir aquí? ¿Por fin voy a poder verte todos los días? ¿Vamos a poder mudarnos juntos? ¿Voy a poder despertar todos los días contigo?' _preguntó el muchacho emocionado, hablando con una rapidez poco característica, mientras giraba con la muchacha, alzándola por la cintura.

_'Oh, claro que sí' _soltó Mimi, riendo con fuerza.

El muchacho le envió una sonrisa maliciosa, al tiempo que la cargaba llevándola hacia el agua.

_'¡NO, YAMA, NO, MI ROPA!'_ pataleó Mimi, sin dejar de reír, pero sin forcejear, permitiendo que Yamato se dejara caer en el agua, llevándola con él.

Segundos más tarde, ambos emergieron aún abrazados, intercambiando una sonrisa.

_'Mojaremos el carro de la compañía'_ dijo Mimi sonriendo.

_'No me importa'_ anunció el rubio, robándole un beso.

Una ola golpeó el equilibrio de ambos, empapándolos aún más y haciéndolos caer nuevamente en el agua. Los muchachos volvieron a emerger del agua, riendo. Mimi lo haló un poco más cerca de la orilla, soltándolo por un momento mientras sacaba la cadena de su camisa.

_'Aún lo tienes puesto'_ comentó el muchacho, con una sonrisa divertida.

_'Es el anillo de tu abuela, por supuesto que lo cargo conmigo'_ dijo Mimi, sonriendo, mientras soltaba el broche de la cadena de oro blanco, y retiraba el anillo de ella, entregándoselo.

_'¿Por qué lo estas devolviendo?'_ preguntó Yamato.

_'Te dije que no lo pondría en mi dedo hasta que arregláramos el asunto de donde vamos a vivir, que vamos a hacer, que queremos hacer, etc.… '_ dijo Mimi _'Pues está arreglado, vamos a vivir en Japón, y quiero que lo pongas en mi dedo'_ demandó la muchacha, enviándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yamato alzó las cejas, observándola por unos segundos antes de llevar la vista al anillo en su dedo, el muchacho lo lanzó en el aire, atrapándolo antes de que tocara el agua y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

_'No' _dijo, simplemente.

Una ola los tambaleó por segunda ocasión.

_'¿Que quieres decir con 'no'?'_ preguntó Mimi, inflando las mejillas como una niña.

Yamato le envió una sonrisa, halándola por la cintura hacia él.

_'Dije que no'_ repitió.

Mimi cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho alzando las cejas.

_'Pero eso que quiere decir… ¿Ya no vamos a casarnos?'_ preguntó.

Yamato Ishida se encogió los hombros.

_'Hablamos de mudarnos juntos cuando volvieras, no de casarnos antes de que lleguen tus maletas'_ explicó el rubio, con tranquilidad.

Mimi suspiró, bajando la mirada por un segundo.

_'No estoy diciendo que nos casemos mañana… sólo pensé que podríamos comenzar a decirle a la gente que estamos comprometidos' _

_'La gente…'_ repitió Yamato girando los ojos 'Me importa un bledo la gente, la verdad'

_'Yama, un par de anillos de promesa y votos que recitamos vía Skype no cuentan como un compromiso' _dijo Mimi.

_'Cuenta para nosotros. Estamos más casados que cualquier otra pareja que conozco. Ni si quiera Sora tiene un esposo tan consentidor como tú, debo decir'_ dijo Yamato.

Mimi giró los ojos, asintiendo, y caminando para salir del agua.

_'Mimi…' llamó el muchacho, siguiéndola y tomándola por el brazo '¿Qué está pasando? ¿De hecho vas a decirme que un pedazo de papel, o bueno, la ausencia de un pedazo de papel sería un deal-breaker para nosotros?'_ (Deal-breaker: razón para terminar un trato bilateral).

_'No. Claro que no. No hay ningún deal-breaker entre nosotros, Yama'_ contestó la muchacha _'No necesito realmente el papel, simplemente pensé que podríamos hacerlo oficial, y siempre pensé que era lo que tú querías, después de todo, tú me diste ese anillo' _

Yamato le alzó el rostro por la barbilla enviándole una sonrisa.

_'Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer las cosas a mi modo, mujer? Dios' _soltó el muchacho exasperado.

Mimi giró el rostro hacia él, confundida. Yamato le envió una sonrisa, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

_'Tenía todo este asunto planeado para el sábado, con un maldito cuarteto de cuerdas, y un tema de 'Medianoche en Paris''_ explicó el muchacho girando los ojos _'Sora y Miyako lo han estado organizando, he pasado dos meses escuchando estupideces sobre qué colores combinan mejor y que si deben usar flores de estación o no. No quiero ni si quiera mostrarte la lista de canapés que he tenido que probar… ¿Has probado el mazapán? No lo hagas. Es asqueroso' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza, confundida, y le tapó la boca a su novio con una mano.

_'Yamato… no entiendo nada'_ dijo_ '¿De qué rayos estás hablando?'_

_'Iba a pedirte matrimonio el sábado. En el aniversario de nuestra primera cita' _explicó él, encogiéndose los hombros_ 'Le pedí ayuda a tus amigas, y transformaron mi idea de llevarte a Paris, sobre la Torre Eiffel en una bendita fiesta temática… Tus amigas son muy molestas, ¿Si sabias eso? De pronto, en vez de lidiar con aerolíneas y vendedores de entradas a Snow Patrol, estaba oyendo de canapés y los colores de moda para manteles… ¿Las mujeres no tienen nada mejor que hacer que preocuparse por coordinar colores? No es por ofender… pero… ¡POR DIOS! Uno pensaría que cualquier cosa sería más relevante que eso…' _

Mimi negó con la cabeza, cubriéndole los labios con la mano nuevamente.

_'Yamato Ishida…' _regañó la muchacha _'Deja de desviarte' _

_'Quiero casarme contigo. Iba a pedírtelo, el sábado. Pero ahora tú te me estas adelantando. Me estás arruinando la sorpresa' _

Mimi frunció el ceno, observando a su novio.

_'¿Estoy arruinando tu sorpresa?' _preguntó.

_'Sí, estas arruinando mi sorpresa' _repitió Yamato.

Mimi giró los ojos, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

_'Tú estás arruinando mi sorpresa. Te traje a la playa donde nos juramos amor por primera vez, lo cual no fue fácil porque tuve que sobornar a tu chofer mientras hablabas con tu asistente, y… llegamos y te confieso que vuelvo, que me quiero casar contigo y me sales con que 'no'… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué diablos con el 'no'?' _exclamó ella dando una pequeña patada en la arena.

'_¡Ya tenía planificado algo, Mimi!' _

_'¡Pues yo también y el mío estaba en progreso!'_

_'¡Pues yo no sabía que tenías nada planificado!' _

_'¡Púes yo no sabía tampoco! ¡Tú no dijiste nada!'_

_'¡Tu no dijiste nada tampoco!_

_'¡Pues realmente me vale un diablo donde decidamos casarnos, y si nos casamos en absoluto, yo lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!' _

_'¡Pues eso es lo único que yo quiero también, lo demás no me importa!' _

_'¡A mí tampoco!' _

_'¡¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo?!' _

_'¡No lo sé!' _

Una tercera ola los tambaleó, mojándolos por completo. Ambos muchachos se observaron por unos segundos, antes de lanzarse a los brazos del otro y besarse con una pasión casi tangible. Yamato volvió a alzar a la muchacha, aferrándola a su cuerpo, mientras Mimi cruzaba nuevamente las piernas en su cadera, quedando casi por completo fuera del agua. Las manos del muchacho se aferraron a su cintura, mientras que las de ella se deslizaron por el pecho de él, aumentando la intensidad del beso como si intensarán robarle el aire al otro. El beso duró por varios minutos, hasta que nuevamente una ola volvió a tambalear su equilibrio.

_**"'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_**Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?**__**There has gotta be somebody for me out there…"**_

_'Sí'_ dijo ella, sonriéndole.

_'No te he preguntado nada'_ aclaró él, girando los ojos.

_'Me lo has preguntado, dos veces'_ dijo ella.

_'Sí, y en ambas ocasiones me has dicho que no'_ continuó él.

_'Pues, entonces no preguntes de nuevo. Sigue siendo sí'_ dijo ella.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras sacaba el anillo de su bolsillo y lo deslizaba en el dedo de la muchacha, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, dejándolo sobre el anillo de promesa.

_'Somos una pareja muy complicada'_ aclaró él, besando la mano de su novia.

_'Simple era algo que nunca estuvo en las cartas para nosotros, Yama… Era complicado o nada'_ explicó ella, acercándose a besarle los labios_ 'Nunca vamos a tener una relación normal, porque nunca la hemos querido' _

_'Si algo he aprendido de todo esto, es que jamás habría estado satisfecho con nada menos que con lo que tengo contigo' _

Mimi le envió una sonrisa amplia, dándole un beso corto antes de que otra ola los hiciera caer. Cuando la muchacha logró emerger del agua, giró sobre sus talones, sin poder ubicar a su novio.

_'¿Yama?'_ preguntó, sin poder ubicarlo entre el agua.

El muchacho emergió detrás de ella, salpicando agua, y tomándola por la cintura desde su espalda. Mimi soltó una carcajada, dejando las manos sobre las de su novio, y giró levemente el rostro hacia él.

_'Hace mucho tiempo, en esta playa… te dije 'Podría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado'… ¿Lo recuerdas?'_ preguntó el muchacho a su oído.

_'Claro, conteste 'Quizás lo hagas'_ dijo ella, sin voltearse aún hacia él.

Yamato la giró, presionando levemente en su cintura, hasta que quedó frente a él.

_'Quiero reescribir eso' _

_'¿Cómo?'_

Yamato sonrió, acercándose lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los de ella al hablar.

_'Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Mimi Tachikawa' _susurró él.

_'Más te vale, Yamato Ishida'_ contestó ella.

**Relaciones complicadas**

Cuando pensamos en el amor, la mayoría de nosotros se imagina una película, una donde todos se ven bien, nadie se despeina jamás, y tu ropa parece escogida por un diseñador personal.

Cuando pensamos en el amor, unimos la imagen del sentimiento con las infames letras 'y vivieron felices para siempre' en el fondo. Eso nos crea la desilusión de imaginar que el amor es algo que pasa con naturalidad, que es fácil de obtener y aun más fácil de mantener. Nos comemos el cuento de que 'cuando el amor es real' no debe ser complicado, debe fluir, como el cauce de un río.

Pues, si alguno de ustedes tiene un amor así, uno cuya fuerza jamás sea cuestionado, uno que no haya sido jamás desviado de su camino, uno que no necesite aprender a los golpes para valorarse, mis más sinceros respetos.

En mi experiencia, el amor no es limpio ni perfecto. Es una historia llena de tachones, de enmendaduras y de reescritos. Es una historia compuesta por un millón de eventos desafortunados que te hacen creer que perderás la razón, la mayor parte del tiempo. Está constantemente sucio, por cada roce de nuestras manos, por cada acción que cometemos en su contra, adrede o no. El amor no se consolida llegando blanco, como el vestido de una novia al altar, no, necesita ser fuerte. Y la fortaleza no aparece sin cuestionamientos, la fortaleza no llega a nosotros sin sufrimiento, la fortaleza no forma parte de nuestro amor a menos de que este ya haya sido probado más allá de lo que consideramos si quiera posible. Es entonces, y solo entonces, cuando podemos asegurar que nuestro amor es real.

He llegado a convencerme de que el amor no es nada como lo pintan. No hay 'un felices para siempre'. No hay una receta mágica. Y, ciertamente, no es fácil… en absoluto.

Es fácil amar cuando todo va bien, difícil es mantenerse enamorado a pesar de todo lo malo. Es ver que sobrevive todos los tachones que le hacemos, todas las páginas que le arrancamos y todo ese tiempo que simplemente lo pateamos por el suelo.

Las relaciones no son simples, al contrario, cada una de las relaciones que tenemos son complicadas, por la misma razón que la vida es complicada: PORQUE SOMOS INDIVIDUOS.

Todos nos equivocamos en nuestra propia forma macabra particular, todos rompemos corazones ajenos, todos destrozamos la visión de vida de alguien, todos ignoramos los sentimientos de alguien, y todos buscamos el mismo egoísta camino: vivir, y ser feliz.

Todos nos equivocamos, y el hecho de que comparemos nuestros errores con los de los demás solo deja en claro nuestra poca voluntad de crecer. Nos equivocamos porque es la manera más efectiva que conocemos para crecer. La verdad, es que son esos tachos y enmendaduras las que prueban nuestro carácter, las que forman quienes somos, y las que definen nuestras acciones.

Y en ese aspecto, el amor no dista de la madurez. A medida que crecemos como personas, entendemos las verdaderas ramificaciones de nuestras acciones. Aprendemos a amar, más allá del 'felices para siempre' que tanto soñábamos alcanzar.

Los cuentos de hadas sí existen, esos amores extraordinarios que duran toda la vida, son reales. Pero no tienen un castillo, ni una película. Simplemente, una lucha diaria. Para conocer a la pareja perfecta, esa sin miedos, sin cargas de experiencia, sin errores y sin discusiones, tendríamos que lidiar con una pareja sin comunicación. Pues, la única manera en la que pudiésemos compaginar nuestra vida exactamente igual a otra persona sería con uno de los involucrados perdiendo su identidad como individuo.

Siempre y cuando nos enamoremos de un INDIVIDUO, nuestro amor no va a ser perfecto. No va a ser fácil, y no va a permanecer en una hoja limpia sin borrones.

No sé ustedes, pero, yo estoy completamente bien sabiendo eso. Pues, el sólo hecho de imaginarme una historia sin errores se me hace la cosa más aburrida y rutinaria del mundo. Sin enmiendas no hay pasión. No hay arrebato. No hay espontaneidad. No hay emoción.

Una historia imperfecta jamás será aburrida, no porque los involucrados se amen menos, todo lo contrario; pues es en esa aceptación que se encierra el verdadero misterio del amor: en encontrar una manera de amar a alguien por sus defectos.

La clave es simple, si encuentran a alguien que valga todo lo malo, entonces, ese alguien les pertenece en verdad. No importa que tan complicado, no importa que tan difícil, no importa que tan sucia o reescrita esté su historia, si vale la cuota de sangre que han de pagar por vivirlo… Entonces, por todos los diablos, páguenla.

Las relaciones complicadas quizás no sean las más hermosas, pero sí las más intensas y en eso recae su belleza, en la certeza de vivir sabiendo que no podrían amar a nadie de ninguna otra manera.

**FIN**

* * *

**Eso es todo, amigos y amigas. Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Espero que sean tan amables de darme su opinión, aún si es Hate Mail, I'll take it. Con la esperanza de reencontrarlos en mi próxima historia, me retiro. **

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
